The Long Road Home
by Sunshinebby5508
Summary: Reme has spent nearly her entire life on the run and never really had a place to call 'home'. When an unusual turn of events lands her right in the middle of the SAMCRO universe, will she finally get to stop her never ending life on the road and find a real home? This story has an OC from 'Coming Home' by Sixlittlelies. OC/Tig/Kozik. Story takes place between season 1 and 2 of SOA.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: 

The characters in this fanfiction and the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to the wonderful mind of Kurt Sutter. I made no profit, other than the joy of entraining whoever read my story, off Mr. Sutter's wonderful creation. I do not claim the rights to anything 'Sons of Anarchy' based other than the creations of my mind and the mind of my wonderful friend, Sixlittlelies. With the exception of Audrie Winston, who belongs to Sixlittlelies, all other original characters belong to me, unless stated otherwise.

With that being said, I really hope everyone finds at least a bit of entertainment in the overly active imagination that calls my brain home. Thank you in advance for any and all reviews and for the support of two close, personal friends Sixlittlelies and Twistergirl14. Without the two of them, I'm positive this wouldn't be as entertaining as I hope it is. Thank you ladies

Also, just a little warning there is a lot of mature content, violence, language, and racial slurs. I apologize in advance because without it the characters just wouldn't come to life as they do.


	2. Welcome to California

Welcome to California

Reme Polanski, originally Daphnee Remedie Polanski, sucked in large gulps of the cool autumn air. She sat, sapphire eyes focused on the middle circle of her steering wheel, tightly bundled against the driver's seat of the black nineteen sixty-nine model Ford Mustang, the slender blonde had her long legs curled up against her chest, narrow chin sitting perfectly in the crook between her two knees. Her eyes stung from lack of blinking, but the light pain was enough to keep her from completely blacking out against her own memories. Slender, white knuckled hands gripped the ribbed black leather steering wheel. Perfectly white teeth bit down into a chapped, cracked full bottom lip as she tried to remember how things in her life had managed to crumble like the Berlin wall in a matter of seconds.

Something inside her screamed, shouted bloody murder for her to move, do something, anything but sit in this shitty motel parking lot but her body didn't respond, legs stayed tucked flush against her chest, hands held their death grip on the steering wheel, and her breathing still came in large gulps that nearly choked her each time she sucked down excessive drafts of Oxygen. Seconds turned to minutes and eventually minutes turned to long hours as the small female sat tucked against the driver's seat of what had once been Alek's , her twin brother, pride and joy. Movement in her left side peripheral yanked her sapphire eyes from the middle column of the steering wheel. Her head twisted ever so lightly, just enough for her eyes to peer out the dark tinted window. Her full lips pulled into a tight line that looked more like a pout then the tight lipped line it was meant to be as her eyes landed on the movement coming from the hotel room she had abandoned two hours previous.

The taller man stumbled from within the agape door, his hands gripping either side of the door jam and literally propelling himself from within the dingy hotel room. He grimaced and lifted one dark tanned hand to shield his eyes from the late afternoon sun as his chocolate eyes slid across the parking lot and landed on the black mustang; his thin lips twisted into an awkwardly sinister smile which caused the narrow black facial hair that boxed his lips to twist on the sides. Slowly, he adjusted his eyes to the bright light and focused on the vehicle; it was hard to tell against the dark tinted windows and the glare from the sun if she was still inside but he was pretty sure he could make out the faint outline of a body sitting in the driver's seat. A low growl came from his throat as his tan hands moved to straighten the black leather cut that hung over his torso atop the black long sleeve button up. Legs, clad in faded black denim jeans, carried him forward as he stalked towards the vehicle. His snake skin boots kicked up a light dust cloud around his feet as he quickly moved across the vegetation lacking parking lot that the construction workers hadn't even bothered to pave when building the shit hole motel on the side of the highway.

Her hands twisted on the grooved wheel causing a low shuffling sound as her sweaty palms skidded against the old leather of the steering wheel. She swallowed a lump in her throat and squeezed her lids down over her eyes and drew a deep breath; she'd been sitting here for two hours and inside she knew that was two hours she could have been on the road. Two hours of distance she could have put between them but instead she had frozen the moment she was safely hidden away inside her vehicle. _Drive Reme_ she shouted in her head but her hands refused to move from the wheel she'd had a death grip on for the past two hours. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip even harder, and the fresh rustic taste of iron flooded into her mouth and over her tongue as she pried her eyes open with a silent dread and watched the man as he advanced on her with a speed she hadn't given him credit for. Shaking, the fingers of her right hand unwound from the steering wheel and moved the few inches down to the keys that still rested in the ignition.

The car came thundering to life beneath the hood, a booming sound against the quiet that had taken over inside the vehicle the past two hours. The soft purring of the motor and the gentle vibrations of the shocks coming alive was enough to force the small blonde's legs from their cradled position and into the floor board in a quick jerking motion. Her boot covered foot slammed onto the gas at the same time that her hand moved from the keys and onto gear stick as she shoved the car into drive. The back wheels kicked up a mixture of sand and rocks as they spun for a second before finally the car peeled from the make-shift parking lot and thudded onto the highway.

**Welcome to California: Sierra County**

Sapphire eyes landed on the trademark faded blue welcome sign adorned with worn metallic poppies. The second half of the welcome, the part that informed her of which California County she had just rumbled into was etched in white on a hunter green rectangular shaped sign attached to the large state sign. She read the words in her head as she finally crossed the state line from Nevada and into California and for the first time since pulling onto the highway she looked into the rearview mirror and watched the entire state of Nevada fade away, and hopefully the horrid memories of the long years she spent in the silver state.

The small blonde sucked in a quiet breath, her heart had finally stopped pounding in her chest so loud that it echoed through her entire body and muffled any other sound in her ears. Relief flooded through her tired body, crashed into every crevice of her insides and bombarded her mind. _You're safe_ she thought for the first time in nearly five years and for the first time in nearly double that time she actually felt safe for the time but stopping this close to the border wasn't an option and although her eye lids sagged with fatigue and every muscle in her body cramped and ached with the need to stretch she continued to drive and put as much distance between herself and that state as she could.

Her head bobbed, eyes sliding closed briefly before she would yank them open as wide as possible in hopes that it would take twice as long with them to fall shut completely once more. _You need to pull over_ she thought as her head bobbed once more, this time falling completely forward onto the steering wheel. A thundering boom was what startled her head up from the wheel and her eyes open; she wasn't exactly sure how long she'd been asleep behind the wheel but seeing as she hadn't crashed and had barely weaved into the other lane she assumed it was only a few seconds. Fear struck in her heart as she recognized the sound as motorcycle engines and her teeth bit into her bottom lip, front teeth quickly sinking into the cracked and bruised grooves they had left previously on her lip, as her now startling clear eyes flicked to the rearview mirror and landed on a group of four men, all wearing matching black leather vest, and all speeding up behind her in an alarming rate.

_They found you_ the thought echoed in her mind as she pressed her foot on the gas pedal even harder causing the old car to jump under the sudden change as the pedal pressed against the floor board. Her breathing quickened, came in gasping quick breaths that couldn't possibly allow enough Oxygen to reach her lungs and it was obvious by the sudden head ache the sprouted up right behind her forehead. Her delicate hands shook, her entire body trembled actually; she blinked away the tears she could feel bubbling on the rims of her big baby doll eyes. Her digits tightened around the steering wheel as the motorcycles parted behind her mustang, two on each side of her vehicle, and sped up so that they were directly beside her car. Perfectly proportioned so that all she could do was move forward but she got the feeling that no matter how far she moved forward, they weren't going to let her get away this time.

Sapphire eyes flicked to the gas gage on the dash and the breath she had been taking lodged in her throat, her mind bobbled and rattled in her brain as the large red E stared back at her. The little orange rod weaved lightly over the dreadful letter in what she could only think of as her final stare down before they killed her once and for all. Reme pulled in a long breath in an attempt to calm herself, slow her accelerated heart rate and stop the trembles that had completely taken over her body. She dared a side glance towards the motorcycle to her left, the one riding directly beside the driver's side window, and was met with the most hideously joyful smile she'd ever seen. The corners of the tanned man's lips were twisted completely at the corners, his mustache, that she could tell normally dipped over the top of his mouth, was nearly a straight line and his cold muddy eyes met hers momentarily before she yanked her head forward once more.

How could this be happening to her again? She was so absolutely sure she'd crossed the state border. How were they in California with her? How had they tracked her down? How many states did they occupy? _You'll never get away from them_ the thought circled in her mind once more, it was a thought she'd had on a daily basis since meeting Miguel Benitez. Now, running for her life once more, she couldn't believe she had ever fallen for the man's charming pick-up lines and empty promises of safety and happiness. She squeezed her eyes shut for a short second and when she hesitantly pulled them open her eyes landed on a large wooden sigh. It looked like it was made from a circular cut out of a tree trunk, like somehow someone had managed to cut the thick chunk of wood right out of the tree without bothering to cut the entire tree down; two small slacks of wood were nailed to the tree circle one reading "Welcome to Charming" in large white lettering and one reading "Our name says it all. Population 14, 679" in smaller white lettering.

_Charming_ she thought with a light snort _at least it's ironic_ she added as her vehicle rushed past the small town's welcoming sign. She couldn't help the hallow laughter that erupted from her chest as she thought about the idea of escaping Nevada and driving half way across California only to be tracked down and killed in this shit hole town called Charming. She didn't notice how far into the town she had traveled until she heard the gun shot and instantly slammed the breaks. Her hands flew from the wheel to her body as they rummaged over her chest, torso, neck, shoulders, and arms trying to find the gunshot wound because she was so absolutely positive she'd been shot and that she was going to bleed to death on the white leather seats of her older brother's prized possession on the side of the road in a town she'd never heard of.

Her head snapped around a second after her hands had tumbled over her body and told her she hadn't actually been shot; out the back windshield she could see the bikes turning and heading the other direction, one man waiting long enough to meet her eyes through the window as he tucked some kind of gun back into his holster hidden by his vest before turning and taking lead in front of the others. Reme twisted back around in the seat, her legs instinctively moving to her chest as she dropped her head into the gap between her knees and let the sobs she'd been holding for days out. She didn't know how long she sat there crying and she hadn't noticed the brown cop car pull up behind her either, at least, not until a gentle tap on her window startled her head up as she fumbled across the middle console and towards the passenger's side seat with a muffled scream.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" a bald black man spoke from the outside of the window she was scurrying away from in a blind fear. A deep breath came through her full parted lips as she paused her movements when her eyes landed on the little gold star pinned to the left side of his black uniform, at least it looked black in the fading light of the sun with her bloodshot eyes. "Ma'am, I'm Officer Johnson. Are you hurt?" his voice was a bit louder this time so that to make sure she could hear him through the windows. Slowly, Reme moved forward towards the driver's door and nodded her head towards the cop and reached for the handle of the door. Officer Johnson stepped backwards as she gingerly pushed the door open and slid one rugged black leather boot to the cement followed by another and finally she pushed herself from the white leather seat and onto her feet.

_He's tall_ she thought as she dropped her head and focus on her feet. She didn't move from behind the driver's side door or try to close the door as she nodded her head once more to make sure he saw her answer to his question. She pulled her head up slowly, moving half an inch every few seconds just in case she changed her mind she could duck it once more. She didn't notice, but her slender form was still trembling and the cop took a step closer which only caused her to flinch back away from him as she pressed her form into the hole left from the ajar car door.

"Are you sure you're alright, ma'am?" he sounded concerned.

Reme bit into the inside of her bottom lip, debating answering him or simply getting back into her car and driving away. _He's only trying to help you_ she thought as she drew a deep breath and swallowed the saliva in her mouth. "I…" the word was a hushed whisper that dripped with fear "I'm…fine…" she managed before her voice cracked and dropped into a silent breath.

"You don't seem fine, ma'am. Did someone hurt you? Do you need help?"

She nodded her head a bit too fast and the movement caused her headache to come back. She sighed as she lifted one pale, fragile hand to her temple and closed her eyes against the throb in her mind. "I'm…not hurt…I don't…I'm sorry..." she muttered, her voice a low and shaky whisper like she was trying to keep someone from hearing her. _Tell him, take the help he is offering_ she shouted to herself in her mind which caused another tremor of pain to shoot through her mind and ricochet back and forth off her temples like a ping pong ball. "I'm…" she paused before sucking in a long breath and looking down the length of her car. The cop must have followed her line of sight because he took in a loud noticeable breath before speaking.

"Did someone shoot at you?" he asked as he stepped away from her and kneelt down beside the back tire that was flat as a board and sported a new bullet hole. "This is a bullet hole. Who shot at you?" he asked in a more stern voice as he looked up at her with a frown. She stepped back, shuffling on her feet nervously before shaking her head.

"No one…" she croaked out as fresh tears swelled in her eyes and poured down her face. She tried to breathe normal, tried to hide her fear and make the tears stop but they just kept tumbling from her eyes and down her pale cheeks, over her jaw, and down her neck until they reached the black leather of her bomber jacket and disappeared. "I…I…have to go…" she flicked her eyes across the area for the first time before looking down at the ground once more. She was clearly terrified, hiding or running from someone or something, and in no condition to be driving, which didn't much matter since her tire was flat.

"Not going anywhere on a flat tire, ma'am. Would you like me to call a tow truck and carry you to the station? Even if you don't want to file a report, you'll be safe at the station." The cop pushed off his knee and stood erect once more and stepped closer to her once again. Instinctively, she stepped backwards into the little gap where the door was welded to the opening device and offered a subtle nod of her head. _This is good Reme. You'll be safe at the station and once your car is fixed you can put more distance between yourself and…_ she refused to think their name as she looked up and saw that the cop had lifted both his hands in front of his body to show her that he meant no harm to her. "I'm going to go to my car and call this in…get a tow truck out here…Stay here.." she nodded and he back stepped toward his car and reached through the open window for the radio. She couldn't hear his low voice but a few moments later he was coming back towards her with a gentle smile. "Tow trucks on the way…They are going to take it to Teller-Morrow and you can pick it up from there once they call to say it's ready."

* * *

Two hours after waking up, Reme was curled against a bench in the Charming Police Department with a streaming cup of black coffee cradled between two tiny pale hands. She'd fallen asleep sometime the previous night and Officer Johnson hadn't bothered to wake her, or go home for that matter. It had been late when he found her on the side of the road with her tire flat and Teller-Morrow had informed him that her vehicle would be ready the following day around ten in the morning. She had woken in a cold sweat, her body jolting awake from the same nightmare she always had. They were chasing her, hunting her down like some kind of animal and no matter how much she ran she never made it anywhere. Her sapphire eyes were large as they shuffled around the hallway and into the offices she could visibly see into without having to move from her tight little ball she'd managed to mold herself into. A hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump and drop her coffee all over the tile floor as she tried to get away from the hand.

"Reme, I'm sorry, your car is ready. I can take you over to Teller-Morrow now to pick it up. Are you sure you don't want to file a report? We can protect you." The last sentence came out a bit harsher than intended, she was sure, but it didn't change the fact that she simply couldn't file a report. She had seen the things those men did to rats, and she didn't want them to have any more of a reason to want her dead then they already did. She shook her head no before sliding to her feet.

"I'd just like my car, please." The two hours in the police station and four cups of black coffee hadn't made the fear escape her voice and it hadn't lifted her spirits or gave her the confidence to make her words anything more than a quiet whisper. The cop sighed, visibly upset that he wasn't able to convince her to file a report or lessen her fear at all but he nodded his head and motioned for her to follow him to his car.

Ten minutes later the cop car turned into the parking lot off Teller-Morrow and stalled in front of the garage. The cop seemed hesitant to park the car, but he did and slowly he opened the door and stepped from within and moved to open the door behind him. He made sure to scan the area twice before pulling open the door and offering a hand to the small blonde tucked into the backseat of the car. Reme ignored the offered hand and scooted from the seat and onto her feet, visibly avoiding any contact with the cop altogether. Her sapphire eyes scanned the parking lot, took in name plate above the two open garage doors, the neatly parked cars to the side of the garage, the large metal fence that lined the entire area, the darker building away from the side of the garage, and finally the row of motorcycles parked away from the other vehicles. Her eyes doubled in size as she took an instinctive step back away from the motorcycles. Her breathing quickened as her eyes focused on the bikes and she could tell that the cop had followed her eyes and had a confused smirk over his face.

"What can I do for you officer?" the female voice came from just in front of the cop car but Reme didn't make a move to pull her eyes from the bikes as she slunk back against the open back door of the cop car. She heard the cop step away from her and towards the voice and then the movement from two locations pulled her eyes from the bikes. First, a handful of men came from the inside of the building by the bikes and then another handful came from within the garage, all of them adorning black leather vest. Time literally stood still for Reme, her breath completely halted in her throat as she shoved herself into the cop car, muttering something about Miguel and Mayans and please don't let them have me before she yanked the door shut behind her with a loud bang. She was shaking again, her knees curled against her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them and holding them in place, and her face tucked tight into her legs. Her body trembled as fresh tears streamed down her face in thick lines and she could feel everyone's eyes switch from the cop to her.

Officer Johnson's jaw flexed as he looked away Gemma Teller-Morrow and towards Reme as she crashed back into the backseat of his car and slammed the door. Slowly, he turned back to the crowd of Son's that had gathered around and were all staring at the terrified blonde with raised brows. He assumed these were the people she was so terrified of based on her reaction and he understood why she hadn't wanted to file a report now. The officer raised a questioning brow before stepping towards the group of men and Gemma at the same time that three other men stepped forward towards Gemma.

"Where were you guys last night around Eleven?" he asked curiously as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. An older man with greying hair stepped forward and mirrored the cop's stance as he folded his arms over the black leather vest he wore. Reme hadn't bothered to look up anymore, she was positive these men were part of the Mayans and that they were going to kill Officer Johnson, and then her or return her to Miguel who would definitely kill her. More tears spilled from her eyes as her body began to tremor, she tried to tighten all her muscles to stop the fear struck spasms but the tightened coil of her muscles only made her shake all that more. She couldn't make out the muffled voice coming from outside the car, but after a few seconds she yanked her head up from its tucked position when the door was pulled open and Officer Johnson slid into the seat beside her with a worried expression.

"Reme, if these are the men that you are scared of we can protect you from them? SAMCRO can be taken down and I will make sure none of them hurt you. You just have to give me some sign that it was them. Anything, a wink, nod, smile, anything that will let me know you are confirming that SAMCRO are the ones that shot your tire out and that they are out to hurt you. Can you do that for me?" his voice was low like he didn't want them to hear but the smirk that slid across some of the men's faces reveal that Officer Johnson's voice wasn't exactly that quiet. Reme bit her lip and twisted her sapphire eyes towards the men gathered around the hood of the car and for the first time she noticed they were all white, save one younger man with a Mohawk, but even he didn't exactly look like any of the men she'd seen with Miguel. She focused, her sapphire eyes scanning the faces of the men. She didn't recognize any of them, was pretty sure she hadn't even seen them before and then she heard the name that Officer Johnson had given them 'SAMCRO'.

"No…" her voice actually was a muffled whisper that even Officer Johnson had to strain to hear. She was still focusing on the group of bikers, on SAMCRO, when she felt Officer Johnson leave the car and then he was in her line of vision, blocking her sight of the majority of the group. She sighed and slid across the seat and out the open door onto her feet in the parking lot and took a tiny step behind Officer Johnson.

"Is my car ready?" she whispered without looking up, her hands twisted and fidgeted in front of her hips. She looked rather pitiful, her platinum blonde locks cascading down and over her shoulders in limp heaps, her clothes were worn, make up fading and smeared in places, her bottom lip was cracked and scabbing over on two destructive bite marks, her feet bowed inwards at the toes of her worn leather boots. The only non-white male in the group opened his mouth to speak and was cut off when another louder, more demanding voice boomed from the front of the group with an emphasized answer.

"Yeah…Juice get the lady her vehicle..."

Reme jumped at the sound of his answer, she jumped at anything these days and this man's voice seemed to demand attention and strike fear right into a person's core. She shuddered and took a step backwards before Officer Johnson reached a hand for her arm to steady her and keep her from bolting, because honestly she looked like she was about to take off running for her life.

"Where are you going? I can follow to make sure you get there safe." He said as she yanked her arm away from him once more and shook her head no as she stepped away from him and shut the back car door to his cruiser with a thud. Honestly, she didn't know where she was going yet, but the way this cop kept reaching for her and trying to reassure her with physical contact scared her. She didn't like to be touched, didn't even really like talking to people and this cop kept pushing her. She knew there was only so far he could push her before she snapped, and he was on the verge of her snapping.

"You have work to do I'm sure. I'll be fine …and…." Her voice drifted as she did a quick survey of the area and spotted her car parked just outside one of the garage doors and then the non-white member of the group, who she now knew was named Juice, fumbling with her keys. She noticed them in his tanned hands because of the blood red rabbit's foot that they were hooked onto. "I need to…" she didn't want to finish her sentence, didn't want to let anyone know she planned on leaving town once her car was returned for fear that these SAMCRO men might make her leave town in an entirely different manner. Officer Johnson hesitated as he pulled his car door open and slipped in behind the wheel.

"You know where to find me, Reme, anytime." He said as he watched Juice heading towards her with what he assumed could only be her keys. He didn't feel right leaving her to fend for herself, she was terrified and anyone who looked at her. He could see it and something just didn't feel right but she was dead on when she said he had work to do and his work didn't involve following a strange and scared girl around Charming all day. "See you around Reme." He said as he backed the car away from the lot and into the road and headed back towards the station.

"Cool rabbit's foot…those are good luck, right?" Juice said in a low goofy voice as he smiled from ear to ear and extended her keys for her to take. He took the time to examine her, his deep chocolate eyes sliding over her pale figure. She looked young, no more than twenty-one, with platinum blonde masses of hair, full rosy lips that were cracked and broken, large doll like sapphire eyes and thick black eyelashes in contrast to the perfectly arched blonde eye brows and snow white skin that he swore if you put a light under you could see right through her. She was skinny, to skinny, and her perky round breast seemed out of place on her slender form. She was short, maybe five foot but no more than five two but she had long slender legs and arms and she really did look like a Barbie in all possible ways. He noticed the way she fidgeted and pulled away from contact when the cop tried to touch her, and he noticed that she cop did that a lot.

"I suppose…" she finally managed before extending a hand to let him drop the keys into her palm and once again avoid the possibility to touch. Reme felt his eyes over her, felt everyone's eyes over her and it scared her. She didn't like being noticed, saw, examined like she was cattle and she bit into her bottom lip once more to hold back a fresh array of tears from streaming.

"I couldn't help but notice that your tag says Nevada…what brought you to California and Charming of all places?" Juice asked as a puzzled look spread over his features.

Reme hesitated a moment, her eyes flicking across to her black mustang as she judged how much time it would take her to sprint to the car, open the door, start the engine, and peel out of here and decided that it would take too much time and be too obvious. Plus, she didn't even know how to get back to where her tire had went flat much less back on a highway that could take her out of this town and further from Nevada. "Just chance…" she lied and took a step toward her vehicle and noticed that Juice stepped towards her to keep the same distance between them. "I better get going…long day ahead of me…" she lied again and took another step only for Juice to do the same once more. "Was there something else with the car?" she asked, forcing her voice not to quiver with fear. Juice watched her, almost reached out to comfort her but didn't and finally he shook his head no to her question.

"You going to be in town long?" he asked, and Reme shivered with fear. She'd been asked that question once before and her answer had been the reason she ended up trapped with the Mayans and Miguel. She took a calming breath that only caused her to shiver more before shaking her head no and fixing her eyes on the handle of her car. "Alright, well maybe I'll see ya around..." he finally said and turned to look over his shoulder towards the rest of the group. Reme nodded her head before bolting to her car, yanking the door open enough for her slender for the slide in before slamming it shut and locking both the doors. She took a breath as she slid the key into the ignition. It purred to life under the hood and she flicked it into reverse, backed into the road, and then shifted to drive before heading the same direction Officer Johnson had.

"Ya want us to tail her Clay?" a voice came from directly behind the SAMCRO president as Tig stepped into view. Clay wiped his hand over his face and nodded as he turned to look at the rest of his group.

"Tig, take Juice and Chibs with you…Don't let her see you…" the end of his comment was directed towards Juice and Juice alone. "Something or someone has got that girl jumpier then a frog and scared shitless…and I think I know who…"

"I swear I heard her say Mayans…What's the Mayans doing with a little white girl? She didn't look like a junkie..." Tig spoke from his position at the right of Clay.

"That's what you're going to find out…" Clay answered before pointing towards their bikes. "Call me on the prepaid when you have any news…" Clay directed before turning and heading into the club house once more. Everyone went back to their previous activity, save Tig, Chibs, and Juice who mounted their bikes and sped off to catch up with the mustang.


	3. Meet SAMCRO

Meet SAMCRO

After a few wrong turns, and a lot of back tracking Reme managed to find herself heading out of Charming and further from Nevada just like she wanted. She had to stop at a few different shops and two gas stations before she was given the easiest route out to follow but it was worth is when she finally passed the 'Thanks for visiting Charming' sign that matched the 'Welcome to Charming' sign she'd passed the night before. Once she was on the road again, and away from anyone wearing a black leather vest and driving a motorcycle she relaxed behind the wheel to the soothing sounds of Motley Crue. She had even stopped at a little highway dinner and grabbed a light lunch, and gotten directions for the closest roadside motel and rented a room for the night. It wasn't anything special or fancy, just a little two star chain motel that needed a good paintjob and new sign. It was clean for the most part, had a musty mildew smell but still clean and still not in Nevada. The room was small, decorated in late 80's style furniture but there were two double beds in the middle of the room against the back wall and the door had a dead bolt, handle lock, and chain which was a plus in her books.

Now, her bare feet were planted on the floor of the tub with hot water pounding down on her slender naked form. She's washed her hair and conditioned it twice with hotel issue shampoo, lathered her entire aching body with the fresh bar of soap four times and was working on the fifth now. She was standing with her chest facing the water, her head dipped backwards and her soaked hair dangling in the air behind her body in slightly curled clumps. Her lids were closed over her blue eyes, lips slightly parted as she took in slow breaths of steamy oxygen. Her lips curled upwards in a smile as she twisted under the hot spray of water so that her back was facing the shower head and the water was pounding down into her sore muscles across her back and soaking into her blonde hair. The sting of the heat on her skin seemed to soak all the pain, fear, and tension right out of her body and she couldn't believe how relaxed she was when the water started to warm and finally go cold. With a sigh she twisted the knobs and turned the water off before wrapping a towel around her slender form and stepping onto a second towel she'd placed on the floor in the place of a rug. She moved to the mirror, using her hand to wipe the steam so that she could examine her face; she didn't look so rough now she noticed. Now that she'd washed off the two day old make-up and showered; she towel dried her hair with a third towel before tossing it over the shower rob and pulling the door open and stepping into the main room.

Her eyes opened wide as her foot landed on the rough carpet of the floor, she stopped mid-step, and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met the large brown hues of Juice. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest and his ankles crossed where his legs stretched out in front of him. He wasn't smiling like he had back at the garage but he didn't exactly look like he had come to kill her either; she swallowed and took a step backwards and into the restroom once more as she reached for the door. She gasped, her lungs filling with an unwanted breath as a hand smacked against the door and prevented her from slamming it shut. She scanned over the hand, it wasn't dark enough to be Juice, and it was adored with multiple golden rings and she could tell who ever this was wore black leather wrist bands.

"What….." her voice was a low croak in the back of her throat "do you…people want?" She was terrified, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her voice to sound like anything more than the quiet croak of a fear stricken child. Reme's body shook as she tried to push with all her might to shut the door but it didn't even budge. Her eyes fixed on the sun stroked hand that didn't even seem to be straining to hold the door open. "I don't know anything…please…just leave me alone!" she half cried as tears began to pour from her half closed eyes. She had completely abandoned all hope of actually holding the door shut against whoever this man was and was now a bundled, crying mess on the bathroom floor wearing only a white towel. Her lids were squeezed shut tight over her eyes, so when the bathroom door opened completely and a man stepped into the doorway she didn't even notice.

"Oh for fuck sake…" the man's voice was a rough, low growl that seemed to come from the back of his throat. His steel blue eyes bore down at her, she could feel his eyes on her as she slowly opened her own eyes and focused on the toes of his black boots. They were worn, old and fading where the leather of the boot met the soles. They had dirt and something else dried on them and looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years; they were big. She could tell, just from looking at his boots that this guy was more than double her size, and not just in weight. His voice sounded cruel, like it was laced with a hidden meaning and she knew this man was a killer. She flinched when a warm, rough hand wrapped completely around one of her slender arms and yanked her to her feet in one swift motion, like she didn't weight a thing. He didn't say anything else as he drug her from the bathroom floor and into the main room and shoved her into a chair that they must have moved from the table in the corner.

She shivered as she bit into her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut once more, refusing to look this man in the eyes or even get a glimpse of his face for that matter. Her throat choked in fear as she tried to swallow just to create saliva because her mouth was dryer then the Sahara. She curled her arms around her chest, clinging the towel closed over her nude body to prevent it from falling as she trembled. _You should have stayed near that cop_ she thought as she pulled her eyes open and they landed on the large knife hanging from the man's belt buckle. Reme drew in quick shallow breaths, her head spinning as her eyes focused on the knife dangling down the man's leg; fresh tears bubbled around the bottom line of her eyes as she forced her teeth harder onto her bottom lip until she could taste the familiar flavor of iron and rust in her mouth. It seemed like forever she sat there shivered, dripping wet, bleeding into her own mouth, and waiting for them to kill her but nothing happened. The man before her didn't move, didn't speak, just bore down at her with what she could assume was the most terrifying stare she'd ever had on her.

"Aye, get the girl some clothes. She's practically freezing to death…" the booming voice came from behind her somewhere, closer than she knew Juice was at the door, and was slurred with a heavy, thick, lucid Scottish brogue. She could hear movement coming from behind her, the same direction the voice just came from and then she could see another pair of jean covered legs moving in front of her. She squeezed her eyes once more, her tears finally starting to slow and she assumed it was because she just didn't have any more water inside her body to spare on tears. She heard a bag unzipping, her bag that she had placed on the second bed before her relaxing shower and then it zipped again. The second pair of legs moved back in front of her, but the first pair never moved from their wide legged stance inches from her. A hand came before her face and lowered down her form and she flinched away from the possible contact but the hand never touched her it simply lowered a stack of clothing into her lap and then pulled away. "I aint gonna touch ya..." That Scottish voice spoke again and then the second pair of legs stepped away from her; although, they didn't disappear from view completely. They moved back against the wall directly in front of her and slouched forward as he braced his back against the wall. "Go on…to the restroom and get dressed now…" that same Scottish voice said.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there in the chair staring down at the clothes, but suddenly she was snatched up once more but that same rough hand and yanked across the carpet toward the restroom. The hand released her, but she could feel the body of this man directly behind her and she got the feeling if she didn't move on her own he would make her move. She slipped into the rest room and reached to shut the door and was smacked with the big hand of deja vu when that same large, gold ringed hand halted the doors movement. "Hurry the hell up…" the man growled before turning and putting himself directly in the door way with his back to her. She could tell he had his arms crossed over his chest, legs wide apart, and head facing forward. He was probably alert, hearing everything all at once and keeping track of the time at the same time.

She slithered over to the corner, away from the doorway and near the bathtub before dropping the towel and pulling the clothes onto her body. It took her longer than normal to dress, her muscles and body didn't want to act as her mind was telling it to so every movement took an extra few seconds and her shaking fingers made it difficult to button and zip the jean shorts that had been handed to her. Her eyes looked down at herself for a moment before she stepped back towards the man at the door and for the first time her eyes ventured further up his form then his thighs. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black leather vest with a grim reaper and scythe with blood dripping from it and the words "Sons of Anarchy" in black lettering over a white patch curved over the top of the reaper and "California" curled in similar fashion under the reaper, the man had curly black hair that was flattened most likely from a helmet on the top and sides. She could see the curves and bulges of his muscles against the tight strain of the shirt over his biceps and shoulders; this man was strong and his entire persona screamed 'killer'. His breathing was slow, tranquil as he stood in the doorway.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" he snapped as he looked over his shoulder and locked his own piercing blue eyes on hers. They looked at each other for a moment, his eyes seeming to bore straight into her before she finally raked her eyes away and focused on the ground. He was attractive in a rough been through hell kinda of way; he had a strong nose, black goatee and mustache that lined his harsh lips, he had the clearest steel blue eyes that she had ever seen and he was absolutely terrifying. She could feel his eyes still on her, examining her like a piece of meat as they dripped over her slender form.

Tig decided that she was fuckable; she had that whole innocent sexy thing going for her. She was young; he decided she was at least eighteen but no more than twenty-four, she kinda looked like a life-size Barbie which creeped him out a little but she was ghost pale, had a dead look to her skin and that turned him one a lot. Her platinum blonde hair was almost the same color as her nearly translucent skin, it curled and flowed over her shoulders and down her back in a white layered mane. He noticed she was skinny, to skinny, and that her breast were to round and large for her slender form and that in the black tank top she wore he could see her hip bones and her bottom rib; he also noticed that both her collar bones and hip bones had two silver balls on them and that he could faintly make out the silver bar that held the balls in place under her skin. Her eyes were blue like his, only not, they were large in contrast to the rest of her and instead of a piercing steel blue color her eyes were a sharp sapphire blue. The last thing he noticed was that she was absolutely tiny in comparison to anyone else he had ever seen. He reached forward and swallowed her narrow wrist in his right hand and yanked her forward out of the bathroom and pushed her into the chair once more.

"Ya don't have to yank her around so much…" the Scottish voice said from the wall which got a disgruntled growl from the blue eyed man as he stepped back away from the chair a pulled out a flat black pistol and set it on the table behind him; the metal made a dull click against the wood and Reme swallowed a fast growing lump in her throat. She heard movement coming from behind her, and knew it was Juice finally pushing from the door and heading towards her. It didn't take long for him to close the short distance of the room and he was standing directly beside her now. He crouched down so that his brown eyes met her blue one and he offered her the sweetest of smiles before looking up at the other two men with a sigh.

"Your name is Reme right?" Juice asked as he tilted his head back to face her.

She nodded, her mouth entirely too dry for her to actually muster up words. She was trembling again, her eyes wide focused on the gun on the table. She could feel new tears forming in the back of her eyes but sucked in a long breath to try to keep from letting them fall. She heard another low grunt come from the blued eyed man and a cold shiver slid up her spine and then the tears rolled down her cheeks in large drops. She fumbled with her hands in her laps, tightening her fist then relaxing them before intertwining her fingers together and then wiping her palms on her shorts.

"Why you so damn fidgety?" the blue eyed man grumbled as he stepped forward so that his body was inches away from hers. "You on drugs?

"Dude…" Juice started beside her but stopped when the blue eyed guy shot him a 'don't even fuck with me' kind of look. He leaned down in front of her, unfolding his arms from his chest and bracing each hand on the arm rests of the chair. He lowered himself to eye level with her, locking her in a light versus dark blue stare down as he waited for her to answer. When she offered a shake of her head he arched a brown and grunted once more before grabbing her wrist in one of his hands and yanking her arms out in front of her as he looked over her hands and arms for track marks. When he saw none he dropped her arm into her lap once more but didn't move away from her as he gripped the armrests in his large hands.

"What the hell you know about the Mayans?" he asked abruptly in his low growl of a voice. Reme froze, her breathing stopped, and her blue eyes dropped from his face as she shook her head no as if to say she knew nothing. The deep breath she heard him take told her he didn't believe her and he gripped the chair tighter until his knuckles were turning white. "Don't lie to me girl." His voice was lower this time and the silence after his words seemed to carry a 'or I'll kill you right here' along behind them.

Reme took a breath as she tried to calm herself as she slowly lifted her eyes from their lowered position and onto his once more. She was still trembling, although now it was just the occasional shiver rather than the constant vibration of her body. "I ….I don't…." her low whisper of a voice cracked and fell as fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks but she didn't pull her eyes from his. She drew in two long breaths to calm her nerves before parting her full lips to continue "I don't know anything about them…I…I swear…" She bit into her bottom lip once more, the blood almost instantly started to flow into her mouth, over her tongue, and slightly down her chin as it stained her lips.

"Cut that shit out girl…" he growled as he pointed a ringed finger at her lip and then looked over his shoulder towards the Scottish guy who was still propped against the back wall. She could see Juice frowning and shaking his head beside her but wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe this was when they were going to kill her, they had gotten the information they wanted, or rather learned that she didn't have any information to offer them and that she was useless. "Why you so scared of those Mexicans?" his eyes dropped over her face for a moment before coming back to her saucer sized eyes.

Reme immediately let go of her bottom lip; although, the blood continued to flow for a few more minutes. "I….they….I…don't…I'm sorry…" the end of her words were nothing more than a breath and she dropped her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "The vice president of their Las Vegas charter….Miguel….he…I…was…." she couldn't manage to finish her words as her voice cracked. She almost looked like she was going to start crying once more but instead she curled her knees up against her chest and hugged them against her as she hid her face in her legs.

"You his woman?" the question was almost a laugh and he snorted as he pushed up off the chair and away from her until he was facing the Scottish man once more. "This is just some domestic bullshit…wild goose chase…waste of fucking time…" he growled in a much louder tone before shooting her another look over his shoulder. Juice was watching her; obviously about to try to comfort her and the blued eye man stepped closer to her with a grunt and dropped his eyes over her figure once more. "Lets go…" he grabbed his gun off the table, slipped it back into his shoulder holster and headed for the door. "I suggest you get your ass back to your old man and quit being such a damn pussy about shit…you knew what you were getting into before you started fucking that wet back…" his hand was on the door knob as he spoke.

Reme heard the movements as he passed her, the slight breeze that whirled around her as he came back then went again to retrieve his gun. She heard the Scottish man push off the wall and move towards her but she never felt or heard Juice move from his crouched position beside her, not even once the Scottish man had moved past her. Suddenly, she felt the movement from her side as Juice pushed off the chair and stepped towards the others. "We can't just leave her…she's obviously terrified of him…" he looked back at her with an honest frown then looked toward the others "Tig, you know he'll probably kill her once he finds her…Chibs," he looked toward the Scottish man "you know I'm right…"

Reme shivered at the thought; they all thought she was willingly his 'woman' and that she had choose him as her 'old man' but she couldn't bring herself to tell them the truth about how Miguel had managed to come to acquire her as his 'woman'. She twisted her head so that her left cheek rested on the curve of her bare knees and sucked in a shallow gulp of air with quivering lips. She was shaking again, not a violent tremble but a soft and constant vibration that echoed her entire body in silent warning of her fate.

Tig looked between the two men, his blue eyes staring in wonder at the two men when they nodded in agreement with one another. "We can't just take her back with us…she's a Mayan Old Lady…" he said in a low whisper. He was really trying to make them understand that this woman, no matter how terrified or young, was a rival enemies old lady and taking her would bring an entire shit storm of trouble they didn't need down on the club. They couldn't afford to have this enemy ally in their town, much less their club house if the ATF showed up again. She would rat on them in a heartbeat and never even think twice about it. "What do you suppose we do with her? Just welcome her with wide open fucking arms?" he growled a bit louder this time.

"Call Clay…give him the information and ask what he wants us to do…" the Scottish man that she now knew was called Chibs answered as he glanced over at her with a tight lipped grimace. The blue eyed man gave a taunt nod and pulled a phone from his jeans pocked, pressed a few buttons, and then lifted it to his ear as he snorted a laugh and shook his head; he couldn't believe his brothers were actually thinking about taking a Mayan old lady back with them to their club house. The phone rang twice and then a muffled voice was heard on the other end.

"Yeah, man…she's the old lady of the VP of the Mayan Vegas charter…" a long silence filled with the muffled sound of the voice on the line "Nah, she didn't know shit…" again with the silence and low voice "That's what I said…leaver her ass…" he growled and then the voice came again "They wanna bring her back with us...afraid her old man is gonna hurt her if he finds her…" Tig glared at both the men beside him before shooting his blue glare towards Reme cuddled in the chair. "Fine…" he slammed the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket and pointed a firm finger into Juice's face. "Bring her ass…"

* * *

Four hours later, Reme was pulling into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow once more with three of SAMCRO's finest following right behind her. She kept flicking her eyes in the rear-view mirror and each time fear would bubble in the pit of her stomach as her eyes landed on the face of Tig, the blue eyed man, with an almost intense dread that she was a little lamb being led to her slaughter. As she crossed the Charming town line her panic had more than doubled and now she was barely breathing as she wiped at the tears streaming down her face. She was fidgeting, her hands sliding all along the steering wheel as she drug in long raspy breaths of air. _What the hell were you thinking?_ She had asked herself more than a hundred times already and the question just kept popping into her head; it was going through her mind right now as she sat parked in the Teller-Morrow parking lot with her car cut off in the darkness. _Why didn't you put up a fight and just get away from them?_She let a muffled laugh out at the thought before curling into her protective ball in the driver's seat.

She jumped awake at the sound of metal on glass or rather gold ring on the driver side window directly where her head had been resting against the glass. She twisted her head towards the glass and half screamed as she reached to put a hand over her mouth; the darkness almost hid him from view but his big smile of all white teeth gave him away at once. She let out a silent breath before rolling the window down ever so slowly and only enough for his voice to travel and nothing else. She didn't say anything, simply stared up at him through the dark tinted glass as he stared back at her with his big grin.

"Thought you might be hungry…" he finally said as he held up a paper plate that held a sandwich of some kind, a sliced pickle, and a bag of Doritos. His smile widened as he set the plate on the hood of the car and reached to the roof with both hands. When he brought them back down he held two opened bottles of bud light "and thirsty…" He caught her eyes as they shot past him towards the club house and he was sure she was worried about the rest of the club. Gently, he shook his head before turning and looking over his shoulder at the club house door "Everyone is passed out pretty much…"

She couldn't help but smile up at him as she reluctantly unlocked the door and slid from the safety of the car to move around to the hood. She slid onto the hood completely, her legs crossing indian style over one another; her sapphire eyes watched him for the longest moment before she pulled the plate into her lap and took a bite. It was turkey and cheese with lettuce, tomatoes, and mayo and she didn't normally eat turkey, or meat for that matter, but she ate the sandwich in silence before snapping a bite of the pickle. She laughed at the unmistakably loud crunch of the pickle under the pressure of her chewing and eventually the sound of her chewing was drowned out by the sound of both of their laughter as they made mindless chit-chat and Juice told her stories, leaving out any important club business.

* * *

She woke to the sound of yelling, not just any yelling, loud aggressive pissed off yelling that was a single word 'JUICE'. Reme flinched against the sound, it was so much like the way her father used to yell at her or the way Miguel yelled at her even when she did nothing wrong. Something tightened around her waist, and she lifted her head from the strong column beneath her head; where the hell was she? Slowly, her eyes drifted around the room as slow beams of light filtered through in small slits that replicated the blinds it was bleeding through. It was early still, she could tell because the light wasn't exactly light yet it was still a faded white color rather than vibrant honey color and she guessed it was around five or six in the morning, which she decided, was entirely too early for her.

She lowered herself back down onto the pillow she'd been laying on as her eyes slowly drifted shut again; no, she held her breath for a moment just to be sure. Yes, her pillow was moving, rising and falling in steady rhythm almost like…Reme shot up right, her eye lids yanking back violently as she looked down at her 'pillow'. Juice was still sound asleep, snoring louder than anything she'd ever heard before and he had a tight grip around her tiny waist, his hand gripping her hip possessively, there was a light redness to his chest where her head had been and she could already feel the flattened section of her hair. He didn't stir when she moved, or when the screaming came closer. Juice didn't even wake up when she unclamped his hand from her hip and crawled from the bed and onto the floor.

"Where the fuck is that moron?" the voice came closer, was now right outside the door and then a loud thud came, followed by another and another. Someone was banging a fist on the door and the voice didn't sound too happy; she recognized the voice as 'Clay' the man who had decided she should come back here the previous night. "I'm breaking down this fucking door if someone doesn't answer it right now!" he screamed again as he pounded on the wood. Reme could see the door shaking under the weight of his pounding. Terror lodged in her throat as she climbed back into the bed and towards Juice. She didn't normally like being touched, but apparently, at some point during the night she had gotten a little comfortable with him. Enough to sleep in his bed all cuddled up to his side in a way she'd only ever slept with one person, Alek. Her tiny hands wrapped around his forearm as she tugged on him gentle. "Juice…please wake up…" her voice was strained from all the crying lately. "Juice…" she could feel the tears swelling, they were going to fall. "Juice…please….get up…" her voice cracked as fat tears fell down her cheeks, slowly rolling down her face.

Juice tightened his grip on which ever croweater or sweet butt he had pulled into the bed with him the previous night. He liked to sleep next to someone else, liked it even better when they curled up into him like this particular one was, it also helped that she was tiny and fragile and he felt like he could just crush her under his hand. The banging stared and at first he was sure he was dreaming and then he heard the loud yell of his president. _What the hell did I do now?_ He thought as he groaned and reached his other hand out for this tiny female he remembered being crushed against his body. Tiny hands wrapped around his arm, pulling ever so gently at him as hushed pleas came to his ears; he groaned again popped one eye open slowly before shooting up in bed at the sight of the terrified trembling blonde haired blue eyes beauty pleading for him to wake up. "What the fuck…" he muttered as he looked down at himself; he still had his pants on and on second check she still had all of her clothing on.

"Juice! Get the fuck out here!" the shout came followed by another bang on the door before he heard footsteps retreating down the hallway. "Church now!" he heard Clay's voice rumble throughout the club house which was followed by a thud of boots on wooden flooring as his brothers headed into the sacred temple. Juice swallowed, his atoms apple jumping in his throat, as he looked over Reme's trembling form curled up on his bed beside him and he sighed. "Stay here…okay?" he didn't wait for her to answer as he grabbed yesterday's black t-shirt off the ground and pulled it on before yanking his cut on over that. Not even a minute later Juice was shoving into the meeting room and fumbled to keep his noise down as he pushed the doors shut and lowered himself into his normal chair.

"Where the fuck is that girl?" Clay demanded as he and everyone else moved their eyes to Juice. "It was your idea to bring her here…where is she?"

Juice looked down at the table, his chocolate hues tracing over one of the thread marks from the carved design on the top of the table. "She's here…"

"Where?" the entire club was silent except Clay and Juice.

"In my room…"

Everyone exhaled at the same time; all eyes on Clay now as he glared down the length of the table at Juice.

"What?" Clay growled.

"She's in.."

"No I heard you the first time! I meant what the fuck were you thinking?" Clay interrupted as he leaned closer to the table.

"He was thinking with the head between his legs not on his shoulders…" Tig interjected with a low voice as his blue eyes bore into Juice from across the table.

"There is plenty of pussy floating around here…you don't have to fuck…" Clay let his voice drop as he put both hands on the table and shook his head "some wet backs old lady…"

"Aye that's a bit rough dontcha think?" Chibs' always happy booming voice chimed in from his seat across from Juice.

"No…that's what the fuck she is…Now, what are we going to do with her? She can't just take up residence here as a new croweater or sweet butt." Tig tossed out.

"She isn't either of those…"

"Shut up Juice!" Clay interfered as he turned to look between Tig, his Sargent at Arms, and Jax, his stepson and Vice President, for any form of solution. "I had something in mind…" he started before turning to look square in the faces of every brother. "This Miguel, her old man, I got a feeling her wants her back real bad…and I got a feeling there's a reason he wants her back so bad…aint love if she is that scared of him…" he paused as the other brothers slowly started to catch on and nod along with approval, everyone but Juice and Chibs. "See, if we can return Miguel's pussy to him and to the Mayans we can work some kinda of trade off or deal out with them…"

"Bet we could offer them her back for a pretty penny…" Tig commented, the inner workings of his sick mind already turning over the possibilities.

"Or make a deal to keep the heroin out of Charming and possibly get some help with Darby and his men?" Jax tossed out; although, he didn't exactly feel right about using a defenseless girl as currency.

"Both." Clay finally answered before looking around the group. "Lets vote." Clay went around the table, taking yay and nays from each individual. "Six to two. It's in. Tig make the call." he said and slammed the gavel down. "Oh, and Juice…stop sleeping with the Mexican's old lady…"


	4. Lets make a deal

Let's Make a Deal

"Juice, what's going on? Why do I have to go? Are you coming? What's going on?" her little voice was panicked, her big sapphire eye the size of silver dollars as she looked up at him confused. She'd been in Charming an entire four days now, including her night spent at the sheriff's station, and for the most part she had spent the entire time with Juice or Juicy-boy as Chibs liked to call him. Actually, now that she thought about it other than a hateful look or a disturbing sweep of her body no one had spoken to her other than Juice and Chibs save Jax a few times when she was the only one in the room with him and now Juice was explaining to her that tonight they all had an important business deal to handle and that they needed her to come with them and that she would be riding with Tig. What he didn't tell her was that the Mayan's had already bought their shipment of illegal guns, had already paid an extra four thousand to get her back, that Miguel was waiting at the meeting spot with the president of his charter and their SAA, and that Tig, Clay, and Jax were taking her as a tradeoff to keep drugs out of Charming and as a form of back-up guarantee in case they needed help with the Nords in the future.

"No, I'm not going…." He looked away from her for a moment before focusing on her eyes once more "I gotta handle something with the rest of the boys…" he lied and had she not been so extremely terrified she would have noticed, he was sure of it. "You're going to be fine…just stick close to Tig." Reme shivered at the idea of being anywhere near Tig; she was so absolutely positive he was some kind of psycho path with a murder sheet double that of Ted Bundy and a hit list four times as long as his rap sheet. She nodded her head though, always the obedient little listener, and watched as he turned and headed back into the club house.

Reme sunk back against the hood of her mustang with a rough sigh as she watched him yank the door to the club house open and step inside, not bothering to pull the door shut as he let it slam against the metal door frame with a loud bang. Her arms crossed over her chest as she pulled her eyes from the now lifeless door and slid them across the parking lot until they landed on Tig in the garage; he was half way under a large black pick-up truck, had grease stains all over his shirt and pants, and was muttering to himself while puffing down on what she was sure was his hundredth cigarette of the day. The man scared the living shit out of her, had ever since the first time she laid eyes on him and the little time she had been around him since had only cause her fear to grow. She swallowed the lump in her throat before twisting away from him and moving further back onto the hood of her vehicle.

"You handle that shit?" the voice came from behind Juice as he sat at the bar with an ice cold beer that he hadn't touched yet. The man took a breath but didn't make a move to answer or look at Clay, he did however, take a long gulp of his beer.

"Ya…" was all he offered before sliding back the stool and standing as he headed towards his room down the back hallway.

"Hey boy, you should be greatful…" Clay hollered after him before turning and heading to the garage. It didn't take the president long to find exactly who he was looking for, Tig. Clay kicked Tig's boot to get his attention before he crouched down and peered under the truck at the man. "Juice handled that shit with the Mexican's pussy…You going to be ready at seven?"

Tig twisted his head as he watched Juice and Reme talking; he knew what Juice was telling her and he knew Juice wasn't happy about it but that was how things went in the MC world and Juice just needed to get used to it before he got himself and one of his brothers killed. He couldn't just keep that Mayan's old lady no matter how terrified or scared she was of her old man. His blue eyes had watched Juice head into the club house and then found Reme once more as she curled up on the hood of her car in her normal terror stricken way. He had to admit she was a looker and had a body to match, she didn't normally argue or talk back and Tig figured she was the same way in the bedroom. Just took and never complained no matter what was happening to her. He was almost pissed that he wasn't going to get to find out before they hand delivered her to her old man later tonight. He was still watching her when he felt the kick at his boot and he quickly pulled his attention from the blonde heap on the car and down at his boot just as Clay crouched down beside him. He nodded his head once in response "You bet your ass I will…"

Clay nodded his approval towards Tig before coming to his feet and heading back towards the garage office with a disapproving groan towards his hands as he flexed them out in front of himself as he lowered his body into a chair across from Gemma, who was busy at work on the old dell desktop transcribing paperwork into the files on the computer for backups.

"Hey baby." She greeted him without looking up.

"Busy day?" he asked

"Yeah, finally got this old piece of shit up and running again and I gotta finish…" she looked up from the screen and frowned at the sight of her husband. "Your hands bothering you baby?"

Clay nodded but didn't say another word as he leaned forward and looked out the door towards Reme, who was still curled up on the hood of the old mustang. "Girls gone today…"

"Really? Thought Juice had taken to the little tart."

"Nah, she's got an old man." He supplied and leaned back a bit in the chair.

"Oh really? A son? What she doing in Juice's room every night if she has an old man?"

"No. Mayan and little fucker swears he aint touched her."

"What?" Gemma questioned as she arched her brow and looked over at him. She had known something was up with the girl when she showed up with that cop a few days ago but a Mayan? She didn't look Mexican in the least, actually, she didn't really look alive and if Gemma hadn't made a point to watch for the girl's breathing, she would have sworn the little blonde wasn't alive at all. She completely ignored the second half of his answer because that little blonde being with the Mayans was more important than the fact that Juice wasn't sleeping with her.

"Yeah, ran away from her old man. " Clay grinned "We are doing the right thing and returning her." he offered a wink to his wife before pushing out of the chair and walking around the desk so that he was behind her. He cupped his hands over both her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "Love you babe."

"I love you too." She said as she watched him turn and head from the office and into the club house once more. Gemma stood, moved around the clustered desk and stood it the doorjamb of the office with her left hip swung out against the metal frame as she watched Reme. The girl was fidgeting, she was always fidgeting, trembling, or cowering from something or someone; it was pathetic and sad really. It was like she thought the entire world was out to hurt her, and people weren't just born that way. Fear like that was forced into people, it came with long hours of abuse and people only broke that completely after years of being told how worthless they were. Someone had put time into breaking that girl, years into molding her into this perfectly submissive and compliant piece of ass.

Reme looked up from her knees, her eyes meeting with Gemma's for a long moment before she yanked her eyes back down and tucked her head into her knees once more. Why did it seem like someone was always looking at her around this place? If it wasn't Juice it was Tig or one of the other brothers and now Gemma also? She took in a long breath as she shuffled her form backwards a bit on the hood and curled backwards against the window. Something about tonight just didn't seem right, something seemed off about Juice asking her to ride with Tig, about him not going with them, about the way he had informed her of the entire situation and about how he didn't seem to smile the entire day.

"Aye girl, why ya look so blue?" Reme hadn't even noticed Chibs coming up behind her from the club house until his big booming voice reached her ears. She'd talked to Chibs more than any other brother, save Juice, and she actually liked him. He always sounded so happy, always laughing and smiling, and he always made a point to go out of his way to say hey to her no matter what. She twisted, pulling herself up onto her rump and crossing her legs indian style on the hood as she focused up at him through her lashes.

"No reason…" she lied, she always lied when he asked her what was wrong with her. She always lied when anyone asked her what was wrong with her because she didn't like to burden people with her problems. She didn't like for people to pity her or feel bad for her because it didn't help in the least. She was dealing with inner demons, worse than just an abusive 'old man' and scarier than any childhood ghost story. She was dealing with childhood trauma, trauma that never seemed to stop and always seemed to mold into something new and worse over the years. "How are you today?" she always made a point to ask how he was, to show she cared about his feelings.

Chibs raised a curious brow. His conversations always started the same way with Reme, he asked how she was, she lied, she asked how he was, he told her half the truth, and then she would listen to his ramblings until he said something along the lines of 'Ya don't want to hear any more from an old scot' and he would head off to the next willing ear. Today, however, he didn't quite feel up to the usual alignment of conversation with the small female and it didn't help that he already knew what was going to happen to her at seven and he knew she would resent this entire club for the rest of her days, however long that might be. Chibs was silent for a moment then offered her the friendliest smile he possibly could. "Take care of yourself, ya hear?" he didn't wait for her to answer him as he turned and moved into the club house to hunt down Juice.

"Aye, Juicy-boy!" he half shouted half laughed as he found him pounding back alcohol by the bar. He frowned when Juice offered a halfhearted shrug and stepped up beside the younger member. "Still thinking about it?" he asked as he lifted a hand to count the bottles lined down the bar in front of Juice. The younger member nodded his head before slamming his current bottle down and reaching into a cooler he had drug around the bar and placed on the ground beside him. When he came up he was holding two more beers and he offered one to Chibs before twisting the top off his and throwing the aluminum top over his shoulder onto the floor.

"I can't believe they are just going to take her back…" he managed to mutter between grunts and burps. Chibs clapped him on the shoulder and twisted the cap off his own beer and mimicked the action with the top before he took a long swig of the beer.

"You can't think about it Juicy." The old scot gave as advice before lowering himself into a stool beside Juice and doing another count of Juice's bottle count. "Impressive…" he muttered before taking another swig from his bottle.

"It's not fair to her…using her like that…" Juice continued before tilting his head to look at Chibs through beer clouded eyes with a pissed off expression that looked more constipated then angry and the Scot laughed as he swigged his beer. "She's just so….young."

"Life aint fair my friend…take the good with the bad…" what else was he supposed to say to his younger brother? They both knew what they had condemned her fate to be, the entire club did, but not everyone saw the entire picture the way they did. Some people couldn't put together the entire story off that young girl's life the way Chibs could. He didn't know the exact traumas she was forced to live with but he knew that she had been hurt, betrayed, and broken long before either of them had ever met her.

Juice just shook his head as he turned and looked at his friend with a frown. He couldn't understand how anyone of his brother could ever think what they were doing to poor Reme was alright, hell, even with his beer goggles on Juice could see her desperate need to be protected. She wasn't like most women, Juice knew that the moment he saw her. She had lived through pain, grief, sorrow, and agony and all she wanted was someone, anyone to protect her the way no one had ever protected her. Juice chugged the rest of his beer and slammed it down onto the bar with the other fifteen empty bottles before shoving off the stool and heading for his bunk room once again, only this time he planned on staying there.

* * *

The day went by quickly, the sun seeming to move in double time over the sky before finally setting in a cool mixture of blue, pink, yellow, and orange. Reme was still curled into her comforting little ball on the hood of her car when she heard the motorcycle pull into the parking lot and she sat up to see which member had joined them. She knew immediately that it was Jax based off the long blonde hair that dangled from his black helmet and she took in a long breath as her eyes moved over the line of bike. They were all there, perfectly inline together just like they always were and she wondered when Juice and the other were going to head out; she wondered when she was supposed to head out with Tig and the heads of the club. As if he could read her mind Jax kicked his head for her to come over, and Reme uncurled her legs with a slight groan before she slipped to the ground and off the hood and made her way over to him. He was taller than her even though he was still seated on his bike, but he didn't tower over her in an intimating way like some of the others, mostly Tig, did and he didn't seem like the type to try to use his strength advantage to his benefit against a female.

"How you doing darlin?" he always used that same damn drawn out 'darlin' that she suspected made the ladies go crazy. Reme didn't really think he meant anything by it; he just seemed to have this constant flirt voice when he talked to women and she'd noticed that the first time she talked to him.

"I'm fine…" again with the lie on her side.

Jax got the vibe from her that she was always trying to hide the truth, always trying to pretend she wasn't damaged goods and he had to give her props for that, but then she was always hiding, crying, and shivering no matter who she was talking about. Hell, a few days ago she had slunk away from Ope's son Kenny and that kid was harmless. "You sure?"

Her only response was a gentle nod of her head as she stepped back away from him and scanned the parking lot as if looking for someone. Jax assumed she was looking for Juice and had to turn to hide his frown; she had really warmed up to Juice, didn't jump or shy away from him as much when he made the mistake to try to touch her. Which was a huge step up from when they first met her and she had climbed into the back of a cop car shaking like she was having a seizure at the sight of the club. "Alright, well we are about to head out. I'm guessing Juice talked to you so you know you're riding with Tig. Don't worry, Clay and I will be there to keep you safe." he gave a light wink before turning at the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"You two ready?" Clay asked as he sidled in by his bike and slung his leg over the side and lowered himself onto the seat.

"Ready as we'll ever be…" Jax answered as he motioned for Reme to hop on the bike behind Tig, who was already on his bike with his helmet and was shoving an extra out towards her and giving her a 'take the shit already bitch' look. Reme didn't hesitate to take the helmet as gently as possible from his hands and snap it around her chin before climbing onto the bike behind him as far from him as she could possibly get while still being on the bike.

"You gotta hold on or your ass is gonna fall off...and I aint stopping to get you…" Tig yelled over the three engines of the bikes as he reached behind him and yanked her flush against his back with one hand. She flinched at his touch, her body tensing all over but she wrapped her arms around his midsection and locked her slender fingers together over his navel. If she was one hundred percent honest with herself, she didn't mind being so completely close to Tig. He was strong, manly, brutally honest, and she was positive he had claimed more than a handful of lives in his time. Clay pulled out first, followed by Jax, and then Tig and Reme pulled out and followed as the three motorcycles made a triangle with Clay in the lead.

Reme tucked her face against the back of Tig's cut to keep the wind from choking her or from chapping her face but she also didn't really wanna see where they were going, or how fast the world seemed to zoom past them as the three bikes raced down the highway. She peeked once, for the briefest of seconds, and almost thought she recognized the road they were on but she couldn't be positive. They rode for what seemed like forever, but she was sure it had only been about thirty minutes when they finally pulled down off a dirt road and stopped in front of two large wooden barns. Clay was the first off his bike, his hand moving the helmet off his head and setting it on the cushion of his seat as he flexed his hands a few time to get the ache out of them. Jax and Tig dismounted at the same time, both of them removing their helmets and hanging them on the handles of their bikes; Jax offered Reme a light smile as he motioned for her to remove her helmet and come with them. She did, without another thought she had abandoned the helmet, hung it on a handle bar, and followed closely behind Tig.

Her booted feet stumbled in the darkness over the rocks and twigs of the earth beneath her feet and more than once she felt herself steady herself on Tig's back. He would always look back over his shoulder at her like she was some pathetic retard that couldn't even walk without tripping but he made sure to walk slowly enough that if she needed to steady herself he was there for her to use. Clay led the four of them into the first of the barns and through it to the next; he hesitated to look back at Jax and Tig before giving the two of them a meaningful nod and pushing the door open. Light puddled out into the darkness from inside the barn and Reme squinted against the new brightness as her eyes tried to adjust, she could feel a tight hand wrapped around her wrist and knew from the rough skin and aggressive yank that it was Tig and for the first time ever she didn't flinch away from another person when they touched her. Tig moved forward into the barn, pulling Reme along behind him as she stumbled to keep up with his new pace.

"Hello amigo." A Spanish accent said loudly and Reme's heart quickened. Her body tensed as she pulled away from Tig, who was still holding her wrist and not letting go no matter how much she struggled. Reme bit into her bottom lip, causing fresh wounds where the old ones had recently healed. This couldn't be happening to her; they were delivering her to her death and they didn't even care. "Miguel…is this her?" the same voice spoke again just as loud. Reme's breath froze, her lids sliding closed over her big blue eyes, as she heard the shuffled of cowboy boots on wood.

"Si" the familiar voice rang out into the barn, echoed through her mind and sliced through any since of safety she had ever felt in her entire life. "Where did you find her?" he questioned as he stepped forward and motioned for Tig to bring her forward. The first guy, Marcus Alvarez, left the barn once he got his answer and his two men followed behind him. Three motorcycles cranked on the back side of the barn and then faded off in the distance.

Tig didn't even have to tighten his grip around her wrist, there was no way she was going to pull away from his grip or over power him and struggling was just going to use the energy she had that she could potentially need to run if she got the chance. She was yanked forward as Tig extended his arm directly in front of him without taking a step toward Miguel. "You could say she stumbled right into our laps…" Tig answered as he looked down at Miguel who was now inspecting Reme to make sure she was completely intact.

"Anyone touch her?"

"Nah, we don't mess with other people's old ladies…" Jax supplied as he watched Miguel looking over Reme like she was property of some kinda.

"Not an old lady." Miguel said as he wrapped one brown hand into her blonde hair and yanked her head backwards so that he could look over her face. Reme winced as he yanked her head backwards, the skin on her throat going tight over her slender neck as a fresh swell of tears started to fall from her eyes. She could feel Tig's hold on her wrist tightening slightly as Miguel spoke and went over her body.

"You can let go now." Miguel directed as his other hand moved to the hem of her shirt as he lifted it up over her flat tummy. Tig's eyes scanned her body for a moment, noticed that she had a tattoo of a black raven taking flight across her right ribcage that extended up almost to her breast and partly around to her back and her tummy that he hadn't noticed before and that she had a scar on her other ribcage that looked like a knife wound.

"What exactly is she if she isn't an old lady?" Jax asked as he stepped forward a bit when Miguel lifted her shirt and looked over her torso.

"Mine." Was the Hispanic man's simple answer as he pulled her shirt up a little higher to reveal a black lace bra and to Tig's surprise another tattoo that curved under her right breast but he couldn't read it. Tig arched one thick black brow as he listened to the man's words before tugging her back towards himself defensively. He looked down at Reme, amazed that she hadn't made a single plea for her safety the entire time; she hadn't made a single noise other than her muffle whimpers. She was shaking; he could feel her small trembled under his grip on her arm.

"You can let go now." The man repeated as he looked at Tig and silently yanked Reme back towards him by her hair. "I appreciate you returning her to me." He reached for the button of her pants before shooting a look up at Tig, who still hadn't dropped her wrist.

"Whoa whoa, what the fuck are you doing?" Tig's voice came out a defensive growl as he watched the man move his hand towards the buttons of her pants and he tightened his grip on her wrist even tighter. Fresh tears streamed down her face as she twisted against Tig's grip only because she could feel him grinding her bones together.

"What exactly is it that you mean by 'mine'?" Clay asked for the first time as he stepped forward towards the four of them and pointed a finger toward the little examination Miguel was giving Reme.

"I mean mine." He looked up at Tig as Reme began to twist in his grip. "You're going to break her wrist. Let go!" Miguel gripped the button on her jeans and flipped the button out before gripping the zipper. For the first time, Reme gasp as she tried to reach for the button of her pants with her free hand only to have it snagged in Miguel's wrist as he snapped her arm backwards and yanked her head further once more. "I thought we were clear that she is mine and in exchange you have our word. None of our drugs will cross into Charming and should the time come when the Nords cannot be handled alone, we will be there. But this" he motioned towards Reme with his hand that was holding her wrist which yanked her once more. "is mine."

Tig snarled as he looked down at Miguel but didn't loosen his grip on her wrist. Suddenly, this didn't seem like they were delivering a run-away old lady back to her old man but like they were delivering an innocent child to the hands of some kind of monster. His eyes looked down into Reme's glossy sapphire eyes as she focused on the roof as if she couldn't make herself make eye contact with anyone in the room anymore.

"How did she become yours?" Jax's cool voice cut into the tension as he took another step closer to Tig and Miguel as they played tug-a-war with Reme. "and what does being yours entitle or require? She's a person…" Jax interjected disgusted at Miguel's attitude towards Reme like she was literally property to be bought, traded, and sold. "We didn't make a deal to sign a young girl over to her death or for any harm to come to her."

Miguel shot his eyes from Tig towards Jax as he spoke before smirking at the three white men. "What is it to you what I do with my whores?" he yanked on Reme's hair once more and this time a muffled scream erupted from her parted lips.

"Miguel please…I'll go…I swear…I won't run…" Reme's voice was barely even audible as she looked up at Tig and tried to twist from his grip once more. "Please Tig…you're hurting me." She locked her blue eyes up on Tig's as he looked down at her. Tig couldn't believe what she was saying, she was actually asking him to let go of her wrist and let her go with this man that was sure to kill her or worse.

"You heard her Tig. Let her go." Clay's voice came in over the rest of the voices as he reached and put a hand on Tig's shoulder and pulled the man backwards a step. "Lets go." Clay shot Jax a warning look as he pulled on Tig's shoulder once more and stepped backwards towards the door of the second barn.

Tig stared down at her for a long moment after her tiny little voice came out. He was pissed that she was so scared of him that she would rather go with this wet back over himself but then he justified her choice with the idea that she knew Miguel. She knew what he was capable of, the extents he would go to, she knew what would and wouldn't push his buttons and she knew jack shit about him other than the fact that he had ignored her, belittled her, and yanked her around like a rag doll since he met her. He looked back over his shoulder at Clay when his president spoke and gave a tight nod before releasing her wrist and flinging it away from himself and toward Miguel. Tig was the last to start his retreat, he noticed because as he stepped backwards Jax wasn't in his sights anymore.

"This don't feel right, Clay." Jax commented from beside the president as he looked over at the man. "This aint what we thought it was. You saw the way he handled her in front of us, he's going to kill that girl."

Clay shot Jax another look and frowned when he noticed that his VP was wearing his normal 'I'm about to go against your word and do what I think is right' look before he looked over at Tig and noticed that he had stopped walking and was now holding one of his black pistols up in the air toward the barn entrance they had just left, even though they couldn't exactly see into the barn anymore.. "Tig!" the president growled as he stepped towards him. "This aint our business." He snapped just as a high pitched scream poured from inside the barn.

Inside the barn, Miguel wrapped his meaty hand around Reme's slender throat, tightening over her vocal chords to prevent another yell as he knocked her to the ground and straddled her hips, using his other hand to pin her arms above her head. "You run away from me again! I'll kill you." His voice was a sinister whisper as he leaned down next to her ear, Miguel lifted her head off the ground by her throat before slamming her back down against the wooden floor and then repeating the action two more times. He grabbed a handful of her now blood stained hair as he stood up and dragged her along behind him. Her hands came up and wrapped around his wrist as she clawed against his hand in her hair and tried to get away. Miguel winced as she scratched him and flung her to the ground once more before moving around her form kicking into her ribs with the toe of his boot, he was screaming in at her in Spanish but she couldn't understand a word coming out of his mouth as she cradled away from his kicks, her head was bleeding and swimming from the pain not just on the back of her head but in her entire body at this point.

Tig heard the scream and started moving towards the barn entrance, his pistol was already up at what he remembered to be head level with Miguel and he was absolutely dead set on shooting the man the moment he saw him. Tig turned into the barn and aimed his pistol on Miguel's head; his index finger stroked the trigger as Tig watched the man driving his boot into Reme's slender ribcage and even Tig winced at the sight. She didn't fight though, he noticed that first, she just cradled into herself and braced for each assault. Tig pulled the trigger, the shot echoing throughout the barn as Miguel dropped to the ground a few feet from Reme. Tig was the killing type, not the drop everything to check on the injured girl type and it was obvious by the way he stepped over Reme's motionless body and stalked on top of Miguel's body. Another gunshot boomed and Tig staggered.

"Fuck!" he growled as his free hand shot to his shoulder that was now pouring blood and causing his shirt to stick to the wound. Tig twisted so that he could face the other side of the barn, where apparently he had completely missed the two other men that had come with Miguel. Another gun shot was followed by another as Jax took down one of the two men and the other shot at Jax but missed. Tig brought up his pistol and lazily aimed at the final Mexican before he pulled the trigger and the man fell to the barn floor with a gunshot wound right through the head. Tig stepped forward, a low groan erupting from his chest as he bent down and scooped Reme up and threw her over his uninjured shoulder in a quick motion that made him stagger once more.

Jax rushed toward them after holstering his gun once more. "Let me take her…" he reached for Reme but received a loud growl as Tig moved past Jax and kept walking with her over his shoulder.

"Fucking call the boys and get them out here for my bike…Tell Chibs to bring whatever medical supplies he's got lying around…" he shouted over his shoulder as he moved past Clay who was just now entering the barn for the second time.

"What the hell happened?" he barked as Tig moved past him with a very unconscious Reme slung over his right shoulder and blood pouring from his left shoulder.

"Got shot…fucker beat the shit out of her…They are all dead…You can expect retaliation…" he answered in just as pissed a bark as Clay had spoken in. Tig moved through the first barn once more, only this time instead of dragging Reme behind him, he was carrying her lifeless form over his good shoulder while the other poured his blood all over his favorite shirt and his cut.

Forty-five minutes later the black hauling van came to a quick stop beside the bikes. Tig pushed off his seated position on his bike, Reme still slung over his shoulder like a doll, with a hiss of curse words he stepped towards the back of the van just as the door popped open and Juice stuck his head out.

"Someone get sho…what the fuck happened to her?" he shouted as he jumped from the back of the fan and moved around Tig to lift Reme's dangling lifeless head up off his back and check for a pulse. "Good, she's alive… Give her here." He reached for her and again Tig yanked out of reach and lowered himself onto his ass on the edge of the van.

"Chibs…check the girl." He barked as he slowly slid her off his shoulder and onto the cool metal of the utility van. "Go drive asshole. Keys in the ignition." He snarled to Juice before sliding completely into the back of the van and yanking the doors shut behind him.


	5. Murder She Wrote

**Really sorry guys! Accidently skipped a chapter. So, if anyone was confused that is totally my bad. Chapter four is the newest chapter on here, I accidently uploaded chapter five in its place. I already have like eleven chapters wrote for this story, and I'm reviewing before I publish and actually adding things to each one. I really hope everyone is enjoying this so far and that everyone sticks with me. This is my first fanfiction so :) **

**Also, I'm going to warn in the next few chapters there are a few times jumps but I will try to make it as obvious as possibly for everyone. Thus far, Reme's journey in Charming has spanned over about seven entire days, which includes the night Johnson found her, three nights at the clubhouse, and the three nights she was unconscious in the hospital in this chapter. I'll try to keep everyone updated with the time frame so it doesn't get confusing. **

**And thank you for the reviews thus far. :) Oh, and this chapter is the first that involves the OC I mentioned in the disclaimer at the beginning. Her name is Audrey, if you haven't read her story yet, you should. It's amazing; it's called "Coming Home" and was written by Sixlittlelies. **

**Also, it was brought to my attention that I never said if i was going to be following the shows story line or not. I will not be, there will be little similarities and references towards season 1 events but my story will not follow any one season exactly and again, Reme's tale picked up after the season 1 finale but before the season 2 premier. **

* * *

Murder She Wrote

"Only family is allowed in with detained patients." The tight lipped, old nurse interrupted the group for the third time. She held up both her hands and motioned for the four men to move away from the secured door that lead to the prisoner's ward of the hospital. She'd informed the same four men of the hospitals strict policy with detained patients every day for the last three days but every day they showed up at the same time and demanded to be let into one particular room.

"That's bullshit….you let us in there with her…" Tig's low graveled voice insisted from the back of the group. He pushed off the wall he had been so lazily leaned against and stalked forward, his hands still crossed over his chest as his eyes dropped down at the little redhead, who was now motioning for them to leave. "She's been in there for three god damn days and you people haven't told us shit…"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but hospital pol…"

"Hospital policy don't mean shit…" Tig interrupted the frumpy old nurse with a worn grumble.

"Officer Johnson, can you please escort these men to the parking lot?" The nurse sighed, her voice coming out a bit too disgruntle as she motioned toward the officer, Officer Johnson, who had been appointed to man the door that lead to the prisoner's ward. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but there is nothing I can do for you and it isn't going to change tomorrow. So, I would appreciate it if you didn't show up here and start a ruckus again. Thank you in advance." Her snarky little voice seemed to gain some sort of power from the cop as he made his way towards them. Officer Johnson sighed; he'd already figured he would be throwing the four of them out again today just like he had the past three days. It was exhausting really, being in charge of keeping people from entering a door; more exhausting them he had ever thought it would be but he had strict orders from both the hospital president and his commanding officers not to allow a single person into the room with Ms. Polanski.

"Come on boys. You'll know the drill." His voice was filled with false authority as he stretched his arms out to full length in an attempt to literally round up the four troublemakers. He was slowly growing more and more tired of the four of them waltzing into the hospital at the same time every day and demanding to be let into the room with Ms. Polanski. He liked to think of her as Ms. Polanski now that he knew she wasn't some innocent little girl that needed protection from the big bad world like he had originally thought. "Let's go fellas. Don't make me charge you all with disorderly conduct and haul you all into the precinct." He had threated them every day with the same empty threat but hadn't had to actually preform the task as of yet. Today though, they seemed extra rowdy and as if they could read his mind the four of them crossed their arms over their chests and stood in place.

"Aint leaving until someone tells us something about our friend." Jax answered as from the front of the group. He had assumed the same stance Tig had, along with the Chibs and Juice and none of them looked like the threat was going to be enough to make them leave today.

"This isn't right. Ya people have had her locked up in there for three damn days and won't tell any of us a fucking thing." Chibs Scottish swag came from his chest as he stepped forward just a bit. The four of them created a line across the hallway with their bodies as the officer did the same with his out stretched arms. "We just want to know she's safe." Chibs' voice came out in his familiar boom.

"I'm not at liberty to talk about the ongoing case involving Ms. Polanski." Johnson answered in a very nonchalant tone before taking a step towards them without dropping his arms. "Now, I'm going to ask you all to leave once more before I slap cuffs on the four of you and drag you down town."

Jax threw his hands into the air in a motion that could only be a 'fuck this' before stepping forward into the cops face with his normal cocky smirk. "We'll go for now but we'll be back tomorrow, the next day, and every day until someone tells us something." His words were low, calm, and completely true. The VP stepped backwards towards his men before turning abruptly and heading for the elevator in his arrogant swagger of a walk.

Juice had been quiet the entire encounter, letting everything simmer into his brain as he stood on the far end of the little group. Three days and they still didn't know a damn thing about Reme, no word on how she was doing, if she was awake yet, or what they had charged her with almost immediately after being emitted into the ER. He couldn't help but think that they were holding her for something she actually hadn't had any involvement with just to try and get a little dirt on SAMCRO and that pissed the all off. Juice drew in a long breath through his flared nostrils as he watched the Cop, once again, threaten them with being arrested. He lifted on hand, wiped across his mouth, and then let out a low grunt before he turned and followed behind Jax. Damn right they would be back every day until they were told something.

Tig snarled his upper lip as he stepped forward towards the officer. He didn't say anything, just stepped face to face with the shorter black man and stared into his brown eyes. He drew in low deep breaths that caused his chest to almost bump the officers as Tig's eyes bore over Officer Johnson's. The cop didn't back down in the least and that only pissed Tig off more; his fingers twitched as he dropped his arms to his side, his fingers inches from the large knife he had strapped to his leg at all times. A hand clapped against Tig's chest and he knew it had to be one of his brothers, judging by the weight on he felt as he was pulled backwards he guessed it was Chibs even before the familiar Scottish slur urged him backwards. Tig growled, a low annoyed sound that erupted from his chest, before smirking down at Officer Johnson.

"We'll be seeing you around Officer Dick." Tig snapped as Chibs continued to work him backwards.

"Come on brother." Chibs voice chimed as he urged Tig backwards towards the elevator. It took longer than expected to get the man into the elevator, and Jax had to stop the door from closing twice with his hand but eventually the four of them were all inside and the elevator was slowly ticking down the floors of St. Thomas.

* * *

The steady beep came first, followed by the bombarding smell of ammonia and bleach. _Where am I?_ She thought as she took in another large gulp of air through her now parted lips. Slowly, one sapphire eye fluttered opened milliseconds before a second and both eyes focused up on a tangle of white and black blur. Reme squeezed her lids shut once more, opened them, and repeated the action until her vision steadied and she could make out the fine lines across the tiled room. She pulled in another breath, the air only making her mouth even drier before she pulled her arms from her sides to wipe her eyes. Her left hand came up completely and landed on her left eye but her right hand stalled a few inches from the mattress and something metal clanked together. She tried again to pull her right arm up only to release something around her wrist was forbidding the action. She sighed, exhausted even thought she'd been asleep for the last three days and turned her head toward her right side. At first, the landed on the monitors which told her she was in a hospital somewhere; although, she couldn't exactly remember what had happened to put her there. She sucked in another deep breath before exhaling loudly to what she assumed was an empty room. She tried, to no avail, to sit up but the moment she lifted her head from the pillow the room started to spin. Her head dropped back and she squeezed her eyes shut once more, willing the room to stop moving before she vomited or passed out.

"Ahh, Ms. Polanski, I see you've decided to grace us with your conscious presence." A sly feminine voice slid from the somewhere in the room but between her nausea, the room spinning, the pain, and fear she couldn't exactly pinpoint a location. She could, however determine that she had never heard this voice before. Reme swallowed the little saliva in her mouth before peeling her eyes open once more and letting them slide around the small portion of the room she could see but she found no one. She took a breath before letting her head fall to the left and then the right until her eyes landed on a lanky strawberry blonde perched on the wooden arm of chair. The lady was wearing a loose grey suit with a white collared shirt underneath and a pair of black round toed heels; her hand was clapped lightly around a yellow manila folder that she seemed to be hugging to her flat chest. Reme didn't speak as her eyes danced over the stranger's frame once more.

"I'm sure you are wondering who I am." The lady smiled as she took in a slow calm breath and watched Reme with practiced empathy. "I'm ATF Agent Stahl. It's a pleasure to finally be able to talk to you." Stalh stood from her perch on the chair and stepped forward until she was positioned just out of arms reach on the right side of the bed. "I'm sorry it is under these circumstances but still a pleasure I'm sure." Stalh's lips curled in the corners as she focused her gaze down on Reme.

Reme took in another breath as she watched Stahl come forward as she listened to the ladies words. She had a thousand questions, none of which came from her mouth as Stalh stopped speaking. Reme looked up at the lady, her huge sapphire eyes confused as she replayed the ladies words once more in her head. Her lips parted, snapped shut, and then parted again before she squeezed her eyes shut once more. She could feel the tears building and the familiar ache in her throat told her there was no way she stood a chance at stopping them. "Why…" her voice cracked and her words fell as the tears dripped from behind her closed lids and she drew in a shuddering breath.

"Why am I here? Why are you here? Which is it?" Stalh tried to sound sincere with her concern and really looking down at the tiny morsel of a girl with bruised littering her thin frame it wasn't the hardest thing ever to feel concern.

"Yes…" Reme's voice sounded pitiful even when compared to her regular soft whispers. She was trembling, her body lightly vibrating as she drew in shallow breaths and wiped at the waterfall of tears coming from her still closed eyes.

"Do you know Miguel Benitez, Julio Sanchez, or Fernando Lopez?" Stalh asked.

Reme's eyes yanked open and landed on Stahl's face with a mixture of fear and panic as she nodded her head lightly in response; her bottom lip slowly began to tremble as she swallowed the tennis ball size lump that had bundled in her throat. _This is about Miguel_ she thought as she pulled her eyes from Stalh's face.

"Which one? Or all of them?" Stalh's concerned voice act was hard to hold as she pushed for real answers rather than nods and shakes of her head.

"Mig…" her quivered and then broke as more tears rolled down her cheeks. _What did Miguel do?_ She thought as she moved to pull her arms up to her face once more and once again her right arm stalled with the sound of clanking metal. Confused, Reme shifted her eyes toward her wrist and for the first time noticed she was handcuffed to the frame of the bed. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched her slender pale wrist shake beneath the shiny metal cuff. "What…but…why am I…" her voice heightened in hysteria as she frantically looked between her cuffed wrist and Stalh.

"You are the prime suspect in three murders Ms. Polanski and seeing as the only family you have left live back in Russia, you are a major flight risk."

"No...I didn't…but I can't…I don't…" Reme's eyes widened in horror as she forced herself to focus on Stalh. _Murder! _She thought as she tried to pull her right arm once more in disbelief. She didn't remember murdering anyone, she didn't even remember what had happened to get her into this hospital bed, the last thing she remembered was curling behind Tig on the back of his motorcycle and even that seemed like the delusion thoughts of some crazy person.

"No? Then how do you explain these?" Stalh opened the folder for the first time since starting the interrogation and pulled out six photographs before letting the folder close and setting it gingerly against the mattress at Reme's feet. Stalh proceeded to hold each photograph up in front of Reme's face, holding each still a few seconds before flipping to the next. "Three members of a prominent Spanish motorcycle gang…" she paused "I mean club" she corrected herself sarcastically "didn't drive across state lines to gun themselves down in some ratty old barn."

Reme didn't answer as her eyes studied each image passed before her; she bit into her bottom lip as her left hand fell over her mouth. She was definitely going to be sick now; she could already feel the bile bubbling in the back of her throat and she swallowed to keep it down. She strained, trying to force herself to remember anything but the insane memory of her body against Tig's but nothing came, not even when the photos were passed on front of her face a second time. She studied the face of the other two men and frowned behind her hand as she instantly recognized them and it must have shown on her face because Stalh let out a satisfied sigh before slipping the photos back into the folder.

"I think your DNA at the crime scene is enough to get a jury to prosecute even without a murder weapon." Stalh's voice was no longer falsely concerned as her lips curled into a confident smile. "However, I can offer you a plea bargain if you cooperate with me."

Reme shuddered as she listened to Stalh's next sentence and then the once after that. "My DNA? Murder weapon? Cooperate how?" her voice was a shallow ghost of its normal murmurs.

Stalh let out an annoyed breath before scooping up the folder once more. "Yes, DNA. Your blood was all over that barn floor and Miguel's blood and skin tissue was found under your nails." She looked satisfied as she went on with her explanation "And wound analysis confirms that the slugs found on the scene came from both a Ruger SR9 and a Glock 17. Neither of which were found but I don't really need one with all the other evidence I have." Stalh paused for a brief moment and leaned forward with a smirk "You tell me everything you know about the Sons and I'll see what I can do about getting these murder charges dropped and getting you into Witness Protection."

Reme swallowed as she looked down at her hands and frowned still confused about the entire situation. _If I killed them how did I end up here and why don't I remember anything?_ She thought, almost asked, but didn't.

"Daphnee, may I call you Daphnee?" Stalh took the liberty to lower herself into a seated position on the edge of the mattress.

Reme offered a faint nod as she pulled her eyes from the mint green hospital blanket and met Stalh's eyes.

"Daphnee, I don't for one second believe you really managed to take out three well-armed Mexican bikers after taking the beating you took. I also find it rather conspicuous that you called the Sons for help on a cellphone you didn't have on your person when emitted into the ER. Not to mention, the staff here have had a lot of problems these past three days from the same men that brought you in here because they couldn't get into this room with you."

Reme's already large eyes widened as Stalh's words sunk into her brain, which at this point was throbbing. She dropped her eyes back to the quilt as she bit into her bottom lip once more. "I don't…I mean…I don't know anything really…"

"Now, I've seen your record, or lack thereof, and I just don't understand how a sweet girl like you gets mixed up with the likes of them." Stalh stood now, hugged the folder against her chest with one arm and headed for the door. Her free hand settled on the handle as she looked back over her shoulder at the crying mess of a girl on the bed and sighed. "If you change your mind…or remember anything you want to share…I'm always reachable." Stalh pulled the handle before stepping from the room and pulling the door shut behind her with a thud. She moved down the short hallway and through the security door before resting beside Officer Johnson and pointing back towards the hall with her thumb "When they release her, and they should be releasing her any today, take her to the precinct and have her booked." She didn't wait for an answer or even a reaction before she was heading down the hallway and to the elevator.

* * *

"Daphnee Polanski you are under arrest for the murders of Miguel Benitez, Julio Sanchez, and Fernando Lopez. Ms. Polanski, you have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used again you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford and attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Officer Johnson's voice was dull as he went over the usual procedure when arresting someone before he snapped the silver bracelets around her wrist once more, tightening them a bit too much before he slapped a hand down over Reme's slender shoulder and guided her out the door, down the hall, through the security check, and into the elevator before he finally removed his hand.

Reme was crying again, her bottom lip quivering as Officer Johnson repeated the rights she as she had seen on television a million times. She could barely stand her legs were shaking as bad as the rest of her body and no matter how many 'calming breaths' she took her body wouldn't relax. She whimpered as he tightened the cuffs around her slim wrist and the cool metal dug into her skin and grinded against the bones. She didn't complain though, she never complained about anything. His hand came down on her shoulder a bit too harsh with a loud clapping noise and she jumped against the touch before squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't try to pull away from him; she just sucked in a heavy breath and let him direct her way. She didn't even breathe again until they were in the elevator and he finally withdrew his hand from her shoulder.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around the entire day and remember anything from the night they were accusing her of murder on. She knew she hadn't murdered those men, but had no regulation of who had. Stalh had filled her in on a few things, for instance, she had been unconscious for three entire days, the Sons had been the men that brought her to the ER and she was being charged with the murder of a man that she had wanted dead since she was sixteen years old. A man that she had the opportunity more than once to murder but had never cashed in on said opportunity; she hadn't even ever held a gun much less used two different types to murder three men that all could have snapped her in half with their bare hands. Her eyes fell to the floor of the elevator as she listened to the low 'ding' that echoed each time they passed a floor on the way down. Reme didn't dare look at Officer Johnson; her embarrassment at her current situation was perfectly visible along with the panic and fear that oozed from her every pore.

* * *

"Yes Jax, they are releasing her from the hospital right now and I'm guessing since she is still under arrest for whatever she did they will be taking her to the station." Audrey's voice was low to keep anyone from hearing as she flicked her blues eyes around the corner of the main room she had tucked herself into once again just to be sure she was alone. Her palm was sweaty against the silver cellphone she held against her ear awkwardly trying to hide it from the windows that lined the main room. "She should be fine, medically speaking anyways. She suffered from a mild cerebral contusion, sprain wrist, and some severe bruising on her stomach and ribs Jax but I couldn't get a good look at the paperwork from over the counter. What did she do?" Audrey sighed as she twisted away from the window once more and listened to Jax's voice. "You guys have no idea what they are charging her with?" her voice was a strained whisper. "Who's coming here?" she flicked her eyes around the windows once more before sighing into the phone and checking her watch for the time. "Alright. I love you." She snapped the phone shut and dropped it into her pocket once more before pushing out of the corner and heading for the elevator.

She'd been asked to stand post and let the club know the moment she caught wind of them releasing the girl. She'd been wondering aimlessly around the halls of the hospital for nearly two hour before she managed to coax a few details from one of the male doctors that had looked over the girl's wounds. Audrey let her hand slid over her swollen belly, her palm resting lightly over her full womb as she imagined the little bundle of joy growing inside her and smiled. It was a rough time for the club right now, with Donna's death still fresh in everyone's minds, the ATF still barking up SAMCRO's tree, and now this new girl and all the problems she posed that Audrey still wasn't completely clear on.

She had always been on the inside with the club, but with her pregnancy forcing her to stay home from work most days she wasn't around the garage as much as she used to be and even though Jax had always been fairly open with her about club business, she could tell he was trying to hold off on telling her as long as possible. She suspected that had something to do with the still growing little Teller baby she carried and less to do with him wanting her to be one of the out of the loop old ladies. Audrey knew that whatever this girl meant to the club, whatever she had done or could do for or to them was important because Jax had asked her to scope out the hospital and get as much information as she possibly could after her appointment this morning. She just wished someone would tell her something about this girl she was waddling around the hospital all day getting dirt on.

* * *

Tig kicked the stand down on his bike before his blue eyes scanned over the parking lot once more. His hands moved over the snap of his helmet as he unclasped it and pulled the black mass off his head and hung it over his handle bar. The Sergeant-At-Arms adjusted his cut over the black t-shirt he wore before swinging his leg over the bike and standing to his full six foot two inches and strolled over to the only police car in the lot and leaned back against the passengers door with his arms crossed at his chest after sliding his dark shades over his steel blues and surveying the parking lot once more. "Where the fuck are you?" he said aloud as he looked over the lot once more just to make sure he hadn't missed another cop car in the lot but sure enough this was the only one and he grumbled to himself as he ran out rough hand through his wild black curls.

After ten minutes Tig pulled out his cellphone and keyed in ten numbers before sliding the device to his ears and waiting for the answer. His eyes focused on the front door of the hospital from behind his glasses as the other person on the line answered. "Hey you sure you heard your old lady right?" Tig was silent for a moment "Been here about ten minutes or so and they aint brought her out yet." Silence again as Tig listened to Jax over the phone "Shouldn't take this long to discharge someone and properly arrest them…" he grumbled as he lifted his free hand to scratch his neck. "She mention if she got a look at the paper work? What all was wrong with her?" Tig visibly frowned at Jax's words before shaking his head with a loud sigh. "I'll call when I...shit gotta go..." he slammed the phone shut without actually hanging up the call and slid the little electronic into his jean pocket once more. He pushed off the car as his eyes landed on Johnson and Reme but mostly on Johnson's unnecessary roughness with the completely compliant female.

* * *

The elevator finally dinged for the last time before the door slid open with a slight click. Officer Johnson replaced his hand, once again a little too rough, against her shoulder before giving her a slight nudge forward. He followed behind her, his hand guiding her across the half empty waiting room of St. Thomas as everyone looked up and watched them pass. Johnson kept his eyes forward, his hand tightly clasped over Reme's dainty shoulder with a slight squeeze, and his feet moving across the floor. St. Thomas wasn't huge but it still took them an entire minute to cross the floor before he moved her in front of the large double doors. "Don't even think about running…" he spoke before stepping away from her to open the door and hold it for her. "Lets go. Pick up your feet and move it." He sounded like a drill sergeant as he gave her his orders in a cold, empty voice.

Reme shivered against the breathtaking tension that filled the air of the elevator. It felt like the machine was moving half-time and that each floor had to be a million miles apart for it to take so long to get to the bottom. She swayed, her body jerking as the elevator door finally opened and her eyes landed on the half full room of people that would watch this officer take her away in cuffs and even though she didn't know any of them and probably wouldn't see any of them again she felt ashamed that they had to see her in this manner. She took a long breath of cold air before felling Johnson's hand on her shoulder once more, this time with a rough squeeze that caused her to flinch as he nudged her forward. It felt like hours had passed as they walked across the floor and every pair of eyes in the room lifted to her Barbie like face with a mixture of confusion on how such a doll like girl could get arrested and appreciation that law enforcement were doing their jobs. Her eyes were closed when his words came to her ears and she felt his hand move from her shoulder and she exhaled because literally a weight had been lifted from her slight shoulders. She gave a meager nod in response to his command before dropping her head once more. When he ordered her forward she visibly winced at the harshness of his voice that not even two weeks ago had been filled with protective concern. She was crying again now, the edge in his voice causing her to realize that she was really being arrested and this wasn't some cruel joke or a bad nightmare; she was going to jail.

Johnson reached out a hand and gripped her upper arm when she didn't move at his command. "I said move." His voice was raised now and the few eyes that had dropped back to their magazines were now on them once more. Johnson grunted but yanked her forward anyways. "Nothing to see here people, get back to your celebrity gossip." He addressed the entire room before yanking her forward once more and releasing his grip on her arm. He pulled his hand from the door without bothering to help it swing shut; it clapped in a full thud as he pushed her forward once more.

Reme stumbled forward without picking her feet up off the ground as he yanked her the first time. She didn't speak, her voice completely forgotten as she bit into her bottom lip in an attempt to cease the trembling that now racked over her slender form. Her head was throbbing, her entire body ached, and now both her wrist were seething in pain that she was sure was from the tight grip of the cuffs but she still didn't fight against him or even inform him that she was in any form of pain. He yanked her again and this time she tripped over her own feet and stumbled, she flinched at the sound of the door and when his hand pushed her forward she fell forward onto the ground face and chest first with a hallow thump of her body hitting the cement patio right outside the door.

"What the fuck dickhead." Tig's gruff voice followed the sound of her body landing on concrete. He made quick work of the few steps outside the hospital, taking them two at a time, until he was standing directly in front of Reme and Johnson. "She's not even resisting…"

"What are you doing here Trager?" Johnson questioned before reaching down and wrapping his meaty hand around the chain between the two cuffs and pulling Reme to her feet with a hard jerk of his arm. He then proceeded to clamp his hand over her shoulder making a loud slapping sound as he wrapped that same meaty hand over her boney shoulder and squeezed. Johnson urged her forward once more.

"What the fuck are you asssholes charging her with?" Tig demanded as he stepped in front of Reme to prevent her from walking and extended a single hand toward her midsection to halt any movements she might make. Tig lifted his other hand to just under her chin and lifted her head with two fingers. "You alright?" he asked as he made a point to lock his eyes on hers.

Reme made a slight whimpering sound that almost sounded like a muffled 'fuck' when her chest hit the cement but other than that she remained completely silent the entire time. She thought that she saw a familiar head of wild black curls and startling blue eyes but couldn't be certain. Everything was starting to blur together as she continued to cry all over again. She could taste blood in her mouth and knew she must have bitten her lip when she collided with the ground and that only made her cry even more because somewhere deep inside she still believed this was all some terrible dream but you couldn't feel pain in dreams. _I would have preferred a pinch_ she thought as her ears picked up on a second voice. She knew that graveled, angry voice and she must have seen that hair and those eyes before because sure as she was alive Tig was standing in front of her.

She felt a yank from behind, her shoulder tightened in pain and then she was on her feet once more. Her head dipped low as she tried to fade completely from view and stepped forward in response to Johnson's grip on her shoulder. Her step halted before she even finished it when Tig's hand stretched out and rested against her flat tummy. She flinched from both the contact and the closeness before she felt her head being lifted up. It was Tig's hand again, she knew from the two heavy gold rings that rested just behind the knuckles. Reme locked eyes with his piercing blues for what seemed like a year before she managed and give a tight nod of her head in response to his question.

"Move before I arrest you along with her." Johnson's voice came from behind Reme as he tightened his hold on her shoulder.

Tig nodded his head once before moving his eyes over her head and onto Johnson who was now shouting orders and threats. "Not until I know what bullshit charges you have on her." Tig demanded. He didn't make a move to take either of his hands off her skin or to step away from her. His eyes moved to Johnson's hand on her shoulder and he nodded towards it once "Take your hand off her…"

Reme shivered between the two men, she could feel the tension rising along with the tempers as she flinched against Johnson's grip on her shoulder. Her head dropped once more, her blue eyes locking on Tig's hand on her stomach and she realized his touch didn't exactly ignite the normal anxiety. She sucked in a deep breath as she stood quietly between the two very pissed off men.

"I'm not at liberty..." Johnson began before his lips curled into a smirk at Tig's demand. "How about you take your hands off my prisoner and let us be on our way. I'm sure SAMCRO doesn't need any more trouble."

"You're not at liberty is bullshit and you know it…you just don't want to tell us what these bullshit assbackwards charges you are trying to pin on her are…and I'll take my god damn hand off her when she asks me to, dickhead."

"Fine." Johnson yanked her backwards with a quick jerk of her shoulder before moving her forward down the other side of the stairs and towards the cruiser that rested at the bottom. Johnson shot his free hand forward and gripped the handle of the car before yanking the door open and urging her forward towards the now open backseat.

Reme squeezed her eyes shut as fast as she possibly could as she was yanked backwards and then shoved forward once more. She was surprised she didn't have whiplash from all the yanking, pulling, and shoving she'd been through the last couple minutes. She moved down the steps and released a ragged breath as she pulled her eyes open to land on the cop car before her with a shuddered sob. She was really going to jail and probably prison for three murders she didn't commit. Her eyes landed on the tan leather of the backseat, the same backseat she had so eagerly crawled into days ago. She could hear Tig's boot thudding against the cement stairs as he rushed down them.

Tig move down the steps in double-time and made his way to the now open door. He was pissed; the way his breath came out in loud snorts gave that away. He slammed a single hand out onto the door and it made a flopping sound as his palm hit then a higher pitched bing as his rings came down on the glass of the window. Tig gave a quick shove to the window and the door slammed shut; he slid, his belt scrapping against the side cruiser as he put himself between Reme and the car. "I'm pretty sure I've made myself clear…so arrest me or tell me what the fuck she is being charged with…" Tig lifted his right hand and wrapped it around Johnson's wrist applying enough pressure to force his fingers to release Reme's shoulder before he flung the cops arm away from her. "I also told you to get your fucking hand off her…"

Johnson turned his head to the side and exhaled a hissing breath as the door was slammed. "And I think I made myself pretty clear that…" his words halted as Tig's hands wrapped around his wrist with a death grip and pried his hand off Reme's shoulder before flinging it away like his skin was literally burning Tig's palm. Johnson rubbed his wrist with his other hand for a second before smirking and stepping from behind Reme and pulling out a second pair of cuffs. "Have it your way then. Alex Trager" he started to read Tig his rights.

"Murder…" her voice was almost just a mouthed word as she supplied the answer to Tig's question. She broke down into tears all over again, her body jerking as she crumbled forward onto her knees beside the cop car. The tears raged, flowing from her eyes like two rivers as she bowed her head into her chest as much as she possibly could.

Tig turned, not even going to fight as Johnson pulled out his cuffs and then it came. The tiniest, most incredibly broken voice he'd ever heard. At first he wasn't sure if she had spoken or if she had exhaled a little louder than normal but then she crumbled to the ground in tears and he was positive that he hadn't misheard her. Tig's blue eyes fell over her; she was so incredibly undersized, her sobbing so low that he only knew she was crying from the shake her shoulder made as she tried to inhale breaths. How could anyone accuse someone so completely innocent of murder? Who the fuck were they saying she murdered? "Murder?" he said the word in two distinct syllables before turning back around to face Johnson with a disgusted look. "And just who the fuck did she murder?" accusation littered his graveled voice as he took a single step forward towards the cop.

"I'm not at liberty to share the details of her case with anyone." Johnson's answer was strictly from the book and obviously memorized. He didn't even try to make it sound sincere as he reached a hand forward to grab Reme's arm and pull her to her feet once more. "I suggest you be on your way Mr. Trager." He spit Tig's name out like it was poison that he could easily die from. He pulled the car door open once more, shifted his hand other hand to rest of the top of Reme's head and pushed hard to guide her into the backseat without taking his eyes off Tig.

Tig's hand went forward once more only this time instead of shutting the door the wrapped his fingers over the top of it to prevent the door from being shut. He watched Johnson lower Reme into the backseat with a hand on her head; although, other thoughts popped into his head as he watched her compliantly lower into the backseat so easily. "You asshole cops and your bullshit charges…" he grumbled with a shake of his head.

Reme bit into her still bleeding bottom lip as she was pulled to her feet once more. She cringed away from Johnson's hand once more; she always cringed away from any one's hand, save Tig's hand earlier. Johnson's free hand moved to her head, cupping over the circumference of the dome of her head as he guided her slowly down and into the backseat. She didn't refuse or trying to move on her own, she followed his steady decent until she felt the warm leather seat under her rump. She focused her watery sapphire eyes on the grey carpet of the floorboard as she took a deep breath. "Miguel Benitez, Julio Sanchez, and Fernando Lopez…" she supplied in the biggest voice she could muster before she twisted her feet into the floorboard so that door could be shut.

Johnson grumbled under his breath as he turned his attention to Tig now that his prisoner was detained in the backseat where she belonged. "We don't arrest people without proof…" he started before hearing her voice and snapping his head around to face her. She was sitting perfectly still in the backseat, her head tucked down and her blonde hair falling forward in a waterfall to protect her face from being seen. For a second he almost felt bad about taking her into jail but it passed when he snapped his head back around and saw the man gripping his door. "You have your answers now let me do my job." He snapped as he reached for the door and stepped out of the opening.

Tig stared at Johnson for a long minute before that same little voice pulled his attention and he looked down at her. She really did look absolutely pitiful; she was covered in bruises, wearing the same clothes she'd been wearing when she was emitted which were not stained with her own blood, and shivering like it was negative forty instead of a high seventy outside. He recognized the names, the damn Mexican's he and Jax had killed to save her, and now they were pinning the clubs crime on her and she hadn't spoken a word to anyone. She knew enough to at least get herself off the hook, maybe not enough to implement the club but definitely enough to clear her own name and she probably knew enough about the Mayan's to get some deal he was sure but she hadn't spoken a word; of course not, she didn't even speak up when someone was physically hurting her why would she when she was faced with a little jail time?

Tig had to compliment the girl on her ability to remain silent no matter what; hell, he was surprised she even admitted to him what she as being charged with and then who she had 'murdered'. Tig growled as he stepped back from the door and slammed it himself before stepping into Johnson's face for the hundredth time today. "She didn't murder no god damn body and you all know it…this is low dickhead…" he was fuming at this point. He flicked his eyes towards the back window where Reme still sat with her head tucked, no doubt crying and shaking. He was about the kill Johnson, take Reme, and get her as far from Charming as possible when his phone shook in his jean pocked.

"God damnit." He muttered as he backed away from Johnson, who was now rounding the back of the cruiser, as he pulled the phone out and checked the caller I.D. "Fucking Jax…" he grumbled as he swung his leg over his bike and lifted the phone to his ear but his eyes never left the cruiser as Johnson slid into the driver's seat and started the car a little too cocky for someone that almost got stabbed to death in a parking lot. "What?" he answered as he yanked his helmet off its spot on his handle bar and unsnapped it. "Fucking murder…" he answered before setting his helmet on his head and snapping it with his free hand. "You heard me right…charged her for murder…" his blue eyes flicked around the parking lot once as he listened. "Those fucking Mayans…" he snapped before letting his free hand rest on the throttle of his bike. "I'm on my way to the club house now…" he barked before snapping the phone shut and kicking the bike to life.


	6. New Life, New Rules

**FYI: this chapter picks up two days after the last chapter. Reme's 3rd day in jail. Also, there is a two week time jump in the middle, picking up when Reme's at her apartment. **

**Quick Question: There are a few time jumps and I was considering doing some little one shot drabble pieces of what happened in those two weeks. Also, I was asked about possibly doing some of Reme's life from before she ended up with SAMCRO. I don't want to ruin anything, but in the next few chapters you'll learn a little about her past. Let me know what you think on these two ideas. Thanks. :)**

* * *

New Life, New Rules

"What is it?" Johnson demanded from his seated position behind an overly clustered desk.

"I'm not sure sir. It came this morning and was addressed to you." The little blonde receptionist lowered the tan cardboard box onto Johnson's desk with a large smile.

"Who dropped it off?" he questioned as he leaned forward and scooped up the box to inspect it with his own eyes. It wasn't large, but wasn't small by any means, was taped shut across the top and had a large white sticker that read 'Officer Johnson' in a large chicken scratch cursive that was barely legible. Johnson lifted one hand to scratch his jaw.

"Not sure, it was in the mail bin this morning, Sir."

"I see…Thank you Candace." He dismissed her before lifting the box into the air over his head and arching a brow. The entire box was blank save the two words on the top and it contained no evidence to support it being mailed or shipped to the station. Someone had to have dropped it off by hand, and he was sure that someone wore gloves to prevent finger prints. Johnson sighed before setting the box back down on a stack of papers and pulling a long desk drawer open. His hand reappeared with a pair of black and silver scissors. He flipped them around so that one long blade faced down and glided it across the middle of the line of tape that held the two flaps of the box closed tight. Johnson dropped the scissors back into his desk drawer before shoving it shut and sliding forward in his rolling chair once more. His left hand bent the first flap backwards then the second before he peered down into the box and arched a brow. Inside laid a single sheet of printer paper with the same half legible scribbling across it in a thick black ink reading 'S.O.A. Next. Mayans done.' Johnson lifted the paper from the box, his eyes scanning over the writing once more before he let the paper rest to the side as he peered into the box once more. Tucked safety inside were two guns, one Ruger SR9 and one Glock 17, beneath those were three very mutilated leather motorcycle cuts. Johnson frowned before shoving the note back into the box and standing.

* * *

One sapphire eye slowly shifted around the dingy room once before a second followed in a quick sweep of the musty old cell. She squeezed her eyes once, lids pulling tight over her bloodshot eyes. Hesitantly, she lifted her slender form from the sagging old cot and focused her eyes forward on the line of metal bars that lined the front wall of the cell. Reme pulled her legs up against her chest in slow increments before wrapping her arms around her legs and clasping her hands together against her shins. She dropped her chin forward onto her knees and let her eyes sweep the room once more as tears swelled on her bottom lash line. She'd woken in this same manner the last two days and today was no different as far as she knew. Reme drew in a shuttered breath before letting the tears fall down her face, over her cheeks, past her jaw line, and down her neck. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip as she twisted her head to the left and let her cheek rest on the top of her knee, her eyes focusing on one of the many spots on the cement wall where the off white paint was now peeling as Officer Johnson appeared in front of the bars.

Reme sighed before letting her eyes close once more. He had done this the past two days, and apparently today would be the same. He came, stood in front of her cell without saying a word and watched her as if she were come animal in the zoo. She felt like some kind of animal being held captive but she knew she wasn't some exotic feline being praised for her tantalizing beauty. She was a prisoner, a murderer in this man's eyes and he was coming to stare at her in an entirely different manner. Just the thought sent a chill over her spine, Johnson was coming to watch her with satisfaction for his job well done.

She pulled her eyes open slowly as she went over the events of the night, now that she could remember, once more in her head. She wasn't exactly sure of what had happened, she knew for sure that Tig and the others had taken her back to Miguel that night. She could remember the feel of Tig's large hand tightening around her wrist, she could remember Miguel's fingers tangled in the back of her hair yanking her head back as he inspected her body for any minor detail that wasn't there before, and she could remember Tig and the others leaving the room as Miguel slammed her into the ground but everything after that was a fuzzy blur that she just couldn't manage to get into focus.

"Still nothing?" Johnson's voice echoed off the walls of the cell.

Reme shook her head no without moving her head from her knees or even bothering to look at the man. She remember most of the night, everything before the pain rocked from the back of her head but she hadn't said a word to anyone and everyday Johnson was at the front of her cage asking the same question he was now and everyday she gave a simple shake of her head before letting the horror of her situation sink in.

"That's odd considering yesterday I received a little package in the mail that miraculously cleared you of all three murders." Johnson sounded disappointed as he reached for the keys dangling from his belt. "I don't believe it for a second but apparently someone did. So, you're free to go." He slipped a key into the lock and twisted it before pushing the door open and turning to the side. He made a sweeping motion with his right hand as he gestured for her to be on her way.

Reme hadn't moved from her curled and tucked position on the cot, her tears had finally stopped falling over her face but her breathing hadn't quite recovered when Johnson's words reached her ears. Slowly, she lifted her head from her knees and looked up at him, her eyes opened wide in amazement before her hands broke apart and her she lifted herself up onto her knees on the cot. She watched him as he unlocked the door and swung it open before making a wide gesture that he could only mean as 'get the fuck out'. She swallowed a shaky breath before rolling onto her rump and sliding her feet to the floor. She sat for a moment on the edge of the cot before pushing to her feet and taking a step towards him. "Is this…." she lowered her eyes and took another baby step towards him "a joke?" Normally, two steps would have put someone outside the cell by now but with her tiny toddler steps she wasn't even at the foot of the cot yet.

Johnson huffed, a loud annoyed breath before stepping into the cell and wrapping a hand around her arm and pulling her forward from the cell. "No." He snapped as he pulled the cell door closed with his free hand and proceeded to drag lead her out of the holding cells, through the main lobby of the precinct, and out the door until he was standing on the red brick stairs and looking down at all of SAMCRO. His eyes widened for a moment before he shoved her forward with a good bit of force. "Take her and get outta here."

"Didn't we already have this talk?" Tig's voice came from the group of men as he stepped up a few steps and looked up at Johnson's hand on Reme's arm.

Juice jogged forward, his eyes focused solely on the tear stained pale face of Reme as Johnson yanked her around. The younger Son made his way up the stairs, past his brother, and onto the flat landing beside Reme before he reached his hand forward and slid two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Did they hurt you?" his voice was low as if he was trying to let only her hear the concern in his voice but a low grunt from behind him let know that at least Tig had heard him. "Come on." He urged as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Reme flinched away from Johnson's grip as if his hand coming at her was some venomous viper. She was quiet then, his grip around her arm a muting reminder of what he thought of her now. She shivered, her body vibrating under his grip as he drug her through the police department and out onto the stairs. She hadn't even noticed the mass of bikers gathered at the base of the stairs, her head was hanging low like a child being punished. Reme didn't move as Johnson shoved her forward and spoke, she didn't look up when Tig's familiar voice rang out but when two ringed fingers tugged her head up she looked up and locked her sapphire eyes on his big browns. Her bottom lip quivered before tears slowly slid down from her eyes and over her cheeks; she had expected Tig to be the culprit of the action but her eyes locked with Juice's. She winced when Juice slipped his arm around her waist and dropped her head once more as her eyes closed.

Tig grunted behind Juice as he took a few more steps until he rested directly behind his brother. He watched as Juice lifted her face in similar fashion he had outside the hospital, only Juice slowly inched her head up where Tig remembered pulling her head up in a single quick motion. It was obvious that Juice cared about the little crying heap of a woman. Tig looked past Juice and Reme, his gaze locking with Johnson. "Touch her again and you won't have a hand to grab your own dick with." His voice was low, almost a whisper, but it was harsh and filled with the honest threat. His eyes dropped to Reme as she flinched away from Juice's hand and Tig released an annoyed huff before his hand came up and slapped across the side of Juice's bare head. Tig's hand moved past Juice and in one quick yank he pulled Reme's light form over his good shoulder, ignored the sharp pain that shot through his bad, and headed down the stairs toward his bike.

* * *

Reme's hands pressed firmly against the front door of her apartment as stretched on her tiptoes in a miserably failed attempt to peek out her peephole. She exhaled a sigh before slipping her hand around the polished silver handle of her door and pulled it open just enough to peek out the side. Her eyes landed on a tall, older blonde female with more than half tanned skin visible; Reme arched a brow as she examined the lady once more. "How may I help you?" her voice had picked up just a notch in the two weeks since getting out of jail; she was still quiet but her words didn't shake.

"Clay asked me to come over sweetie. Asked me to give you the low down on how to earn your keep around SAMCRO." The ladies voice was high pitched, almost annoyingly so. She lifted both her hands into the air as a show that she came in peace and smiled down at Reme. "Said you were a jumpy little thing…"

Reme exhaled once more before nodding her head and shutting the door so she could slide the metal chain off its track. She opened the door once more; this time wide enough for the lady to squeeze "Come on in."

"Thanks honey." The older lady stepped into the opening, her body rubbing gently against the door as she moved into the living room of the small one bed room apartment and slid her eyes around the nearly empty room. "Still getting settled in?"

Reme closed the door once the lady was inside and slid the chain back over the lock before twisting the dead bolt and turning to face the woman. Her back rested against the door as she let her eyes fall over the lady once more. She almost looked like a hooker in her micro mini jean skirt, tight red halter top, and black knee high leather boots. "Umm, yes…I'm sorry…Are you someone's old lady? I don't mean to be rude but I don't recognize you…" she pushed off the door as she stepped around the lady, obviously trying to avoid any contact, and moved towards the only piece of furniture in the entire room, a faded red velvet sofa that had obviously seen better days.

"Oh, me? No baby…I'm just a friend of the club." The lady took a step towards Reme and extended a highly tanned and manicured hand for a shake "Emily Duncan." She supplied.

Reme nodded before dropping her eyes to the ladies hand in a hesitant manner. A few seconds passed as she stood their staring at Emily's hand before she finally lifted her own and gentle shook the extended hand. She quickly removed her hand and lowered herself into a seated position on the arm furthest from Emily. "Reme."

"Clay said you didn't like being touched." Emily winked before lowering herself onto the cushion of the sofa and turned to face Reme. "I know your name baby…" she offered the younger blonde a friendly smile before looking around the room once more. "Nice place you got here."

"Oh…" Reme croaked as she let her own eyes slide over her desolate apartment with an obvious frown. It wasn't the nicest place in town, but it was by far not the worst. The complex was fairly new, located close to the center of town and within walking distance to her job at The Hairy Dog. The walls were a smoky grey color with white base board and trim, the roof was painted with sponges based on the texture the white paint had dried in, the hardwood floor that covered the entire apartment was cracked in some placed and it still kinda smelled like moth balls from being vacant for too long but it had two large security locks on the front door along with a chain lock and a twist lock on the handle. "Thank you…."

Emily lifted one perfectly shaped eye brow as she watched the younger girl look around her apartment. "In time you'll have this place feeling like home I'm sure." she crossed her left leg over her right at the knee and sat back against the couch. "So, I hear you're planning on sticking around a while." Her voice sounded like she was leading into a conversation but she didn't continue at the moment.

"Yes. I mean…I don't really have anywhere else to go…and…well...Yes I am plan on staying in Charming."

Emily laughed and shook her head "No, I mean sticking around SAMCRO for a while."

"Oh…I hadn't…I mean…I feel…" she took a deep breath, suddenly flustered as she tried to explain her situation without giving away any major details. "Yes." She finally answered before sliding from the arm of the couch onto the cushion with her back to the arm. She let her legs cross indian style in front of her as she watched Emily from the side. She was pretty, older, but she had obviously been a looker in her younger days; hell, she was still better looking than a lot of girls Reme had seen but she had a look about her, like she had been used and had spent years partying.

"Lovely, we always need good girls." Emily turned so that her eyes landed on Reme's face then slowly drifted down over Reme's slender form. "You're a tiny little thing aren't you?" the question was obviously rhetorical. "I've been around the club for a long time, honey. You're going to be a club favorite…you got that look…" Emily's eye slowly floated back to Reme's face with a smile. "You'll fit in just fine with the rest of us…Gotta get over that contact thing though…cause most the boys are a grabby bunch…"

Reme focused forward on Emily as she spoke, her words weren't exactly making since to her but she nodded her head along with the ladies words anyways. "What exactly do you do for the club?"

"Make sure the boys are taken care of…get their beers, food, clean up after them…keep them company…" Emily took a breath as she examined Reme's face for any sign of regret but found none. The little blonde looked perfectly content in the description she had been given.

"Okay." Reme managed a smile before taking a long breath through her nose. She got the hint behind Emily's words and while she'd never done it before she had seen the girls at the Mayan parties, the ones that jumped at every command and then slithered into bed with a different club member each night.

Emily stood, her hands clasping over her visible hips as she looked down at Reme with a big smile. "Wonderful…There's a little get together tonight at the club house…You should get there around eleven or twelve. And wear something…." Emily paused as she thought for a moment then nodded her head to herself "noticeable….I'll see you around honey." Emily headed for the door, undid the array of locks, pulled the door open, and stepped out before pulling the door shut behind her.

Reme nodded to Emily and watched as the lady took her leave. Slowly, Reme lifted from her feet and moved across the floor in one simple motion. She reached forward, her hands reaching for the door as she flipped the locks once more and latched the chain across the top in a quick fluid motion. She rested there against the door for a few minutes as she let Emily's words replay in her head. She sighed as she pushed off the door and turned to face her empty living room. 'wear something noticeable' she repeated in her mind as she headed across the room towards the only bedroom in the apartment. Reme moved through the doorless arch that led into the large open bedroom.

"Noticeable…" she repeated aloud before moving toward the closet and slid the glass door that doubled as a full-length mirror open and scanned the scant supply of 'noticeable' clothing.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Reme's scantily clad figure turned off the sidewalk and into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. She had decided to walk the short distance from her apartment to the clubhouse but now regretted it as the impact of the entire situation weighted down on her. She sighed, her hands slipping into the back pocked of her favorite daisy dukes and began walking towards the party. She could tell from the number of motorcycles littering the parking lot that more than just the Charming charter was here. She inhaled the smell of smoke and booze strong in the air as she cozied up to the first fire bin in the long line that edged the parking lot.

She was idly running her hands up and down her bare arms when she felt another arm slink over her shoulders and a hand clasp down over her bare shoulder. She flinched, her body instinctively recoiling away from the touch as she flicked her eyes to her left. She had expected for them to land on someone she knew, a familiar face but instead they landed on a clean shaven blonde with gelled up hair. She smirked, picturing him in a high school football uniform because he fit so perfectly into the 'pretty boy' personification. She let her eyes fall from his face to his neck where the previous 'pretty boy' identity fell as well. He had a large tattoo across the side of his neck closest to her and upon further inspection of his cut she learned he was a member of the Tacoma charter and that, like Tig, he bore a 'Sergeant-At-Arms' patch over his chest. Reme couldn't help but smile at the difference in the two Sergeant-At-Arms, but she did notice they both had these hypnotizing blue eyes; although, she noticed that Tig's were a lot bluer and piercing then this blonde mans.

"Hey sweet cheeks." The man winked at her "How about you go grab me another beer and then we'll see about getting to know each other a bit better."

She noticed that he had a certain arrogance about him that went right along with her pervious grouping of him as some high school jock. "I'll be right back." She smirked as she wiggled out of his grip and headed towards the club house, her hips swaying from left to right in the most naturally innocent motion. She didn't really have to try to be attractive, something about her Barbie like physique, big almond shaped sapphire eyes, platinum blonde river of hair, and child-like characteristics forced her into a 'sex-kitten' identity. Of course, it helped that she was wearing the tightest, shortest pair of dark denim daisy dukes, a low cut white tank that she had obviously altered on her own to show her narrow torso from around midrib down, and a pair of flat soled black combat boot.

She had just handed the ice cold beer bottle off to the blonde when he snaked his arm around her shoulders once more and leaned into her ear with a smile.

"I aint seen you around here before beautiful. What's your name?"

Reme flinched against his touch once again, but she was fairly certain that in his drunken state he hadn't noticed or he had brushed it off as her shivering against the wind. She let her full lips curl in the corners when she turned to look at him and examine his face. "Reme…what's yours?" She wasn't exactly sure if she was supposed to ask for a name, but if she wasn't she was sure he would correct her himself and then she would never make the mistake again.

He didn't pull away from her ear as he lifted his bottle to his mouth and took a long swig, swallowed, and repeated once more before winking at her. "Kozik…but you can call me daddy…" he pressed his lips to her cheek for a long moment before pulling back and taking another swig from the bottle.

Reme looked down as her pale cheeks faded a light pink over the apples. She laughed, a soft musical sound that came straight from her heart just like a little girl. Honestly, she did have that whole little girl thing going for her; the only thing that made her look anywhere near her full twenty-one years were the two round mounds of perfectly natural breasts that jutted from her narrow body.

"You cold? Wanna take this little party inside?" he was in her ear again, his hot breath coming out against her ear and sending chills down her neck. She nodded and Kozik dropped his arm from her shoulders to her narrow waist as he pulled her against the side of his body and pulled her along beside him as he headed into the club house.

The inside of the club house was booming just like the outside, rock music blaring from a stereo she couldn't find in the overly crowded room, smoke made it hard to see and it didn't help that half the lights weren't on in the large main room. She could smell smoke, booze, sweat, and sex in the air and even hear some of the soft murmurs of coupling around her. There were SOA's everywhere you looked and a girl glued to most of their sides, draped over their laps, or already getting to business.

Her eyes landed on a particularly odd sight among the rest of the room; a group of men sitting around another and looking very much like children gathered for story time. She laughed as she let Kozik pull her closer to the group, his hand was now running gently up and down her right ribcage as he ushered her along beside him. As they got closer the group got more clear and she could make out the profiles of Juice, Chibs, Half-sack, and she was pretty sure that the last male gathered was Tig but it was hard to tell between the three blondes, dressed in thong and bra only, bouncing around his lap as they took turns shoving their obviously fake tits into his face; at the head of the group sat a darker skinned, excessively tattooed, bald male in a chair. His arms were both hanging in a relaxed position over the back of the chair he straddled it backwards with both legs; he had a beer bottle hanging loosely in his right hand and took a sip between bouts of laughter and his own words as he rattled on with his story.

Kozik lowered himself into a chair beside this particular man, took the time to nod a head towards each of the men, even the tit blinded Tig, before pulling Reme down onto his lap with the arm that was still around his waist. Kozik took another sip if his beer before turning to the male beside him with a smirk. "What battle tales we sharing tonight?"

"You're most recent trip to Vegas…" the man's voice was a low rumble that sounded more like a growl then an actual voice and although the entire group burst into a fit of laughter, the man didn't even hint at a smile. His dark eyes skipped from Kozik to the blonde girl he had in his lap. The man leaned forward until his nose was just brushing Reme's, his almost black eyes focused intensely into Reme's. He stayed that way for at least two minutes before he finally opened his mouth and spoke "You legal?"

Reme winced as Kozik pulled her into his lap; he hugged her against his chest with one arm and let the other drape over her legs. She actually laughed at the man's words; although, she didn't really know what he meant with his words. She froze the instant the man's eyes fell over her face and she curled back into Kozik's chest until she couldn't possibly slide away from his anymore. His continued forward, leaning into her face until she could feel his nose against hers. She felt a cold shiver slide down her spine as her breath caught in her throat; his eyes bore into hers with a blank hollow look. His voice startled her and she gasped aloud before biting into her bottom lip.

"You're scaring her, Happy." Kozik's voice grumbled as he tightened his grip around her waist. He lifted his beer to his mouth once more and tilted his head back to finish off the last of his beer before setting the bottle on the floor beside his chair. He tilted his head down until his lips where against her ear "Beer sweetie." He lifted his eyes and looked around the little group as if silently asking if they wanted anything. "Get four." He mouthed in her ear once more.

Reme pulled away from him, her body instantly shivering as she stepped around him and moved past the trio of now completely topless women flaunting their goods in Tig's face and headed for the bar.

Tig grunted as he finally recognized Kozik's voice and he looked up as the little blonde moved out of his lap and toward the bar. Tig's eye followed her until he couldn't see her anymore, his blue eyes locked on her swaying ass as he tried to remember who the hell she was but assumed she was some Tacoma sweet butt that was brought along for the trip. His eyes shifted to Kozik now for a brief second before he moved to his feet, gripped the wrist of two of the blondes around him and gave the other a 'Come on bitch' look before he disappeared into the back of the clubhouse.

"She new?" Kozik leaned forward and braced his elbows his knees, watching Reme's hips and ass as she walked away from him and he directed his questions towards his Charming brothers.

"Better check that I.D. brother…" Happy's raspy voice suggested as he pulled himself back into his relaxed position in his metal chair and focused on Reme from across the room.

Chibs and Juice both leaned forward at Kozik's question before turning to get a better look at the specific sweet butt he had claimed for the night. It was hard to make out her face through the smoke and neither of them could fully answer the question just yet.

Reme bent down, her rump going into the air as she rummaged through the cooler and pulled out four ice old beers and cradled them against her chest as she turned, kicked the cooler shut with her boot, and began her trip back to Kozik. She couldn't help but blush as all the eyes on her, every man in their little group was staring at her and she was pretty sure they weren't all looking at her face. She saddled up beside Kozik and handed him the first beer, twisted to her left and handed Happy one, then turned to face Chibs and Juice with the remaining two beers.

Both men looked up at her in awe. Juice's mouth hung open in a wide 'O' as he recognized her. She didn't exactly look like the same scared little girl she had a few weeks ago when he first laid eyes on her. Her bruises had all healed and her skin was back to a spooky snow white color, her lips were no longer cracked or chapped and they were a natural rose red color, she had her platinum blonde hair curled into loose little ringlets around her face. Her big blue eyes were rimmed with a thin layer of black that thickened at the edge and flicked up and away from her lashes.

Juice smiled before taking the beer from her hand, a bit confused as to what exactly she was doing curled up in Kozik's lap like she had known him her entire life but he didn't say a word as she offered Chibs' the remaining beer.

Chibs' eyes opened wide as they landed on Reme's face and he shook his head; he had noticed she was a lovely little thing but he never imaged her having such a sex appeal about her. Not that he planned on bedding her, she was entirely too young for him and something about her made him think about his own little girl back in Ireland. Chibs' took the beer from her hand and took a swig. His eyes scanned over her form once and he choked on the beer he was trying to swallow. She was wearing the shortest pair of denim shorts he'd ever seen, literally, the bottom curve of her ass didn't fit inside of them and her long slender legs ran for miles until they were tucked inside a pair of black leather military style boots. Her top was covered, barely, by an extremely translucent white tank top that had once been a t-shirt before she cut the sleeves, collar, and bottom off of it. Chibs' could make out the lines of her breasts under her shirt and that bothered him. His eyes scanned over her bare midriff, over the detailed art that decorated her right ribcage, over the two silver bars needled between the skin of her hip bones. He coughed as he pulled his eyes back up to her face and then shifted them to Kozik with a frown. In a swift motion Chibs stood, handed his beer to Juice, and wrapped an arm around Reme's slender waist. "Sorry brother..." his booming voice echoed for a moment as he pulled Reme flush against his side. Chibs' took a moment to look over the three men, as if to give them a chance to object, before he tugged her off beside him. "Aye girl, what this?" he gestured towards her attire with his hand that wasn't clapped around her waist.

Reme's blush deepened as she looked down at the club house floor to avoid both Juice and Chibs' gaze. She hadn't felt awkward the entire night until now; these two knew a little of her past and the way their eyes stroked over her body was a little more than she had expected. It was easy for her to let Kozik stake claim on her for the night because she didn't know him and he didn't know a damned thing about her but Juice and Chibs both knew things, had seen her broken and bruised. Hell, Chibs had helped save her life after Miguel attacked her. She bit into her bottom lip to hide her laugh as she heard Chibs cough. She winced as another hand tucked around her waist, the weight told her is wasn't Kozik and it wasn't Juice's gentle caress. This man rested his hand on her ribs rather than her hip and pulled her firmly against his side; although, the gesture wasn't sexual in the least but completely platonic yet possessive in the simplest way possible. Reme smirked when she heard Chibs' voice from over her head, knowing in a second that it was his body she was now hugged against. He was apologizing for something, she assumed for him dragging her away from Kozik, and then he was in her ear and his voice was a little too loud to be a whisper. She shrugged in response to his question before looking down at her clothes. "What?"

Chibs frowned and continued to move her down the hallway and into his bunkroom. He let the door shut and finally released her from his side as he stepped away from her before stretching a hand out in front of him in a sweeping motion up and down. "You're barely dressed little one." He clarified before running a hand over his face and blowing air out his lips in an exaggerated exhale. "You can't walk around here like that…the fella's will think you're a crow-eater or sweet butt…"

Reme swallowed before moving into him room with him and she flinched when he shut the door behind the two of them and then moved away from her. She realized that moment she knew who it was that had pulled her away that it was for reason other than 'company' and she couldn't help but smile. She'd never had a real prominent male figure in her life, the few she had weren't exactly the best, and for some reason she felt like Chibs was going to fill the void in her life from never having a real father. "I….Emily said…I just assumed this was alright…" her voice was little again and her bottom lip quivered lightly on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry…"

Chibs laughed, a booming voice echoing throughout the entire bedroom before he looked up at her with his normal cheerful smirk, possibly a bit wider than normal since he had been drinking all evening. "Emily? Emily Duncan? Old blonde broad?"

Reme nodded her head as her full lips curled into a frown. She couldn't help it, she felt like she had disappointed him. She didn't understand what she had done to disappoint him, or why he and Juice had stared at her in such awe. She was doing what Emily had suggested and she had been sent to help her from Clay. She had to earn her keep, her to make a place for herself, and she had to do it by taking care of the boys like all the other girls.

"Emily's a damn crow-eater…what did she say?"

She sucked in a long breath before looking up at him. "She said….Clay sent her….I have to earn my keep…I have to…" she paused as she tried to make her voice sound strong but failed "I have to take care of the boys…"

Chibs laughed before sitting back in his chair and patted his knee with one hand. "Come here little one…" he coaxed.

Reme hesitated a moment, her eyes moving over his figure as he called her forward. She waited a moment before stepping forward and lowering herself onto his knee with a silent breath. "I'm sorry…" she repeated.

Chibs pulled her legs up over his other knee and let them curve at the knees over his thigh. His hand rested over her knees, covered both her boney little knees with his one hand as the other rested on the middle of her back. "You are not a crow-eater little one, and you are not a sweet butt….you don't have to earn your keep the way they do…it's not the same thing." He made sure to make eye contact with her before shaking his head in amazement. "You don't have to apologize for anything…you didn't do anything wrong."

Reme tensed against his hands but relaxed almost just as fast. She felt comfortable with Chibs, always had. "Are you sure…cause…cause…." Her voice cracked as she started crying one more. She couldn't finish her words, couldn't make him understand how she so didn't want to be a burden on the club and how she wanted to do her part instead of just walking in an assuming a role as something she wasn't.

"Aye now…quit that crying.' Chibs sighed and gathered Reme's head against his chest like a parent would their baby. Chibs rested his back against the chair, holding Reme's little form against his chest and stroked his hand over her hair.


	7. A Woman's Place

**This chapter picks up with the following day. And just a little warning, there is some violent sexual activity and cussing in this chapter. Also, what does everyone think on my little one shots idea? It would just be things that happened before she came to Charming or SAMCRO, some stuff from her time with the Mayans, and her life as a child that helped to shape her into the woman she is. Also, some little one shots on her time with certain club members -cough-Chibs and Juice-couch- that took place during the little jumps in my story. I hope this chapter gives a little large of a glimpse into Reme's past :) Just a little teasing because it'll be a few more chapters before you really see her life before Charming or even the Mayans coming to life. **

**Thanks for all the review.**

* * *

A Woman's Place

"Man, I can't believe she went with Chibs…" Half-sack added over his shoulder from the kitchen. Her reached a hand up and wiped it over the towel he had so usefully draped over his right shoulder.

Juice lifted the coffee mug to his lips once more, sucking down the dark devil juice within before lowering the half empty mug once more. He shook his head, his lips dropping into a slight frown at Half-sack's words.

"I had that girl eating out the palm of my hand…damn scot…" Kozik grumbled from his seated position beside Juice at the bar.

Happy snorted before leaning forward over the bar to look down at Kozik. "Aint hard to convince a twelve year old that you're a good lay…"

Half-sack looked back over his shoulder toward the three of them before shaking his head. "I don't think she's that young man…" He turned back to the stove, his hand moving to flip the eggs in the skillet.

Juice coughed and spit coffee out of his mouth all over the bar in a raging fit of laughing, coughing, and choking. He pounded his fist against his chest in an empty attempt at clearing his wind pipe.

Kozik huffed aloud before looking down the bar at both Juice and Hap. "Fuck you…tits like that girl had don't belong to no twelve year old…"

Hap smiled and slowly nodded his head in satisfaction before taking a sip of his coffee. "Yah, you would know..."

Half-sack reached above the stove and grabbed four plates and moved them onto the bar. He turned and headed back into the kitchen long enough to grabbing the pan of eggs and headed back to the bar. He scooped out a spoonful of eggs onto each plate and looked between the three men. "Juice did all the background check on her…" he answered before turning and dropping the empty skillet into the sink. "Ahhh shit…." He muttered as he turned back to face Juice.

Juice, finally able to breath, looked over at Kozik and shook his head. Was that really all he saw when he looked at Reme? "You really been with…" he stopped as Half-sack came into the room and blurted out something Juice had told him not to tell anyone just yet. Juice's eyes widened before he dropped his head to the bar with a loud thud. "Fuck man…" he grumbled. Juice had his reasons for keeping everyone from knowing what he had found out on her, the most important being that her past wasn't exactly filled with sunshine and smiles and he felt she should have the decision on what the entire club would and wouldn't know.

"Fuck you Hap…and no! Youngest I've been is eighteen…" Kozik turned and arched a brow at the prospect as he informed them that Mr. High Tech had already did a little research on the little tart and hadn't shared with them all. Kozik turned his attention to Juice as his head landed on the bar and smiled as he reached over and grabbed his neck. "So, wise guy…what did your little computer screen inform you of that grade A piece of ass?"

Happy sighed and finished off his coffee in one gulp. His dark eyes fell to the plate now in front of him and then the eggs that were piled on his plate. He didn't look up at the prospects words, when Juice dropped his head to the bar, or when Kozik spoke, Hap simply scooped a heap of eggs into his mouth and swallowed without chewing. "Koz that German girl was not eighteen…maybe fifteen…." He said it so nonchalant and scooped another spoonful into his mouth.

Half-sack came back into the room with a tight lipped grimace as he looked at Juice. "I'm sorry man…" he started and stopped when the other two men opened their mouths. He felt bad about accidently letting Juice's little secret slip but eventually someone was going to want to know what all he found out and a 'she's clean' wasn't going to cut it. Half-sack pulled up a stool across from Juice on the back side of the bar and forked in a large mouthful of eggs.

Juice muttered a few more obscenities before lifting his face from the bar. He let out a long breath before piling a load of eggs into mouth and chewing with his mouth open. He slapped his lips together making a loud popping noise on purpose as he watched the prospect. He side glanced at Kozik before shrugging the man's hand off his neck and popping another large helping of food into his mouth without answering.

"Come on Juice…we all want to get to know her a little bit better…" Koz joked as he shoved a mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

Happy slid his arm around Juice's neck as he pushed off his stool and leaned on the bar facing Juice. "You know Juice…in Tacoma when people don't share their findings…they get to spend a little one on one time with Happy…" the older man gripped Juice's shoulder.

Half-sack laughed before finishing off his eggs and dropping the empty plate into a garbage bin. "Juice…it's not like she is going to know what you tell us…" he encouraged as he visibly winced against Happy's words.

"Alright, alright…" Juice groaned before taking another sip of his coffee and sliding down from the stool. He moved around the others and behind the bar and leaned down and pulled out a black leather laptop bag. He set the bag on the bar and unzipped it, removed a white laptop, and moved back around the bar and onto his stool. "It's really easier if I show you most of it…" he answered Kozik's puzzled look as he pulled the laptop open and booted it open. "Pretty much, there wasn't much on her until she moved to the United States…" he was talking low now as he slid his finger over the mouse pad in the center of his laptop and clicked on a file labeled 'R_P'.

"Are those crime scene photos?" Kozik pointed to the screen, his index finger smearing across the laptop screen.

"Yeah…" Juice moved his hand away "apparently, her mom and dad were murdered when she was fifteen…" he clicked the photos to make them larger and scrolled through the gruesome collection that displaced her mother and father both beaten to death and sprawled across the floor of the kitchen.

"Damn…nice work…" Happy commented as he looked over Juice's shoulder at the photos.

* * *

Reme subconsciously curled into the warm body at her side. Her head was snuggled into the crook of Chibs' arm and shoulder, his right arm serving as her pillow. He was holding her close against his side by her shoulder furthest from him. She had one arm thrown over his chest and one leg curled over both his as she clung against his side. She could feel a blanket of some kind over her body, and feel the fabric of Chibs' t-shirt under her cheek. She took in a deep breath, her eyes squeezing closed before she popped them both open and picked up her head from his chest. She made a light whimpering noise before letting her head fall back onto his chest with a small thud.

"Ya awake little one?" his voice was raspy with sleep but still completely cheerful as he hugged her against his chest once.

"Mmmhmmm" she answered before lifting her head so that her eyes were on his face. She smiled, his eyes were still closed but he was smiling. "umm, Chibs…did…we…" she shifted her eyes before falling back into his chest with a blush.

Chibs laughed before turning his head so that he was facing her, but he didn't open his eyes. "No little bit…we didn't do anything…I smelled coffee earlier if you want some…"

Reme lifted her head as she looked down at his face before sitting up and curling her knees under her butt. She studied his face for a long minute before twisting off the bed and landing her bare feet onto the carpet with a muffled thud. She lifted a single hand and ran it through her now crushed curls before dropping her eyes over her figure. "How did I?" she pulled at the long black t-shirt on her body that hung halfway down her thighs and covered the red lace thong that adorned her lower half and looked over at Chibs on the bed.

"You asked for something to sleep in dearie." He lifted a finger and pointed at the black t-shirt that dwarfed her body. "That was the only one you would wear…went through my entire wardrobe. And none of my sweatpants would stay up on your boney ass." He joked before motioning for her to go get her food or coffee with a smile.

Reme frowned before looking down at her figure once more and shrugged. "Okay. Well thank you…" she scrunched up her nose and looked down at herself once more and frowned. "I'm not boney…" she complained as she stepped towards the door of the room and grabbed the handle. "You want anything?"

"You're welcome in here to sleep anytime…even if I'm not here…and you are boney dear child…look starved actually.." Chibs sat up and reached for the pack of cigarettes sitting on his side table and held the pack up so she could see it. "I've got everything I need right here little one…" he pulled one from the pack and slid it into his mouth and lit it.

Reme smirked before shaking her head and looking down at herself once more. She didn't think she was boney or looked staved, actually, compared to what she normally weight she had gained a few pounds. Reme rolled her eyes before pulling the door open and heading out into the hallway. She could hear the voices as she turned the corner but none of them noticed her slender form moving down the hallway.

* * *

"You fucking creep…" Kozik said with a smirk as he looked back over his shoulder at Happy.

Reme's sapphire eyes landed on the four of them all crowded around Juice's laptop looking over something. She smiled, trying to picture what could possibly have all of them huddled around the computer screen smirking and talking. She paused in the hallway, leaning her hip against the wall as she tilted her head to the side. She let her eyes slip over each of their faces. Juice had his head tilted to the left and his big brown eyes were focused on the keyboard of his laptop, Kozik was staring at the screen wide eyed as it flipped through something and commenting on Happy's previous statement, Happy was grinning down at the screen like a proud papa bear, and Half-sack was turned away from the screen with his hand over his mouth as if trying to hold down vomit.

"So, does it say who killed her folks?" Kozik asked as he leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the screen.

Juice turned his head away from Kozik and his eyes opened wide as they landed on Reme in the hallway. He shot up right before slamming the laptop shut and standing up. "Reme…uhh…how long you been up?"

Kozik's hand came up and slapped across the back of Juice's head as the younger male stuttered. "Smooth dumbass…" he muttered as he lifted his eyes to scan of Reme's form and frowned. "So close…" he mumbled to himself as his eyes did a full sweep of her body and he sighed.

Happy frowned, his faced darkening as Juice slammed the laptop shut and took one long look at Reme, his dark eyes sliding up and down her form twice before he turned and headed form the club house, grabbing the prospect on his way out. "Boxing time…" he growled.

Reme swallowed, felling very much like she interrupted some family bonding time. "Uhh…not long...I swear…" she whispered before stepping forward until she reached the end of the bar. Her hands fidgeted with the collar of Chibs' shirt as she pulled it lightly. She flinched when Kozik slapped juice on the back of the head, catching his muttered words and blushing as she looked down. "I just…I was going to…." She stepped around the bar and towards the kitchen "coffee…" she whispered as her eyes dropped to the top of the bar. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to….I don't know if…and Chibs said I could…"

"Ouch!" Juice mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and slid his laptop back into its bag with the other. He lowered the bag to the ground in front of his stool before moving his eyes back to Reme with a smile before slanting his eyes towards Kozik with and rolling his eyes. "Chibs huh?" he questioned as his big brown eyes fell over Reme once more, his mouth was opening to say when the sound of something being knocked over echoed through from behind him and he snapped his head around.

Tig jerked awake, his hands moved to shove the blonde bimbo off his chest as he pulled himself from the floor and stumbled to his feet knocking a lamp over the process. "What the fuck…" he groaned as he braced himself on a pool table and sucked in a large gulp of air. "Coffee…you…behind the bar…" he hadn't actually noticed who it was behind the bar, just that they had long blonde hair, tits, and a female voice which told him she should be getting him coffee not chatting it up with those two jerkoffs. Tig moved forward again, using the pool table to steady himself. He heaved himself towards the closest stool and lowered himself into it before flopped his head forward on the bar with both eyes closed. "Get back in that kitchen woman…coffee…now…"

Kozik turned to watch Tig make his approach before shaking his head and laughing. "Good night?" he joked as he leaned past Juice and focused on Tig with a smirk. He turned his attention back to Reme and winked "How you doing this morning beautiful? Don't mind sour puss over there…he doesn't play nice with others…" he joked before shoveling another spoonful of cold eggs into his mouth.

Reme stared at Juice for a moment before shaking her head. "What do you mean by 'Chibs huh?'" she questioned before bracing her arms on the bar and leaning toward Juice and Kozik. She canted her head to the left as she waited for an answer; her body jumped at the sound of the crash and tucked closer to the bar just in case she needed to hide. Her blue eyes scanned the room, landing on the hung over mess of Tig as he started barking his orders the moment he was awake. She smirked; somehow she had known he would do just that. She pushed backwards a bit off the bar as he flopped forward in front of her. Reme lifted a brow as she focused on the back of his head before looked over at Kozik and smiling. "I'm fine…" she turned back to look at Tig as Kozik made his comment and smirked down at his wild mess of hair. "I've met worse…" she commented before taking a breath and turning back into the kitchen and looking over the counter. "Cups?" she canted her head as she restarted the coffee pot.

Juice pointed a finger towards Chibs 'shirt with a slight frown before slanting his eyes toward Tig then Kozik. "That something?" he questioned, his voice a little rougher than normal. He ignored the little comments from both Kozik and Tig for the time as he focused on Reme, mostly her slender pale legs that seemed to stretch for miles from the bottom of Chibs' shirt.

Tig lifted his head from the bar long enough to look over the particular sweet butt or crow-eater that would be making his coffee this morning and caught himself smirking as they landed on Reme. She wasn't exactly a sweet butt and she most definitely wasn't a crow-eater but she was a female and that made her something. "Chibs…what the fuck are you talking about shithead?" he asked as he looked over at Juice confused. Tig looked past Juice and towards Kozik with a glare. "Shut the fuck up asshole…" he grumbled before turning back to Reme with a smirk and pointing to the highest cupboard on the row. "Top shelf…"

Kozik smirked and let his eyes linger over her lips when she spoke. Slowly, he turned his eyes towards Juice and arched both brows at the younger member's questions. "Yeah…Chibs stole my action last night…just snatched her right up…fucking scot…" he filled Tig in with the least amount of words possible before flicking his eyes to Reme once more. There was no way she was going to be able to reach those cups, but it was going to be a good little peep show for the three of them, a little glimpse as to what Chibs stole the previous night. "Yup, all the way at the top…"

Reme cocked her head to the side once more as she listened to Juice's question and shook her head 'no' before frowning. "Chibs and I…"

"Are you fucking kidding me…?" Tig's voice interpreted "Chibs? Fucking Chibs!" he sat up a little straighter before looking over at Kozik and laughed. "Chibs stole your action? Wait a god damn minute…" he turned back to Reme "that was you all curled up in this douche bag's" he pointed to Kozik "lap last night?" Tig stood up waving his hands in front of his body. "Reme…you gotta watch who you…" his words dropped as he watched her stretch up on her tip toes, reaching for a cup of the top shelf. The t-shirt that have covered her body drifting up over her upper thighs and revealing the lower curve of her ass as she stretched as far as she possibly could. All three of their heads tilted to the left, then back to the right as they tried to decide which direction offered the better view of her perfect little ass.

"I can't…these are just too damn…" she muttered to herself as she reached for the cup; she hadn't even realized her shirt was riding up or that all three of them had suddenly quieted and were now fixated on the two curves of her ass cheeks.

Juice's mouth fell open, his brown eyes focused on the two round curves that were just visible under the seam of Chibs' t-shirt. He coughed to get her attention before lifting his empty coffee mug up "Here Reme…" his voice was graveled and husky.

Two hands slapped forward and landed on the back of Juice's head with a loud pop of skin on skin as he offered Reme the cup and she dropped back down to the ground. Tig and Kozik looked at each other for a moment before turning back to face Reme.

"Thanks Juice…I thought I was going to have to jump to get that damn thing…" she move back out the kitchen and behind the bar just as the same two hands came up and slapped Juice's head once more. Reme made a dramatic pouting face toward Juice before grabbing the cup, cleaning it, and pouring Tig a steaming glass of black coffee. Reme moved slow, careful not to spill the scalding hot liquid on her delicate skin as she stretched the glass out for him to take. She shimmed over a bit so that she was in front of Juice and folded her arms on the bar before leaning over on them, her back arched and rump poked out behind her. "How was your night?"

Juice watched her; she was always so timid and alert with everything she did. He smiled his big goofy smile as he watched her shimmy down the bar and positioned herself directly in front of him. He shrugged, letting his shoulder rise and fall in a painfully slow motion as he looked back over his shoulder at the club. "Good I suppose…could have been better…" his lips twitched in the corner like he was going to frown but his smile held fast.

Tig grunted beside him and took a big gulp of the coffee and swallowed it before he could actually taste it, but it scalded down his throat the entire way. "So, like I was saying…you gotta watch what kind of company you keep…some people just aint good to be seen with…" he kicked a thumb towards Kozik as he took another swig of the black drink. "Chibs…he's a good guy…little old for you but still…damn good man…" he leaned forward over the bar in an obvious attempt at catching another view of her ass.

Kozik snorted and shook his head before stepped off the stool and leaning over the bar toward Reme. "Don't listen to him sweet cheek….he's pissed at the world and taking it out on everyone else…." He winked before kissing her cheek. "I'll see you around I'm sure…" he nodded once towards both Tig and Juice "I'm going to see what Hap and that prospect are up too…and Tig…she's too young and far pretty for your ugly ass…"

Reme watched Juice with a smile before nodding her head in agreement. "Party was really booming before I went to bed…" she arched a brow and looked side long down at Tig.  
"He seemed perfectly nice to me…charming even" she looked over at Kozik with a smile before canting her head towards Tig once more. "Chibs is a good guy…but we aren't….I mean we didn't….he's like….never mind….you wouldn't understand…" she fumbled as she tried to come up with the words to correctly explain her growing relationship with Chibs. Kozik pulled her attention once more, and truthfully she was glad he was leaving, not because she didn't like him or want him around but she was starting to get a headache and whiplash she swaying her head back and forth between the three of them so much. She blushed and dropped her eyes to the bar when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek before nodding to his words.

Tig made a gagging sound beside her after Kozik made his exit and she turned to look at him confused. "Really? Kozik?..." he arched a brow but continued to stare at her as if she couldn't see him at all. "Red is so your color…" he finally lowered himself back into his chair before finishing off his coffee and furring his brows. "Whatcha mean I wouldn't understand?" he complained before tapping the mug on the bar in his barbarian way of asking for more coffee. His eyes followed her ass as she took his cup and moved back into the kitchen. Tig leaned closer to Juice and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't you have somewhere to be…something to do…" when Juice gave a confused shake of his head Tig sighed "Leave…"

Juice looked confused until Tig kicked his steely blue eyes towards Reme. He sighed, looking back at the little blonde, and then Tig before shaking his head no.

Tig took in a deep breath and leaned a little closer "Fine…stay and watch…I don't give a fuck…might learn something…"

Juice stood, grabbed his laptop, and backed away from the bar with two large steps. He shoved the door open and headed toward the garage, letting the door slam behind him.

Reme moved away from the bar, her hand wrapped around the warm mug as she filled it once more with coffee only to spill half the cup on her t-shirt as the door slammed. "Damnit…" she muttered as she set the cup down and grabbed the wet portion of the shirt with two fingers and pulled it away from her skin as she sucked her tummy in and arched backwards. "I'm sorry..." she started to say as she turned her body to face Tig even though her head was down. She took a few steps as she talked "I'll be right…" her words stopped as she walked right into someone. The impact cause her to stumble, her hand dropping the wet part of the shirt as she gripped onto the forearm of whoever she'd walked into. "I'm so sor…" her words fell short once more as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against whoever this was. Reme lifted her head, even though she already knew who this must have been. Her wide sapphire eyes locked with Tig's steel blue eyes.

Tig groaned when as he pulled her body against his. He hugged her there, dead set on holding her against his body even if she tried to get away; although, he knew she would never fight him. She never fought, that was one of the things that had first attracted him to her. Plus, she wasn't like normal girls, she didn't yap or complain. She took orders well, followed and respected people in charge, and she was loyal, too loyal sometimes. It helped that she was a knockout in the appearance department. "You and Chibs…nothing right?" he growled as reached behind him with his free hand and shoved the kitchen door shut.

Reme, for the first time in a long time, didn't flinch or shy away from physical contact. In fact, her small form leaned into Tig's body as her hand moved up his forearm and over his shoulder. She wasn't exactly sure what it was about him that had caught her eye but for some reason she felt completely safe when he was around. She had even felt safer that night in the barn just because she could feel his arm around her wrist. She took a long breath and nodded her head. "Nothing..." she barely breathed as he closed the door. Or, maybe it was something about how she knew he would kill to protect what was his and she wanted to be his. Not necessarily his old lady, just his. She wanted him to completely possess her in a way that only the two of them could ever understand, but maybe she was just a troubled little girl with a strange daddy complex.

Tig watched her for a moment before his other hand went around her waist and he pulled her body completely against his. His right hand slid down from her waist and onto the curve of her hip. "Good." He leaned down, pulling her up off the floor at the same time, and captured her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down; he bit a little harder when she whimpered in response to him. Both hands slipped under Chibs' t-shirt and gripped her hips before tightly squeezing them. Her hands moved up to his shoulder as she locked her legs around his waist; her fingers gripped his shoulder muscles tighter as he yanked her hips against his. He made a low growling sound in the back of his throat before yanking her hips forward against his. She arched against him pushing her chest against his.

Tig tightened his grip on her hips to regain control as he turned and pinned her against the wall beside the door. One of his hands slid up from her hip, pulling Chibs' t-shirt up with his hand until he yanked it over her head and threw it to the kitchen counter. His left hand dug into the skin of her hip, squeezing into her bone and shoving his erection against her. Tig's right hand wrapped around her throat, crushing her wind pipe with just shy of enough pressure to make her pass out. Just like he expected, she didn't fight back against him and it only turned him on more. He crashed his lips down onto hers in an aggressive claim of her body, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Reme opened her mouth to him willingly, her own tongue circling over his as her left hand moved onto the back of his head and curled into a fist in his hair. She mewed, a muffled sound that was denied life by his ever tightening grip on her neck.

He slammed his body against hers against the wall, crushing her small body between his and the cement wall behind her before he pulled his lips from hers and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. He drug his bottom teeth across her jugular before he bit into the tender meat of her neck. He growled again, the sound catching in his throat as he pushed her head backwards against the wall with his hand around her throat. He dropped his hand from her waist long enough to unbuckle his belt, and unsnap his pants, and yank his zipper. His hand around her hip moved to grip both of her wrists and yank them both above her head and pinned them against the wall with one hand. Tig's free hand moved from his pants to rip her thong to the side before he shoved himself up into her.

Her little doll like blue eyes opened widen as he thrust up into her body, ripping into her with one quick powerful thrust. Her fingers flexed at his repeated the assault, pounding into her with rough violent lunges of his hips. She gagged as he shoved two of his fingers into her mouth and yanked her bottom jaw down. His teeth masticated down on the flesh just above her jugular, hard enough to draw blood, as if he were biting down into a juicy steak. Her body quivered under and around him, her muscles clamping down around him.

Tig grunted as he rammed himself deeper inside of her with each pump of his hips. She didn't fight, no matter how rough he handled her, and it tempted him more. He knew he could do whatever he wanted to this fragile little woman and she could take it all without hesitation or complaining. Oh, he could get used to this. He pushed her bottom jaw closed over his fingers, shoving her head backwards by her jaw as he forced her to bite down onto his fingers. He could feel his skin crack under her teeth and his blood seeping into her mouth as her body clinched down around his cock and he tore into her sensitive entrance with one final crude stab of his hips. He exploded inside her; his teeth clinching down on her already bleeding neck.

Reme bit down on his fingers to the point that her jaw ached and she finally felt the blood flowing over her tongue and he swallowed a mouthful before running her tongue over the top of his fingers. She could feel her own orgasm as it radiated through her body in quick rhythmic pulses as she literally vibrated against his body as he filled her body with every ounce of his seed possible. She loosened her hold around his waist with her legs as he withdrew his hand from her mouth and ran his still bleeding hand down the hallow between her tits and over her flat belly, leaving a trail of saliva and blood down the middle of her torso.

Tig released his teeth from her neck and picked his head up for the first time and looked down at her face. He almost expected her to be crying and terrified but her cobalt eyes were glossy with spent pleasure and he ran his tongue up the side of her neck, over her still bleeding bite before dragging her lips into a rough kiss. He finally pulled out of her and adjusted his jeans and belt before using his hand to unfold her legs from his waist and dropping them. He held her there a moment, her feet dangling inches from the floor as he held her two wrists with one hand against the wall. He looked her over once and smirked satisfied with himself before he slowly lowered her to her feet and released her wrist.

Reme shivered against his tongue on her neck, her body not actually registering the pain beyond the pleasure just yet. She drew in a long breath before reached for Chibs' t-shirt and pulling it over her head. Her hand moved to her hair as she attempted to make it look a little less messy, all the time her sapphire eyes never left his.

"Where the fuck is Tig?" Chibs voice boomed from the bar as he moved around towards the kitchen door and pushed it open. His eyes landed on the two of them, eyes raking over the blood on both their mouths and the obvious bruises forming around Reme's throat and wrist now. He arched a brow as he looked over the both of them before meeting Tig's eyes. "Church." He said the single word before looking back at Reme as if asking 'are you alright?' Chibs didn't bother shutting the door back as he took one last look over the two of them and turned and moved into the private room they used for church.

Tig's eyes shot from Reme's face to the door as it was pushed open and they landed on Chibs. He smirked before reaching up and wiping the blood from his lips, he then wiped his bleeding fingers against his jeans and gave Chibs a nod and stepped after the man. He paused long enough to give Reme one last once over followed by a hard slap on the ass as if it say 'good game' before he turned and disappeared into the chapel for church.

Reme jumped when the door opened, her eyes flying open wide as her hands tugged the long t-shirt over her body down over her thong and legs. She took a step backwards towards Tig and away from Chibs and the door. "I…" she stuttered before blushing and dropping her face to the floor. She bit into her bottom lip and winced at the bruise on her lips from Tig but couldn't help but smile. She jumped lightly out of sheer reflex when Tig's hand slapped her ass before her hand moved to rub the still stinging flesh and watched him head out as she watched Tig follow behind Chibs.

She looked around the kitchen once more after watching Tig close the chapel door before she headed back down the hallway towards Chibs' room. She pushed the door open just enough to slip inside before closing the door and leaning back against it. Her lids closed over her eyes as she tilted her head back against the door and drew in a long breath through her nostrils before exhaling it through puckered lips. Slowly, she lifted a hand and raked it through her tangled mess of platinum curls as she opened her eyes and scanned over Chibs' room once. She swallowed as she pushed away from the door and scooped up her shorts before pulling them onto her body with a slight wince. Her body was tender; her mind and body both completely raw and drained as she tugged Chibs' t-shirt over her head and pulled her tank top from the previous night on. Reme lowered herself into a chair and tugged her boots on before zipping them up and pushing out of the chair.

She was chewing on her bottom lip as she headed through the still empty main room and out the front door; her eyes did a quick sweep of the parking lot as she stepped out of the clubhouse and headed across the lot for the gate. Once again, she regretted not driving here the previous night but at least she could get across the lot and off SAMCRO property without having to explain her already bruising skin or the bite wound screaming for attention on her neck. She turned onto the sidewalk and tucked her hands into her back pockets as she walked; she wasn't exactly sure how she'd ended up with her legs wrapped around Tig's hips or how she was going to explain to her new boss and coworkers what the wounds still forming on her body were.

It took her all of about fifteen minutes before she was turning into her apartment complex; she took the shortest route over the middle law that split the two apartment buildings into half instead of going around the designated walk way. She couldn't exactly explain the calmness that swept over her body as she closed and locked her front door behind her; her little form leaned against the front door as she scrubbed a hand over her face and tried to convince herself that her little tumble with Tig in the kitchen wasn't anything other than a quick tumble in the kitchen.

She didn't know these people; not really anyways. All she knew of them was what they allowed her to see, and all she saw when she looked at Tig was the same things she'd seen when she looked at Miguel for the last five years or so; a murderer. She could see it in Tig's eyes, that dull coldness that didn't exactly invite people in. He terrified her, but something about the way his grip had tightened around her wrist that night in the barn, the way he'd threaten Officer Johnson, or the way he'd thrown her over his shoulder after she got released confused the shit out of her. With Miguel, he'd acted in a similar manor but that was because she had belonged to him; she didn't belong to Tig so his defensiveness didn't exactly add up for her.

Reme pushed off the front door and closed the distance between her door and her couch before falling down face first on the faded red velvet and taking a deep breath of stale air. She'd sprayed the damn thing down with febreeze a million times but no matter how much fabric freshener she drenched the second-hand sofa in the stale smell of the thrift store she'd found the thing it still came back. She turned her face towards the back of the couch, kicked out of her boots, and let her eyes drift shut. It wasn't even eleven in the morning yet and she was so exhausted that she was tempted to call down to the Dog and tell Ann she was sick so she could catch up on the sleep she didn't get the previous night, or this morning for that matter.

* * *

"Care to share with the rest of us Juice?" Clay asked from the head of the table as he looked down at the younger male and waited. The question wasn't exactly a question as much as it was a demand and Clay was sure Juice understood when the younger male straightened up in his seat and nodded his head.

"She was born in St. Petersburg Russia…"

"Skip to the important shit..." Tig snapped as he interrupted Juice.

"Her family moved to Nevada when she was fourteen…parents were murdered when she was fifteen. They never found the murderer and after that she kinda of fell off the radar….I got a hospital report for her from about two years ago…"

"What was it for?" Kozik asked as he leaned up on the table a little more interested now.

"Uhh…it's kinda of..."

"Just fucking tell us!" Tig snapped.

"Ummm…she had a stab wound on her right ribcage, a collapsed lung, and ummm…some other trauma …" Juice didn't have to explain the 'other trauma' to the group because everyone leaned back in their seats a little disturbed.

"Anything after that?" Clay asked as he scrubbed a hand over his face before pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. Juice shook his head 'no' and Clay nodded his head once before turning his eyes to Chibs. "You talk to Cameron?"

"Aye, everything is ready for the meet tomorrow. Eight sharp." Chibs answered as he moved his eyes around the table and finally settled them on Tig. He wasn't sure why it had surprised him to walk into the kitchen this morning and see him with Reme; Tig had been possessive of her since the night at the barn when he'd killed two Mayans to protect her but still he hadn't expected to find the two of them in that state. Not that it was a shocker for Tig; Chibs just hadn't expected Reme, the terrified little girl who had cried her eyes out against his chest the night before, to be so open with her sexuality. Honestly, he didn't want to think about her being sexual with anyone; she was too much like a child, like his child Kerrianne to let himself think of Reme in that manner.

"Where we taking them? Same route?" Clay asked as he arched a brow and watched Chibs' eyes lock on Tig before turning his head towards his Sargent-At-Arms. "Something you two wanna share?" he asked.

"What?" Tig asked as he looked up from the table and fixed his eyes on Clay before looking down the table at Chibs. "What?" he snapped as his realized Chibs was staring at him.

Chibs shook his head for a second before looking down the table at Clay and nodding his head in a delayed response before shaking his head at the second questions. "Same route…"

Clay arched a brow for a moment before looking around the table and taking a breath as his hand wrapped around the gravel. "Anything else?" he asked once and waited for anyone to speak up.

"Aye. I have another matter I'd like to discuss." Chibs intertwined his fingers behind his head and leaned back a notch as he looked around the table. All eyes had moved to him now as he turned to face Clay. "I know we've all got our own feelings about the little girl..." he turned his eyes to Tig "but I think we should all be clear that she isn't a sweet butt or a crow eater…and she shouldn't be treated as one…"

"Why you looking at me? I was a perfect gentleman…." Tig commented as he turned his attention towards the rest of the club with a smirk.

"Aye, as everyone should be…" Chibs turned his attention to Kozik now " I think we should all treat her as we would a brother's daughter…"

"I agree…" Juice leaned up in his chair a little and looked around the table.

"She doesn't have to earn her keep in the same manner…she didn't ask to be here or to be a part of this…." Chibs turned to Clay not just to send his point home. "Visits from Emily Duncan aren't necessary…and I'll take it upon myself to keep an eye on her if I have to…"

Clay cocked a brow for a moment as he locked his eyes on Chibs before nodding his head. "So, the little girl is off limits…" Clay said dryly before slamming the gravel down on the table. The president watched as everyone pushed up out of their chairs and head for the chapel door. "Tig." Clay said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as the other man turned back over his shoulder with an arched brow.

"Yeah?" Tig asked as he turned back to face the president before leaning on the wall.

"What took you so long to get in here?" Clay asked with a little smirk; he already had a feeling as to why it had taken Tig, who was normally first in his seat, so long to get into the chapel this morning.

"I was busy…" Tig hadn't missed the little smirk on his president's face that told him he already knew what he was busy with. He also knew that Clay was asking this question for a reason. "Why?"

Clay held up his hands for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "Any good?" he asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

Tig lifted his brow before his steel blue eyes scanned over Clay's face for a second. "Yeah..." he finally answered before pushing off the wall and heading for the door once more.

"Tig…" Clay stopped the man once again as he leaned back in his chair and let his arms line the arms of the seat.

Tig turned back again and dropped his hands onto his hips as he looked over his president's face once more.

"You've been pretty possessive with her…that something?" Clay hadn't overlooked the way his Sargent-At-Arms hadn't tried to hide his possessiveness of that little blonde girl. It was almost instant that night in the barn, the moment he realized she wasn't that Mexican's old lady and that if she left with him she was going to end up face down in a ditch on the side of the highway, it had kicked in.

Tig scoffed before smirking and shaking his head. "She's a good fuck…that's all…" This time when he turned and started for the door, Clay didn't call his name.

* * *

Chibs clapped a hand on Tig's shoulder as he propped himself against the bar between Tig and the empty stool beside him. "How's it going brother?" Chibs asked as he finally lowered onto the empty stool but made no move to turn and face the bar.

"Want a beer?" Prospect asked as he set another bottle in front of Tig before turning to pull a second beer from the cooler and settling it on the bar for Chibs.

Tig finished off his current beer before setting the empty bottle on the table and wrapping his hand around the fresh one; the little teeth indentions across his knuckles cracked a bit as he squeezed his other fist on top of the bar before turning to face Chibs. Tig arched a brow and stared for a long moment at the Scottish man before turning back to the wall and lifting his beer to his lips. "This about that girl again?" he finally asked without bothering to look at Chibs or use her name.

"Aye, it is." Chibs answered as he gripped his beer in his hand and pulled it across the bar top. "I wasn't fucking around with what I said earlier in church…"

Tig cut his eyes to Chibs for a second before shaking his head and lifting his beer to his lips. "And I wasn't fucking around when I said I was a perfect gentleman…She's alive isn't she…" he snapped as he turned to face Chibs.

Chibs' leaned forward a notch and lifted his own beer to his lips before shaking his head and tilting his beer towards Tig. "Aye…and she better stay that way…She's not some Mexican whore Tig….You can't just drop her in a ditch somewhere or fry her up at the local morgue." Chibs took another swig of his beer before pushing up from the stool.

Tig watched Chibs head for the couch before turning his back to the room and taking a swig of his beer. Who the fuck did that damn scot think he was telling him how he could and couldn't fuck that girl? Why the fuck did it bother him that Chibs actually thought he would just slit her throat and toss her in a ditch somewhere or drop her body off at the morgue for Skeeter to dispose of. Who the fuck was this little girl to get under his skin like she did and why couldn't he shake the fucking need to protect her even from his brothers? Tig pounded the beer back and finished it off before slamming it onto the bar and shoving up from the stool.


	8. Trouble Comes Knocking

**This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter's day. It picked up with Reme at work at 'The Hairy Dog'. There's a lot of vulgar language and a few racial slurs in this chapter. I apologize :) I hope this chapter doesn't ruin anything for anyone. Let me know what you think! Thank you**

* * *

Trouble Comes A Knocking

The constant thud of her fingers drumming seemed to completely drown out the loud murmur of voices, cackling females, and the steady beat of southern rock. Reme's big round eyes slid over the dingy little bar and the slim variety of occupants, most of the men and women that frequented 'The Hairy Dog' were middle aged white men and their trashy whores. She let her gaze fall one particular group of white trash men gathered around a pool table in the far back of the room. This specific group of men had been giving her looks all night, smiles whenever she actually looked their way and winks when they came to the bar for another beer.

Reme, on the other hand, had been going out of her way to avoid each and every one of them, making herself busy with something so that other bartenders would take their orders. Something about the way their eyes raked over her gave her the skivvies and it didn't help that all of them were showing of their mixture of racist tattoos that were made up of mostly neo-Nazi propaganda.

A slap on the bar pulled her attention, causing her to jump back away from the bar with a loud gasp. Her hands went up to her chest with a quiet slap as her eyes scanned the faces along the bar. Her sapphire eyes landed on a middle aged white guy, who she assumed based on the black swastika he had permanently inked in the hollow of his neck belonged to the bundle of men slouched over the pool table.

"Budweiser…" the man held up two short stubby fingers. "Just bring them over…" he didn't even wait for an answer before he turned and made his way to his friends.

Reme sighed as she nodded before turning to the coolers, sliding the glass door open, and pulling out two glass bottles of Budweisers. She turned, popping the tops on the edge of the bar and took a deep breath. She moved about the back of the bar; she made a point not to rock her hips as she squeezed between two men, who she was sure positioned themselves purposely in her way, before setting the two bottles on the rim of the pool table with a light thud. "Anything else?"

There was a rumble of laughter before one of the men wrapped his meaty hand around one of the bottle and lifted it to his mouth as the other bottle was scooped up by the same guy that requested the beers. One of the men moved in closer to her and braced his hand on the pool table as his eyes moved over her face and then her figure. "How about a name?" he leaned in a bit.

She swallowed, her lips twitching at the sides as she tried to avoid frowning. A slender pale hand ran through her platinum curls before lowering her blue eyes onto a pool ball. "Reme…" she answered before flicking her eyes towards the bar "I better get back to work…" she took a step away from them. She didn't like them, didn't like the vibe they gave her, didn't like the way they walked around this bar like they owned the damn thing, and she didn't like the fact that more than a few times she had seen them dealing drugs. Her step halted when a hand moved over her abdomen as the guy leaned a bit closer to her.

"Pretty name…" the man's fingers twitched impatiently against her torso as he looked over her face once more.

"Reme, can I get some help over here!" Ann called from the bar as she ran a rag over the counter and jerked her thumb towards the end of the bar where three pair of eyes were all focused on Reme. The little blonde frowned, her round eyes dropping to the floor as she took in a long breath.

"Thank you…I really should...I mean…I gotta…" She stuttered as another of the men sidled up behind her and blocked her in. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she recoiled from the man's hand. She wasn't exactly sure what happened but in a flash of movement the hand was yanked off her body and the man was on the floor, a puddle of blood soaking the floor from his now broken nose and she was pulled flush against a broad chest and the potent smell of leather filled her nostrils. Her body tensed against the body and before she knew it she was being pulled towards the bar.

"You alright beautiful?" Kozik's voice was in her ear.

Reme nodded against his chest before pulling back and looking up at him. She could hear the noise behind her, and judging by the sound of it someone was getting their ass kicked or rather a few someone's were getting their asses kicked. She felt two hands grip her shoulders before pushing her backwards and then Kozik was looking over her, his light blue eyes taking in the mark on her bottom lip, the hand print bruise around her throat, the obvious bite mark on her neck. Kozik cupped her jaw with his right hand and lifted her head as he looked over the marks once more and shook his head.

"You been having problems with these guys?"

She shook her head no before lowering her eyes from his face and focusing on the ink on his neck. She was embarrassed to tell him how she got her bruises and who put them there. Her slender fingers brushed over the bite mark of her neck lightly before looking up at him once more. "I haven't…I mean I don't…I…" she was muttering again, an unconscious habit that she wasn't exactly sure what made it tick.

Kozik looked confused for a second before he realized why her cheeks were stained a light pink. "You get back to work…" he urged as he removed his hands from her body and stepped past her towards aftermath of the little rumble that had taken place.

"Ya missed all the fun…" Chibs' Scottish brogue boomed over the sound of the little bar as he stepped over a body and towards Reme. "You alright little one?" he asked, concern potent behind his cheerful voice. He let his eyes move over the obvious bruises with a sigh. He knew where they came from and who put them there. Reme nodded up at Chibs as she reached for the rag Ann had abandoned and made quick circles with it on the top of the bar. She focused on the bar, her blue eyes following the wet ringlets that the cloth left on the top of the bar.

"What the hell happened to you Reme?" Juice's voice came from directly in front of her as he lowered himself into a stool. His hand came up to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth as Reme's eyes followed his hand; she couldn't help but picture Tig doing the same thing just this morning.

"Nothing…" she answered before dropping her eyes to her hand on the rag once more as she pulled it from the bar and draped it over the faucet of the sink. "You want something to drink?"

Juice arched a brow and reached a hand forward and tilted her head to the side so he could get a better view at her bruise in the dim light the bar offered. "Doesn't look like nothing to me…" he let his hand drop to the top of the bar with a frown and shook his head. "Surprise me..." he answered as he watched her fidget with the low seam of her 'The Hairy Dog' t-shirt, and completely ignore his concerns about her injuries. Chibs exhaled from beside Juice as he heaved himself down into a stool and looked over Reme. It was hard for him to picture her with Tig, or anyone really, because although she was obviously not a little girl she still looked so much the part in so many ways. Reme placed three beers on the bar before turning to look at the four blooded men on the floor by the pool table.

"Fucking nords…" Kozik complained as he followed Reme's eye sight and smirked. "Don't worry beautiful…aint nothing going to happen to you…"

"Nords?" Reme's voice was small as she balanced herself on the metal water paper that ran under the bar and leaned closer to Kozik to get a better look at the men on the ground; she tilted her head for a second.

He nodded before taking a swig of his beer. "Darby and his pack of neo-Nazi mutts."

"Are they…." She swallowed. "D…d…dangerous?" her voice was quivering now as her eyes opened wide.

"Aye little one…" Chibs lifted the bottle to his mouth and took heavy gulp. "Just try to avoid them…" he tilted his head towards Ann "Have her wait on them…"

Reme's breathing quickened as she moved her enlarged blue eyes from Kozik to the Nords as they finally pulled themselves from the floor with and staggered towards the door. She winced as she bit into the bruise on her lip and twisted back to face the Chibs. "They are in here all the time...and on Tuesdays I'm the only waitress in here….."

"Then on Tuesdays…" Juice began "I'll make it a point to come by…" he took a drink from his and winking.

"You guys have things…" she began.

"Ahhh hush up little one…" he lifted the bottle and arched a brow "I'm sure Tig wouldn't mind coming by…" Chibs made a point to tip his beer towards her neck and smirked when Reme's face focused on him shocked.

"Tig?..." Kozik questioned as he leaned forward on the bar to look at Chibs. He lifted the beer to his lips, sucked down a huge gulp, and then shifted his blue eyes towards Reme as he ran his eyes over her once more. "You coming by the club house later?"

"I hadn't planned…" interrupted again.

"Of course she is..." Juice interrupted before snapping his head to face her. Had she been about to say no? He arched a brow towards her as he finished his beer and set the bottle on the bar with a gentle thud.

"No I really…" she started.

"We got some of the SAMTAZ coming up tonight…big party little one…"

Kozik looked between Chibs and Juice before focusing his eyes on Reme as she sunk back away from the bar and was clearly not going to say anything about the two of them interrupting her repeatedly. "Would the two of you let her get an entire sentence out?" he joked and downed the remaining half of his beer. "You gotta tell them beautiful. Assert yourself!" he winked before place his empty bottle on the bar next to Juice's.

"Ahh, I'm sorry little one…you're so damn quiet I don't even hear you half the time…" Chibs continued to nurse the last portion of his beer as if savoring every taste.

Reme smiled, a soft blush staining over her cheeks. "It's fine…really I don't mind…" and she didn't. She would have been perfectly content letting the two of them carry on interrupting her all night, or even letting the three of them carry on the conversation and her simply listen. She gripped the two empty bottles by the neck with one hand as she pulled two more from the cooler with the other hand.

"You should mind…" Kozik muttered.

She twisted, an attempt at dropping the empty bottles into the recycling bin while depositing the new ones onto the bar but her hand holding the full beers knocked against one of the draft faucets and she yanked her other hand, completely forgetting she was holding two empty bottles, to catch the full bottles. The four bottles clattered together and fell from her grip to the cement floor, shattering into pieces and spilling beer all over the floor. "Damn it…" she muttered as she crouched down to pick up the larger pieces of broken glass.

"Wipe out!" Juice joked.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered as she looked up at the three of them with a frown. "I shouldn't have….OUCH!" she half gasped the 'ouch' as she curled her now bleeding hand against her chest and stood up. She moved to the sink, flipping the handle to cut the cold water on, before sliding her hand under the cool flow of water. She winced as the water ran over the large gash across her palm. She blushed out of embarrassment as she forced her eyes to stay down. "I can't believe…" She started before stopping herself as she dared a look up at the three of them. They were all watching her, all three leaning over the bar to try and get a better look at her palm, and all three of them looking concerned.

"Don't worry about it little one." Chibs reached for her wrist, gingerly wrapping his hand around her pale wrist and pulling her palm into his face right under his nose. "Ahh, deep one but I don't think she'll need stiches…" he looked up at her with a smile. He moved her hand back under the water flow and grabbed a handful of napkins from the top of the bar before pulling her hand from the water and wiping the cut with one of the napkins. "They have some sort of first aid kit around here?" he asked his eyes flicked around the back wall behind the bar.

"Yeah….in the back office…" she pointed her other hand towards a swinging door that lead into the back stock room "it's the only door marked on the left side wall.." Juice and Kozik both came to their feet at the same time and moved towards the saloon style doors cut out of the side of the bar that let the bartenders and other employees go behind the bar. Juice, however, halted his step and instead jumped over the bar itself and pushed through the swinging door and into the back room. He stalled a moment, his chocolate eyes scanning the stock room that was filled with cases of liquor, beer, and mixtures. He smiled in amazement before shaking his head and moving into the door she had specified. The office was small and right in the middle was a huge wooden desk that left little moving room. The desk was covered with papers, excessive office supplies, and an old Dell desktop computer; Juice sighed as he shifted his hands through the mass of papers before finally finding the first aid kit. He slipped it under his arm and turned from the room and back through the swinging door.

"What the hell took you so long?" Kozik complained when Juice finally reappeared.

"Dude…they have SO MUCH ALCOHOL!" Juices eyes got wide as he set the first aid kit on the desk for Chibs would was already reaching for the kit. Chibs flipped the kit open, frowned at its lack of actual first aid supplies.

"It's a bar you dumbass…." Kozik criticized.

"This is the fucking first aid kit?" he mumbled as flipped her hand palm up and wiped it with an alcohol wipe, blew her hand when she winced, and then pressed a gauze band-aid over the cut. "All better…try to keep it clean little one." Chibs commented as he flipped the lid closed on the first aid kit.

* * *

"Where the fuck has Kozik been all day?" Hap's voice boomed over the bass of the stereo. He adjusted the blonde crow-eater straddling his lap so that he could see over her shoulder. Tig lifted his head from between two very large very silicon breasts.

"Who gives a fuck?" he asked before dropping his face back into the crevice between her breasts. He'd picked her out the moment she walked into the clubhouse; he didn't want to admit why but he knew it had something to do with her pale skin, bleached blonde hair, and blue eyes but she wasn't perfect. She had meat on her bones, a little more than necessary if he was honest with himself, her dark brown roots were growing out, her eyes weren't dark enough or big enough, and she was anything but the compliant little innocent he'd been with that morning. Tig wrapped his hand around the girl's waist and yanked her forward against his body.

"Haven't seen the fucker since him and that little blonde pussy were talking at the bar…" Happy shrugged and pushed the blonde in his lap down a bit as he looked over at the pool table. Juice and Chibs had been playing game after game for the last hour and so far Juice hadn't managed to win a single game and most of them closed quickly when the younger male knocked the eight ball in on accident.

"What the hell happened to your hand, Tig?" Juice voiced from his position across the pool table as he hunched over, lined tip of the pool stick with the cream cue ball, and kicked the stick forward. The cue ball rolled into the black eight ball, knocking it into the corner pocket with false expertise. He frowned as he stood up and looked over at Chibs who was already bent forward laughing his ass off.

"Ohhhh…Juicy-boy! Ya muppet! You really are a shit shot…" Chibs slapped his hands against his knees and let his pool stick clatter to the ground with a bang.

Tig looked down at his fingers and smirked; he hadn't actually stopped thinking about his little rendezvous in the kitchen yet and he was pretty positive it was the best fuck he'd ever had. She'd been so completely open to whatever he did, hadn't flinched or pulled away no matter how tight he squeezed or hard he bit down, actually, the rougher he got the more alive she came underneath him and he liked that. He's been rough with girls before, hell, even had them crying when he was finished with them but he'd never been with any living woman that didn't fight when his hand tightened over her throat, when his teeth sank into her skin, when he squeezed her so tight that bruises appeared, or let him yank her around like his own person sex doll. "Long story boys…long story…"

Juice shook his head "I don't see how you get into all that biting and bleeding shit…"

"Little blood never hurt anyone…" Happy grinned as the others, save Tig, grimaced before shaking their heads in disgust. "Don't bash what you aint tried…" Hap continued. Juice threw up his hands and bowed his head as if to say 'no offence' before flopping now on the couch next to Tig and his claimed crow-eater.

"All done then Juicy-boy?" Chibs questioned as he leaned back against the pool table and crossed his arms over his chest after Juice answered with a silent nod.

* * *

Reme sighed. Her hands sliding into the back pockets of her jeans as she looked up at Kozik. "Really…I can walk…" she complained for the third time. She already felt like a burden, and now Kozik was refusing to let her walk the three blocks back to her apartment. She'd had a similar conversation with him, Chibs, and Juice just a few hours ago when they insisted on someone staying back with her until she closed. Kozik lifted a hand and offered her his helmet before patting the back of his motorcycle seat.

"I'm not letting you walk all the way home...Get on…"

"Kozik…really…I walk it every day…" she swallowed as she looked down at the helmet in his hand. "You only have one helmet anyways…" she stepped back as Kozik stood from his bike and fixed his eyes down into hers. He shook his head before lifting a hand to her slender hip and hugged it lightly with his fingers and frowned when she flinched away from his touch.

"Come on beautiful…I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home this late…not after those Nords had their eyes on you…" Reme dropped her eyes, letting them focus once more on his tattoo before she took in a deep breath. He was entirely to close and his hands was entirely to gentle on her hip. Her lips turned in the corners as she looked up at him and nodded.

"If you agree to let me ride without the helmet…" She wasn't going to be the reason something happened to him if they were to wreck. Kozik frowned again, his eyes sliding over her face and onto her lips. "I swear…you can walk me to the door and everything…" Kozik sighed before nodding his head. He hesitated a moment, not really wanting to take his hand form her hip so instead he used it to walk her to his bike. Kozik slung one leg over the bike before sliding his helmet onto his head without snapping it. He pulled her forward before dropping his hand from her waist and letting it rest on his knee; he exhaled as she climbed on the back of his bike but didn't make any more to hold on as he kicked his bike to life. Kozik looked back over his shoulder and arched a brow.

"Better hold on beautiful." He smiled when she scooted forward until her chest was flush against his back. He could feel her hesitation before she wrapped her slender little arms around his waist and clasped her hands together over his belt buckle. "Good girl…" he joked before pulling out of the parking lot.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into one of the many vacant parking spots in front of her little apartment. Kozik killed the bike's engine and pulled off his helmet before hanging it over his left side handle. He sighed before looking down at her hand still clasped over his belt and then over his shoulder at the top of her head where it rested gingerly against his shoulder blade. Kozik smiled when she lifted her head and focused her big vibrant eyes on him. Reme blushed, ducking her head lightly as she looked up at him through her long thick black lashes. She didn't actually want to pull her arms from around his waist, something about him was comforting and secure.

Kozik scanned her face and decided it was perfect, save the little bruise on the middle of her bottom lip. She had a perfectly round face, sharp jaw and gentle little chin. Her cheekbones were sharp and slanted, perfectly parallel to her narrow nose; her eyes were round almonds rimmed with long thick curled black lashes and set off perfectly with soft pale brows but it was her lips that were stood out the most. They were full, the bottom more than the top, and the corners pulled down slightly on their own forcing them into a little pout. Yeah, he decided she was perfect. "Come on beautiful..." he winked before offering her a hand to help her off the bike, which she took and slid from the bike. He took a second, maybe two, to examine her perfect little ass in her tight jeans before swinging his leg over the bike. His arm went around her lower back as his hand cupped her hip once more and he was pleased when she didn't flinch just lightly tensed. Reme's cheeks faded a light crimson as she leaned into his side lightly and led the way to her apartment.

Her apartment door was open, kicked open and Reme's eyes doubled in size as her boot landed on the cement landing at the top of the stairs that lead to her door. Her porch light was shattered and glass littered over her little patio along with the glass patio table. The iron base was lying on its side just like the matching chair. She couldn't exactly see into her apartment but she suspected the inside was just as horrific. Reme took a long shuddering breath as she took a step forward and was stopped when Kozik wrapped his other hand around the front of her hips and pull her back against his chest.

"I'll go in first..." he took a breath and looked around the outside of the little complex before shaking his head "Stay on the patio and if you see or hear anything ring the doorbell…" Kozik reached into his cut and pulled out a black Glock 17. He was grateful that she, unlike most women, listened; he moved her down the stairs, her back flush against his until they both were on the patio. Kozik took a breath, his eyes focusing down on her before he pushed her into the corner of the patio and tucked her into the shadow. "I'm serious…any noise…no matter how small…" He was satisfied that she understood and that she would do just ask he asked when she gave him the smallest little nod that he just had to smile at.

Kozik moved through her small one bedroom apartment quickly, checking all obvious hiding places and even a few that weren't so obvious. He wanted to try to clean up in her bedroom some before she could see the disaster. Whoever had broken in had taken their time, knew when she would be home. Her clothes, mostly under garments, were flung about the bedroom and all the draws on her dresser hung open. "Mother fucker…" he growled before turning and heading back to where he had tucked her a few minutes before. "Looks like a tornado hit in there…but…" he stopped talking when his baby blues landed on hers and he frowned.

She was curled into the corner on her ass and had her legs pulled up perfectly flat against her chest with her knees tucked under her chin. Her cheek was rested on the top of her knees and she had her face turned to the wall. Kozik judged by the way her little body was trembling that she was crying and trying to hold back the sobs. Her arms were wrapped around her shins and her hands were cupping her elbows and he could see that her nails were digging into her skin.

Kozik knelt down in front of her and pulled her between his legs so that her left side was flush against his chest. He heaved in a deep breath before wrapping one arm under the curve of her knees and the other around her back and lifted her into the air. She curled into his chest, her face tucked into the cure of his neck and he could feel her tears soaking into his skin where his neck tattoo was. "Aww beautiful…Everything is fine…there is no one here and we'll figure out who this was…SAMCRO isn't going to let anything happen to you…" he was whispering against her ear as he carried her into the living room and sat down on the sofa without taking her from his lap.

"I don't….I mean…." She shivered before curling into him tighter and lifting her face from his neck to look at him. "I don't want….please…don't tell…they are going to be mad at me…"

He had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing at her words. She was always so worried about being a burden even if it was something that could be dangerous to her. He lifted his hand from under her legs and moved it to cup her cheek; his thumb wiped under her eye and smeared her tears away from her face. Kozik's light blue eyes moved over her face before he leaned in and captured her lips with his. At first, he was positive she wasn't going to kiss him back but then he felt her lips move in response to his, her perfectly shaped mouth closing over his bottom lip and pulling it between her teeth gingerly. She was so incredibly gentle and soft; her hands moved onto his chest inside his cut. He dropped his hand from her face before wrapping both his hands around her thighs and pulling her legs apart over his lap so that she was straddling him; his hands moved up the back of her thighs and rested then under the lower curve of her ass.

* * *

Tig was fuming. What the fuck were they thinking leaving her with Kozik for safety? Fucking pretty boy couldn't protect her if his life depended on it. His fingers tightened around the throttled of his bike as he took the final turn before her apartment complex. He couldn't believe his fucking ears when Juice had told him that they actually decided that Kozik was the best choice to leave as her 'protector' in case she needed anything and that she had been having a little problem with a few guys at the bar she worked at. Tig growled, the noise being carried away by the wind as he took a hard right into the parking lot of her complex and parked beside Kozik's bike. He glared at the bike for a moment before yanking his helmet off and dropping it onto his seat after he stood up. "God damn Kozik" he grumbled as he took a step towards Kozik's bike. He huffed a loud breath before lifting his boot to the seat and shoving the bike over onto its side.

He'd never actually been to her apartment, but apparently both Juice and Chibs had and when Juice started drinking, he would blab anything to his brothers with the right questions. '12B' he repeated in his head as he moved down the narrow sidewalk that led around the first building; apparently, her apartment was a studio basement apartment. Juice had informed him that was what the 'B' in '12B' meant. He turned the corner and his eyes widened an inch. Her apartment door was standing wide ass open, glass was shattered on the patio, and what was left of patio furniture was tipped over. Tig's hand reached into his chest holster and pulled out his Ruger SR9, the same gun he used when he killed the wetbacks to protect Reme, and moved down the stairs.

His steel blues scanned the living room before landing on the two of them on the couch. She was straddling his lap, her hands resting lightly against his bare chest and he had one hand on her ass and the other tangled in her mass of blonde curls. Her pale skin visible, almost glowing in the darkness as Kozik's one hand squeezed her ass and the other abandoned her hair to slide down her back and over her ribs, over her raven tattoo that Tig couldn't get out of his fucking mind, and up between the hallow of her breasts.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he snapped as he stepped into the room, gun still up and aimed, only now instead of looking for intruders his eyes were focused on the two of them. Tig stepped through the open door and closer to the two of them. He could see her t-shirt on the floor beside Kozik's t-shirt, cut, and belt. In two large steps Tig was beside them and not a second later his fist slammed across the side of Kozik's jaw. Tig wrapped one arm around Reme's slender waist and yanked her off Kozik's lap and into the air. He had pulled her against him, her bare torso pulled tight against side. "Put a fucking shirt on…" he barked as he pushed her out of the way.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kozik was on his feet now and moving into Tig's face. He could see Reme's face without even looking at her; she had wide eyes filled with tears, a swollen bottom lip from his kisses, and a blush over her cheeks. He was sure she was shaking, probably terrified and still hadn't moved to put on her t-shirt from the floor. Kozik shoved Tig backwards.

Tig smirked as he stumbled backwards "Fuck you asshole!" he growled before rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Kozik's waist. He shoved backwards until Kozik was against the wall, even though Kozik was punching down into his ribs. Tig punch twice to Kozik's ribs before stepping back and swinging his arm around until his fist connected with Kozik's jaw once more. Kozik spit a mixture of saliva and blood before wiping at the corner of his mouth and bring his own fist around to connect against Tig's cheek. It continued in this manner, each man landing and blocking blows. Tig shoved Kozik backwards against the wall and pulled out the large blade that he always wore down his leg.

"You gonna shank me dickhead!" Kozik shouted as he made a 'come and get it' motion with both his hands. Tig spit blood onto the floor before stepping forward and pointing his blade at Kozik.

"I fucking should!" Tig shouted before scanning the room with his eyes for Reme. "Put your fucking shirt on or I'll carry your ass out of here topless…" He shifted his full attention to Kozik once more as Reme scooped up her t-shirt and yanked it over her head.

"You're not going anywhere with her…fucking douche bag…" Kozik pushed off the wall and towards Tig who was now taking steps backwards towards the door. "Reme…you stay right where you are…" Kozik's words weren't exactly the demanding bark like Tig's but they weren't exactly asking her to stay. Tig snorted before reaching one hand out to grab her wrist as he pulled her against his side.

"You shut the fuck up..." Tig pushed her behind him and out the door "Go get on my fucking bike…NOW!" He slide the knife back into its sheath and pointed at Kozik "You jackass…stay the fuck away from her.."

"What…are you her protector now…She's probably scared to death of you…" he snorted. "Some fucking protector…didn't even notice her apartment was broken into…or the fucking bruises all over her body…" Kozik grabbed his t-shirt and cut off the floor and shoved them on.

"What fucking bruises? Who fucking broke in?" Tig demanded.

"The fucking hand print around her neck and on both her hips…fucking bite mark on her throat…and I was trying to figure that out before you came charging in here..."

"Yeah…gonna figure it out with your dick in her!" Tig couldn't help but smile at the bruises Kozik was talking about. Oh, yeah he had noticed them, but it was while he was leaving them on her delicate skin. "I fucking put them there…when I fucked against the kitchen wall this morning…" Tig was pleased when Kozik fell silent with a look of sheer horror over his face. Not that he was scared of Tig, but at the fact that Tig left such obvious marks across her body. Tig took the time to repeat himself "Stay the fuck away…" before he moved out the door and to his bike, where Reme sat perfectly still on the seat, his helmet already secured around her chin.

Tig shoved a finger into her face "You…god dammit…." His hands fell onto his hips as he looked between Reme's wide eyed face and Kozik as he followed behind him for his own bike, which was tipped over on its side. "You…fucking…" Tig was pissed, so pissed that he didn't exactly know how to yell at her properly so he settled for a quick snarl before sliding onto his bike, pulling her body roughly against his back and yanking her arms around his waist and tucking them into his waistline. He kicked the bike to life before speeding away without another look at Kozik.

He'd never been so pissed off to find two people in such an act in his life but he put it off on the fact that he didn't want Kozik to have anything good in his life. He wasn't about to fucking admit that he actually cared for this little girl on the back of his bike. The little girl that was younger then both his daughters, smaller then any female he'd ever met in his life, and terrified of breathing without permission. He kept forcing himself to think of her as a 'little girl' because it made it easier for him but it wasn't a little girl he had been with that morning in the kitchen, or a little girl he'd just pulled off Kozik's lap, and it sure as hell wasn't a little girl that was getting his rock hard just from being on the back of his bike. He was a grown ass fucking man, no twenty something year old little girl was pulling out these emotions in him. No, no little fucking barely legal girl was pulling out any emotions from him; women didn't do that to him. He wasn't Jax, he didn't get attached to one girl and commit his life to pleasing her and if he did it sure as hell wasn't going to be a little girl less then half his age. Nope, this had to be some weird after shock of accidently killing Donna or some strange alignment of the planets fucking with his head.


	9. Good to the Last Drop

**This chapter takes place a week after the last chapter. I hope it isn't confusing, I was worried that it might be confusing with the way I arranged the scenes. Also, I hope everyone is ready for some Reme history :) Cause it's coming next chapter! **

* * *

Good to the Last Drop

It was cold. She could feel the icy liquid dripping down her body, soaking into her skin, and sending waves of shivers up her entire body. She was numb, completely oblivious to the broken state of her body. Sluggish lids lifted halfway over her eyes before falling shut once more; her lids had never been so heavy in her life.

"She up?" the voice was gruff, low like she wasn't supposed to hear it. She could hear him moving, his feet clapping on the ground in thick heavy footsteps. She could tell from the echo that wherever she was it was empty and the floor was cement based on the sound of his footsteps.

"Ya…" another voice came from directly behind her. It was light she noticed, not as gruff and clearly not as old. She swallowed, tried to at least but the lack of saliva made it hard. She was shivering now; her body racked with quick spasms that she was sure came from both fear and cold. She squeezed her eyes, unsure of what was going on as she tried to replay the last thing she remembered.

"Take a photo…We can't have her keeping quiet…" another voice rang out from further away. That one she had heard, she recognized from The Hairy Dog but she couldn't put a face with the harsh growl. Her lip quivered, and for the first time she actually felt the sting of pain on her bottom lip. She flinched as her tongue ran over her lip, the metallic taste of dried blood flicking over the taste buds of her tongue.

Someone fumbled with something before a camera snapped and a bright light flashed in front of her. Reme tried to cover herself with her hands and realized for the first time that her arms were chained up and apart over her head. She was shaking, the chains lightly rattling as she twisted and tried to pull them free. Pain rocketed through her entire body, radiating off every muscle in her body and centered on her pelvis.

"Make sure that gets to Teller-Morrow… " the voice she recognized seemed to be the one in charge around here. She heard footsteps once more, fading footsteps, and then someone was wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her body back against their body. Her arms dropped, fell to her sides with the force of gravity and over exhaustion.

"Get her clothes…" the first voice ordered from directly in her ear and she flinched even though a sharp pain pierced against her lower belly and her hips. She was being carried, drug backwards by the arm around her waist and her bare feet were dragging across cement. A door opened and cool air gushed against her body before she felt sharp points of gravel against her heels.

She was groggy but pretty sure she was in the backseat of a vehicle now. She could smell leather and daisies; hear the familiar purr of an engine. She was naked, completely nude. Her lids lifted, fluttered actually until her eyes focused on the back of the white leather passenger's seat. This was her vehicle, her 1969 Ford Mustang. The same one her twin brother had demanded she take the night he was murdered; she would have started crying but dehydration prevented tears from forming.

* * *

Half-sack arched a brow at the little manila envelope addressed solely to 'SAMCRO' in a large clear print. He tucked it under his arm and headed for the club house; he pushed the door open and scanned the empty room before his eyes landed on the cigar box of cellphones on the pool table. He debated waiting for church to be over as he pulled the envelope from under his arm and looked down at it. He chewed his lip for a second before moving to the chapel doors and knocking.

"Who the fuck..." Clays' voice boomed as he pointed at the door and motioned for Tig to go to the door. Tig shoved his chair back, pushed off his two flat palms on the table and stood before moving to the door and yanking it open. His blue eyes scanned over the prospect's face for a second.

"This better be fucking good." He barked before stepping aside so that Half-sack could move into the chapel. Half-sack hesitated before stepping into the room and swallowing.

"Uhhh, this was in the mail…" he lifted the envelope towards Tig. "Seemed strange…"

Tig snatched the envelope from his hand. "You interrupted church for a piece of fucking mail!" he snapped as he ripped the envelope open. He shot his eyes back to Clay for a moment before tugging two pieces of paper out of the envelope. He scanned the sheet of printer paper reading 'Good to the last drop' twice before he threw it onto the table for the others to scan.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Chibs questioned as he pulled the sheet of paper across the table and read it before pushing it toward the others. The little note made its way around the table and was read by every member present.

"What the hell is that?" Juice questioned as he pointed towards the other piece of paper Tig was staring down at like he could rip someone's heart out. His lip was snarled up as his eyes moved over the paper once more. "Tig?" Juice craned his neck as he tried to see the paper and realized it wasn't a piece of paper but a photograph of some kind. His eyebrows knitted together as he reached for the photo just as Tig yanked it away and turned to face the table.

"When was the last god damn time any of you saw Reme?" he demanded as he stepped towards the table and slammed his hand down on the top. His other hand held the photograph away from anyone's eyes.

"What's that little tart got to do with this?" Clay drummed his heavy fingers on the table impatiently.

"I saw her yesterday before she left for work…" Chibs answered as he looked over at Tig and pulled the sheet of paper in front of him once more.

"I dropped her off at her apartment to change for work and pick up her car around five yesterday. Why?" Juice looked around the faces as they all looked over at him.

"Her car was in the dog's parking lot around nine…I went by to check and the brunette said she was doing paperwork in the back…" Kozik admitted. His blue eyes watched as Tig's face went from Chibs, then Juice, and then locked with his own.

"Did you fucking see her?" Tig snapped.

"No but none of the Nords were there…" Kozik answered.

"You didn't think that was a bad fucking sign!" Tig snapped as he slammed his other hand down on the table with the photo facing up.

"Enough…what the hell is going on..." Clay yelled from the front of the table before Tig slung the photo towards him across the table.

"I'll fucking kill them…" Tig growled as he watched Clay look down at the photo and wince. Clay slid the photo to Jax and then it moved around the table leaving every member's faced twisted in disgust.

"Christ…" Chibs yelled as he shoved onto his feet raking a hand through his greying hair.

"Who the fuck would…." Juice started.

"God damnit…." Kozik slammed his fist against the table as he stood.

"I'll fucking gut them." Tig snarled as he kicked the leg of the chair in front of him.

"We don't even know who did this Tig. We gotta handle club business before we worry about some tart you fucked a few times." Clay stood and leaned forward with both his hands flat on the top of the table. "We got a run tonight…we can handle this shit in the morning…"

"No! We gotta get bloody! Find out who did this and chop their damn heads off!" Chibs locked his eyes dead with Clay. Happy clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he nodded his head with a large grin.

"Clay, man…She could die…" Jax started before Clay snapped his head towards him.

"She could already be dead!" Clay yelled "Fuck! We don't even know who did this!"

Tig shoved off the table and looked over the faces of his brothers. He was completely loyal and devoted to these men and to his club. He had killed for them, done hard time for them, and put his own life in jeopardy on a daily basis for them. He let his hands fall onto his hips as he bowed his head and shook it. "If this was Gemma, Clay…"

"It isn't Gemma. It is some Mexican's whore that played a sad sob story…" Clay's words dropped as Chibs slammed a fist on the table.

"She's not some 'Mexican's whore' and she didn't play any god damn sob story…for Christ sake the little thing hardly ever talks…" the old scot was beyond pissed "I'm going to look for her…" Chibs didn't wait for a reply or any form of permission as he shoved past Half-sack, out of the chapel, and for the door. Juice pushed from his seat without looking and followed Chibs, jogging to catch up to him outside the club house as Chibs snapped his helmet.

"Chibs…man…Wait up…" Juice called as he waved a hand in the air to get his attention. Chibs offered a nod as Juice swung his leg over his bike. He pushed his helmet on his head and snapped it under his chin before kicking his own bike to life and following after Chibs as the older man pulled out.

Kozik clasped his hands together on the back of his head as he watched Chibs and Juice leave. He felt guilty for not looking into the break in, felt guilty for listening to her when she swore it had to be completely random, and guilty for not demanding to see her when he dropped by her work the previous night. "Fuck…." He exhaled before moving out the chapel door and through the main room and out the clubhouse door. His eyes landed on Juice and Chibs backs as he swung his leg over his own bike and pulled a helmet on without snapping it and stomped the bike to life.

Tig slammed his hands onto the table three times with a mess of loud grunts and growls. "Mother fucker…." He slammed his fist down once. "God damnit…" He continued his little tantrum until he heard Kozik's bike in the parking lot and he snapped his head up to look at Clay. He debated for a second, throwing the pros and cons of his decision around his head before he shook his head. "I'm sorry Clay…" he muttered over his shoulders as he moved out the door, down the bar, and into the parking lot. Tig swung his leg over his bike and kicked it alive without even bothering with a helmet.

* * *

The Hairy Dog had just opened when the four bikes pulled in and parked in a perfect like across the front of the door. In almost perfect unison, four legs swung over four bikes and four pissed men headed through the door one behind the other. The room was completely empty; there was no bartender, no rowdy white trash customers, and no sign of life which was strange considering the parking lot had at least three cars parked in it. Chibs sighed as he looked around the room, scanning for any sign of a struggle.

"Gotta be something here….her car was in the lot last night…" Kozik was moving toward the bar.

"No shit asshole!" Tig growled as he moved around the room and behind the bar. He was pissed, quite possibly the most pissed he had ever been in his life. This had to have something to do with the break in at her apartment and he could have prevented this if he would have tried to find anything out about the break in but he had been so pissed the night he found her and Kozik and then for a week after she had completely avoided him. Tig rummaged through the underneath of the bar for anything before slamming his fist into the top of the bar. "God damn it!"

They tore through the entire bar twice, knocked every stool onto its side, tumbled over ever pool table, snapped every pool stick, busted every last bottle of alcohol in the building, destroyed the office in the back, before finally leaving the shithole bar to scan the parking lot.

"Got glass and blood over here…" Juice shouted from his crouched position on the ground as Chibs leaned over his back at the shattered glass.

"Aye…that's got to be from her window…darkest fucking tints I've ever seen…" he pointed at the glass as he shoved his glasses up over his forehead.

"Is that…." Juice started as he picked up a shard of glass and looked at it. "That's hair…" he looked over his shoulder at the others before throwing it to the ground and standing. His hands clenched into fist at his side as he moved back to his bike. He swung his leg over the seat and put his helmet on before starting the bike. Juice was already pulling out of the parking lot when the others kicked their bikes on and pulled out after him.

* * *

Tig kicked the stand on his bike, along with the others, before swinging off the motorcycle and looking towards her car. The front driver's side window was busted open, blood dried on the white leather seat and down the side of the car; stands of hair were tangled in the little glass left in the window. Tig couldn't help but mentally picture her head smashing into the window and visibly cringing. She was so incredibly tiny, so fragile and breakable like a little china doll and he couldn't help but think that she wasn't strong enough to survive this attack. Hastily, he followed the other three as they headed around the building, not minding the 'stay off the grass' signs as they beelined for her apartment.

Kozik nodded towards the others as he held up his hand and counted down backwards from five. They all had guns out and when Kozik twisted the handle to the front door they all came forward but the door didn't open.

"It's locked." Juice commented as he lowered his weapon a notch.

"Thanks captain obvious." Tig barked as he stepped forward and tried the door himself. He growled when he came to the same conclusion as Kozik and the others before looking over his shoulder at the three other men. "Her cars here…she has to be in there…"

"This could easily be a set…" Chibs wordss dropped as Tig kicked her door once and then again before knocking it open. "Wonderful…" he grumbled as he followed Tig and Kozik into her apartment.

They took their time going through her apartment, checking under everything and behind every door. She wasn't there and there was no sign that she had been there after her attack. There were no bloody clothes, no blood in the tub drain, and her purse and keys were still gone.

"It's exactly like it was when we left yesterday…" Juice informed them from the door of her kitchen as he scanned the dishes in the sink once more. Tig shot him a look before punching the wall.

"How the fuck does someone just disappear…" Kozik started and stopped when Chibs shot him a look that was clearly a 'shut your fucking mouth'. The old scot ran a hand over his tired face before dipping his head back.

"Where could she fucking be?" Juice huffed before lowering himself into a kitchen chair and letting his head fall into his palm. Kozik mirrored Chibs with the hand over his face before dropping down onto the couch and bending forward with his elbows on his knees and his palms flat on his temples.

"Fuck this…" Tig snapped from the front door before moving out the door and up the stairs to the sidewalk. He made his way down the sidewalk and around the building back to his bike. His steel blue eyes scanned over her vehicle once more and landed on the driver's side door where her blood had dried in a two little dribbles down the black paint of her door. His right hand cupped over his mouth as he ran his hand over his goatee once and stepped towards the door.

"Anything?" Chibs called from the sidewalk as he made his way towards Tig, who was now tilting his head back with his fingers twined together on his forehead. Chibs took a deep breath before pulling a cigarette from his vest and popping it between his lips and lighting it. He took a long drag before exhaling the smoke through his nostrils. "Ya think Mayans?"

* * *

She wasn't sure when or where but the soft vibration of the engine finally stopped and two doors slammed before she heard another vehicle crank and pull away. She wanted to scream for help, wanted to sit up, wanted to get out of the backseat of her car but when she moved her legs the pain was too much. Her entire body was sore, muscles were cramping, and her head was throbbing all over again. She was shivering from the cold, her naked skin covered in goose bumps. Her lids were heavy like they weighted a million pounds each and her body and mind were so exhausted as she tried think of the last thing she remembered.

She remembered waking up one morning, curled between Chibs' chest and one of the sofas in the living room. He had his arm loosely over her ribs and his chin rested lightly against the top of her head. He was snoring quietly, the soft rumble in his chest soothing her as she slowly came awake. She remembered curling up next to him the night before and crying herself to sleep after trying to explain to him how she didn't want to be a burden to any of them and how she already felt awful because of the whole Tig and Kozik fight a week ago. He had shushed her, telling her that she hadn't done anything wrong and that she was far from a burden. She remembered hearing Juice's loud snoring from across the room and sitting up to find her friend sprawled across the pool table in his boots and boxers with a naked brunette wrapped around his body.

She remembered moving away from Chibs and trying not to wake him up but he had stirred and given her a little smile before falling back asleep. She had cooked breakfast for the entire club before any of them had even woken up; she ate alone because she was starving and just couldn't wait for them to wake up. She'd drank an entire pot of coffee before anyone else woke up and then made another pot for the first round of club members. She remembered purposely avoiding both Tig and Kozik for the last week and she remembered trying to convince herself that she didn't care about either of them.

She could recall Juice giving her a ride back to her apartment and waiting while she showered and changed for work. She could even picture him when she came walking through the apartment in her favorite red booty shorts and her standard black 'The Hairy Dog' tank. The way he had arched a brow while shoving another handful of Lucky Charms into his mouth like he was looking at a ghost before complaining about the length of her shorts; he had slipped her purse onto her shoulder and led her out the front door, waited while she locked the thing up, and then followed her to the bar before giving her a two fingered wave and heading off to the clubhouse or wherever he was going.

She even remembered complaining about the Nords being a bit grabby during happy hour that night and how they were requesting she bring them all their drinks. She remembered Ann telling her that someone had accidently backed into her mustang and she knew Ann had insisted that she take her time and not overlook anything with the police report but everything after that was blank.

"Ya think Mayans?" she heard Chibs ask as she tried to open her eyes but failed. She winced as her eyes stung behind her lids. She took in a breath and parted her lips with a breathy gasp. In her mind she was screaming his name, crying for help but in reality she was silent as death.

Tig moved in front of the window, bending to look into the window at the two little spots of blood on the white seat. He heard her before he saw her, the tiniest little breath that pulled his eyes to the backseat of the car and onto her little balled up figure.

She was curled in the backseat, her entire body fitting on half the seat. She was naked, bruised, and shivering. Her hair was bloody and caked against the side of her face and neck. Her lip was bruised and a little trail of dried blood ran from a cut on her lip and down her chin. She was paler than normal, looked skinnier than normal if that was even possible.

"Oh Reme…" he yanked the car door open and popped the front driver's seat and slid into the backseat beside her little form. He reached for her and pulled her body into his lap with ease. He didn't care if she did or didn't want him to touch her right now, or that she'd been avoiding him for an entire week.

Kozik was at the door in an instant; his blues eyes scanning over her broken little body as he took in a deep breath and fought the impulse to snatch her away from Tig and pull her into his arms.

"Is she…is she breathing?" he mumbled as he reached to check for a pulse.

"Juice!" Tig yelled for the younger male before shoving Kozik away with his left hand. Juice was already moving towards the door when he heard Tig yell his name and shoved past Kozik.

"Here…give her to me…" Tig slipped her into Juice's arms only long enough to get out of the backseat. He exhaled before pulling his cut off and handing it to Chibs before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off his shoulders. Tig took his cut back from Chibs and pulled it on over his bare chest before wrapping his shirt around Reme and pulling her back into his arms from Juice.

"Call Clay and let him know we found her…now…" he said loud as he curled her into his bare chest. "Can you hear me?"

"Ahh little one…" Chibs was beside her now as she curled into Tig's chest.

"Chibs can you…is she alright?" Kozik was crowding around also. Actually, from what she tell they were all crowding around her now. Chibs was looking down into her eyes and nodding his head.

"She seems coherent…looks like shit…but she seems fine from what I can tell from just looking. Let's get her back to the club house."

* * *

She woke in a panicked hysteria as tears streamed down her face. Her hair was mattered to her face and neck with sweat as she shot up right, eyes wide with fear. _Where am I?_ she thought as she scanned the dark room with blurry vision. She was trembling, shaking from head to toe and her hands had two handfuls of sheets clinched tight in them. She didn't recognize the room but she knew she was in the clubhouse. Her body was still sore, but her muscles had relaxed some and she wasn't quite as stiff anymore.

"How do you feel?" the voice came from somewhere to the left of her and she twisted to see Tig straddling the back of a metal fold out chair with a beer in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. His steel blue eyes seemed to be glowing lightly as the cigarette smoke swirled up in front of his face but she could tell he was looking at her and she shivered noticeably more than her soft trembles from before.

"I…." she lowered her eyes from his face and onto the deep blue sheets that were tangled around her lower half. "Umm….fine." she finally stuttered before swallowing once. She was lying. She felt like complete shit; her inner thighs were sore, her lower abdomen had a solid dull pain, and the side of her head was on fire with a throbbing ache. Tig shook his head before tipping the bottle to his mouth for a long second. He drew a puff from the cigarette, the lit end glowing a brighter red as he sucked on the butt before exhaling the smoke in a quick huff.

"Why do you do that?" he asked before lifting the bottle to his lips once more. She looked up at him for a second before shrugging her shoulders and wiping the wet streams from her cheeks.

"Why do I do what?"

"Lie when someone asks if you feel alright?" Tig sucked on the butt of his smoke one more but held the smoke in for a long moment, letting it feel his lungs before he snorted it out.

"I…." her voice was lower now "I…I'm not lying…"

Tig huffed out air before sighing and finishing off his beer. He set it on the floor in front of the chair where another seven or eight empty bottles sat turned over on the carpet. "Bullshit…" he pointed a finger at her lethargically "You might have them" he kicked his head towards the door "fooled…but I'm not so naïve…You got walls thicker and higher then Stockton…" he let his finger drop as he examined her face as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. He couldn't stop the thoughts that came, even in her disheveled state she was absolutely perfect in a way he had never seen before. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded before pulling the sheets up against her chest and tucking them under her arms. Reme could feel his eyes on her face, staring a hole right into her. She wanted to look at him, make eyes contact but she couldn't manage to get her neck to turn at all. "Yeah…" she finally whispered.

"Why?"

She turned to look at him obviously confused. "Why what?"

He pointed his index finger towards her once more before taking a long drag of his cigarette. "Why do you lie?" He'd wanted to ask her that question for nearly the last two months but never managed to get the times to actually talk to her and the one time he had he didn't do much talking. Plus, she always had someone with her. Someone looking to keep her away from big bad Tig Trager he assumed. Someone trying to keep her the shy, quiet, little innocent that she really was; at least, she was until you really got your hands on her and then she wasn't so innocent or sweet.

"I….I don't…I mean…" she was breathing deeper now as she tried to calm herself now. "I…" she stopped and canted her head so that her eyes just barely focused on him and frowned.

"Who made you lie?" he shoved the butt of his cigarette into one of the empty beer bottles before letting his arms cross over the top of the chair.

"No one…." She swallowed.

"Someone did…" he motioned towards a cup of water on the table

She bit into her bottom lip and moved her eyes to the cup by the bed. She studied it for a moment, her eyes watching the little drops of precipitation sliding down the side. Why was he asking her this? Why did he care? What exactly was he trying to figure out? She reached for the glass and lifted it to her lips taking a long gulp and then setting it back down.

"Who hurt you?" he continued.

"When?" she questioned so casually that he had to make sure he wasn't hearing things. He let his eyes scan over her face for a moment before he took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore, he wasn't sure he wanted her to have to tell him of all people. He wasn't sure he deserved to be the one she opened her little innocent heart up to. Tig didn't know how to respond to her own questions, he had suspected from the first time he saw her that she had a lifetime of people who had hurt her, he just never expected to care enough to ask and he hated the fact that now he cared enough to ask.

"Do you remember anything from the other night?" he watched her as she took a deep breath and then shook her head no. "We can't make it right if you don't tell us what you know…" he tried but she still shook her head no. "Do you want me to go?" He was amazed when she shook her head no once more before looking up at him through her top lash line.

Tig pushed off the chair and stood, hovering over her for a moment before dropping onto the bed behind her. He adjusted so that one of his legs went on either side of her narrow hips before he pulled her against him so that her back rested against his chest as he leaned back against the headboard. He sat in silence for a few minutes before asking his next question. "Who is Alek?"

She went completely rigid against his chest the moment he said the name aloud but didn't make a move to pull away from him. He noticed that her breathing had stalled and figured that he had finally asked the right question.

"No one…" she mumbled in the quietest breath of a voice. Tig shook his head and leaned his head down so that he could see her face a bit more.

"So you just mumble no one's name while you sleep?" he asked. She had been mumbling the name for the last four hours off and on. At first he had thought she was saying 'Alex' and that she was talking about him but then he remembered that she didn't know how first name was Alexander and that she was clearly pronouncing 'Ale**k**' not 'Ale**x**' as she thrashed around between his sheets.

She was still tensed against his chest when he spoke again. Her breathing still hadn't returned to normal and she was sucking in huge gulps of air between minute long breaks to try to slow her heart beat she knew had to have at least tripled the moment he spoke the name. "I…I must have….heard it on television or something…"

"Bullshit…" he repeated his comment from earlier.

"It doesn't matter….who he…is…" she swallowed before correcting herself "was."

Tig felt a pang of sorrow at her words but swallowed it down before he leaned his head back against the headboard. So, whoever Alek was he was dead or no longer in her life and apparently he had meant something to her. Maybe Alek was her long lost love and she was so terribly broken because of his tragic passing or maybe Alek was the man that had started her long line of painful memories. He was debating what to ask her next when a knock on the door pulled his attention and he looked up as the door pushed opened and Kozik stepped into the room.

"Awake at last beautiful." He smiled as he stepped further into the room and left the door open. He focused on her and tried to ignore the fact that Tig already had her pulled against his body and she probably hadn't been awake an hour yet.

"At last?" she asked as she focused her big sapphire eyes up on his.

"Yeah, you were asleep for almost three whole days…" He let his eyes flick up to Tig's, which were locked on his face in a very obvious 'get the fuck out and stay out' glare. The tension was course and immediate the moment he stepped into the room but he didn't give a fuck; Kozik fixed his eyes back on Reme's. "How you feeling? Need me to get the doc in here?"

She shook her head no for a moment then her mouth dropped open wide. "Three…three days….what…" her little voice quivered "what happened?" She was on the verge of tears now, and she wasn't sure how much more she could handle. Since stumbling upon this little town nearly two months previous she had been knocked unconscious twice, had her house broken into, been arrested, and burdened an entire club of men with her problems. She felt Tig's arms tighten around her and saw Kozik's eyes slit a little more at the same time.

"You were attacked…and…." Kozik stopped when Tig growled a warning for him to leave. "Dude…she isn't your property…stop acting like you own her…" Kozik had said those words to Tig just a few days ago and he would repeat them until they sank into his stubborn head. Reme was fragile, young, and completely innocent no matter what and Tig was everything and anything but.

Tig snorted and leaned up off his slouched position on the headboard which caused her to lean forward also. "Get the fuck out." Tig let the leg closest to the edge of the bed drop and land on the floor with a thud as he moved his hands under the smooth curve of her thighs and readied himself to move her if he needed to.

"No…why don't you get the fuck out…"

"It's my god damn room asshole." Tig lifted her light frame from between his legs and dropped her on the mattress to his left before he stood up off the bed.

"Alright…then I'll take her to my fucking room…" Kozik stepped into Tig's face.

"You don't have a fucking room here….you have a fucking room in Tacoma…when the fuck you going back?" Tig shoved him backwards out of his face.

Kozik smirk and nodded his head in that cocky way before shoving Tig back. "When I damn well please…might patch SAMCRO…"

Tig's eyes widen in anger before he swung his fist forward and connected it with Kozik's jaw. "Aint no god damn way!" he growled. Tig stalked forward and swung his fist up but Kozik blocked it and countered with his own right hook to Tig's cheek bone. Tig staggered a moment before tackling Kozik to the ground and punching down onto Kozik's eyes socked. Kozik shoved his fist around and punched into Tig's right ribcage as Tig's fist came down onto his cheek bone. Kozik's right arm came around wide as his blow landed against Tig's ribs once more.

"Aye…ya bunch of muppets!" Chibs yelled as he barreled into the room with Juice in tow and pulled Tig up and back while Juice did the same with Kozik.

"What the hell guys?" Juice was shoving Kozik backwards little by little but Kozik was fighting.

"Fuck you mother fucker!" Tig yelled as he swung at Kozik even though he knew he'd never be able to reach him from across the room.

"I say we toss the two of ya in the ring and let ya work this little problem out!" Chibs hollered over everyone.

"This problem aint gonna be worked out with a quick scuffle in a fucking ring Chibs." Kozik retorted. "Asshole needs to get over the past and stop acting like he owns shit that he aint got no claim on!"

Tig snorted and yanked himself free of Chibs' hold on him before reaching across the bed and grabbing Reme's arm and yanking her flush against his body with one quick jerk. She was shaking and for a second he felt bad that he had done that to her for a second time but it passed quickly when he saw Kozik's eyes narrow on him as he moved a step backwards and out of Juice's hold. Chibs and Juice both turned to watch Tig as he threw Reme over his right shoulder, her ass going into the air.

"Tig." Chibs said the man's name as a warning before taking a step towards him. "Put her down." Juice came up behind Chibs and nodded in agreement with the man.

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Tig snorted before looking back at Kozik with a smirk. "What exactly to you consider laying claim?"

Kozik took two steps forward and slid his eyes over Tig. "Just put her down Tig! You can't just yank her around like some fucking rag doll!"

"Yeah, come on Tig…just put her down…I'm sure you're hurting her bruises…" Juice sounded defensive but honest at the same time. It was true, she had bruises on her lower tummy at the exact spot he had her thrown over his shoulder.

Tig growled before lowering his shoulder and dropping her onto the mattress not to gentle. She bounced for a second on impact and then just curled her legs under her rump and stared up at the four of them with large round sapphire eyes. She understood Juice's feelings for her and she understood Chibs' but Tig and Kozik both left her dazed and confused with a mixture of want and need. She was visibly drawn to both of them and for a lot of the same reasons but she preferred one over the other for completely different reasons. She had never felt for anyone the things she felt for both of them and the idea that she was causing them to fight even more than normal bothered her but she didn't know how to fix it.

Tig looked down at her for a second before pushing past Chibs and Juice and got into Kozik's face once more. He didn't say anything just glared into his eyes for a moment before shoving past him and out of the room yanking the door shut behind him with a loud bang. Kozik rolled his shoulders before moving to the other side of the bed and looking down at her with a frown.

"You alright?"

She nodded, her straight blonde hair shaking with the movement before she turned to look at Chibs and Juice with a smile. They were both looking down at her in concern until they saw her smile and then they both winked at her almost at the same time. Kozik leaned down over her to press his lips to the corner of her lips before shaking his head.

"I'll let you rest beautiful…" he let his hand linger over its spot on her jaw for a moment before leaving.

"You couldn't get stuck between any other two?" Juice joked as he lowered himself into the seat that Tig had previously occupied and laughed. "Fucking Tig and Kozik…" he shook his head with his big goofy grin spreading. Chibs lowered himself onto the foot of the bed and laughed at Juice's comment before turning to look at her.

"Are ya sure ya alright little one?" he sighed when she nodded her head a little too eager and looked away. He knew what he needed to find out from her and he figured it wasn't going to be easy for her to talk about or for either him or Juice to hear but it was necessary. "Little one…I know ya just woke up but…" he looked at Juice for a second before frowning and looking back at her. "We kinda need to know…."

She looked between the two of them confused before taking a deep breath and pulling a pillow into her lap. "Know what?" she looked down at the dark pillow.

"Everything Reme." Juice answered for Chibs and sighed. He pulled his brown eyes off of her face when tears swelled in her eyes and she took a long staggered breath.


	10. Skeletons in the Closet

**Sorry that my updates have been a little slower than they were before. This is a continuation of the previous chapter and gives a good chunk of Reme's past, though not nearly all of it. I want to let everyone know, the little flashback is in italics and just in case that is confusing to anyone, she IS NOT speaking a loud with that. One of my proof readers thought she was telling that little story a loud. She isn't, so what the flashback tells the readers, characters in the story still don't know. Also, I hope this chapter gets a few laughs! Lol...let me know what you all think. :) **

* * *

Skeletons in the Closet

"My parents…" She had started and stopped three times now, her voice barely loud enough to make out as she tried to remember where to even start at. "My parents…" she stalled for a second "they were junkies….crank, blow, heroin….they'd smoke, snort, pop, or shoot up anything they could get their hands on…" her eyes were closed as she pulled the dark sheets up on a little over her hips. She could hear Chibs' and Juice's steady breathing around her as she let her eyes fall onto the navy sheets. "My mother had three miscarriages...probably because she refused to stop doing drugs…" she heaved in a heavy breath. "We were a miracle….that's what the doctors told my parents anyways…my brother was a lot stronger and bigger than me when we were born…our whole lives really…he got most of the nutrients in the womb…." Her breathing shuttered at the mention of her brother but she pushed the tears away and continued in a weak whisper. "We were twins but…but…we looked years apart…"

"You have a brother?" Juice asked although he already knew she had a twin brother. He already knew that her parents were junkies of the lowest standard. Her mother's medical reports had told him everything Reme had just said. Chibs shot his eye toward Juice as if asking if she was being truthful and exhaled when Juice gave his a quick nod of an answer. She wasn't lying, which was good because that meant she didn't think they were a threat, and they weren't.

"I had a brother…" she corrected without looking up from the sheets. She couldn't look up, she had to focus on the dark sheets and keep her eyes off the look she knew they would be giving her the entire time she told her sad little story. "He was wonderful…tall and handsome…and strong physically and mentally…not like me…" she made a simple little hand gesture towards herself. "He did his best to protect me…keep me safe...He wanted to be mechanic…work on classics as he would always say…" Reme fidgeted with the sheets that lay over her lap. "He wanted to get us out…away from the drugs, our parents, and…and…" her bottom lip quivered as the tears swelled on her bottom lash line once more. She couldn't finish the sentence as the tears began to tumble down her face in fat drops.

She wiped at them, silently pleading for them to go away but every time she wiped one tear away four more fell to replace it. Chibs' lips fell into a frown as he watched her; he wanted to reach out and wipe her tears away but she needed this. She needed to cry and tell her story and get it off her chest because he was absolutely sure she had never told a single person what she was telling them right now. Juice swallowed the lump in his throat and dropped his eyes to the empty beer bottles surrounding the chair.

"My parents owed them a debt they couldn't pay…" She continued even though her voice was strained and low and tears were now flowing steadily from her eyes and over her cheeks. "They didn't have any money…all they had was…was…" her voice broke once more "Alek tried to talk them out of it…begged them to see what they had agreed to…but my parents wouldn't listen…they didn't understand…couldn't see past the constant ache to be high…" her left hand twitched as spoke "Alek was so mad at me for not begging and pleading with our parents…he said maybe they would listen if I just asked…that it looked like I didn't care about the arrangement they made to…with." She paused and swallowed. "They didn't care…I knew that…but Alek didn't understand…and I was young and afraid…" she shook her head lightly "I stayed home from school that day because…" She shrugged. "I don't know why…"

Chibs and Juice both looked at each other in understanding at what she was trying to make them understand. A muscle in Juice's jaw flexed as he locked his eyes dead with Chibs and shook his head. They looked at each other for a few seconds before both of them looked back at Reme as her body began to tremble. She looked so incredibly broken sitting in Tig's bed with one of his oversized 'SAMCRO' t-shirts on and his sheets crumbled around her hips and over her bare legs.

"I didn't know what I was doing…not until…not until…Alek got back…" her voice had dropped and octave, which was hard with her already quiet voice, and she sounded hallow and raw and completely stripped of any and all emotion that had just been in her voice. "I was sitting on the kitchen floor all curled up and…and…" She shook her head as if trying to understand something that was going on in her head. "They wouldn't listen to me…" She squeezed her eyes closed as she took a deep staggered breath. Her hands rested palm up on her knees as she continued to talk.

* * *

_"Please…please…don't make me…" the dragged plea erupted from her full lips before she even knew what she was saying. She was crying; her slender hands were tucked under her thighs as she sat in the kitchen chair. An anorexic looking blonde, the spitting image of Reme if you looked past the tired wrinkles and obvious effects of longtime drug abuse, sat slumped on the round kitchen table with her long arms dangling at her side. The woman's white blonde hair was stringy and greasy from lack of washing and was draped across the face if the table in oily clumps. Her eyes were open and focused on one of the cabinets that lined the wall in front of her. Her eyes were a lighter shade of sapphire then the little teenager sitting across from her, but they were still a startling pop of color against her pale complexion._

_The lady didn't move as she huffed out one short breath after the other; she was high as a kite, which was obvious from the deathly stillness of her body. She didn't blink as she listened to the mumbled voice; Nina lifted her head from the table and looked forward at the distraught face of her fifteen year old daughter as if she didn't know who she was before canting her head to the left and frowning. Nina had heard her child's voice, recognized the low whisper as her daughter's but the words didn't register in her spent brain and as her blue eyes landed on the tear stained face she didn't even recognize her own daughter's face._

_"Mama…" Reme mumbled as she met her mother's dead stare and shivered. The two women stared at one another as the minutes ticked away as if they were trying to figure out who each other really were. Reme wasn't sure when it happened, but as some point as she stared into the lifeless eyes of her strung out mother she snapped. Her tears had stopped falling, completely dried up and gone, the only traces of them the dried lines down her cheeks. She couldn't really remember what had happened, her memory blurred by her seething anger. Anger that had been building her entire life, anger that she had always hidden or denied, anger that was long overdue for a release._

_The next thing she remembered was the sound of Alek's voice in the living room. He was calling her name, his deep voice fearful when she didn't immediately answer him. He had moved through the house, checked the bathroom and bedroom before moving into the kitchen. His big sapphire eyes matched perfectly to Reme's as he looked down at his baby sister. She was sitting perfectly still in the middle of the floor with her legs hugged up to her chest and staring toward the backdoor. Her mother and father were on either side of her body in broken shambled lumps; blood was splatter around the entire room, streaks of crimson running up the walls and over the roof, deep puddles of blood scatter over the dingy tiled floor._

_Alek's eyes moved back to his sister in the middle of the floor. She was wearing one of his white t-shirts, which told him she hadn't changed from her bed clothes. Her hair was cloaked around her face and when he reached for her and pulled her up from the floor and into his arms he frowned at her face. She had blood splattered over face, covering the front of her t-shirt, and dried over her legs, arms, and neck. "Rems…What did you do…" he asked in a slow concerned voice. He could tell she was in shock from the way she didn't even acknowledge him moving her or talking to her._

_Alek carried her into the bathroom, ran a warm bath, and scrubbed her body clean until her pale skin was red and raw. He had told her the entire time that none of this would fall back on her, that he would keep her safe, that he was going to protect her, and that nothing would ever hurt her. He wrapped her in towel and carried her back to her bedroom before dressing her and brushing out her long blonde hair. He had packed some of their stuff and then they had run._

* * *

"I met Miguel in Las Vegas…" She swallowed before looking up at the two of them. "He had an edge to him that…that…something about him made me think he could make me safe…" she exhaled before dropping her eyes again. "I was sixteen and stupid…" She clenched her hand into the sheets as she squeezed her eyes to hold back the tears. "Alek wanted to run again…but I was too scared…too tired of living hand to mouth on the road…I just couldn't…no matter how bad things were with Miguel I knew what to expect there…" She took a breath and opened her eyes once more. "They killed him right in front of me…shot him in the temple...I tried to get away and they always found me…" Her hand moved over the scar on her ribs as she started crying one more. "He stabbed me…for trying to get away…that was two years ago…" she took in a long breath before letting her hand drop from her ribs. "The last time I ran was the night before I ended up here…I ended up at some truck stop hotel off the highway when he showed up…I swore I wouldn't leave…that I would behave and go back with him…he…he…" she squirmed for a second trying to think of how to say what had happened. "He…we…after he was…we were…done he fell asleep…and I snuck out…I was stupid…sat in my car for a good two hours crying and in shock…when I saw him coming at my car I left…I thought he was going to let me go when he didn't come after me but then…after I crossed into California they were everywhere around me…"

"They are the ones that shot your tire out…" Chibs filled in as she curled backwards into the sheets crying. "Ahh little one…" he started but stopped when the door opened and Tig moved into the room. He didn't say anything at first, just moved across the room and pulled his cut off and hung it over a chair. He swept his blue eyes over Chibs and Juice before they landed on Reme curled into his bed crying. He frowned for the slightest of seconds before dropping onto the bed beside her on his ass and pointing towards the door.

"It's almost two in the morning…" he started but stopped when Juice stood up and stepped towards the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" his voice was defensive as he looked down at Tig as he kicked off his boots.

"Going to bed…busy day tomorrow..." Tig worked at unbuckling his belt.

"You can't be serious…" Juice's jaw tightened as he watched the older man remove his belt and toss it on the floor. Chibs stood up and slapped a hand on Juice's back before urging him towards the door.

"Lets get some sleep Juicy-boy." He said in his normal calm voice as his eyes slid over Tig once more. Juice was reluctant but eventually let Chibs usher him from the room with clenched teeth. Tig moved behind them, closing and locking the door before he turned back to Reme on the bed. She wasn't crying anymore, her breathing had slowed to a solid hum and he knew she was asleep. He hadn't planned on trying anything with her tonight, but that didn't mean he couldn't be disappointed that she had fallen asleep on him.

He sighed as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his hips before stepping out of them. His fingers moved over the buttons of his shirt and finally he shrugged out of that also and let it fall to the floor before falling face first onto the bed beside Reme's little form. He rolled to his side, stretched an arm out and around Reme's waist and pulled her against his chest. Tig laid there in the bed with her pulled snug against his chest, his arm tight around her slender waist; his eyes fixated on her peaceful face as she curled against his chest. He'd never slept so intimately with another person before, not his girlfriend he lost years ago before patching and not the mother of his children and he didn't quite understand what about this impish young woman that had him willingly curling her against him.

He decided, or at least he told himself that he had decided, that he just wanted to protect her from whatever she was so obviously terrified of. Protect her because she was so completely innocent, innocent in a way that he couldn't understand. She wasn't sheltered, that was obvious from the way she fucked and from the people she seemed to surround herself with but she had an innocence about her that he had only seen in children, and it had faded quick in his two girls.

* * *

"She doesn't know anything about the man or men that attacked her…" Chibs was in the middle of telling Kozik at the bar when Tig erupted into the room in a loud fit of rage. He was cussing, eyes narrowed with rage, hands moving in wild gestures as he moved across the floor of the club house. He shoved a few sweet butts out of his way as he bee lined for the bar where Kozik and Chibs sat, both now turned toward him.

"You!" Tig pointed a finger into Kozik's face as he stopped abruptly in front of the seated blonde man. Kozik raised a brow and looked down his nose at the finger inches from his face.

"Me?" Kozik pointed at himself with a smirk. Tig snarled his upper lip and let out an angry huff of air through his nostrils.

"Stop being such a fucking smart ass and go move that piece of shit you call a bike right now!" Tig had dropped his hand and replaced the finger in Kozik's face with his own face as he stepped into Kozik's personal space. Kozik continued to smirk as he stood up and shook his head as he laughed; he had intentionally parked his bike in Tig's normal spot just to be an asshole because he knew it would get a rise out of the man, and he was right. Chibs was laughing, his big booming Scottish laugh at the entire situation. The two of them were always at each other's throats, always doing something just to piss the other off, and it always ended with punches being thrown.

"Did I park in your spot?" Kozik asked rhetorically, sarcasm thick in his voice. Tig growled as he shoved Kozik backwards against the bar.

"You know damn well…" his words were cut off as Kozik shoved him backwards and got into his personal space this time. Their blue eyes locked, fixated in narrow slants at one another for a long second before Tig's right fist looped forward into Kozik's jaw. Kozik stumbled for a second before recovering and hooking his left arm around until it landed hard in Tig's right ribcage. Chibs turned on the bar stool and lifted the beer to his lips as he watched the two of them bickering and fighting like an old married couple. Tig brought his right hand up into the underbelly of Kozik's chin before shoving the man backwards against the bar. Kozik wiped his mouth as he came up off the bar with a hard right hook into Tig's cheek.

"What are the love birds fighting about now?" Bobby asked as he came into the room, doing his best to keep his laughter down and avoid the frenzy of fists. Chibs' laughter rioted again as he took another sip of his beer and gave Bobby a quick nod as a greeting.

"Ahhh, same shit new day…" Chibs pointed towards the two brawling men "worse than a married couple I swear…" Bobby and Chibs both laughed. Eventually, Chibs and Bobby sighed and moved to their feet. Chibs took hold on Tig's waist and pulled him backwards as Bobby put himself between Tig and Kozik and pushed the blonde backwards.

"Alright you two…" Bobby joked as he held his hands up to show them both he wasn't getting involved just helping pull them apart. Both men were seething and exhaling heavy angry breathes through their nostrils.

"Go on ya two…go clean up ya faces." Chibs let go of Tig as the man yanked away from him. Tig stood for a moment with his eyes locked on Kozik before he snorted out a heavy breath and adjusted his Teller-Morrow shirt that was now stained with spots of his and Kozik's blood and headed back down the hallway to his bedroom. He shoved the door open to hard and stepped into the room. His steel blues dropped to the empty bed that was now neatly made before scanning the room for the little blonde he had left sound asleep in the bed this morning.

"Hey…" he spoke, apparently to no one because as he moved through the room he realized that she was no longer in his room. Tig slammed the door and moved across the room to the bed, shaking his head at the sight. She had made his bed, tucked the sheets around the mattress tight, fluffed his pillows, and draped the midnight blue comforter perfectly over the mattress so that it hung evenly down the side. She had even folded his old ratty SAMCRO t-shirt she'd slept in and laid it neatly on the foot of the bed.

He moved to sit in the metal folding chair he had brought into the room a few nights ago after they found her in the backseat of her car all bloody, bruised, and naked. He didn't feel right ruining her work on his bed. Tig made quick work of pulling off his Teller-Morrow work shirt and tossing it onto the floor beside his feet before kicking out of his boots and stripping off the remainder of his clothing on his way to the bathroom. He made quick work of his shower and was out before the water even started to warm.

She was moving around his room as quickly as possible, trying desperately to scoop up anything she could use to make a complete load of before he got out of the shower. She was coming up from grabbing his boxers when the bathroom door opened and he stepped out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She could tell he had fresh cuts and scrapes on his face and she was pretty positive that the bruise on his left cheek hadn't been there the last time she saw him. She froze, her arms squeezing the armful of his clothing she still held as her eyes landed on his face. Tig was incredibly attractive in a rugged manly sort of way; a way that she knew only men who had taken life got.

Tig stared down at her for a second, letting his eyes take in her entire appearance. She always looked so damn much like a little girl scared of some monster in her closet and for some reason it always turned him on. Of course, it helped that she didn't have the body of a scared little girl at all and that he knew how she reacted to his touch; no, she wasn't a scared child at all. He stepped towards her, amazed that she didn't flinch away, and let his eyes fall over her perfectly plump lips. She still had the faintest little mark on her bottom lip from whoever had attached her; he decided that she was probably the strongest woman he'd ever met, after all, it took balls to hold your tongue while some wet back yanked you around and beat you but he would never tell her that. "You don't have to clean up…" he said as he stepped around her, purposely brushing against her side with his body, before moving to the dresser.

"I…I…" she bit her bottom lip lightly before looking down at the ball of clothes in her arms "I don't mind…" she finally muttered as she moved for the door. Tig shook his head watching her for a moment before pulling on a pair of clean jeans over his boxers.

"You're not scared of me…are you?" he buttoned the jeans before lacing his belt through the loops and buckling it at his waist. He watched her, his blue eyes sliding up the back of her form when she stopped walking, turned slightly towards him, and took a deep breath. He could see her ribcage expand, her chest and shoulders rising, and finally her deep sapphire eyes locked on his and she shook her head.

"No…" she whispered along with the shake of her head and he was positive she wasn't lying. He wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or pissed that this tiny little thing didn't find him scary but grown ass men found him terrifying.

"Good…" his voice was lower than normal. He pulled on a long sleeved black button up and stretched out the act of buttoning up the front. His hands were working on rolling up the sleeves when he looked back up at her, still standing in the same spot she had been, clinging a ball of his dirty clothes to her chest and looking very much mesmerized as she watched him dress himself. He couldn't help but notice how her lips were slightly parted, her breathing slowed, and her blue eyes fixed on the little fringe of black chest hair that was visible just above the top button of his shirt. "See something you like?" he asked as he moved his hands to work up the sleeve of his other arm. He smirked when her eyes opened wide and fell to the floor.

"I…ummm…I better get these clothes…umm…" she didn't even finish her words as she turned, pulled the door open, and bolted from the room. She didn't even take the time to shut the door back, just left it slightly open and swaying.

Tig sighed as he finished with the roll of his sleeve and looked around the room; everything was clean, beer bottles turned ash trays were piled high in the trash bin, the closet was straightened and all his clothes off the floor and hung neatly in a line. He reached for his wallet, which he found was lined neatly across the top of the dresser alongside his phone, knife, holster and guns; she had made quick work of cleaning his room. He pulled his holster over his shoulder, tucked his guns safety inside, hooked his knife over his thigh, and finally looked at the floor where his cut had been.

"Damn woman…" he grumbled when his eyes landed on empty carpet. Tig moved forward, his steel blue eyes sliding around the room until they landed on his cut. He grunted as he yanked the leather vest from where he assumed Reme had hung it on the back of the metal folding chair. He tugged it onto his shoulders before heading for the door, he paused in the door way and took a moment to look back over his freshly cleaned room before shaking his head and pulling the door shut.

* * *

Reme sighed, her hands moving to rest in the back pockets of her white jean shorts and scanned her eyes across the garage parking lot in one swift motion. She'd been standing there silently beside Kozik as he puffed down on a cigarette and made sure to blow the smoke away from her face. She took a breath and flicked her eyes towards Kozik, taking advantage of the fact that her big sapphire eyes were hidden behind her vintage aviators, to get a good clean look at his face. He was older, she could clearly see the fine lines of years with the club on his face, he had an aggressiveness like Tig, but he had a softness to his face unlike Tig. Kozik could care, would care if given the chance and he wouldn't have a problem letting the entire MC see that he cared and that was something she knew Tig would never do, not that he couldn't because he could, he just wouldn't.

Kozik smiled without looking at her and took a long hard drag on his cigarette, held the breath in for a little too long, and finally let the smoke out through his nostrils. "You know, those glasses only hide your eyes if you don't turn your head." He tossed the butt of the cigarette onto the cement and grinded the toe of his boot over it before turning to face her for a moment. He was pretty sure he had never seen such a beautiful girl wondering around the SAMCRO world, much less one that had stumbled into it the way this little beauty had. Kozik had noticed the second his light blue eyes had landed on her outside the garage that she wasn't like the other girls that roamed around the MC; she had an innocence about her that he had instantly wanted to protect and claim as his own. He smiled as she blushed, watching the apples of her pale cheeks stain with a light rose.

"Guess I'm not as good as you big bad bikers…" she joked as she pulled her head back forward and closed her eyes behind her glasses. The words had escaped her mouth in a low whisper as normal but they had come so easily and she hadn't even had to think about if what she was saying was going to get her smacked or hurt. It dawned on her then, for the first time that for once she generally felt safe. Despite everything that had happened, in this moment, standing in the shade of Teller-Morrow beside Kozik, she felt completely safe. She drew a long breath before tilting her head lightly towards Kozik's shoulder, almost rested her head on his arm but yanked her head up right and turned to face him, bracing her shoulder lightly against the side of the garage. "This thing between you and Tig…" she took a breath and abruptly looked around the area before focusing up at Kozik through the shades once more. "What is that?"

Kozik let his eyes fall over her in a side glance as she spoke before smirking; she was getting comfortable with him, he could tell by the way her words came from her mouth without thinking and the way she tilted her head towards him as if she wanted to let her head fall against his arm. Kozik turned his head to face her, his eyes focusing on her plump lips as she spoke; he figured, eventually, she would ask this exact question and he wouldn't have a proper answer to give her. He shrugged mindlessly before exhaling though his mouth and she smiled for a moment as the smell of blood, alcohol, and tobacco filled her nostrils. Kozik's smile spread a little wider as he watched her before taking a breath. "Not you beautiful. Don't worry about it." He lifted his hand and gripped her little chin, his thumb resting lightly on the tiny point of her chin as the rest of his fingers curled under her chin and pulled her face up. He took a moment to admire the soft lines of her perfectly full lips before dropping his head and gingerly pressed his lips to hers.

Her hands moved over his chest, both palms resting lightly over each of his pectoral muscles under his cut. His finger's moved from under her chin to her sharp jaw as the other moved to her hip. Chibs moved out of the clubhouse, his eyes scanning over the garage for a second before landing on Kozik and Reme as he shook his head and started towards them. He ran his hand through his hair as he approached, very aware that neither of them noticed him approach. He cleared his throat, loud, and looked between the two of them before shaking his head as they both jumped and separated instantly recoiling from each other.

"Now, little one…" he ran a hand over his faced with a tired sigh before looking at Kozik and shaking his head. Chibs was slowly running out of ways to keep Reme around him and away from the two hard asses fighting for her affections, or anyone other them himself or Juice for that matter. While Chibs trusted his brothers with his life, he didn't exactly trust them with her life just yet, not all of them anyway. "I'm heading over to Cara Cara for a few…Would you care to tag along?"

Reme looked horrified as she bit into her bottom lip and dropped her eyes even though she knew Chibs couldn't see her eyes behind the mirroring glasses she wore. She thought for a moment, trying to decide what Cara Cara could possibly be before looking towards Kozik as if asking for any form of insight but he only smirked and nodded his head before throwing his hands up defensively. She frowned for a moment before looking up at Chibs once more and nodding her head; at least it got her out of the club house for a few hours. She turned towards Kozik once more and offered him a small smile as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you around beautiful." He winked and offered Chibs a nod of his head before turning and moving back into the garage to actually get some work done. Chibs responded with a single nod of head before slinking an arm around her shoulders lightly and pulled her into his side with a grin as they headed towards his bike.

"So little one, what is it about Kozik?" She grimaced at the question before taking a breath and shrugging her shoulders. "And Tiggy?" Chibs asked which again received a silent shrug in response. Chibs exhaled as he removed his arm and pulled his spare helmet from his saddle bag and set it gently on her head before snapping it under her chin and pulling it tight so the helmet wouldn't move. "You're going to have to figure that shit out little one…" he told her as he snapped his own helmet under his chin and slid onto the bike, holding a hand out for her to slide onto the little back seat.

"I know." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and interlocked her fingers over his middle. Reme laid her cheek against his shoulder blade and tucked her head out of the way of the wind. They rode for about fifteen minutes, Chibs riding slower than normal and taking the turns a little less sharp; he always rode safer when he had her on his bike with him. They pulled into a large parking lot in front of a larger metal building. "What exactly is this place?" she asked as she climbed off the back of Chibs' bike and unstrapped the helmet before setting in on the back seat and looking at him as he shook his head and smiled before kicking his head toward the building for her to follow him.

Chibs led her to the metal building that smile still spread across his face as he pulled the white metal door open and cut his hand through the air palm up. "After you little one." He spoke before following her through the door. Reme arched a brow but moved into the building, stopping dead in her tracks, her blue eyes bugged wide behind her glasses as her mouth dropped open at the scene. Naked men and woman were everywhere, some sitting, some standing, and some in the middle of lewd sex acts with multiple partners.

"Chibs…" She mumbled in a breathy whisper before swallowing a lump in her throat. He was laughing, loudly in her ear as he stretched his arm loosely over her shoulder and pulled her into his side once more.

"Sorry little one…Didn't mean to corrupt your innocence…" He pulled her along, mostly because she was far to shocked to actually move on her own, until he tucked her safety into Bobby's office "Stay here." He spoke over his shoulder as he pulled the door shut and went on his hunt for his brother. Reme looked around the rather big office and wrinkled her nose at the sounds coming through from the main room. She wasn't innocent when it came to sexual acts but that didn't mean she liked sitting around watching men and women fuck random people for money on film. She pulled her legs into her chest, letting her booted feet rest of the edge of the chair as she looked over the neat desk with a smile; she'd noticed that Bobby was the cleanest of all the men. He always made a point to throw his trash in a trash bin unlike most the other men.

She jumped when the door opened and a taller blonde strolled in, her curvy hips swaying from left to right. She arched a perfectly shaped brow as she looked down at the little blonde and smile. The lady moved around the desk and tucked herself into the computer chair and crossed her legs over one another in a very lady like manner. She studied Reme's face for a moment before nodding and smiling.

"Luann Delaney." The lady said as she extended her hand over the desk; Reme looked confused for a moment before leaning forward and shaking the females hand with a limp grasp. She sat back, her legs curling under her rump as she watched the older lady for a few more moments before smiling. This lady must be a friend of the club, Bobby seemed to work here and Chibs had strolled in like he owned the joint.

"Reme." She supplied. Luann nodded at the name before sitting back herself and taking a breath.

"So, how old are you Reme? You look young."

"Twenty-one."

"Wonderful, you don't look an day over sixteen." Luann ran her eyes over Reme's face and body for a moment before nodding in approval.

"Thank you?" Reme looked confused as she looked down at herself to see if she had accidently put her shirt on backwards or if she had some kinda of stain on the black V-neck she wore.

"You're quite welcome. How long have you been in the business? You're name doesn't ring a bell and I'm pretty sure I would remember a face as young as yours."

Reme's eyes widened as she released exactly what Luann thought she was here for. Her mouth dropped wide just as it had when she first walked into the building. "Oh no…I mean…" she stumbled as she tried to get her words out too fast and the came out a jumbled mess.

"You nervous hunny?" Luann asked.

Reme shook her head no just as the door opened and Bobby and Chibs flicked their eyes between the two women and moved into the room. Chibs closed the door behind him before moving to lean on the wall beside Reme with a questioning look.

"Boys, doesn't Miss Reme have a great face for film?" Luann held her fingers up as if positioning a camera in front of Reme's face and smiled as she looked between Chibs and Bobby. Both men looked between Luann and Reme before busting into a raging fit of laughter. Their voice rang in the office for a good long minute before Bobby finally hushed down and let out a strong breath.

"Luann, dear, Reme's not an actress." Bobby looked over Reme's shocked face before he started laughing one more. His hands wiped at the tears building in his eyes as he tried to calm himself down once more. Chibs slowed his laughing finally, letting one hand fall to clap over Reme's slender shoulder before he looked up at Luann and smiled.

"Aye, little one here is a friend of the club…"

"A damn shame, cause with a face like that she could make bank." Luann opened her hands wide over her head in the air as if painting a banner as she spoke "Blondie goes black" she looked over at Reme and raised a brow. "You looking for work baby? Cause I got girls that can train an amateur. Men will play loads to see you on the screen…" Luann stopped talking as Chibs cleared his throat and gave a taut shake of his head before squeezing Reme's shoulder lightly.

Reme was silent, her eyes wide behind her glasses, as she shook her head no before looking down with a blush. This had to be a first, she'd never been asked to do porn before and although it was flattering to know that old perverted men would pay lumps sums of money to see her suck some black guy's cock on screen, she preferred to make her money on her feet rather than her back. Bobby and Chibs turned to face one another before they both looked over at Luann and motioned for her to go; Luann frowned before rising to her feet and leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind her. Bobby looking over Chibs and Reme for a moment before giving her a little wink as Chibs turned back to his position against the wall.

"Bobby here is the club treasurer and" he leaned down a bit and elbowed Reme lightly on the arm " he does the books here at Cara Cara" Chibs looked over at Bobby with a smirk "If you ask nicely…he may just be looking for an assistant." Bobby let out a breath before exhaling a little laugh.

"Really Chibs? I don't need an assistant." Bobby sighed. He felt bad for having to tell Chibs no but there just wasn't enough work to hire an assistant. He shrugged in an apologetic manner before flicking his eyes between the two of them and frowning. "I'm really sorry." Reme looked up at Chibs confused before flicking her eyes to Bobby and sighing. She was thoroughly confused at this point.

"Chibs, I have a job." She frowned when Chibs' gave her a frown and shook his head no.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going back to work at the dog after everything." Chibs' frown widened as Reme bit into her bottom lip as she looked down at the ground and shrugged. "Come on little one. You can't be serious!"

"Why not? It's my job…"

"Oh." Bobby's eyes opened wide as he realized what exactly Chibs was up to and nodded his head. "I think we have an opening…" he shifted his eyes to Reme and smiled "You know how to make coffee and use a computer?"

"Yes, but I…"

"Hush now little one. You can't work at the dog anymore." He looked up at Bobby "When can she start?"

"Monday…she needs to be here around ten." Bobby gave her a wink before lowing himself into the chair behind his desk. Chibs nodded to his brother before motioning for Reme to come with him as he pulled the door open.

"See little one, now you got a safe job….and won't have to worry about any Nords grabbing up in you…" he gave her a knowing look, clearly noting how her body instantly tensed at the mention of the Nords and then he had his answers. She'd told them she didn't remember or know anything about the men that had attacked her a few nights before, she'd refused to make eye contact with either him or Juice and that told him she was holding something back. She had just given it to him; the Nords had been the men that attacked her and she had refused to give them up for some reason that he would have to find out later on. For now, he had to let the rest of the club know what he had gotten from her.

* * *

"And you're sure it was the Nords?" Clay stroked his chin. They'd been trying to get any information about the men that had attacked Reme for a few days now and no matter who approached her on the topic she had always quickly assured them she remembered nothing other than Tig pulling her into his lap the next morning. Chibs nodded his head and looked around the table for a second.

"Pretty positive…" he looked towards Kozik and Juice for a second. "They got a bit grabby with her a few nights before…" his words were cut off as Tig slammed a hand down on the table and looked to his right at the old Scot. He exhaled a loud annoyed huff of air through his nostrils.

"You mean to fucking tell me…" he exhaled and shook his head "you just forgot to mention those white power dickheads got a little grabby" he enunciated the word, stressing over the B's. "When she got attacked?"

"We didn't think it was relevant…" Juice began but was cut off by Tig once more.

"Who the fuck is this we!" he stressed the word once more looking between Juice and Chibs for the answers he sought.

"Chibs, Juice, and myself." Kozik answered from the other end of the table as he locked his lighter blue eyes on Tig's slightly darker ones. "But we handled it right then…" and they had. He had personally knocked the fuck out of the guy that had grabbed her, and seen her home safety; although, now that he recanted the night in his mind that was the same night her apartment had been broken into and her underwear had been shrew across her bedroom in a thousand different directions. Maybe he had overlooked some little details because of how terrified she had been, how close she had pushed to his chest, or how he just couldn't help but catch her lips in his. Maybe, he had been so distracted with making sure she was alright that he had overlooked some minor coincidences that could have prevented her from ever being attacked.

"Yeah sounds like it assclown." Tig snapped as his fist slammed against the top of the table. He shoved his chair backwards, pushed to his feet, and had every intention of beat the bloody pulp out of Kozik when Clay cleared his throat behind him.

"Calm down, Tigger." It was an order not a suggestion. Clay took a deep heavy breath, his shoulders lifting to his ears as he inhaled before letting the breath out in a long hiss. The president ran a hand over his face twice before looking around the table. "I think we need to have a little chitchat with our old friend Darby in the morning."


	11. Sex, Violence, and Old Aquaintances

**This chapter picks up the day after the last chapter; a few different things are going on between different characters at the same time but I think it's rather clear to understand, if not, please let me know. Also, this is the first chapter where you were really to see some actual Audrey. If you haven't already read 'Coming Home' you totally should because it's amazing :) Thanks for all the reviews and the support. **

* * *

Sex, Violence, and Old Acquaintances

The local diner, actually the only diner in Charming, was unusually packed for ten in the morning. Normally after the breakfast rush around seven the diner was empty until the lunch rush around noon but today the quaint little dinner was teaming with men. None of those men were actually ordering any food, and for the most part the staff hadn't even bothered to ask them if they needed anything; it was easier just to let them go about their business and be on their way without complicating things with routine waitress questions. They always left a hefty tip without requiring the work of the staff and that was perfectly fine. After all, it wasn't often that people actually got paid to stand around and do nothing.

Clay ran a hand over his face for the third time before propping his elbows on the table and absentmindedly popped his aching joints against the palm of each hand. Jax was beside him, sitting half sideways with his back against the diner wall, one arm shrugged over the back of the booth and the other on the table. The Vice President had his head forward now, his eyes focused on the side of Clay's face. They had been in the diner for nearly an hour now, and gotten less in that hour, even with their direct questions, than they had in the last few days with Reme. Everyone was getting annoyed with the Nordic leader, Darby, and his mindless white trash followers.

Apparently Darby's tactic, as usual, was to deny until he couldn't possibly deny anymore. He sat opposite of Clay and Jax with one of his men, Whistler, and so far they had managed to come up with an excuse for every conscience revolving around Reme's attack; they had even came up with perfectly plausible alibies and alternate groups that could have attacked her. Darby took in a deep breath and adjusted in the booth as he watched Clay for a moment and then flicked his eyes around the two tables that surrounded them.

Tig sat calmly staring a whole through the back of Darby's head; he was turned sideways in the booth behind them with one of his legs bent, his boot pushing into the red leather of the booth and his hand dangling slightly in the air above his shin. Every so often he would flex the muscle in his forearm and clench his fist in response to Darby's bullshit answers. Chibs and Happy sat across the table from him, Chibs on the outside of the two person booth seat. Chibs had both arms stretched across the table top, breath steady, and fingertips lightly touching to form a little triangle. Happy was still, calm, collected, and ready to pounce at the slightest opportunity to actually inflict pain on someone, anyone, as always.

Behind Clay and Jax, Ope and Juice sat opposite each other. Ope had his head down, his hand rested on his upper thighs. He was there, physically at least, but mentally he was still fuming over the fact that they hadn't tried to avenge Donna's death, that they were going through so much trouble to right a wrong committed to some girl they hardly knew. He hadn't actually heard most of the conversation, just bits and pieces when Juice would make some kinda of noise and pull him from his constant thoughts. Like now, Ope pulled his eyes up from his hands at the sound of glass hitting metal as Juice, once again, knocked the salt shaker over. Juice stared at it for a minute then reached a hand forward, grabbed the little shaker and picked it up. He pinched his thumb and pointer finger together and scooped up a little salt before throwing it over his shoulder.

"Are we done here?" Darby asked once again. Clay narrowed his eyes before nodding his head to the other man. Darby smirked and shook his head before standing and stretching his arms. "Real sorry about that girl…" he said as he looked down at Clay. Whistler almost laughed as he looked around behind him as Tig let out an angry huff through his nostrils.

"Good to the last drop." Whistler smirked as his straw made a loud slurping down against the bottom of his glass and moved to push himself from the seat. Tig's eyes widened at the man's words before his hand shot forward; Tig gripped the back of the man's head and shoved it forward face first into the metal table. A loud crunch echoed through the small diner as the few actual customers remaining snapped their heads around at the sound. Tig snarled his upper lip before he pulled Whistler's head up and slammed it down on the table two more times before he was yanked backwards and slammed chest first onto the table top.

"Not very smart Mr. Trager, assaulting a man in broad daylight." Johnson's voice came from behind him as he felt cuffs lock around his wrists. Johnson pulled Tig up off the table and pushed him towards the second patrol cop. "Take him to the car." Johnson turned to face the rest of the men with a satisfied smirk "Anymore of you want to give me a reason to haul your ass off to jail?"

* * *

Reme groaned, her mind weaving between consciousness and unconsciousness as she mindlessly curled into the warmth she remembered being there last night but found cold emptiness. She sighed as she lifted her head from the navy pillow and looked down at the empty sheets beside her. She stared for a moment confused before swallowing and falling back onto the pillows.

"Morning beautiful." Kozik's voice came from behind her. She yanked around at the sound, unclear for a second as to who was speaking to her, her eyes widened for a moment before they landed on Kozik's smiling face. "I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he stood from the metal folding chair and lifted a plate of pancakes from the bedside table. "Hungry?" Reme stared for a moment before her full lips curled into a light smile; she was still confused as to why Kozik was in the room with her and not Tig, since she distinctly remembered Tig yanking her against his side at some point during the night.

"Umm…" she started and swallowed trying to get the hint of sleep out of her voice. She ran a hand through her blonde locks before eyeing the pancakes. Her stomach growled, answering his question for itself before she nodded her head and reached for the plate. "Where…" she looked around the room once more before cutting into the stack of pancakes and lifting the fork to her mouth. Kozik watched her for a second, amazed that even after waking up in Tig's bed she looked completely innocent and lovely.

"They had something to handle this morning." He looked around the room for a second and then let his blue eyes land on her as she ate. She took small nibbles, chewed more than necessary for the tiny bites she took, and then swallowed slowly before repeating the action.

"And you didn't?" she asked between bites. Kozik let out a laugh as he remembered the little argument this morning. They were going to meet with Darby and find out whatever he knew about Reme's attack and Chibs had insisted that someone stay at the clubhouse with Reme in case she woke before they were back. Tig had volunteered Juice immediately for the job, but Clay and Jax both decided that Kozik would stay behind because that way they wouldn't have to worry about Tig and him having a full on pissing contest the entire time. Although, Tig had put up one hell of a fight about leaving Kozik with her and had finally left the clubhouse shouting something about Kozik not going in his fucking room.

"Didn't want you to wake up all alone." Kozik finally answered. Reme looked up from the plate and arched a brow as she swallowed the bite of food in her mouth.

"And…" she looked at the empty sheet beside her where Tig had been laying "he let you stay?" Kozik laughed at her words before lifting a hand and making a 'so so' gesture as he twisted it lightly in the air.

"Not really let as much as didn't have another option." He watched her for another minute before taking a seat on the bed beside her. "He wanted to leave Juice but Clay and Jax both nominated me…" he joked, making a dramatic sound as if him staying was a load of trouble. She laughed and he smiled at the soft melodic sound before shaking his head. "Can I ask you something? And get a real answer?" She looked up at him confused for a moment before nodding her head for him to continue. "Why Tig?" he cut his eyes to the side of the bed that Tig had to have occupied. She frowned for a moment before setting the half eaten plate of pancakes on the bedside table once more.

"I….We aren't…I mean…" she dropped her eyes to the tangle of navy sheets around her bare legs. "What do you mean?" she twisted her legs to the side and propped her little form on her extended arm so that she was leaning in front of him. Kozik's lips twitched for as if he was going to frown.

"I mean. Why did you have sex with him?" he studied her face for a moment, the sudden blush over her pale cheeks, the flutter of her lashes over her big eyes, the way her lips twitched lightly before she finally looked up at him and shrugged. "Don't give me that half ass answer Reme." He bit his lip when she flinched away from his voice before he reached a hand forward and ran the back of his knuckles down her cheek. "You…" he shook his head before dropping his hand into her lap. "You're so much more than Tig." She looked up at him through lower lashes. _You're so much more than Tig_ she replayed his words in her mind before smiling.

"You're sweet…" she mumbled before dropping her eyes once more. "I should…" she gestured towards herself and Tig's black t-shirt she wore "get dressed…" She took in a deep breath before sliding her feet off the edge of the bed and onto the carpet before standing up. Tig's t-shirt slid down her bare thighs as she moved away from the bed and towards her clothes folded neatly on the end of the dresser. Kozik watched her, his eyes sliding up and down her bare legs before shaking his head and standing himself.

"I'll be at the bar…thought I could take you to your apartment to get some stuff today." Kozik moved to the door before pulling it open and looking over his shoulder at her. She was smiling at him, her sapphire eyes huge as she nodded her head and scooped up her clothes from the dresser and moved towards to the bathroom. Kozik winked before pulling the door shut behind him and heading to the bar.

* * *

Reme slowly and hesitantly unwrapped her arms from Kozik's waist before unclamping the helmet from her head. She waited for him to swing his leg over his bike and offer a hand before she climbed off his bike. Kozik pulled her to his side for a moment before leading her to her apartment with a hand on the small of her back.

"We gotta be quick…I wasn't supposed to let you out of the clubhouse." He told her as they turned the corner and stopped in front of the stairs that led down to her door. "and don't get a bunch…not much room on the back of a bike." He joked as he rubbed his thumb against the bare skin of her back and moved her down the stairs. Reme shot him a playful look before rummaging through her coat pockets to retrieve her keys and unlocking the door. He followed her into the living room, shutting the door behind him, and moving to the couch while she headed to the bedroom.

"You got anything to drink?" he called from the living room as he pushed off her couch and stood up. He was already digging through the fridge when she answered with a quiet 'water' and he sighed. He pushed the fridge shut before leaving the kitchen and moving down the small hallway that lead to her bedroom and the bathroom. He stopped in the arch of the entrance to her bedroom as his eyes landed on her ass. She was bent over a trunk in her closet, digging through it and trying to find something he wasn't sure what. He coughed in the back of his throat to alert her of his presence before stepping further into the room with a smirk as she turned to face him and collided with his chest.

"I didn't hear you…" her words were cut off as his lips came down onto hers. She hesitated a moment before her lips worked back against his. Kissing Kozik wasn't like kissing Tig, Kozik was gentle with his movements, and made sure she was alright with every step before doing the next. His hands moved to her bare hips, his pinkies resting along the seam of her shorts as he pulled her flush against his chest. He groaned when her hands moved up his chest and pushed his cut off his shoulders and onto the floor behind him. Kozik's hands moved up her hips and over her ribs moving her shirt up her torso.

Both their shirts had been discarded when Kozik started to walk her backwards towards the bed. Her hands were working over the buckle of his belt when the back of her legs bumped into the bedframe, knocking her onto her ass in front of him. Her fingers fumbled for a minute before recovering and unbuckling his belt as he caught her hands in one of his and pushed her backwards onto the bed with the other. Kozik's hand slid down between her breast, over her tummy, and onto her shorts before his other hand slid under her back and arched her up to his mouth as he pressed a kiss to either piercing on her hips.

Kozik smiled against her soft skin before running his tongue along the flat skin between her hip bones. She tensed under his touch her hips jumping lightly as his hands moved to the button on her shorts and unsnapped them. She sucked in a ragged breath before moving her hands onto his shoulders; Kozik kissed up her tummy, between the hollow of her breast, and over her collar bone before catching her lips once more. She vibrated under his body as her hands moved down his ribs and over the lines of his hips before fumbling over the button of his jeans. It didn't take her slender fingers long to unbutton and unzip his jeans before pushing them and his boxers down his legs before moving to push her own shorts down her hips.

His hands met hers and tugged her shorts off her body and tossed them to the floor before toeing off his boots and stepping out of his pants and boxers. His pulled the zipper on her boots at the same time before dropping them to the floor; she watched him for a moment as he looked down at her before moving his hands to catch her hands as she tried to push her panties off. He caught her hands and pulled them onto his hips before running his thumbs up her inner thighs. Kozik hands gripped her thighs and tugged her across the bed until her ass was off the edge of the bed before putting her legs over one of his shoulders and pulling her panties off.

She gasped when he slid into her halfway, testing her readiness before moving into her completely. He bent over her form, bracing his hands on either side of her head and closing his lips over hers once more. She parted her lips and slid her tongue into his mouth before tossing it over his as she bent her legs at the knee over his shoulder. Her hands curled under his arms and around his side until her palms rested on his shoulder blades.

* * *

"Well, where the fuck are they?" Clay yelled as he slammed his hand down on the bar and cut his eyes to Half-Sack as he held up his hands in submission.

"I think he said something about taking her to get more clothes from her apartment." Half-Sack took a step back from the bar as Chibs and Juice both flanked Clay's side in search of answers.

"How long ago was that?" Chibs asked.

"About two hours." Half-Sack answered as he dropped his hands nodded. Juice let out a heavy sigh before turning to look at Clay and Chibs with a frown.

"Shouldn't take an hour to get her some clothes from her apartment. Her car's outside so they took his bike…" Juice gave a questioning look towards Half-Sack as Clay slammed his hand on the bar once more before pushing away from it.

"I thought I made it clear for him NOT to take her off this fucking property." Clay was pissed but probably more pissed that his Sargent-at-Arms had been arrested this morning and then refused to let them use their Irish money for his bail. "You two go fucking get them." He shouted over his shoulder before slamming the door to the chapel and lowering himself into the president's chair. Clay pulled out a cigar and rolled it between his fingers for a moment before pushing it between his lips and lighting it.

Chibs nodded his head before looking at Juice and shaking his head. "I swear between Tig and Kozik…" he didn't finished is statement as he moved out the club door and headed for his bike once more with Juice hot on his trail.

* * *

Tig slouched back against the brick wall of the cell with a heavy sigh. They knew who had attacked Reme now, and not just suspicions. Whistler had pretty much thrown it into their faces with his little comment but that was alright because according to Unser Tig had completely shatter his nose and cracked his jaw. That would have to do for the time, since he couldn't really get his hands on the racist white trash dick from behind bars and he wasn't about to let his club sacrifice a deal with the Irish to bail his ass out of jail. No, he'd spend whatever time he needed to in lockup until they could gather up enough cash to pay his bail and then he had every intention of making Whistler squeal like a little piggy.

"What exactly did he do Tig?" Unser asked from the other side of the bars as he stepped into the holding cell. Tig looked up and over at the old cop and shook his head.

"Just don't like him."

"You don't like a lot of people but you don't walk around smashing faces in broad daylight with cops sitting a few booths back." Unser leaned against the cell that Tig was in and looked over the biker as he shrugged his shoulders and lay back on the cot.

"Guess it was about time."

"This got something to do with that pretty little blonde we cut loose a few weeks back? Johnson tells me the entire club was out there when she got out." Tig didn't move but his jaw clenched at the mention of Reme.

"Nope." He kept his eyes on the roof as he crossed his hands over his chest. Unser took a breath before stepping back from the bar and shaking his head.

"Why didn't you let them bail you out?" Unser asked from the gate of the holding cells. Tig let out an annoyed breath before looking up at Unser for a second. His head fell back against the flat pillow and he shrugged.

"Missed this place I guess." He smirked to himself as he heard Unser exhale before moving through the gate and down the hallway. "Old bastard nosen around." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Reme curled into Kozik's side, perfectly content and relaxed as he untangled the sheet from their legs and draped it over their still naked lower halves. He pulled her against his side with the arm he had secured under her head and around her shoulders. She kicked a leg over his and pulled her naked form flush against his as her arm curved over his chest and her hand cupped over his shoulder. Neither of them spoke, words didn't exist for either of them as they slowly came down from their ecstasy.

Kozik sifted a handful of loose curls through one of his hands before looking down at her platinum tresses spread across the black sheets. He took a heavy breath and licked his lips as he watched her lids slowly close over her big blue eyes; her breathing evened as she slowly fell into sleep and he gently squeezed her against him. Kozik closed his eyes, not really going to sleep but letting his body rest until they had to head back to the clubhouse, which they should have already been doing.

* * *

Chibs unsnapped his helmet and hung it on his handle bar in unison with Juice. The younger of the two men swung his leg over his bike and stepped towards Kozik's bike and arched a brow.

"Shits cold as ice...been parked awhile…" he said as Chibs swung off his bike and moved up the sidewalk. Juice pulled up his pants and followed behind the older man. The two of them walked, Juice a half inch behind Chibs, until they reached her apartment door, which was closed. "Probably trying to decide which shoes to bring…" Juice joked as Chibs opened the door and scanned the empty room.

"Check the kitchen." Chibs kicked his head towards the little hall that led down to the small kitchen as he moved down the back hallway that led to the bedroom and bathroom. He peeked into the bathroom and ran a hand over his face before turning into the archway of her bedroom and froze wide eyed at the sight. Reme was curled against Kozik, both topless and naked based on the pile of clothes scattering the edge of the bed. Kozik had one arm wrapped around her slender shoulders; his hand cupped her ribs over her tattoo. Her blonde hair was spilled across his shoulder and the dark sheets and both their eyes were shut. Chibs' eye brows shut up above the rims of his sun glasses as he cleared his throat to alert them of his presence. He quickly turned his back to them when Reme shot up from Kozik's side and the sheet dropped from her naked form. Kozik's eyes flung open as he yanked the pistol from the bedside table and pointed it at the intruder.

"Nope not in the…" Juice's words cut off as he turned into the room and his big brown eyes opened even wider than normal as they landed on Kozik's naked form. He slid his eyes to Reme's naked body before dropping his eyes and shaking his head. Chibs took a breath before pulling Juice back out of the room as Kozik pulled the sheet in front of his privates and lowered the gun.

"Jesus, I almost shot you Chibs!" he set the gun on the table once more and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What are you two doing here?" Chibs cleared his throat once more before shoving Juice back down the hallway.

"Clay sent us to get you too….pretty pissed that you took her… Oh would you put some pants on!" Chibs griped. Kozik nodded even though Chibs couldn't see him before tugging his boxers and pants onto his body. He shot his blue eyes back to Reme before tossing the sheet at her and winking.

"Alright." He said to let Chibs know he could turn back around before he reached down and pulled his t-shirt back on his form, followed by his gun holster, and then his cut. He lowered himself back onto the bed as he moved to pull his boots onto his feet and looked up at Chibs. "She needed some clothes and stuff…" Chibs raised a brow and looked between the two of them like a father who just caught his teenage daughter with a boy.

"Yeah…really looks like it." He commented as he raked a hand through his hair. This was bad, not just because he had seen more of Kozik then he ever cared to see of his brothers but because Kozik was the last guy Tig would ever want Reme to sleep with. This was going to be an entirely new steaming pile of shit for the club to handle on top of their already sky high piles. "Didn't Clay tell you to keep her at the clubhouse?" Kozik finished tying his boots and stood up off the bed before scooping up her panties and shorts from the floor and setting them on the bed for her.

"Yes, but I thought she…" his words were cut off as she piped up from behind him.

"I asked him to bring me to get clothes…insisted really…" she swallowed as she pulled her panties and shorts on under the sheet as Kozik tossed shirt to her. She pulled the eighties style crop top over her head before sliding from the bed and onto the wood floor. She sighed and took a step towards Kozik and Chibs as Kozik shot her a look over his shoulder.

"No…I just thought…"

"I was going to come with or without him…I really gave him no other option." Kozik couldn't believe his ears; this shy quiet timid little girl was actually lying to protect him and although he knew no one was going to believe her lie she was still putting out the effort against a man she clearly cared about. Chibs snorted as he fixed his eyes on her from behind his glasses and shook his head just as amazed at her words as Kozik clearly was.

"And how did you end up in bed?" he asked before rethinking his question and holding up a hand just as Kozik went to answer him. "Do not answer that!" Chibs slid his hand over his face before looking at Reme and shaking his head. She really didn't have an idea as to what she was getting herself into with her affections for both Kozik and Tig and he was absolutely positive that she felt something for both men because she didn't seem the type to just sleep with who ever offered it. "Come on…put your shoes on little one and grab whatever you need…" he shifted his eyes to Kozik "You and Juice go ahead. I'll see her back to the clubhouse." Kozik hesitated for a minute and looked back at Reme who offered him a subtle little nod before moving past Chibs and into the living room where Juice was leaned against the wall beside the door trying not to make eye contact with his brother.

"We're going to go ahead and go back to the clubhouse. Chibs has Reme." He slid a hand over his blonde hair and tried not to look like he just had the fuck of his life. Juice looked up at his brother and nodded before leading the way out the door and to the bike. "How mad is Clay?"

"Pretty pissed…" Juice answered as he swung a leg over his bike and put his helmet on. "More mad about the whole Tig thing then you and her leaving the club."

"Tig thing?" Kozik asked as he mimicked Juice's actions. Juice nodded and kicked his bike to life.

"Tig got arrested…" Juice started backing his bike out.

"For?" Kozik did the same with his bike before backing out of the spot and pulling up beside Juice.

"Smashed up Darby's henchman Whistler pretty good…Johnson was on that shit almost instantly…" and then they both sped off down the road to the clubhouse.

Back inside, Chibs and Reme were still in her bedroom. Chibs was staring at her from behind his glasses and Reme was fidgeting with the hem of her crop top and trying to count the number of scratches on the wood floor under her feet.

"Little one…I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." Chibs took a step towards her. "Those two have a hate for each other from years back and throwing you into the mix isn't going to help the matter." He frowned as he watched her. She bit into her bottom lip before running her tongue across it; it still tasted like Kozik.

"I…I…" she flicked her eyes up at him through her upper lashes and frowned. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled as she took in a deep breath. She wasn't sure why she was apologizing; she hadn't done anything wrong really. Tig hadn't claimed her; she was completely free to do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. It just happened to be that she wanted to do whatever with Kozik.

"Don't apologize to me little one…" he started before raking a hand through his hair once more and offering her a smile. "Come here." He opened his arms and motioned for her come to him. She did, she closed the distance between them with four little steps before wrapping her arms around his waist and dropping her head onto his chest as he closed his arms around her slender form and braced his chin on the top of her head. "What am I going to do with you?" his question was rhetorical but Reme felt the need to answer him, to ask what he meant by his questions but she held her tongue.

* * *

Reme had did her best to avoid Clay for the most part for the past day and a half but now she was free to roam the clubhouse as she wanted because Clay and all of the guys were on an overnight run and weren't expected back until late the next night. _Don't get into any trouble little one_ Chibs' words echoed through her mind all over again as she rested her chin in her hands and cupped her cheeks with long slender fingers; she was bent forward with her elbows propped up on the kitchen counter in front of the coffee pot watching as drops of brown liquid filtered down into the waiting pot. _This is a list of numbers if you need anything just tell them Chibs said to call_his words moved through her mind once more as her eyes skidded over to the piece of notebook paper lined with numbers and names.

She arched a brow as she went down the list once more and tried to put faces with the ones she was pretty sure she hadn't seen. _Vic Trammel_was the first she read that she was positive she hadn't met and she was fairly certain she hadn't heard the name either. She scanned over the number beside the name for a second. She repeated the name in her mind a few times before moving to the next name on the list. _Wayne Unser_she stared at the name for a moment before it clicked in her mind; she hadn't seen this man but she had heard this name before. This man was the Chief of Charmin PD; she knew from a few name drops while she was locked up in said police department and a few here in the clubhouse. The next name on the list was a female, the only female other than Gemma Teller-Morrow and she realized instantly that the girl shared Ope and Piney's last name. _Audrey Winston_she repeated the name in her mind once before trying to picture the female. _Call her last; she's pretty pregnant and Jax doesn't want her getting all worked up._She remembered Chibs telling her as he pointed at the female's name before pulling her eyes back to the now full coffee pot.

With a fresh steaming cup of coffee clasped between both her hands, Reme moved out of the kitchen and towards the bar. The clubhouse was darker than normal, quiet, and painfully empty as her eyes scanned over the large main room and she imagined it full of life with club members littering the couches, chairs, and bar stools with sweet buns and crow-eaters flocking around them. She frowned as she took a sip of her coffee and set it on the bar with a hollow thud before climbing onto the top of the bar and crossing her legs indian style. She finished her coffee slowly before sliding from the bar and dumping the cup in the sink on her way to Chibs' room to retrieve her IPod.

Ten minutes later, Reme was sprawled across the bar top, her bare feet and legs dangling over the side as the heavy beat of her IPod boomed through the speakers and filled the clubhouse. Her hands drummed on her bare tummy, she's rolled Chibs' t-shirt up over her abdomen until the thick roll of fabric rested just under the curve of her breast, as she shook her head, which was dangling off the opposite side of the bar; her straight platinum hair swaying in the air as she moved her head along with the beat of 'Talk Dirty to Me'. Her sapphire eyes scanned the room; Reme froze her moments as her eyes widened when they landed on the very pregnant redhead standing with her arms crossed over her chest but really resting on her large baby bump that was glaring back at her.

Audrey was pissed, hormones raging through her, as she watched the little blonde whore from the door of the clubhouse. She had been there maybe three minutes, and had yet to pull her eyes from the practically naked slut sprawled across the top of the bar like she owned the damn place. She couldn't believe this crow-eater had actually made herself so at home in the clubhouse, that she hadn't bothered the leave the moment she realized she was alone there, and that she was jamming out to Poison in **her** clubhouse. She was seething by the time the little slut had finally spotted her and Audrey assumed from the girl's startled and terrified expression that she hadn't expected anyone to come by the clubhouse. This girl was done for Audrey decided as she let out a huff of air and pressed the power button on the IPod dock.

"Who the fuck are you?" Audrey said just as the girl landed on her feet behind the bar. Reme swallowed, and tugged at the rolled up section of Chibs' t-shirt before tugging it down over her black boy shorts style panties. She bit into her bottom lip as she took a step back away from the bar when Audrey took a step forwards towards the bar. It was like a dance, Audrey would take a step forward and Reme would take one backwards; it continued like that until Audrey's baby bump was against the bar and Reme's back was flat against the wall behind the bar. "I'm only going to repeat myself once…Who are you?"

Reme flattened her palms on her tummy as it flipped with nervous fear. She didn't know who this redhead was but apparently she belonged here from the way she acted. She tried to think of what Chibs' would have her do but she figured offering a fist fight in the ring wasn't exactly the best problem solver here. Plus, this redhead looked like she was about to whip a pistol out and shoot her in the head at any moment. "My name…." she stuttered and ran her tongue over her bottom lip "is Reme…" Audrey lifted a brow before scanning the girl's form once and dropping the brow.

"So you're the little blonde I've heard so much about." Audrey tried to pull herself into a stool and groaned before turning and lowering herself into one of the chairs instead. She motioned towards the chair across from hers with her head; Reme blinked a few times before moving to the designated chair and curling her feet under her rump in it. Reme took the time to scan the girls face, and couldn't help but feel like she had seen her somewhere before and something about the way the redhead's pale blue eyes focused on her face told Reme that she was having the same feeling of knowing without being able to place it. "I'm going to assume you have permission to stay here?"

"Ummm…yes…." Reme lowered her sapphire eyes to her lap as she pulled Chibs' shirt down over her bare knees and nodded her head. Audrey kept her eyes on the woman's face, trying to place that pale face, those bright sapphire eyes, that platinum blonde hair, and then it hit her; actually, smacked her across the face with more force than Tommy had ever used. Nevada, she had met this girl in Nevada when she'd gone with Jax to Jury's tribe the night they patched them over. This girl had been with the Mayan vice president that they had met with trying to straighten out all the ripples caused from Tommy's betrayal. "I mean…I'm not sure if…I'm the person you're heard about….but I have permission to stay here…actually…I was told not to leave."

Audrey arched a perfectly shaped brow at the girl's words. She was timid, like she was afraid of Audrey. "You were in Nevada." Audrey wasn't asking her, she was telling her that that was where they had met before because she had seen the look on Reme's face as she tried to place Audrey's. The redhead let her hands rest over her womb as she watched Reme's face fall into recognition before nodding in agreement with Audrey. Audrey was thoroughly confused as to how exactly the timid little Mexican's woman from Nevada had ended up on lockdown in the Sons of Anarchy's clubhouse in California. She only knew what Jax had informed her of and he either left a lot out or he didn't know a lot about the little blonde's story at all. Audrey liked to think it was the later of the two and so, she planned on filling in the missing facts. "Clay tell you to stay here? Or someone else?"

Reme licked her bottom lip and lifted her eyes a notch so that they rested on Audrey's swollen belly; she didn't have to ask to know this was Jax's old lady. The baby bump gave that away, and her being Jax's old lady meant she was Ope's little sister and Piney's only daughter and that she was practically SAMCRO royalty. "Both actually…" she raked her teeth over her bottom lip "I kind of didn't get an option…Chibs, Juice, and Kozik insisted that I stay within the clubhouse walls until they get back…I didn't think…I mean…I didn't know you were coming by." Audrey eyed the girl for a second before trying to decide how to go about getting her answers without seeming to obvious.

"Quite the array of protectors huh?" Reme nodded in response. "Anymore?" Reme thought about it for a second and tried to decide if she was lying if she said no or if she was lying if she said yes. She had feelings for Tig, was going crazy trying to think of a way to get him out of jail, but that didn't mean he felt anything for her; although, he was rather possessive of her and practically beat the shit out of Kozik every time he saw him talking to her. Reme could only imagine what he was going to do when he found out they had slept together, if he did anything. Maybe she was just a piece of ass that he didn't want to share or maybe he just really didn't like Kozik and she had nothing to do with the matter but Chibs and Juice were both convinced otherwise. She decided to go with a shrug of her shoulders as an answer. "Tig?" Audrey questioned as she arched her brow once more and studied the younger female from the short distance.

"What about him?"

"He one of your many protectors?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm, guess you should figure that out. You know he's in jail right?"

"Yeah…"

"Doesn't bother you?"

"It does….I'm trying to think of a way…to get the money…for his bail…"

"Oh really? Any ideas thus far?" Audrey quirked a brow.

"A few…" Reme took a deep breath and looked up at Audrey "I was thinking…some kind of…like…" Audrey let out a breath as if telling her to get on with it already "a carwash maybe…" Audrey arched a brow again.

"Whose gonna be hosting said carwash?"

"I guess…I mean…I could do it."

"And you think you're going to make forty-five hundred dollars at a carwash?"

"No…but any bit helps…"

"Where you plan on having this little carwash?"

"Here…or Cara Cara…either one…"

"Plan on doing it all by yourself?"

"Yes…I mean…I don't know."

"Huh, might wanna know."

"I….I know…it was just an idea…"

"Hmm, well at least you're trying I guess." Reme nodded before looking up at Audrey.

"You sleep with Tig yet?" Reme's cheeks blushed at the question but she nodded her head anyways. "Anyone else?" Reme swallowed and blushed deeper before nodding her head once more. "Who?" Reme bit into her bottom lip but made no move to answer. "Well, I know it wasn't Chibs'…you remind him of his daughter…and from what I've heard Juice treats you like his little sister…and you don't seem the type to just sleep with anyone…" Audrey rubbed her hand around her belly once before smiling. "Kozik huh?" She didn't need a vocal response from Reme because the girl's light blush deepened a million shades. "Well, that should be interesting."

The questions continued for nearly two hour in that manner; Audrey asking, Reme nodding or shaking her head. It wasn't exactly late when Audrey finally struggled to her feet from the chair and looked at the time on her cell phone face. "It's late…and I've already stayed past Abel's nannies normal shift. I'll be seeing you around, Reme." Reme nodded her head and gave a quick bye from her chair as Audrey slowly made her way to the door and pulled it open. "You keep working on those carwash plans…I'll match whatever you make….I kinda own Tig a favor." Oh, she owed him a huge favor! He'd gone to jail with her a few months back after helping her cover up the murder of a Niner. She moved out the door without another word or look towards the little blonde still curled in the chair.


	12. Betrayal Never Tasted So Sweet

**Okay, this chapter picks up the following day from the previous chapter. I hope parts of it are as amusing as I found them, and other parts accurately portray the charters thus far. Also, this chapter shows a little more of Reme's personality other than the terrified little Russian that just can't pic between SAA. LOL. Feed back is always loved :) Also, I'm opening a poll on my page and would love for everyone to vote in it :)**

* * *

Betrayal Never Tasted So Sweet

Reme lifted her head slightly before dropping it back onto the pillow and yanking the blanket up over her face with a hushed groan. Slowly, her legs uncurled from her body as she stretched them out across the mattress with a shuddered yawn before her hands came up and fisted against her eye sockets as she rubbed them awake in slowly circular motions. She groaned as her arms stretched above her head and her back arched up before she pushed up off the mattress into a seated position with her legs stretched out in front of her under the tangle of navy sheets. Her sapphire eyes rolled around the dark room twice before she rolled her head on her shoulders causing a flow of pops and cracks down her neck and spine. Her eyes landed on the alarm clock to her right and she visibly cringed at the bright red neon lights that read Eight Fifty-One in the morning; she scrubbed a hand over her face, rubbed the tip of her finger in the corner of her eyes, and finally raked a hand through her tangled mess of blonde locks. She twisted her ankles a few times before swinging her feet over the side of the bed and pushing onto her feet with a waking yawn.

She moved around the room slowly, scooping up the necessary supplies for her shower before sleepily heading for the bathroom door. She dumped her towel and clothes onto the sink before tugging Tig's t-shirt over her head and dropping it onto the floor as she headed for the tub. Her toes curled against the cold marble of the tub floor as she twisted the knobs on the faucet and waited for the warm water to pound into her skin and wake her muscles. She shivered when the first drops landed over her bare skin before twisting under the warm spray; by the end of the long shower her mind was just as awake as her body. Reme twisted the water off before shoving the curtain back and pulling one of the towels around her body; she wrapped another towel around her soaking platinum hair and stepped out of the tub onto the marble floor. She dried off, brushed her teeth, and towel dried her hair before moving from the bathroom to the bedroom once more.

She was typing the neck tie of her bikini top when "Girls Girls Girls" blared over the silence and she looked around the room for her phone. On the last verse of the song she finally found her phone still tucked in the pocket of the jean shorts she wore the day before. Her eyes scanned the caller ID and she smiled at the name before sliding her finger across the screen and pressing the speaker button as she tossed the phone onto the bed. "Yes'um?" she said loud enough for the person on the line to hear as she reached behind her neck to tighten the ties on her top.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Kozik's voice came through the line a little worried.

"No, why would you think that?" Reme moved her hands to the ties on her hips as she untied them and retied them to perfection.

"Took you a while to answer…what were you doing?" Reme shook her head as she scooped up the phone and headed for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Putting clothes on…I just got out of the shower." She turned the corner in the hallway and slid behind the bar and into the kitchen. She dumped the remaining bit of coffee from the pot into the sink before setting the phone on the counter and going to work on filling the pot with water.

"Shower huh?" she could hear the smile in Kozik's voice and laughed before clicking the coffee on and leaning over the counter on her elbows above the phone.

"Yeah, normal people take them to stay clean…Did you need something or just calling to chat?" she joked and he made a 'mmmhmmm' noise before exhaling into the phone loudly.

"Anyone come by the clubhouse?"

"A very pregnant redhead by the name of Audrey." She asked with a smirk.

"Why was she there?" Kozik almost sounded worried like the mention of Audrey coming by instantly made him think something had happened. "Did you call her?"

"No…she just kinda showed up…" Kozik made that same 'mmmhmmm' noise again before someone called his name in the background. He sighed into the phone.

"I gotta go beautiful, be good today…we should be back around seven."

"Alright." She answered just before the call ended and she looked down at the screen until his name disappeared before shaking her head with a laugh. She slid the phone up further on the counter as she pulled a coffee mug out of the dish drainer and set it on the counter where her phone had just been; slowly, she poured a steaming cup of coffee into the empty mug before settling the pot back on the little eye to keep warm. Reme sighed as she looked out the kitchen door into the quiet emptiness of the main room and frowned; this place was sort of creepy when it wasn't filled with badass bikers and she was glad they were coming back tonight.

After lifting her mug to her lips and taking a sip of the hot liquid, Reme headed back into the main room and lowered herself onto the middle stool at the bar and set her phone down along with the coffee cup as she leaned forward on her elbows. She pushed the aviators over her eyes up into her hair as she clicked the home button on her phone to check the time; her lips frowned when she read the white numbers that told her it was nearly Ten and Lyla still hadn't gotten there with the rest of the Cara Cara girls that were supposed to be helping with the little car wash. Reme picked up the phone and slid the pad of her thumb across the screen to unlock it before scrolling through her contacts. The phone was still connecting to make the call to Lyla when the clubhouse door pulled open and the tall blonde stepped into the room already dressed in her own skimpy little bikini.

"Reme…" Lyla started talking before she even had the door shut behind her "I'm really sorry…" the taller blonde spoke as she made her way to the bar and perched on the stool beside Reme with a frown. Reme's brows knitted for a moment as she waited for the rest of the girls that were supposed to be coming to come into the door and frowned when no one else entered. Lyla looked over her shoulder at the door before looking back at Reme and shaking her head "The twins have the flu, Tina got called in this morning, and Ima's just being a bitch…I'm really sorry…but I'm here as long as you need me…" Reme sighed and nodded her head before offering Lyla a smile.

"You want a cup of Joe? I'm going to make a call and see if I can get Jax's old lady to come help out." Reme finished her cup and set it back on the table in front of Lyla before pointing to the kitchen where the coffee pot was still nearly full and still hot as ever. Lyla gripped the handle of the cup as she watched Reme pull her phone up off the bar and hop off her stool.

"I thought Jax's old lady was pregnant..." the taller blonde stated as she followed behind Reme, who was now heading for the kitchen where she had left the list of contacts Chibs had given her the previous night. Reme looking back over her shoulder at Lyla before nodding her head at the woman's words.

"She is…but I was gonna have one of the twins take money but since it's just the two of us…We're going to need at least another set of hands…" Reme answered as she typed in the number and prayed that Audrey wasn't still in the bed. Lyla made an 'oh' face as she poured a cup of coffee and then mouthed 'cream?' Reme pointed to the fridge and watched as the blonde porn star headed for the refrigerator. The phone rang twice and Reme actually thought about hanging up for fear that she might wake the Vice President's very pregnant old lady but just as she pulled the phone from her hear the other end clicked.

"Hello?" Audrey's voice came over the line a little confused as to who was calling her from a number she didn't recognize.

"Audrey?" Reme answered as her voice went instantly dry; who was she to call the VP's old lady for help? The VP's pregnant old lady at that! "This is Reme…I'm really sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could…if you were…are you busy today?" Audrey sighed over the phone as the little blonde told her who it was.

"No…not really. Why?"

"I was wondering…I mean….I had some girls coming to help with my carwash idea…but all but one backed out…I was wondering…if you weren't busy…would you be willing to come help out?" Audrey sighed again as she heard the girl's words and rolled her eyes; she was pregnant; no one was going to want to see her running around in a bikini!

"Did you forget I'm pregnant? No one is going to pay to see my big ass running around in a little bikini washing cars…" Audrey said it as if the little blonde was an idiot for even thinking of asking her to help. Reme bit into her lip as she watched Lyla scoop in three full scoops of sugar into her coffee and finally take the first sip.

"I know…I mean…I was wondering if you could take the money and stuff…"

"Oh, I mean…I suppose I could do that…When do you plan on starting this little carwash?"

"Ummm, we were going to start at ten thirty but that isn't exactly set in stone…"

"No no, I can be there in fifteen minutes. Just have everything set up and ready to go when I get there! The boys will be back around seven and we need to have everything cleared out by then…" Audrey interrupted the little blondes words.

"Thank you so much and we already have signs and stuff made…we just have to go put them up so people can see them. I really appreciate this!"

"Yeah, Jax is going to kill me if he finds out! So, I'm serious…we close this bitch down at five sharp. See you in fifteen." Audrey didn't wait for the little blonde's response before handing up the phone and heading down the hallway to Abel's bedroom.

* * *

Tig cocked a brow as he sat up on the cot and stretched his back as Officer Johnson came strolling into the holding cell with a big grin. "Miss me already?" Tig's normal smartass tone came as his lips curved into just as smartass a smirk. Johnson shook his head and leaned on the bars of the first gate as a huge grin slid over his lips; the darker man's brown eyes locked on Tig's blue ones as he unlocked the gate and stepped into the holding cell and then moved to unlock Tig's cell gate.

"Agent Stahl wants to have a little chat with you." Johnson said sounding like a cocky douchebag as he pulled Tig's cell door open and motioned for the older male to follow him. Tig looked confused for a moment but pushed onto his feet and rolled his shoulders.

"Bitch can't get enough of me…" he commented as he followed Johnson down the hallway and into one of the three interrogation rooms that Charming's Police Department had. Stalh was already seated in a chair directly in across the table from another with her back to the door when it opened and Johnson waved Tig into the room before stepping in after him and shutting the door.

"Have a seat Mr. Trager." Stahl said without even looking over her shoulder at him. She took a breath and the size to big tan suit coat on her shoulders lifted as she drummed the pads of her fingers on the metal table top and waited. Tig shook his head as he moved around the room and slouched down into the seat; he leaned back, stretched his legs under the table into her space and crossed them at the ankle before crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at Stahl.

"Just couldn't get me off your mind huh?" he said meeting Stahl's eyes. She grinned as she slowly nodded her head before mimicking his sitting position. Tig continued to smile as his eyes dropped over her torso for a moment; she wasn't ugly, he'd seen a lot worse, but the bitch didn't even try to make herself look attractive. She always wore neutral colored suits that were too large for her boney form, a white dress top that was buttoned up to cover her small chest, never applied make-up of any kind, and her strawberry blonde hair always just sort of hung off her head.

"Like what you see Mr. Trager?" Stahl asked as she leaned down to catch his eyes with hers. Tig shrugged before making a point to try to look down the top button of her blouse before shrugging once more.

"I've seen better." He finally commented as he pulled his eyes back up to meet hers and his smile widened when he saw her eyes narrow for a split second; he loved when he got a rise out of the people he fucked with especially when it was this ATF snatch he was getting too. Stahl adjusted herself in her set as her own lips curled into a grin and she flipped open the envelope that had been resting between her arms on the table.

"Like that little blonde staying at your clubhouse?" she asked as she slid the first photo in the folder towards him; it was a single shot of Reme taken some time since she arrived in Charming. She was standing by the picnic tables in front of the clubhouse and beside the ring with her arms crossed her over chest; he remembered that day because that was the day he'd fucked her in the kitchen. He could even make out the bruises and bites on her neck he had left and he smirked as he looked back up at Stahl and shrugged once more. "She's a pretty little thing…kinda young but boy is she an eye snatcher." Tig's eyes narrowed for a moment before he shoved the photo back at Stahl. What the fuck was her angle here? Why was she showing in photos of the little Russian?

"Yeah…she's easy on the eyes…What's this about?" Tig asked as he rolled his shoulders. Stahl smiled as she pushed another photo towards Tig and waited for him to examine it. Tig's eyes dropped to the photo and he clenched his teeth; the one was a photo of Reme and Juice. She was sitting crossed leg on top of her car and he was leaned over the side of her; they were both smiling and looking at each other like fucking teenagers in love. Stahl leaned forward in her chair and tapped the photo with her index finger which caused Tig to look at up the bitch as she grinned at him.

"Looks like you aren't the only one that noticed how attractive she is…" she said as she pushed another photo forward and positioned it on the table beside the one of Juice and Reme. This photo was of Chibs and Reme; she was on the back of his bike with him, her arms wrapped around his waist and her cheek laid flat on his shoulder blade; they were riding, he could tell because they were both wearing helmets and strands of platinum blonde hair were whipping around her face. She looked pretty fucking cozy cuddled up against his back like that; Tig's jaw clenched as he looked back up at Stahl and shrugged once more. Her grin widened a notch as she watched Tig's reaction before pulling out one more photo and sliding it towards Tig; she separated the first two photos and slid this last one right in between them so that it was directly in front of Tig. "She really gets around…doesn't she?"

Tig looked down at the last photo and gritted his teeth; this one was of Reme and god damn Kozik. She was all cuddled up on his side like he was her fucking boyfriend of five years or some shit; she was smiling, he was fucking smiling, and he was holding her against his side with his hand cupped over her hip. He recognized the location immediately and it only pissed him off all the more; they were at her god damned apartment and he knew it wasn't the night he had walked in on them because she wasn't wearing her fucking work t-shirt. His blood was steaming as his eyes narrowed on the photo and his mind went over the four million different ways he was going to beat the fuck out of Kozik before finally killing the blonde prick.

"Funny, I can't seem to find a single photo of her with you…" Stahl made a show of flipping through the photos a few times before looking up at Tig with an obviously false frown. Tig's eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw and fist at the same time; he was about to knock that smug little grin off the bitches face when she looked down at the photos herself. "She looks extra cozy in this last photo…You know, that was taken just a few hours after you got arrested?" Stahl paused for a moment as if she were waiting on Tig to say something and when he didn't she continued to talk. "I heard through the grapevine that that guy whose face you busted up pretty good the other day got a little handsy with her a few weeks ago while she was working…Hope that didn't have anything to do with why you smashing up ole white power's face…" Stahl slapped another photo down onto the table as she spoke but kept her hand over it to prevent Tig from actually seeing the photo. "So, tell me Mr. Trager, did you're easy on the eyes little Russian mention that she has long ties to Russian Mod?"

Tig's eyes narrowed for a moment as she spoke before her words actually sank into his mind; what the fuck was she talking about? Tig reached forward and grabbed her wrist before shoving it away from the photo and pulling it forward towards him before examining the photo. He couldn't place two of the faces in the damn thing but his eyes instantly recognized her face; it was youthful, even compared to her young face now. Tig guessed she was around twelve or thirteen in the photo and the tall blonde beside her had to be Alek because the resemblance was entirely too canny for him to be anything other than her twin brother; although, he looked more like her older brother of nearly five years. She was standing between Alek and another older male that more than dwarfed her, Tig couldn't place this male or the one standing beside him but he instantly recognized Viktor Putlova.

Stahl slid two more photos towards him; one was a photo of Reme, the man Tig was positive was Alek, and that same tall motherfucker that looked to be in his mid to late twenties and the other was of Reme, Putlova, and the other male he couldn't place from the first photo. He was staring at the photos when Stahl's boney ass fucking finger tapped down on top of the photo of Reme, Putlova, and the second unknown male as she tsked a loud as she shook her head. Tig's eyes lifted to hers as he clenched his jaw and fist in unison once more.

"I'm not sure about you Mr. Trager, but I think that some of your brothers might find it rather interesting that the pretty little blonde they are all obviously sharing has unbreakable chains linking her to the Russian mafia and Putlova especially."

* * *

Audrey arched her brow as she leaned back in her chair a bit more as she examined the little show Reme and Lyla were putting on; honestly, the two of them had only washed three cars in nearly five hours but you would never guess that by the number of gentlemen crowded around the Teller-Morrow parking lot. Audrey shook her head as she looked up at the two men pulling a stack of cash from their wallets and offering it to her without taking their eyes off the two blondes who were currently 'washing' an old beat up Saturn for the fifth time. Honestly, Audrey hadn't expected the little 'carwash' to turn up so any of Charming's male sex but apparently Reme's idea of a 'carwash' was very different from Audrey's because right now Lyla was getting more of a washing from Reme then the car that had been parked in the same spot for the last two hours. Audrey tucked the money into the little metal lock box with the rest as she adjusted the sunglasses over her eyes and took a sip of her water.

Reme giggled as Lyla took the hose form her and gave Reme the soapy sponge as they switched positions once more; the men packed in around them in a tight little circle and held tight to try to keep new comers from pushing to the front. The smaller blonde shivered lightly as Lyla put her thumb in front of the opening on the hose and squirted the ice cold water on her bare skin. She should have been used to the ice cold water after five hour of taking turns splashing and squirting it on each other but the sun seemed to warm her skin in the times that she was the squitter so she never quite adjusted to the temperature of the water. Reme bent forward slowly as she dumped the sponge into the soapy water once more before running it up the length of her bare legs as she slowly pulled back into an erect position along with most of the crowd's most prized possessions.

Lyla smiled as she moved closer to Reme as she came back up and pointed the hose into the air between their breasts and let the cool water come down over the two of them like rain. The two blondes turned back to back after Lyla pulled her own sponge from the bucket and they slid using each other's backs for support; they both rang the sponge out over their heads and let the suds slide down over their mostly bare forms as the crowd squeezed in a bit tighter to allow more of Charming's finest to jam into the parking lot. Lyla and Reme came back up slowly before both of them moved towards the Saturn and bent over it on opposite sides as they made large circles on the hood with their sponges which caused both of the ladies breast and rumps to sway and move. Reme moved first as she slowly climbed onto the hood of the car on all fours to 'wash' the windshield and Lyla soon followed.

Audrey looked up just as the two of them climbed onto the hood of the car once more and shook her head. "That aint no carwash I've ever been too…" she mumbled to herself as she adjusted the umbrellas Reme had opened over her chair and table to keep the pregnant redhead from getting too uncomfortable. One of the guys standing near the back of the pack of men staring at the two blondes like they hadn't ever seen women in a bikini before turned to look at the redhead and shook his head in agreement with her. Audrey was still have a hard time believe that this many fucking men were crowded around just to watch two blonde rub up on each other and pour soapy water on themselves in bikinis but she was even more amazed that the poor old bastards were paying to watch it. She knew men paid to watch women strip but that was dollar bills not the wads of money these men were forking over to watch Reme and Lyla 'wash' cars in bikinis.

She was in the middle of taking another sip of her water when she heard the motorcycles revving down the road and her blue eyes widened into saucers; this wasn't going to be good and she couldn't be caught dead here. Audrey heaved herself up from the chair she'd been perched in all day, save the numerous bathroom breaks she'd taken, and started for her car. She pushed through the crowd of men without as much as an 'excuse me' as she bee lined for her Camaro; yeah, those two could fend for themselves she wasn't about to have Jax, Ope, and Piney down her throat because she'd let a little girl talk her into this Ludacris idea, no matter how much money it brought. Finally, she reached her car and managed to just squeeze in when she saw the bikes try to turn into the garage parking lot but they couldn't exactly pull in from the mass of testosterone blocking the entrance.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Clay's slightly graveled voice boomed through the whispers of the crowd and the giggles of the two blondes on the hood of the shit bag Saturn. "Who the fuck are all these goddamn people?" he demanded as he swung his leg over his bike and slammed his helmet onto the seat before heading straight for the two dripping wet females. Chibs, Kozik, Juice, and Ope quickly followed the president as they shoved their way through the crowd of men until they all five reached the middle. Chibs' eyes bugged out of his head when his eyes landed on Reme, still on her hands and knees beside Lyla on the hood of the car in the skimpiest damn bikini he'd ever seen.

"Little one…" he gasped in disbelief as Reme's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates alone with Lyla's; slowly the two females back crawled off the hood of the car and put themselves on the other side of the vehicle from the Son's. Reme tried to hide behind Lyla, who was busy trying to hide behind one of the many dumbfounded men that had paid to watch the two of them. Kozik's eyes narrowed on Reme as she crawled off the hood of the car; what the fuck was she doing? The blonde male took a step forward and motioned for Reme to come towards him; he was pretty sure he had seen more fabric on a fucking stripper then she was wearing right now.

"Reme?" Juice mumbled. His mouth was still agape with shock, big brown eyes wide and alert; he scrubbed a hand over his face and shook his head to try to get the image of her bent over on the hood of the car in that little fucking string she called a bikini out of his head. He'd always thought she was attractive, anyone who looked at her saw that, but he'd never been physically or sexually attracted to her; she was like his little fucking sister but in that moment he was never more aware of the fact that she wasn't his little sister.

Ope's eyes, unlike everyone else, weren't fixated on the tiny little Russian but on the much taller, visibly older, blonde she was trying to hide behind; he'd never seen her walking around the clubhouse before so where had Reme found her at? Chibs cleared his throat as he looked around at the men who were now growing antsy as their show was interrupted.

"Go on now! Shows over! Take it home and have a cold shower!" he called in his Scottish brogue as he waved the men away with both hands. Kozik headed for Reme since she hadn't come to him when he motioned for her too and once he reached her pulled her form against his chest and wrapped her up in his cut without even removing it from his body.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked down at her amazed as she looked up at him all innocent just like he remembered her being; although, his innocent little Russian would never have been on top of a car on all fours in a piece of string with another female letting men pay to watch her shake in soaking wet. She bit into her bottom lip as she looked up at him and tried to find her voice; her arms moved around his waist instinctively when he pulled her wet form against him and wrapped his cut around her form.

"We…I was…" she stuttered as she looked past him at the rest of the club that had now gathered behind him seeking answers as to what exactly was going on here as Chibs and Juice forced the remaining few of the paying customers out of the parking lot with more than enough force. "….a carwash." She finally whispered as she tilted her head back to look up at Kozik with a frown.

"Carwash!" Chibs questioned as he and Juice came back towards the rest of SAMCRO, save Tig. The old scot put his hands on his hips as he leaned forward to look at her once more, much like a father would a child after saying something that was obviously not the truth. "That wasn't a carwash…"

"That was you shaking it for money with one of your little friends!" Juice finished as he shook his head and mimicked Chibs' stance. Reme swallowed as she tucked herself closer into Kozik's body and wished she could somehow disappear in that moment; then she remember Lyla was still standing beside her, soaking wet in her own skimpy little bikini, only she didn't have anyone to curl into. Reme turned towards the taller blonde with an apologetic frown as Lyla stared at her wide eyed with fear.

"Who the hell is your friend?" Ope asked. His eyes were still locked on Lyla where they had been since he first arrived on set of their little show. Lyla took a step backwards and one sideways towards Reme as if she was going to curl into Kozik's cut right there with her. Reme looked past Kozik once more and frowned at the looks she was getting from the entire club; yeah, she was in trouble and hadn't Kozik just told her this morning to stay out of trouble?

"Lyla…she works at Cara Cara with me…" came the quiet little response as she swallowed the growing lump in her throat; yeah, she was in trouble and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "I'm sorry….I was just…I mean….I just wanted to …." She stopped as she looked around the empty parking lot for Audrey who had the money and frowned when she didn't find the redhead. "I was trying to get the money for Tig's bail….Audrey should have…"

"Audrey?" Jax interrupted her as he stepped forward from the group. "Did you say Audrey? As in my Audrey?" he asked just to clarify as he looked around the parking lot himself but didn't find her. The vice president did another once over of the lot and his blue eyes landed on the back of a very familiar Camaro; he caught the slightest little flick of red hair and shook his head. Of course Audrey was here! Whenever trouble was in the midst Audrey was close by; he quickly made a bee lie for the car and reached for the handle of the driver's side door just as Audrey tried to lock it. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled the door open and leaned down into the opening.

Audrey offered Jax the most innocent smile she could muster on such short notice before abandoning it completely. Who was she kidding? Jax wasn't going to fall for her cute and innocent act, not when she was going up against the little girl's innocent act. Audrey shrugged as she leaned out the door and peered at Reme all curled up in Kozik's cut and then Lyla standing there beside Reme still dripping wet and clearly terrified before she motioned for Jax to take a step backwards so she could get out. "I came by to help her with the carwash…she asked me if I could collect money for her. Which, by the way, she made more than enough to bail Tig out."

Jax looked from Audrey to Reme and then back at Audrey as she spoke before stepping backwards and offering her his hand to help her out of the car. "I thought I asked you to stay at the house? You know, no stress and all?" he muttered so that only she could hear as he watched her struggled to get out of the driver's seat. Audrey huffed before rolling her eyes and shoving a tan metal lock box at him, which he took with a confused look.

"That's the money for Tig's bail….plus some." She answered his look as she finally managed to get herself up onto her feet only to lean back against the side of the car as she sucked in long breaths of air and tried to still her breathing; she was like an obese woman who had just ran a marathon race. Jax waited with Audrey until she caught her breath before he escorted her to the rest of the group; apparently Reme and Lyla had filled them all in on her little plan.

"Here's the money…Audrey says she racked up enough to cover Tig's bail and more." Jax offered the money to Clay who looked between the two blonde women with an almost grin. The president opened the box and did a quick once over of the cash inside before looking up at Reme with a big cheesy grin much like Juice normally worse before shaking his head.

"You made all this in five hours…without taking those bikinis off?" he asked amazed. The two blonde nodded as they looked between the men of the club a little confused now; they didn't exactly know how much they had made. In fact, neither of them knew how much Audrey had been charging a head to get into the little water show. Clay's grin widened as he shook his head and looked back at Audrey before offering her a little nod as a greeting.

"How much did they make?" Bobby asked as he strolled up and stopped beside Clay with a smile. He looked over Lyla for a moment before winking at the girl; he knew her very well. She was one of his Cara Cara girls; one of the few that Reme would actually associate herself with for more than a quick hello in the mornings. Bobby set his eyes on Reme with a playful smirk before shaking his head; he just knew she had a wild side like this hiding underneath that innocent childlike exterior. Luann had seen it also because she'd been trying to get Reme on camera since the first day she met her in his office.

"Almost ten grand." Clay answered as he lifted a stack of bills into the air for the men to see and apparently from the wide eyed expression on both Lyla and Reme's for the first time before dropping it back into the box and shaking his head. "Kozik, take our little money maker and her friend inside…and keep her there this time…" he turned to look at Bobby on his left. "Ope you come with Bobby and me to get Tig...the rest of you try to keep Paris and Nicole from giving every man in Charming a stiffy…" Clay didn't wait for any response before he headed for his bike and kicked it to life.

* * *

Kozik scrubbed a hand over his face as he watched Reme lean over the bar once more to shove Juice backwards. The younger male had been going on about her bikini for the last twenty minutes since they had come inside; Reme made a face at Juice before dropping back into the stool with a little huff as she rolled her eyes. The little blonde purposefully turned her head away from Juice and focused on Audrey on her right as the redhead laughed.

"You should go change…." Juice continued as he reached forward and grabbed one of her wrist and arms and pulled it from under her cheek so that she fell forward onto the bar. Reme's eyes narrowed up on him for a moment before she leaned over the bar and pushed him backwards once more; Kozik laughed as she almost fell over the bar head first but managed to catch herself on the edge of the bar just before toppling over.

"Leave her alone Juice! You're worse than Ope!" Audrey laughed from beside the little blonde as she finally straightened herself on the stool and smiled her thanks to Audrey. Lyla laughed on the other side of Reme and lifted her hand to cover her mouth before shaking her head; watching Juice and Reme was like watching two siblings that had grown up together and knew exactly how to get under each other's skin but that wasn't the case here.

"What? She's barely dressed….Chibs…Chibs you have to agree with me on this one…" Juice continued as he held his hand in the air towards Reme like Chibs didn't know which female to look at for confirmation; the old scot nodded his head before winking at Reme when her lips dropped into a pout.

"Aye little one…I've seen more fabric on a tots sock then you have on right now." He laughed as her pout dropped even lower before she rolled her eyes and looked at Kozik for support. The blonde man smiled at her and pointed to himself as if asking if she was really trying to get him to agree that he was comfortable with her wearing that damned bikini around all his brothers and flaunting her body for all of Charming earlier; he laughed when she nodded her head lightly before pushing off the wall and heading towards her at the bar. He stopped behind her and leaned between her and Audrey as he examined the bikini for a moment and then nodded.

"Sorry beautiful…but I don't think you're legal to walk to streets in that thing…" he smiled even wider when she huffed before hopping down off the stool and heading down the hallway. Juice sighed as she finally complied to go and changed into actual clothes before eyeing Lyla for a moment before looking at Audrey with a smile.

"So, how's baby Carlos?" he asked as he leaned forward on the bar and arched a brow at her; Juice had been trying desperately to get her to name the baby after him. Audrey laughed as she shook her head before shrugging.

"You tell me…has he been created yet?"

"Yeah…" Juice said with a playful eye roll as he pointed at her baby bump with a 'duh' expression across his face.

"You clear that name by Jax yet?" Audrey asked just as the sound of bikes filled the air and she turned to look at the door along with the rest of the clubhouse. Not a minute later Tig shoved the door open and stormed into the room with loud stomps of his boots as he cleared the floor and was at the bar in less than five seconds. The Sargent-At-Arms did a quick scan on the room before his eyes narrowed on Kozik standing by the opening of the doorway.

"Where the fuck is she?" he growled as he took a menacing step towards the blonde male. Kozik arched a brow and shrugged one shoulder lazily as his light blue eyes locked on Tig's slightly darker ones.

"Who?"

"Don't give me that shit….you know who I'm fucking talking about…where the hell is she?"

"Who?" Kozik repeated with a smirk.

"You really don't want to try to be all fucking cute with me today…Tell me where the fuck she is…" Tig took another step towards Kozik; yeah, he was pissed about that photo he'd seen of Reme with this douchebag still and the fact that she had conveniently forgot to mention she was in bed with the Russian Mafia and if he thought about it he could probably come up with a million other reasons he was pissed off at the moment. Kozik finally pushed off the wall and stepped into Tig's face as he shrugged his shoulders once more. He wasn't going to just tell Tig where Reme had gotten off to but he knew that at any moment she would come back out from changing and just like clockwork he heard the little pitter patter of her bare feet in the hallway. Tig must have heard her also because his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed on the little blonde, who instantly froze halfway up the hallway.

"You!" Tig growled as he pointed a finger at Reme and shoved Kozik out of his way. The older male closed the distance between himself and the little blonde in two steps as he looked down at her. Reme swallowed and bit into her bottom lip as Tig towered over her; why was he so mad at her? She'd just raised the money to bail him out of jail without asking for a single thing in return. "You got a lot of explaining to do…" Tig snarled as he grabbed her wrist and yanked her against his side.

"Hey!" Kozik yelled as he headed down the hallway behind Tig after the man grabbed Reme's wrist. "Let her go!" he demanded as he closed the remaining distance between Tig and himself. Reme's eyes widened as she looked up between Tig and Kozik; Tig had to know, somehow, he knew that she'd slept with Kozik and that was what he was so pissed about.

"Shut the fuck up asshole!" Tig snapped at Kozik as he yanked Reme up off her feet and through her over his shoulder in one quick motion before shoving Kozik backwards with his free hand. "I aint fucking talking to you…now get the fuck out of my face…"

"Aye." Chibs pushed up off the chair he was in just as Juice pushed off the bar and both men headed towards the little altercation in the hallway. "If the two of you are going to be measuring dick sizes…put the girl down first…" Chibs was calm as normal when he spoke but his voice contained a lethal threat to both men. Juice nodded in agreement beside Chibs as he met Reme's eyes when she picked her head up from Tig's back to look around the room; fuck, she was in big trouble now.

"Put her down Tig!" Kozik growled as he stepped forward once more.

"Listen here pretty boy, I'll do whatever I want with her whenever I want to…Back the fuck up…" Tig took a step further down the hallway before halting once more to adjust her weight on his shoulder; she didn't weigh a fucking thing but her boney fucking hip had been jabbing into his shoulder socket. "That's what I fucking thought…" he said over his other shoulder as he turned the corner in the hallway and headed for his bedroom door.

Tig didn't put her down until he was in his room with the door shut and locked behind him and then he dropped her onto the bed roughly before his eyes narrowed on hers. He wasn't sure what he wanted to know first; whether she'd fucked Kozik, Chibs, and Juice or why she hadn't told them about her fucking alliance with the Russians. He should have fucking figured she had some kind of goddamned connection with the Russians based on her goddamned accent. Tig stared at her for a few long minutes with his hands clenched into fist at his side before he let out a breath and turned away from her to find a chair. He lowered himself into the chair and tugged off his boots before shrugging out of his cut without taking his eyes off hers.

Reme would have pulled her legs up under her chin and curled up like she normally did when she was afraid if she had been able to move but her body was froze in dread as she watched him remove his boots and cut; she'd never seen him so pissed at her before. Sure, she'd seen him mad at other people, Kozik for sure, but never at her and he wasn't even telling her what she'd done to piss him off so bad. She bit into her bottom lip and dropped her eyes to the dark sheets as she tried to steady her breathing.

"You forgot to mention you're fucking alliance with Putlova." Tig finally snapped as he shoved up out of the chair and took two large steps towards the bed that put his knees against the mattress. He loomed over her and he could smell the fear radiating off her body now; he could see her dread written clear as day over her face and for a split second he felt bad for making her feel that way. He'd asked her once if she was afraid of him ad she'd said no, but now he was sure if he asked she would answer differently. "You some kind of fucking spy for him? Running back and telling him everything you hear or see here?"

"What?" she mumbled as she looked up at him; she'd been so absolutely positive that her sleeping with Kozik had been what enraged him but apparently she was far off. How did he know about the Russians? Someone had to have told him?

"You fucking heard me…now…spill your fucking guts…Or I'll spill them for you." Again, for a split second he felt bad when her eyes opened wide in fear at his threat; here he was just trying to fucking protect her and he was threatening her life. She bit into her bottom lip as she nodded her head to his question.

"No…I'm not a spy…and…and…I haven't ran back and told anyone anything…"

"You lying to me?"

"No…" she whispered as she finally let her bottom lip out of her teeth's death grip. "I'm not lying…I haven't…I haven't lied…" Tig's eyes narrowed on for as he leaned forward and braced one hand on the headboard behind her and pinned her against the headboard with a hand on her breast plate with the other hand.

"I find out you are…and I promise…you'll wish you were still with that damn wetback…Now, tell me how the fuck you know Putlova."

Thirty minutes later, Tig scrubbed a hand over his face as the little blonde finally finished her little story of her life; she was interesting that was for fucking sure. He shook his head slightly to try to clear the headache he could feel coming before looking down at her. "Anything else you wanna confess?" he asked. When she shook her head no he stared at her for along moment before running a hand over his face once more. "I need whiskey….don't fucking move." He said over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"And I thought this was about Kozik and I…" she mumbled to herself just before he shut the door; he must have heard her because the door slammed open and against the wall. Tig's blue eyes narrowed on her as he closed the distance between the door and the foot of the bed in two steps. She didn't even have time to move before he had her pinned by the throat back against the headboard. Tig forced her head back to look at him as he stared down her.

"What about you and Kozik?" he snapped as his fingers tightened over her throat; she was wide eyed once more, had been for the majority of the conversation with him tonight, but now she was wide eyed because he was cutting off her air supply. "You fuck him?" he growled but didn't wait for her answer before he released her neck and curled his fist. She winced as his fist came crashing down towards her but smashed into the headboard above her head instead of her; he pushed backwards off the headboard before spinning around and heading for the door. "You fucking move and so help me…" he growled over his shoulder as he slammed the door and headed for the main room. Kozik was beyond fucking dead.


	13. Not So Charming Afterall

**Alright everyone, I know a few chapters back I told everyone to be prepared for Reme's little life in Charming to hit a few bumps in the road, and I like to think this is the first major pot hole in her 'long road home'. I hope everyone enjoys it and reviews are very much appreciated. Also, vote in my poll please! I want to know what everyone things!**

* * *

Not So Charming After-all

"I can't Juice…" Reme mumbled for what felt like the fifth time as she leaned back in her chair once more and scanned Juice's face from across the table. Juice had been sitting at her kitchen table for the past two hours begging her to come down to Fun Town with him and the club tonight. Reme had told him know in English and Russia at this point, even though he didn't understand Russian one damn bit, but she'd hoped maybe if she said it in a different language it would sink in for him. She had been very wrong. Juice stared at her for a full minute before taking a bite of his Apple Jacks and shaking his head.

"Why not?" he demanded with a mouth full of milk and breakfast cereal like he hadn't heard her answer to this exact question since he started pounding on her front door bright and early this morning. She rolled her eyes for a second and leaned across the small round table to steal a single piece of cereal from his bowl before popping it into her mouth and chewing as he shook his head, looking very much like a dog playing with a toy, and shoveled more cereal into his mouth.

"Have you even been listening to me the past two hours?" She asked a little amazed that they were still talking about this and Juice nodded his head repeatedly before frowning. "Don't do that Juice…I can't go…" she insisted once more as she pushed up from the chair and slid it back under the bar before heading through the little arch way that lead to the living room. Her apartment actually only had two doors in the entire thing: the front door and the bathroom door, the rest of the entrances were wide curved arches that left pretty much the entire studio apartment with an open floor plan. "You're going to make me late for work, ya know?" she called over her shoulder as she moved down the hallway to her bedroom and stepped through the arch way before shaking her head.

She had her reasons as to why she couldn't go on the little club outing to the fair but apparently Juice wasn't going to take her bullshit reasons she'd been trying to feed him about having laundry to do, house work to finish, or being tired from work and she really didn't feel like explaining to him that she didn't want to be around the club anymore. Tig had scared the hell out of her that night in his room, and the next morning when she saw Kozik she'd only gotten even more scared of the dark haired Sargent-At-Arms because Kozik needed more than a few sets of stitches after Tig was finished with him. Juice and Chibs were the only two guys from the club she had seen in the last two weeks, Kozik had come by a few times but she'd pretended like she wasn't home even though he'd mentioned her car being out front every time. She just couldn't bear to face him, Tig, or the rest of the club because she knew they were going to be judging her for her actions.

"You work at Cara Cara…they aren't gonna fire you…We own it." He called from the kitchen and she could tell he was smiling, she could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah well…I still like to be on time…" she called back as she pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it into the hamper before moving to her closet and pulling out a black crop top and pulling it onto her body; Reme was pulling on a pair of jean shorts when she heard Juice in the entrance way to her bedroom clearing his voice and she whirled around to look at him. Juice grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest and scanned her form for a second before he gave a disapproving sigh and pointed one of his fingers towards her.

"That what you wear to work?" he asked in a completely serious shocked tone that she was sure she'd heard on Alek a million and one times. She smiled for a second before looking down at her outfit and then back up at Juice as she nodded her head. He frowned for a second as he pushed off the archway and moved to her closet; Juice slid hangers across the pole two at a time before he looked over his shoulder at her and blinked a few times. "Don't you own any damn thing that covers our stomach?" he asked in his serious shocked voice once more and Reme gave a lazy shrug of her shoulder before moving to her dresser and grabbing a pair of socks from the top drawer and heading for the living room.

"You gonna stay in here and raid my closet?" she called over her shoulder and Juice groaned for a second before turning and following behind her; when she sat down on the edge of the couch, he leaned on the wall across from her and watched as she pulled her socks on and then proceeded to lace up her military style boots without looking at him.

"You're really not going to come tonight?" he asked and his voice had lost the seriousness and taken a turn towards begging as he leaned forward a little off the wall and waited for her to answer him. "Rems…I don't have anyone to ride the rides with me…" he finally said and she swore there was a little whine in his voice as he spoke to her; Reme bit into her bottom lip for a second before looking up at him through her lash line and shaking her head for a second.

"No…Juice, I'm really sorry…I just can't, I have to fo"

"Yeah, I know you gotta fold laundry…" Juice said interrupted her as he pushed off the wall with a frown and looked down at her as she pushed up from the couch. "You know, eventually you're gonna have to answer your door when he stops by…or you're gonna run into one of them…Charming isn't that big." He reached for the door and pulled it open motioning for her to go ahead of him; Reme sighed for a second and pulled her purse up from the coffee table, grabbed her keys from the hook by the door, and headed for the parking lot with Juice hot on her trail. "I know that's the real reason you don't want to go tonight, and why you didn't want to go to the bon fire Friday night, or the fund raiser last week…" Juice was walking directly beside her now and even though his voice was low so only she could hear him, in her mind she felt like he was screaming at her and she winced for a second before looking over at him.

"Juice, what do you want me to say? I told you…I've got things to do tonight…I can't go to Fun Town with you…Maybe next time." She said as she pushed her key into her driver's door lock and unlocked the door before pulling the door open and looking up at him because instead of going to his bike, the man had followed her all the way to her car door and was now standing on the opposite side of the door with both hands on the top curve.

"I get it…Tig's a scary guy but you can't just pretend they don't exist and that you didn't uhh…well you know with the both of them…I guess I'll see ya later…be careful driving to work." He said as he released the top of her door and headed for his bike as Reme slid into the driver's seat and ran a hand through her blonde curls once as she slid the key into the ignition and started the car.

* * *

Reme scrubbed a hand over her face once more as she moved her sapphire eyes over the bland little closet turned office that sat just to the left of Bobby's office at Cara Cara. Bobby had convinced Luann that they didn't need the extra closet space for files cabinets, paper work, and film reels as much as Reme needed her own space to work and last week when she showed up for work Bobby had unveiled her new office to her. She didn't really need an office for what she did here, but Bobby had insisted she personalize the little eight by ten room. So, Reme had bought a Motley Crue poster, a black rug, and two little black lamps that sat on either side of her office chair on two second hand lamp tables behind her second hand desk. She leaned forward onto the desk and dropped her forehead onto her the back of her hands as she let out a breath; finishing up the paper work Bobby had handed her this morning wasn't exactly what she wanted to do, but they didn't pay her to sleep in a closet all day. So, she ran a hand through her curls once before settling the blond mass of hair over her right shoulder and pulling the stack of paper work towards her as she pulled her laptop open and pressed the power button.

"No Elvis, I didn't come to see her…" she heard Tig's voice and a second later she heard Bobby's office door open and two sets of feet come into the adjoined office.

"Good, she's working…Aint you supposed to be at the garage 'til five?" she heard Bobby ask.

"I'm on my lunch break…" Tig answered back snidely and she heard him drop into a seat.

"Is there a reason you're taking your lunch break fifteen minutes from the garage?"

"Yah…and she aint five foot or blonde…" Tig snapped back; all these fucking insinuations that Reme was the reason he'd decided to take his lunch break at Cara Cara for the first time ever were really starting to get on his fucking nerves. His steel blue eyes cut to what he knew was now Reme's office, like she needed a fucking office to make coffee, type on a computer, and punch some numbers on a calculator that Bobby was going to double and triple check when she was done. "Tina around?" Tig finally asked, making his voice a little louder on purpose, Reme was sure.

"She's finishing up a scene, why?" Bobby asked apprehensively as he cocked a single brow when Tig smirked and shrugged a shoulder.

"Told her I'd stop by…how much longer this scene gonna take her?" he asked, still using a volume level a notch above normal and Bobby cleared his throat before shaking his head.

"Not sure, you'll have to ask Luann that...I'm sure you can find her, she's the one deep throating the Ice T look alike." Bobby's voice held an annoyed edge and a few seconds later she heard Bobby's office door open before it slammed a little louder than necessary. "You in there?" Bobby asked as he rapped the back of his knuckles on Reme's office door.

"Yes…" Reme answered as she opened the first document she saw on her laptop just as Bobby opened the office door and peeked in at her with a smile.

"You 'bout ready for lunch?" he asked stepping into her office doorway, one hand still holding the handle of the door and the other gripping the door frame as he slouched a little against the metal frame. Reme looked up from her laptop and smiled before nodding her head and moving to close the laptop once more before pushing up onto her feet and gathering her purse and keys. "Whatcha thinking today? I'm in the mood for tacos, but I know you're a vegetarian…I picked yesterday, why don't you throw something me at and I'll see if I can't find a restaurant that serves it?" Bobby asked still smiling past his obvious annoyance with Tig's little game.

"Tacos are fine…" she said in her regular quiet little murmur of a voice. Bobby arched a brow for a second before shrugging a shoulder and turning from the doorway and moving to his own desk and snatching up his keys. He pulled his office door open just as Tig was coming back for it and Bobby exhaled as he looked back at Reme, who was pulling her office door closed, and then back at Tig.

"Couldn't find her?" Bobby asked and Tig rolled his eyes as he looked past the shorter male at Reme and scanned her form once before shaking his head 'no'.

"Nah…Luann said she finished up guzzling down blacky's cream sauce and headed out for the day 'bout twenty minutes ago…Where you two going?" Tig asked, his steel blues moving back to Bobby finally as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall beside the door way.

"Lunch…" Bobby answered.

"Lunch huh?...Whatcha having?" Tig asked, his lips twisting into a smirk once more as he looked over Bobby's head and focused his eyes on Reme once more. She was biting her bottom lip, fidgeting with that red rabbit's foot on the end of her key chain and had those big sapphire eyes of hers lowered onto the ground at his feet.

"Tacos...Aint you gotta get back to the garage?"

"Nah, I'm kinda in the mood for tacos…I like some good Mexican food every now and then…" Tig laughed at his own little joke before looking down at Bobby, who wasn't as amused at his brother's comment and Tig shrugged a should as if asking what Bobby's problem was before looking over at Reme once more. "You like Mexican food ever now and then also dontcha?" he asked, obviously referring to the Mayan's she'd managed to find herself involved with prior to her arrival in Charming.

"I…I…I'm not hungry…I was just going to the restroom…" Reme mumbled and Tig arched a brow before looking down the keys in her hand.

"You always take your keys with ya to the bathroom?" he asked like a smartass and he sighed when she nodded her head yes instead of actually answering him. He'd wanted her to answer him, but he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to hear that perfectly accented quiet little voice of hers. "And your purse?" he continued and he almost frowned when she nodded her head once more instead of answering him with words. "You aint hungry huh?...Don't ya like tacos?" he asked a second later and smirked when she opened her mouth to speak before his smirk dropped when she only took a deep breath.

"I'll bring ya a salad back." Bobby said as he looked back over his shoulder at Reme before moving past Tig and out of his office as he headed for the main door. He stopped after a few steps when he didn't immediately hear Tig take up pace behind him and turned over his shoulder to look at the Sargent-At-Arms and arched a brow. "You comin?" he asked a little gruffer than normal before resuming his walk to the door; he was actually upset that Tig had showed up today to pull his shit because he liked his lunch breaks with Reme. She was good little girl, and if you actually took the time to listen to what she had to say, which honestly wasn't much at all, she was pretty damn intelligent for her slight age.

"I'll be there in a minute…" Tig answered without looking from Reme; god damn, just being this close to her was already getting to him. He could feel the blood pumping in his veins a little faster as his heart tried to fill his favorite head to capacity; it didn't help that more than half of her flat tummy was visible in that damn shirt or that he was pretty sure those jean shorts weren't street legal. Plus, she looked so fucking innocent and terrified standing there; Tig was pretty sure he could see the vein in her neck throbbing a bit faster as he stepped a little closer to her and into the room. He heard Bobby push the front door open then three seconds later he heard the same front door snap shut and Tig took another step into Bobby's office as his eyes slid over her form from head to toe before coming back up; although, this time his eyes stalled on the two little bar bells in both her hips. He could feel his cock pressing against the front of his jeans as his eyes moved up her body slowly and he could remember every damn inch of her naked flesh, the floral mixed with cigarette smoke and alcohol scent, the creamy pink color of her nipples that stood out dramatically against the milky complexion of her velvety smooth skin, and the tight warmth of her body constricting around his cock. He didn't care if she'd been with a Mexican and Kozik, he needed her, needed to feel that warmth he couldn't seem to find with any of the sweetbutts, croweaters, or porn stars he'd fucked since beating the shit out of Kozik two weeks ago. "C'mere."

Reme's eyes widened for a second as she brought them up from the floor and moved them up his body to his face and swallowed past the growing lump in her throat. _"Why didn't you just go eat with them?"_ she thought as she took a deep breath and dropped her eyes from his face when he stepped further into the room and kicked the door shut with his foot. He motioned for her to come towards him with his index fingers, and when she took a single step towards him he smirked a little taking another step towards her.

"Good girl." Tig's voice was gruffer than normal, thick and husky with desire and his steel blue eyes had darkened considerably with lust and the fact that Reme was so damn compliant with whatever he did to her, well that only spurred him on further. He brought one of his hands up and gripped her narrow hip before yanking her the rest of the distance between them until her body was flush against his. Tig brought that same hand up her side until he reached her neck and with the speed of a snake strike his hand had fisted in the back of her hair and he yanked her had back until she was looking up at him. He could see the fear flash for the briefest second before lust pushed it away and filled her dark eyes just like the first time he'd had her like this in the kitchen at the clubhouse all those weeks ago. "You've been avoiding me…" he growled as his other hand pulled the keys from her hand and tossed them aside before pulling the purse off her shoulder and tossing that onto the floor as well.

Reme's teeth bit into her bottom lip as she fixed her eyes on a particularly darker tile on the roof; how did Tig always manage to catch her like this? His grip in the back of her hair tightened a notch and she whimpered, which caused Tig to groan, as she brought one of her hands up to the wrist of his hand he had in the back of her hair but she didn't make a move to try to pull his hand away from her hair.

"You scared of me?" he asked; this made the second time he'd asked her that question and when she shook her head 'no' he smirked before crashing his lips down onto hers. Tig bit into her full bottom lip, he'd been watching her do it since his eyes landed on her nearly ten minutes ago, and now he wanted a go. He felt the skin on her bottom lip break and she whimpered again before he sucked her lip into his mouth and moved his tongue over the two puncture wounds his canines made in the soft side of her lip. Tig's free hand moved to the buckle of his belt and he pulled it loose before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down; he pulled his cock out at the same time that he pushed Reme onto her knees in front of him. He didn't have to tell her to open her mouth, because the second she was on her knees one of her hands came up and wrapped around the base of his cock and she closed her mouth around him before swirling her tongue around his favorite head. His hand tightened in the back of her hair and he pushed her head down so far that he felt the tip of himself on the back of her throat and then he pulled her head back before repeating the action.

"Look at me." Tig groaned as he dropped his eyes down and locked them on hers as she, once again, complied completely with what he demanded. He watched her for a good five minutes as she dipped her head and took all of him completely into her mouth before pulling back until he thought she was actually going to take him out of her mouth, but she never did. She always dipped her head once more at the last minute and at some point she'd brought her other hand up and cupped his balls and was softly massaging them at the same time and he felt like he was going to implode. He dropped his head back as his lids slipped over his eyes. His hand tightened in the back of her hair when he felt her tongue stroke up his length as his pulled her head back once more and Tig pushed his hips forward a little as he pushed her head down once more a second before he released himself into her mouth. He pulled in a breath as he opened his eyes and looked down at her with his cock still in her mouth.

"Swallow." he said, his hips jerked a little when she swallowed his cum before he pulled her head back once more, only this time he pulled himself out of her mouth and tugged her onto her feet. Tig readjusted his pants further down his hips, his hand still tight in the back of her hair as he pulled her head back so she was looking up at him as his other hand moved to the button of her shorts and he flicked it open; he studied her face for a long second, his still blue eyes moving over her delicate features and for all of a second he felt like somehow his actions moments ago weren't justified by the anger he still felt towards her. Anger not just at the fact that she'd slept with Kozik, but that she'd made him give a fuck that she slept with Kozik. Tig had been telling not just himself but the entire club that Reme was nothing more than a good lay and something to occupy his down time with, but he was lying to himself. He knew he was lying to himself, and with the beating he'd given Kozik and the fact that he hadn't simply killed Reme yet, he knew the entire fucking club knew it now and that pissed him right the fuck off. This little girl, he was still forcing himself to think of her in such a manner, was getting under his skin faster than his own children had and it was really starting to drive him mad. The worst part was, it wasn't just his skin she was getting under but he still refused to even think of her getting near his heart; that just wasn't something he'd ever admit to any one person, especially not her.

Reme swallowed on more, the taste of Tig still strong in her mouth as her sapphire eyes locked on him as he looked down at her; she couldn't close her eyes and not because she was afraid of what he'd do to her if she did but because she'd seen that little flash of what she would have sworn was regret. It had been there for such a short amount of time that she always thought she'd imagined it being there at all but then she remembered that she'd seen another emotion flash in his eyes for just as short a second two weeks ago when he'd discovered that she'd slept with Kozik. The only difference was then she had sworn she saw betrayal and hurt and now she was sure it had been regret in his eyes; her top teeth sank into her bottom lip and she winced when the little shard of pain shot through her lip from the puncture wounds Tig had left minutes ago. What was it about this man? This controlling, angry, destructive man that held her so completely captivated that she just couldn't find the ability to tell him no when he demanded something from her? And what was it about him, Tig Trager, which made her feel so completely safe when she could see his anger as clear as she could the nose on her face? Hell, two weeks ago she'd been positive he was going to kill her and when he told her to stay put right where she was on his bed, which was exactly what she'd done. The thought of leaving his bed in that moment hadn't even crossed her mind, and when he'd returned to his bedroom nearly two hours later with more bruises and cuts than a domestic abuse victim she's actually wanted to help him.

Tig finally pulled his eyes from her face and focused them on the wall behind her before his smirk dropped from his face completely and he looked down at her. For a second Reme thought he was about to kiss her but then he spun her around and pinned her to her office door with his body; Tig's hand pushed her shorts and panties down her hips and thighs before dropped his mouth down beside her ear. "You should be scared of me…" he growled a second before his teeth sunk into the skin where her shoulder and neck curved into one another and he shoved himself into her body. His hand in her hair yanked her head back when he pulled his lips up from her shoulder and he looked down at her as he pushed inside of her warmth again and again. Her fingers curled against the door as she pushed herself back into him with every thrust of his hips; it didn't matter how forceful he was with his thrusts, she couldn't help but push her body into each and every one of them. Tig grunted, his free hand moving to her hip as he yanked her back into his thrusts; if she insisted on trying to make each pump of his hips deeper and more forceful, he'd damn well let her.

* * *

"This better be fucking important Unser." Clay said, his voice deep and demanding as he came around the back of the bar towards the older Sheriff. Unser's frown dropped even more as he watched Clay come around the bar; he scrubbed a hand over his face before that same hand moved over the top if his balding head and he nodded his head at Clay's words.

"It is Clay…" he said and Clay gave him a look that was clearly telling him to get on with whatever the hell had brought him to their clubhouse in the middle of the day looking like he'd just watched two men beat a puppy to death. "Past few days on my way home I been noticing some strange bikes over at the Dog…high handle bars and I know it aint anyone from the club…got Mexi-pride all over them…the deal was outlaws live in charming, shit stays outta harming…"

Clay's eyes narrowed a smidge as Unser spoke and then he lifted a hand up and scrubbed it over his face for a long second. "You see anyone or just the bikes?" he asked and Unser shook his head.

"Just bikes, but if it is Mexicans…they aint just hanging out with Darby and his boys for good conversational skills…"

"Tell me something I don't already know, Sheriff." Clay half snapped as he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked past Unser at the door of the clubhouse before his blue eyes dropped onto Unser once more. "I'll take care of it…" that was Clay's way of telling Unser to get the fuck out and Unser did just that; the second the door closed behind the old sheriff Clay pressed the 'send' button on his phone and lifted it to his ear.

"Where you at?" he said into the phone the second Tig answered and when he got the response Clay shook his head a little. "What the fuck are you, ya know what never mind get your ass outta that pussy sweat shop…I got a little job for ya since obviously you aint doing what I pay ya for…" he didn't wait for a response from Tig before he continued, "I need you to go down to the Dog and figure out why the fuck out brown friends are spending time with our local white power heroes…" Clay snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket without even waiting on Tig's response. If Unser was right and this wasn't just the over active imagination of an old cancer clogged Sheriff and the Mayans were spending some quality time with Darby and his band of neo-Nazi white hate miscreants, it sure as hell wasn't cause they enjoyed each other's company.

"Something up?" Jax asked coming up behind Clay from the hallway and Clay turned over his shoulder to look at his Vice President before nodding his head.

"Unser stopped by, said the last few days he's been seeing high barred bikes decked out in Mexi-pride outside the Dog…"

"Mayans?"

"Not sure, sure as hell sounds like it to me…what other motorcycle riding Mexicans can you think of?...I got Tig on it."

"You want some of the guys to meet him over there?" Jax asked and Clay looked up at him for a second before shaking his head 'no' and scanning the room once. "I want you to go down to Cara Cara and pick up that little girl and bring her back here…I get the feeling that if Mayans are playing nice with Nordics it aint because they had a sudden change of heart…"

"Think it's got something to do with her?"

"Alright, why didn't you just have Tig bring her back here?"

"Cause I wasn't so sure they'd make it…if he thought for one damn second that Mayans and Nordics might be working together to try to get to that little tart…he'd had her so far outta charming so fucking fast…" Clay answered as he moved around the bar and grabbed himself a beer. Jax nodded his head in agreement, they all saw what Tig was so desperately trying to cover up and hide, and Jax knew Clay was right on what he'd just said. "And send Chibs, Kozik, and Happy in here when ya go out there." Clay called as Jax pushed the clubhouse door opened.

* * *

"Get your shit…" Tig said as he pushed his phone back into his pocket and looked over his shoulder at the little blonde from his position by Bobby's office door. "and try to hurry." He added as he pulled his bike keys from his pocket before pulling the door open and scanning the main room of Cara Cara; if the entire room hadn't been filled with exactly what he'd just been doing with Reme he would have been a little worried that someone had heard Reme, he didn't give a fuck about himself but for some fucking reason he cared if someone heard her while he was fucking her.

"Luann said you were looking for me…" a female voice purred from his right and when Tig looked he was met by a scantily dressed brunette with more than enough self-tanning spray on her nearly bare body to tan every Playboy Bunny twice and enough perfume to make the entire clubhouse smell like cheap prostitute for a good month. Tig examined her face for a long second before trying to recall in her memory who the fuck she was and then it hit him, Tina, she was the only one he'd asked Luann about today and while her face nor voice registered for him, he remember those double d's full of silicone perfectly.

"Nevermind." He said a second later before looking over his shoulder once more and almost frowned when he didn't see Reme but then he noticed that her office door was open so he assumed she had to have gone in there to get her shit like he'd told her too.

"You sure hun? Cause I've got about a few before my next scene…and Amy's doing a double scene right now, she'll be outta our dressing room for a good hour." Tina said as she pressed her chest against his arm and looked up at him. The little innocent act she was desperately going for might have worked if he hadn't just spent the past thirty minutes or so with his cock buried inside of Reme, who didn't have to put up an act to be the innocent girl she was. He looked down at Tina for a long second before prying his arm free of her hands and her breasts as he nodded his head.

"I'm sure…don't you have some black dick to suck or pussy to eat or something?" he asked, his voice a lot gruffer than it had been before but unlike earlier when his voice took on this gruffer turn it wasn't because he wanted to fuck Tina, it was because she was irritating him and wasn't listening. Not to mentioned, the twelve bottles of slut she was wearing was giving him a headache and he just knew it was going to overpower the subtle smell of daisies and honey that Reme carried with her; but at that thought he only got more pissed off because he had actually taken the fucking time to figure out what the mixed aroma that Reme possessed was at some point since meeting her.

Tina looked up at him offended for all of a second before her lips twisted into a little smile and she batted her lashes. "Is someone jealous? Don't worry, big boy…no one's as good as you." she winked after her little comment as her hand slid down his arm to his hand and she actually tried to pull him from the door a way he was standing in and towards her dressing room. Tig looked down at her annoyed for a second before he smirked and yanked his arm free of her hands. Tina, apparently, didn't take a hint when it smacked her in the face or she thought this was Tig's way of playing hard to get so when he yanked his hand free of hers she just reached for it once more as she pushed herself against him once more. Instead of saying anything back to her, Tig looked over his shoulder once more and let out a satisfied breath when he saw Reme was locking up her office door. Tina looked past Tig and arched a brow before looking up at him once more with a little pout, "You leaving with her?" she asked as Reme came up behind Tig, her boots making a quiet little pat on the floor as she walked.

"That all you gotta take?" he asked sarcastically cause Reme was holding her purse, her keys, a laptop bag, and another bag full of paperwork that he was sure outweighed her little ass by a good twenty pounds before he looking down at Tina once more and rolled his eyes. "When I want something from you I'll let you know but until then listen to what I fucking tell you and do as you're fucking told…now move." When Tina didn't immediately move and simply looked past him at Reme he lifted a hand to her shoulder and shoved her out of his damn way before reaching behind him with his other hand and snatching the bag of paperwork and the laptop back from Reme's shoulders and setting it into a chair in Bobby's office. "Can't carry all that shit on a bike…" he said as he moved a hand onto her lower back and pushed her out of the doorway before closing and locking Bobby's office up.

Tina looked up at Tig like he'd literally just punched her in the face after she'd managed to get herself composed from his little shove, which would have knocked her onto her ass if she hadn't caught herself on the wall. Her eyes dropped to Reme as he moved her out of the doorway before moving back up to him, her lips curling into a smirk once more before she shook her head. "You'll be back…they're always back…That little girl aint gonna be able to handle the man in your pants…" she called, just loud enough for Tig and Reme to hear her before she turned and stormed to her dressing room once more.

Tig rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to reply to Tina's comment; oh, if she only knew just how much this 'little girl' could handle 'the man in his pants' she wouldn't have opened her god damn mouth. God, he hated porn stars as much as he loved pussy.

* * *

Jax pulled into the Cara Cara lot fifteen minutes later and killed the engine on his bike before swinging his leg over the side and heading for the main entrance; opening Cara Cara had been his idea but after the shit with Ima a few months ago and with Audrey about to have his kid he was starting to think it hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had. He pushed his sun glasses up into his hair as he scanned the floor once before moving towards Bobby's office door, which sat open now. He always scanned the room to make sure Ima wasn't anywhere around before he made his move to wherever he was going; one because he didn't want to deal with her shit half the time and two because it was easy to avoid her if he could spot her before she spotted him. He stopped in Bobby's office door and leaned against the frame before knocking on the door with the back of his knuckles.

"Clay sent me for Reme…" he announced when Bobby looked up at him. Bobby frowned for a second when he heard Jax's words before his eyes cut towards Reme's office for a second.

"I think she might have left…I'm not sure I just got back from lunch like literally a second ago…"

"Her cars out front…I'd spot that mustang anywhere." Jax said as he arched a brow. Bobby looked puzzled for a second before taking a breath and pushing up from his chair and moving towards her office door. He hadn't bothered to actually check to see if she was inside the office when he'd found her work stuff sitting in his office but if her car was out front she had to be around the building somewhere, right?

"Reme, ya in there?" Bobby called before twisting the knob on the door. When he found it locked he looked back over his shoulder at Jax before reaching for his set of keys from his desk and unlocking the door. He pushed it open and half expected to find her sleeping on her desk or in her chair but the office was empty. "I don't know Jax, she'd gotta be around here somewhere…I'll see if I can find her." he said as he moved her two bags into her office once more and shut and locked the door back.

"Anyone seen Reme?" he asked loud enough in the main room for almost everyone to hear him and when all he got were 'no', 'nope', and 'not since this morning' as responses his frowned dropped even more. "Let me try calling her." he said pulling out his phone and keying in her number but her phone sent it straight to voicemail which meant her phone was off or dead. "This is strange, she's never just disappeared from work before…Was Tig's bike still out front?"

"Tig?...No why would Tig's bike be out front?" Jax asked a little confused as he came out of the office and took up pace beside Bobby as the older male headed around the corner to the line of dressing rooms and changing stations.

"Came by earlier looking for Tina for some reason…Reme and I were heading out for lunch and well…Tig invited himself then Reme changed her mind…Ya know little girl's been avoiding the entire club lately…What did Clay need with her?" Bobby asked; his train of thought going ninety miles a minute. He stopped two dressing rooms down and knocked on the door twice before Tina pulled it open with a grin.

"I knew you'd…oh…" her grin quickly dropped when she saw it was Bobby and Jax and not Tig like she'd thought, "Yeah?" she asked as her voice picked up it's normal tone instead of that little purr it had been with Tig and just now when she'd thought Tig was pounding on her door.

"Ya seen Reme?" Bobby asked and Tina rolled her eyes before looking past Bobby at Jax.

"Aint you're old lady knocked up?" she asked with an annoyed tone and Jax arched a brow before nodding his head.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with Bobby's question?" he asked and immediately Tina rolled her eyes once more.

"All y'all soon to be daddies or husbands come to places like this when the pressure gets to strong...I don't see what that little girl has that y'all find so damn appealing…Like I told Tig, she can't take what you big bad boys are offering…" Tina sassed as she leaned into her doorway and flicked her brown eyes between Bobby and Jax.

"Alright…" Jax said as his eyes cut to Bobby for a second before he shook his head. "I'm looking for Reme because Clay needs to talk to her…" he said and Tina immediately straightened up at the mention of Clay and the opportunity to possible do something other than laying on her back for the club.

"Have you seen her?" Bobby asked again and Tina looked at him before nodding her head.

"Yeah, she left with Tig about thirty minutes ago. Which reminds me, y'all really need to tell him he can't be walking around hitting us women working at the studio…"

"He hit you?" Bobby asked as he straightened up a little and scanned Tina's very visible body for any marks he hadn't seen on her this morning but there were none.

"Yeah, if I wouldn't have caught myself on the wall…he would have knocked me right on my ass…"

"I'll handle it…" Jax said with a light shake of his head; sounded like fucking Tig to him and it also sounded like Tig to take Reme without leaving a word to anyone that he'd taken her. "Thank for the information, Tina…and I'm sorry Tig's an asshole." Tina nodded her head before moving to close her dress room door and Jax and Bobby both headed back down the hallway once more.

"Why does Clay need Reme?" Bobby repeated his question from earlier that hadn't been answered and Jax looked at him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Unser said some strange bikes have been down at the Dog last few days, description fits Mayans and Clay sent Tig to go scope it out…wanted me to come get the girl and take her back to the clubhouse…"

"Fuck…I'm sure she's with Tig."

"Me too, just hope he had the fucking common sense to take her to the clubhouse or home before he went to the Dog…Last thing we need is another one of Tig's girls ending up dead…" Jax said as he pulled his bike keys from his pocket along with his cell phone. "I'll call Clay and let him know…" Jax was already dialing the number and as he finished talking he pressed send on the phone and headed for the door, stopping long enough to look back over his shoulder at Bobby and give the older male a half ass wave as he pushed the door open.

"Hey…no…She was already gone when I got here, one of the girls said Tig took her about thirty minutes before I got here…I'm guess he put two and two together…She aint dropped her off at the clubhouse by chance has he?" Jax sighed when he heard Clay's response before shaking his head and scrubbing a hand over his face. Of course Tig hadn't dropped her off at the clubhouse, why would he? Kozik was at the clubhouse and the last thing Tig wanted was that little girl around Kozik more than absolutely necessary. "I'll check her apartment…Alright…I guess I can check the Dog instead…" he said when Clay informed him that Chibs and Kozik were already at the little girl's apartment waiting for her, trouble, or both and that Happy had gone to the Dog to meet Tig.

* * *

"You stay here..." Tig said as he pulled his helmet from his head and handed it to her before scanning his eyes over her face. The thought that she shouldn't be here with him hadn't even crossed his mind yet, he could keep her safe, would keep her safe, and he didn't trust a damn once of his brothers to put their life on the line for her like he knew he would do for her. She was safest with him, and even he couldn't deny that much of this little thing between the two of them; he looked up when he heard another bike pull into the parking lot and let out a relieved breath when he saw that it was Happy. "Clay send you?" he called as Hap killed the engine on his bike.

"Ya, what's the girl doing here?" Happy answered in his normal gruff smoke deepened voice as he pulled his helmet off and hung it over his handle bar before starting towards the two of them. His dark eyes dropped onto Reme for all of a second before he looked back up at Tig and waited for an answered; fucking guys getting all wrapped up around this one girl like her pussy was made of gold or some shit. That wasn't Happy's style, and until now he had been pretty damn positive it wasn't Tig or Kozik's style either but both of them were pawning after this little blonde like she was the last girl on the face of the planet.

"She's staying here...If Mayans are working with Nordics, I'm not so naïve as to believe it's because they like each other, it's because they have a common goal and well…" Tig didn't finish his sentence but he shot his eyes down towards Reme for a second and the little nod Happy gave told him that the other man hadn't thought that possibility was as far-fetched as he could see that Reme had thought when he'd informed her of why she couldn't just go home in her own car.

"Think it's safe to leave her out here alone?" Hap asked; he was looking over her head and talking to Tig like she wasn't sitting right there. Tig thought for a second before scanning the parking lot a few times and taking a breath. What other fucking option did he have? He couldn't take her in the Dog with him, he couldn't send Hap in there alone, and he didn't trust Hap with her life enough to leave him out here with her alone.

"Yeah." He said and the word didn't even sound believable to his own ears. His steel blue eyes shot down to Reme's face once more and he could see that she was trying to desperately make herself believe the word he'd just said and still trying to convince herself that this little union of brown and white had nothing to do with her at all. He didn't need to repeat himself by telling her to stay here, he knew she wasn't going to go anywhere or try to follow after him like a normal woman would; she listened when someone told her something, especially him. "Let's go…" Tig said as he turned and headed for the Dog's entrance.

Happy took up pace beside Tig, his dark eyes scanning the lot once more before they both disappeared inside the dog. Tig's eyes scanned over the semi-empty room before they settled on the brunette behind the bar as she cleared her throat, clearly alerting the four white trash gentlemen in front of her that they had company.

"We aren't open til five…" Ann said as she came around the bar and positioned herself between the two sets of men. Tig looked down at her for a second before looking to his right at Happy with a little smirk.

"I'm sorry, my friend here" Tig paused long enough to clap his hand on Happy's back, "was telling me how he was the best damn drinker in town and I wanted to put him to the test…"

"Well, you're more than…"

"Let em stay…" a male voice interrupter Ann and the brunette turned over her shoulder to look at man who spoke before nodding her head and moving back around the bar.

"What can I get you boys?" she asked.

* * *

Reme chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes darting across the lot to the Dog door before moving around the lot once more. Why was this taking so long? She didn't see any Mayan motorcycles in the parking lot; maybe the old cop had been wrong about the bikes the entire time. She leaned back a little on Tig's bike, her arms crossing over her chest as she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. She pushed up straight once more when she heard the sound of bikes coming her way and she arched a brow; why were more of the club coming? Her eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't more of the club coming, but that it was Mayans pulling into the lot. She swallowed, her breathing hitching in her throat as she watched them drive past where she was sitting on Tig's bike and park beside the building. All of them had turned to look at her when they drove past, and she just knew they recognized her. Hell, she'd recognized three of the five men from the night at the barn.

"Reme…get on!" Jax called over the sound of the engines as he stalled his bike beside Tig's and extended a hand for the little blonde; if there was any question as to why the Nordics were meeting with the Mayans it was over now because every damn one of the Mayans were making their way towards Reme the second they were off their bikes. "Come on!" Jax urged as he grabbed her hand and pulled her a little from Tig's bike and towards his own when the little girl actually hesitated to get on his bike from Tig's but when she finally complied and climbed on the back of his bike, Jax twisted the throttle on his bike at the same time that her turned the wheel towards the road. What the hell was Tig thinking bringing her here and then leaving her outside in the damn parking lot?

At the same time that his front wheel moved onto the pavement of the road, a gun shot rang out and a second later Jax felt the thundering shock of pain flash through his shoulder and instinctively his hand came up to press against the bleeding wound on his shoulder as his other hand jerked the bike down on brake of his bike. The second the bike slammed to a stop, Reme's little form flung over Jax's body and through the air before she crashed into the road a good ten feet down the road and then she skidded another two feet down the highway.


	14. Kansas, No more

**Alright, this chapter picks up right after chapter 12 and I hope everyone understands the meaning behind the name once they finish this chapter. I also sincerely hope I don't lose any followers for actions in this chapter. Bare with me people, I promise everything will come to a head in the near future. Also, vote in the poll please :) and reviews are always loved. Thanks so much everyone.**

* * *

Kansas, no more

Tig scrubbed a hand over his face once more as he leaned back in the hospital seat once more; he'd been here, along with the rest of SAMCRO, for nearly an hour now and no one had told any of them a damn thing yet. They had taken Jax and Reme back immediately because both of them had been brought in by ambulances and were considered 'severe' based on the magnitude of their injuries; although, Tig was fairly certain Reme was perfectly fine save being scared to death and a few scrapes, cuts, and bruises on her body from where she'd skidded on the pavement. Jax on the other hand, had a pretty nasty gash on his leg where he'd hit the pavement and a gunshot wound on his right shoulder, but Tig couldn't get the look on Reme's face out of his mind. Hap and him had both heard the gunshot the minute it sounded and were out the door in record time, Tig before Hap, and the two of them had actually witnessed the little accident. Though, Tig's eyes hadn't moved from Reme the entire time and he was already moving across the parking lot before she even flew over top of Jax and off his bike. That was the first time that thought of her not being there had slammed into his mind with the force of a freight train and all he could keep seeing was her fragile little form smashing into the cement of the road with enough force that he heard it clear as day from nearly twenty feet away from her.

He had actually know she was going to fly off the bike before she even did because he'd seen the way Jax's hand instantly moved to his wound and when the bike fishtailed, the younger male hit the brakes and Tig had tried to tell her to hang on but before the words had even passed his lips she was in the air. Tig let out a breath as he braced his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands in similar fashion as he had been doing for the entire hour he'd been sitting here waiting for any word on either of them. Chibs was beside him, and Juice on the other side of the old scot and both men looked just as worried as the rest of the club for both Reme and Jax, but Tig had heard Chibs specifically informing a nurse that he was Reme's adoptive father and he could tell that both Chibs and Juice were a lot more concerned for the little blonde than the rest of the club. Kozik was pacing back and forth across the entire waiting room, which had cleared out almost instantly when they walked in, and running his hands over the top of his head like he had some kind of fucking right to be worried about Reme the way he was. Kozik hadn't put his life on the line for her, taken a bullet for her, or went against the club to protect her like he had.

Tig looked up when the door that lead to the emergency room patient rooms opened and Reme came out with a nurse following right behind her with a clipboard in hand. He was out of his seat a lot quicker than he'd wanted to be and was heading towards her until he saw that she had a line of bandages down her left side starting at her neck and extending down to knee. Her shorts and shirt were stained with dried blood and he could still see that look in her eyes that told him she was terrified. Tig wasn't so stupid as to believe she hadn't noticed the fact that Jax had been shot not even two inches from where her head had been pressed against his shoulder and he knew those Mayans weren't aiming for Jax and had the Vice President not turned when he did and headed for the road, the bullet would have hit her dead in the temple. Suddenly, Tig wasn't as worried about her now that he could see that aside from her fear and the cut and scrapes she was perfectly alive and breathing, but that could change in the blink of an eye. If he'd learned anything from today it was that Reme wasn't as safe with him as he'd fooled himself into thinking. Hell, he wasn't safe for her to be around.

"Little one…" Chibs said quietly as he stepped past Tig, who hadn't moved from his spot in the middle of the waiting room yet, and stepped up beside Reme.

"I'm going to need you to sign these release forms, Ms. Polanski." The nurse said from behind her as she extended her hand with the clipboard towards Reme. The little blonde stared for a moment before lifting the pen from the top of the clipboard and quickly scribbling her name across the designated area's a second before she looked past Chibs at Tig and the tears she'd been holding started to tumble down her cheeks in fat droplets. Chibs frowned for a second as he looked over his shoulder at Tig, obviously waiting for the other male to comfort her in some way because it was more than obvious that she wanted him to comfort her and when Tig turned and headed for his chair once more with as much as another look at Reme, Chibs stepped forward and pulled the little blonde against his chest.

"Shhh, I know…it's been a rough day…Come on…Come sit down." Chibs said gently as he walked her towards one of the numerous open seats in the waiting room. Once they reached the chairs, Chibs pulled her down into his lap like he had the night in his room when she started crying before resting his chin on the top of her head as she curled into his chest. Juice pushed up from his chair with an annoyed exhale of air as Tig took his seat once more and headed towards Reme and Chibs at the same time that Kozik moved towards the little blonde and her 'father'.

"You got something you wanna say to me?" Tig snapped as he looked up at Juice and immediately the younger male stopped his advance towards Reme and turned to look at Tig before shaking his head. He had a lot he wanted to say to Tig, but none of it was going to make Reme feel better, heal Jax's wound, or fix the problems they all knew were coming after today's events, so instead Juice took up his movements towards Reme.

"He may not…but I sure as hell do." Kozik said as he turned and looked at Tig, who looked up when he heard the blonde's words before pushing out of his chair and stepping towards Kozik.

"And what's that?" Tig sneered.

"You couldn't even ask her how she is?...I mean, it's your fault we're here after all. It was your bright idea to leave her outside of the Dog alone after everything instead of just taking her somewhere she'd be safe…Your fault Jax got shot. It's all your fault, Tig." Kozik snapped and Tig's eyes narrowed as he took another step towards the blonde male.

"My fault?" Tig asked as he cut his eyes around the room for a second before shaking his head as they finally landed on Reme, who had picked her head up from Chibs' chest at this point and was looking over at him and Kozik with those wide damp sapphire eyes of hers. "I didn't fucking bring these problems to us…we were doing fine with the Mayans until she showed up…" the look in her eyes when he said the words a loud almost had him moving towards her and pulling her into his arms but he knew what he needed to do to protect her; he'd needed to do it the second she showed up here but he'd been so captivated by her that he couldn't bring himself to do it and then he'd fooled himself into believe he could protected her. Today had been a serious reality check in his mind, he couldn't protect her like he'd thought he could, but he knew a way to protect her from everything she needed to be protected him, including him and his brothers. So, instead of going to her and comforting her like she wanted him to, Tig narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger towards he before shaking his head. "I didn't ask for problems with the Nordics, Mayans, fucking Russian Mafia…Oh, I forgot to tell you all that part…Yeah, apparently, she's running from the fucking Russia mafia, more precisely Viktor Putlova…" Tig turned back over his shoulder towards his brother as he moved to the side so everyone could see Reme clear as day. "She's got a line of dead bodies shadowing her and she's only gonna make more here, hell, she's already gotten me and Jax shot..." he turned towards her now and shook his head some, "Whose it gonna be next? Chibs, Juice, Kozik?...Maybe time time it'll be a dead body and not an injured body..." he sneered and Chibs moved Reme from his lap and onto the chair beside him as he pushed to his feet and stepped towards Tig.

"You're seriously outta fucking line, brother." Chibs said and Tig laughed before shaking his head and pointing at Chibs.

"I'm outta line? No, I'm finally back in line and your 'little one' is gonna be the death of you if you don't get back in line…You're so blinded by your need to make up for not being there for your own daughter that you're putting some little girl you don't even fucking know in front of your club, _brother_." Tig said the last word in as much of a Scottish brogue as he could muster in his anger.

"Enough!" Clay's voice boomed as he pushed up from his seat and stepped between the three men before cutting his eyes towards Reme; Clay had seen that same look on that little girl's face before, she was about to run and if someone didn't stop this bickering to stop her she was going to end up dead on the side of the road somewhere.

"You know I'm right Clay, that little girl aint nothing but trouble and it's all she's brought since she showed up here…" Tig snapped and Kozik snorted behind him before looking past Tig, Clay, and Chibs at Reme.

"I'm sorry that you have to listen to this asshole…but what he's saying aint true…" he didn't wait for anyone to say anything before he turned and headed for the door; he wasn't going to stand here and listen to Tig's bullshit and lies. Not when he could see the look on Reme's face the entire time, she believed every damn word he was saying and he hadn't missed the look on her face. The one that told him she was done, and that she was leaving.

"I think we all just need to calm down, everyone is tired and it's been a rough day." Audrey said as she pushed up from her chair after a good five minute battle. Her hand moved over her stomach as she shook her head a little; she was Jax's old lady and she wasn't even mad at the little blonde girl because in her eyes the events of today only fell on one person's shoulder's and that person was Tig. He'd been the one that took Reme with him to scope out a place he knew might have been crawling with people who wanted her head on a silver platter, but he was so damn possessive he'd put her in more danger than anyone else would have.

"Audrey's right." Gemma said as she pushed up from her chair and reached for Audrie's arm as the redhead cringed in pain before laughing a little.

"Damn Braxton Hick…" Audrey mumbled under her breath as she exhaled through pursed lips and dropped her hand a little lower on her womb. "Nurse, can you tell me anything on Jackson Teller? I'm his..." what was she supposed to say here? She couldn't say 'I'm his old lady' and that mean anything to the hospital staff and announcing that she was his 'baby momma' wasn't going to do a damn thing and hospital policy prevented her from getting information as a girlfriend.

"I'm his mother." Gemma interrupted from beside Audrey and the redhead looked up at the older lady and smiled her thanks. "When can we see him?" Gemma asked and a second later her eyes widened when she looked down at floor and then back up at Audrey, who was sheet white and wide eyed.

"Did you pee yourself?" Juice asked as he leaned forward in his seat beside Reme and looked at Audrey, which got a glare from almost every one of the remaining SAMCRO members.

"Oh god…Gemma…" Audrey said as she waved her hand at the same time she started to shake her head 'no' before looking up at Gemma and then down at the puddle of liquid at her feet. She was only eight months pregnant; she couldn't have the baby a month early. No, this couldn't he happening. She couldn't have the baby with Jax shot and not able to be there with her for the birth of their son. "Gemma!" Audrie called once more as she looked between everyone in the main room before her eyes landed on Opie and she started to cry and her brother pushed up onto his feet and cleared the distance between her and where he'd been sitting at in two large steps.

"Audrey, listen to me…I was there when both Kenny and Ellie were born…Breathe." He said mimicking the way Donna had been told to breathe in all her birthing videos for his sister as he took hold of her elbow and looked up at the nurse. "Can you do your job and get her a wheel chair?..." he barked as he started to move Audrey towards the doors Reme had come out of previously. "And when you're done with that and have her in a room...Tell Jackson Teller that my sister is having his son right now." He added as the nurse reappeared with a wheel chair and nodded her head.

"Opie…I can't have the baby yet." Audrey pleaded as she gripped his hand with a death grip and titled her head back to look up at him.

"You're going to have to, little sister…We can't just cork it for a month." He tried to lighten her mood as he moved towards the back with her since she'd taken a death grip on his hand and hadn't released it yet.

"Don't leave me, Opie." Audrey said and Opie nodded his head as he moved through the doors with her.

"So, am I to assume you're going to be in the delivery room with her?" the nurse asked as she wheeled Audrey through the hallway to the back hallway towards the elevator; they had to get her onto the maternity ward as soon as possible.

"I guess so." Ope answered with a slight grimace at how tight Audrey was squeezing his hand.

* * *

"See what the hell you did now!?" Tig snapped as he pointed a hand towards Audrey and Opie's retreating form and Reme looked up at him once more. Everything he was saying to her made perfect sense in her mind, his words were thoughts she'd been having since showing up in Charming and Tig was bringing them to life right now. Reme couldn't help the second round of tears the filled her eyes and bubbled over and down her cheeks at his words. She had to get out of here and fast before something worse happened.

"I shoulda let that Mexican have you…" Tig sneered at last as he scanned his eyes over her form once more and turned away from her and headed for the other side of the waiting room towards her. When he was close enough, Tig bent down and braced his hands on the arm rests of her chair as he leaned into her face. All emotion was clear from his face, and for the first time in a long time, Reme was absolutely terrified of Tig. He leaned down by her ear that was furthest from Juice before he spoke, "Leave…I got what I wanted from you…You're not worth the trouble you cause…now leave…get up, take you little Russian ass as far from Charming as humanly possible, and if I see you back in this town again…the Russians, Mayans, and Nordics will be the last damn thing you'll be worry about…" his steel blue hues narrowed on her tear dampened sapphire ones for an entire second before he pushed away from the chair and headed across the room to his own chair and took a seat. He knew that if nothing else he'd said sunk into her head, him directly telling her to go would get her feet moving and as hard as it was for him to lie to her the way he was, he knew it was for the best. This was the most compassionate thing he'd ever done for another person, and he knew she'd never know it.

Reme didn't even wait for him to lower himself into his chair before she was up out of her's and heading across the waiting room for the door. She pulled away from Chibs when he caught her by the waist before his eyes cut to Tig and he stepped towards the Sargent-At-Arms as Reme continued for the door.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Chibs asked as his eyes moved towards Reme when she pushed the door open and the second she felt the cool night's breeze on her face she took off in a full on sprint away from the hospital. She didn't live far from St. Thomas and she knew in ten minutes she could be in her apartment packing her bags and then she would do exactly what Tig told her to do, put as much distance between herself and this ironically named town as humanly possible.

"Get outta my face." Tig sneered as he sat back in his chair and fought the urge to go after the little blonde he'd just sent running for the hills. Chibs looked down at him before shaking his head and looking over his shoulder at Juice and nodded his head 'yes' when the younger male pushed up from his chair and moved towards the door like he was going to go after Reme.

"Take her back to her apartment…" Chibs said as he looked back at Tig. Juice nodded his head before moving to the door and out it without as much as a glance towards Tig; whatever the man had said to Reme had really scared her and upset her at the same time. Tig looked up at him with a smirk before shrugging his shoulders. Chibs raked a hand through his hair before he moved back across the small waiting room and dropped down into the chair Reme had been in.

* * *

"Reme!" Juice called as he quickened his pace to catch up to her before snagging one of her wrist and pulling her towards him a little. "You can't just run around the streets at night, come on let me take you home." He said as he kicked his head towards his bike and pulled his key out of his cut pocket. "I'll leave ya alone I swear…just let me make sure you get home safe." He said as he moved his hand from her wrist and onto the small of her back as he ushered her towards his bike; Reme wasn't exactly responding to him but she wasn't fighting so he figured she just understood that it wasn't safe for her on the streets at night, even if this was small town Charming.

"Tig's an asshole…ya can't listen to a thing he said in there…He's just trying to find someone to blame his mistake on." Juice said as he buckled his spare helmet on her head and then moved to put his own helmet on his head. He swung a leg over his bike and pushed the key into the ignition before offering a hand to Reme to help her on the back of his bike but she ignored the hand as she tossed her leg over the bike and dropped her light weight down on the back of his bike. Her hands were barely around his waist when he kicked the bike to life and Juice knew something Tig had said had really gotten to her; he just wished he knew what it was so he could tell her how wrong Tig had been.

Five minutes later, Juice pulled into Reme's apartment and parked in the first spot in the lot before looking over his shoulder at her. She had barely hung on the entire ride to her apartment, and she was already pulling her helmet from her head and offering it to him before he even pulled into the parking spot. The second he was in the spot, Reme tossed her leg over the bike and headed for her apartment without so much as a look at Juice; it was easier for her to leave people she cared about when she didn't make long goodbyes, or goodbyes at all and in her time here in Charming she'd learned to love Juice in the same manner that she loved her brother, Alek.

"Call me if you need anything…" Juice called but Reme was already turning around the side of the building and she didn't even stop to acknowledge his words at all. Something about leaving her like this didn't quite feel right to him, but he planned on coming back to her apartment as soon as he knew everything was good with Audrey, the baby, and Jax. He'd sleep in the parking lot if he had to just to make sure she was safe for the night and in the morning he planned on figuring out exactly what Tig had said to her that bothered her so much. When Reme finally disappeared from sight, Juice backed the bike out of the parking spot and headed back for the hospital once more.

* * *

Reme's eyes were on the ground as she stepped down the two little cement stairs that led to her tiny patio but when she heard a little sigh she looked up and her eyes widened for a second before she realized it was Kozik sitting on her patio with a cigarette in his mouth. Reme let out a breath as she looked down at him and he tilted his head back to look up at her with a frown. She bit into her bottom lip before looking back over her shoulder and then crouching down in front of him, her hand came forward and she pulled the cigarette from his lips and brought it to her own before taking a long drag and exhaling the smoke with a cough.

"I didn't know you smoked." He said and Reme smirked for all of a second before looking down at the cigarette in her hand. Her sapphire eyes focused on the burning ember on the end and for a long second she just stared at the burning end of the cigarette before she looked up at him and offered him the cigarette back.

"I don't…" she whispered and Kozik pushed up a little straighter on her patio as he took the cigarette from her and put it out on the cement before tossing the butt into the little ashtray he'd grabbed from her patio table. He brought one of his hands up and brushed the back of his knuckles along her cheekbone and when she turned her face into the little caress Kozik nodded his head as if he had decided something to himself. Reme looked up at him for a second before dropping her eyes from his face and pushing up onto her feet once more as she pulled her keys from her pocket and moved towards the door. "Why are you here?" she asked finally as she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Kozik pushed up onto his feet and shrugged a shoulder at her question before one of his hands came out and caught her hip; he pulled her against his body and dropped his head and caught her lips with his. His other hand moved up her back and onto the back of her neck before he squeezed gently as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips before pushing it into her mouth and pulling her even closer. Reme's hands moved from her side and up onto his shoulders as she pushed up onto her tiptoes to deepen the kiss, her own tongue rolling over his for a long moment before he pulled back and drug in a deep breath.

"I'm going back to Tacoma…I already called Lee and told him I'd be back…" he said as he looked down at her. Kozik dropped his hand from her neck and let it slide down her back until it rested against her hip along with his other hand and he took a step back from her so that he could see her better. "I'm not sure what this thing between us is…but I know I'm not the only one that feels it…and I also know the things Tig said tonight really hurt you…I'd never do that…" he stopped long enough to scan the little common area of her complex before his light blue eyes fell back onto her much darker blue eyes as he took a deep breath. "Come to Tacoma with me…No one will know where you are, I'll protect you…keep you safe from everything you're running from, and from Tig…"

Reme looked up at him for a long second as she took a breath and swallowed the lump growing in her throat; the second he'd mentioned going back to Tacoma her heart had started to pound and she couldn't explain the dullness that formed in the center of her chest. He was leaving; he was going back to Tacoma and he'd come here to tell her goodbye once and for all. She hated goodbyes, despised them really, and it took her an entire minute to realize that he hadn't come here to tell her goodbye after all. Kozik had come here to ask her to go with him back to Tacoma and she felt like for the first time in her entire life their might have really been a God after all. She nodded her head once at first before adding two more little nods to the answer, "Okay…but I don't want anyone here to know where I am…I want them to think I left or…" she didn't finish the sentence because Kozik was already nodding his head that he understood what she was saying and what she was getting at completely.


	15. Tacoma, Charming without the ironic name

**I'm really sorry that this chapter took me so long to get up. Also, sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors or misspelled words, I was in a hurry to get it up for you guys. Just for reference, this chapter picks up a little less than three weeks after Reme left with Kozik and there are a few jumps back and forth between what is happening in Charming and what is happening in Tacoma. If anything is confusing, please feel free to message me with questions. I hope everyone is ready for this bumpy road coming for everyone involved in my story. Reviews are welcome :) Thank you guys.  
**

* * *

Tacoma, Charming without the ironic name

Reme ran a hand through the mass of blonde curls draped around her face and over her shoulders as she pushed up into a sitting position on the bed and stared at the wooden door for a long second. She'd stared at the door in this fashion every morning for the last three weeks and today was no different; reluctantly, she dropped her legs over the side of the bed and onto the cool floor before pushing onto her feet and heading for the bathroom just as someone knocked on the door and Reme's eyes widened as she turned to look at the door as if she could see right through it. She scrubbed the back of her hands over her eyes for a second before moving to the door and pulling it open just enough to see who it was and when she saw it was Kozik, Reme pulled the door open completely and took a step back as Kozik stepped into the doorway with a slight grin.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked; he was already dressed for the day in a pair of loose jeans, grey t-shirt, his cut, and a pair of black boots with his blonde hair spiked and gelled in usual fashion. Kozik crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned in the door frame and scanned his light blue eyes over her form twice before stepping into the room completely and shutting the door behind him when Reme shook her head 'no' to his question. "Sorry I was gone when you got up…I had to run a few errands and I would have woke you up to go with me but you had finally stopped tossing and turning so…"

"It's fine…" she mumbled and Kozik frowned before taking a deep breath and reaching out and brushing his knuckles across the apple of her cheek.

"He's not coming for you…no one is coming for you…" he said a quietly as he pulled her into his chest, cradling her head against his solid breast plate for a long moment. "I talked to Chibs this morning…" he continued and the second Chibs came out of his mouth Reme had lifted her head from his chest and was staring up at him with those wide sapphire eyes of hers that seemed to hold him captive every time they locked on his much lighter eyes. "Just letting me know they didn't have any word on your whereabouts. He wants to keep me in the loop on everything in Charming, and around you…"

"I didn't think…I mean…I didn't want them to look for me like this…" she mumbled, her top teeth biting into her bottom lip as she fought off the tears threatening to come. "I just wanted them to let me be gone…" she finally whispered and her little voice cracked a second before the tears started to fall down her cheeks; Kozik frowned as he pulled her head back against his chest and sifted a hand through her blonde curls and gently stroked his hand through her hair.

"I know…it's only been a few weeks though, and it's not a 'they' or 'them' looking for you, it's Chibs and Juice and as far as I'm being told Clay has already put his foot down on any of them going off looking for you…Said it aint club business when someone moves outta Charming…" Kozik dropped his face into her hair and pressed his lips to the top of her head before taking a deep breath of her scent and smiling before he took a step back away from her and scanned her figure once more, "You go take your shower and when you're out I'm sure prospect will have breakfast cooked…"

She nodded her head, still chewing on her bottom lip, as she moved to close the bedroom door behind him before heading for the bathroom once more; showers were the only time Reme actually got to think and right now her mind was going a million miles a minute. Her lids were closed over her eyes, her head and hands both gently resting on the wall in front of her as the shower head pounded warm water down on her slender form. She drew in a ragged breath before pushing her head from the wall and dipping it back completely so that the water was pounding down on her throat and the warm wetness was dripping down the front of her body like a little water fall. She'd been in the shower a good while because the water had dimmed from nearly scalding hot to warm but her mind wouldn't stop tumbling over her last day in Charming like a broken tape recorder and every few seconds she'd see his face, the same face she'd seen a million times since leaving Charming weeks ago. His steel blue eyes were bright with his anger, lucid with the threat he hadn't actually spoke a loud, cold and empty like his heart wasn't even beating in his chest. He was so close to her face that she could feel his warm breath coming out against her face, could smell the thick aroma of cigarettes, leather, and beer radiating off of him and filling her nostrils. It was like his face represented every fear she'd ever had, every fear and every safety she'd ever felt all in one killer's face.

She yanked her eyes open as the warmth faded to cold and she shivered before running both of her hands over the top of her head and pushing her wet tresses back out of her face before pushing the tab on the faucet with her hand as she twisted the water off with the other hand. Reme pulled a towel around her body and stepped out of the tub before toweling dry and then wrapping the white cotton around her long hair as she moved to the mirror and wiped the steam away with her forearm. Her sapphire eyes locked on their reflection in the mirror as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip and took a deep breath as she examined her face in the mirror; she was pretty sure it was impossible to tell she'd slept like shit, again, and that her mind was so clogged with worries, regrets, fears, and memories that she was positive nothing else was going to fit in her brain at the moment.

Her wounds were healing nicely, that was what Mars, Tacoma's version of Chibs, had informed her yesterday when Kozik asked him to take a look at them. She didn't care one way or another, because they were just visible proof that what she'd gone through in Charming was real. Reme pushed away from the sink and the mirror as she moved back into the bedroom and pulled her bag from the closet and pulled on a pair of jean shorts, an emerald green crop top, and a pair of black converse before she unwrapped her hair from the towel and did her best at drying her hair with the damp cotton before she let the damp curls hang around her face and shoulders; she could feel the ends of her hair tickling her bare skin of her lower back just above the waist of her shorts and decided that a messy ponytail was going to have to do for the day.

"There she is…." Hensley called in his southern twang as Reme turned into the main room. "Asshole over here wouldn't let us eat without 'cha" he continued as he tipped his head towards Kozik, who was sitting lazily in a chair beside him. Reme looked up for a second before her eyes turned towards Kozik and she smirked a little before shaking her head and making her way towards the table he was sitting at in the main room. Tacoma's clubhouse wasn't exactly set up like Charming's but the idea was pretty similar and Reme assumed that all the clubhouses were pretty similar because they were all made for the same things: eating, sleeping, fucking, drinking, handling business, and breaking the law.

"Prospect made eggs and bacon for breakfast…stack of pancakes here was special for you." Mars said as he turned over his shoulder and looked at her for a minute with a grin; Mars was short for Marston, and he was a Tacoma native with Native American heritage, more specifically the Quileute tribe, and he was the first person Reme had spoken to other than Kozik when she arrived in Tacoma. "I was going to eat them…but you're so damn skinny, Kozik starve you?" he asked, still grinning from ear to ear in a very Juice fashion, and Reme couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head.

"After you eat, I have to go with Lee and Beau somewhere. Think you can manage without me for a few hours? Stay outta trouble?" Kozik asked with a little smirk as he leaned forward and pulled the chair beside him out once Reme had reached the table and she lowered herself into the chair before pulling her legs up against her chest and nodding her head.

"We aint gonna let 'er get in any trouble, Sarge…" Hensley said as he winked at her from across the table as he pulled his plate towards him and spooned a heap of eggs into his mouth. "Whatcha wanna do, Blondie? This is Tacoma we got the whole world at our finger tips…." He said with a mouthful of food and Mars shook his head with a little laugh.

"She wants you to chew your food before you open your mouth George Jones…" Mars said as he leaned forward and took a bite of his food. Reme pulled the plate of pancakes towards her before cutting into them with her fork and lifted a bite just as Rog, the Prospect, came moving into the main room from the kitchen with a smile on his face and he pointed at the stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Made those in the bacon grease left over from cooking the bacon…" Rog said just as she moved to put the bite into her mouth and all her movements halted as she turned to look up at him with a little frown. Kozik laughed for a second before leaning across the table and pulling the stack of pancakes towards himself just before he plucked the fork from her hands and took the bite she had been about the take. He made an exaggerated 'mmm' sound as he chewed and swallowed before looking over at Rog when the younger guy looked at him wide eyed for taking the food literally right from Reme's hands.

"She doesn't eat meat…" Kozik said as he cut off another fork full and took a large bite before giving Rog and thumbs up a second before he pointed towards the kitchen door with a smirk. "Make her some more…without the bacon grease." He said as he shoved another bite into his mouth and shifted his light hues towards Reme as she eyed the pancakes, so Kozik cut a little bite off and offered it to her but she swatted it away and leaned back from the food as she shook her head 'no'.

"Ya don't eat meat?" Hensley asked in amazement as he looked between Mars and Kozik like the idea of someone not eating meat was completely unheard of and then he pointed at Reme with a piece of bacon in his hand. "God put the pig on the planet to feed men…" he informed her like the words he was saying were proven fact and Reme arched a brow as she shook her head 'no' and looked at Kozik for a second.

"She doesn't have believe in God…" Kozik supplied as he took another bite and Hensley's eyes widened a little as he moved his green eyes towards Reme and arched a brown brow.

"Are you one of them Atheist?" He asked and Mars laughed as he shook his head a little and shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Nah, she's got some crazy hippy dippy belief…" Kozik supplied once more as he looked down at Reme with a little smirk; Reme was looking between the three men at the table and really trying not to laugh at the conversation that centered on her, just like the last six days. She stretched a little before adjusted the pony tail on her head as she dropped her legs from the chair and onto the floor and leaned forward on the table.

"It's not crazy…" she mumbled a second later and Mars looked at her for a second before pushing his empty plate away from him and sitting back a little in his chair as his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Tell us about this 'not crazy hippy dippy' belief you have then." Mars said and Reme turned to look at him with an almost pout before she looked at Kozik for help but the blonde male sat back in his own chair and licked the syrup off his lips before gesturing with his hand for her to share her belief with the other two men at the table.

"…I hate you…" Reme pouted as she looked a Kozik before pushing up from her slouched position on the table and took a deep breath. "Well, I believe in Mother Nature. I believe she provides for us and therefore it isn't necessary to slay her creatures in order to survive. I believe that we, as animals, are from the Earth and that when we pass and move on to our next life, we go back into the Earth and help to nourish and provide for our descendants the same way that our ancestors have provided for us….Life comes from Mother Nature and in the end we all return to her…it's like a little cycle, the circle of life if you will…"

"So, what you're saying is you believe my grandmother is a carrot?" Hensley asked with the most serious face ever as his brows furrowed a little in concentration. Kozik shook his head for a second and laughed in unison with Mars at the younger guy's questions and the look on Reme's face when she realized he had actually just asked her that question.

"That isn't what I'm saying…" she mumbled with a little laugh and Hensley's brows furrowed even more in confusion as he took a bite of his bacon and then shook his head 'no'.

"Never mind…that is crazy…" Hensley said a second later and Reme pouted as she turned to look at Kozik once more; if Hensley thought she was crazy it was all Kozik's fault.

"It's really not…" Mars said a second later as he leaned forward a little and focused his dark eyes on Hensley before looking at Reme and grinning. "It's actually really similar to what my people believe…Are you calling my people crazy, Hensley?" Mars asked with a little false aggression in his voice as he looked back at the southern male. Hensley shook his head 'no' before waving his hands in front of him.

"No, no that aint what I'm sayin'…" Hensley said just as Rog returned with a fresh steaming stack of pancakes and set them on the table in front of her with a proud smile.

"No dead animal grease in those…But, if you don't eat meat what have you been eating this week? Cause I've made dinner every night and it's had meat in it…" Rog asked a little confused as he looked down at the little blonde and then over at Kozik when the blonde Sargent-At-Arms laughed.

"French fries…Berry's down the road delivers and she's ate cheese fries every damn night…" Kozik said with a grin just as the clubhouse door pushed opened and Lee came walking in with his Vice President, Beau, right behind him and both of them looked like they were ready to ring someone's fucking neck.

"Koz, you ready?" Lee asked and Kozik nodded his head as he pushed up out of the chair and stretched his arms over his head. "How you doing?" Lee asked as he dropped his eyes towards Reme for a second with an almost smile; Lee wasn't as scary Clay, he didn't have Clay's booming attention demanding voice but he by no means looked like the kinda guy you wanted to pick a fight with or double cross.

"I'm fine…" Reme answered with a little smile as she flicked her eyes towards Kozik for a second and then moved them back to Lee as he arched a brow and scanned over her form.

"You been 'fine' since Kozik brought you in here a three weeks ago covered in bandages…Got another word?"

"I'm…" she stuttered for a second as she looked back at Kozik and the blonde male took a slight step towards her. She swallowed as she racked her brain for another word before settling on the only other word she could think to use. "alive." Apparently, Lee liked her new choice because he smirked before looking over at Kozik and nodding his head.

"I like her…" Lee said before scanning the room once and then pulling his phone from his cut pocket and checking the time; he winced a little when he realized they were running a little later for their meeting. "We gotta get going…I'll try to bring him back in one piece, unless you'd prefer otherwise?" Lee joked and Beau laughed at the same time as Hensley and Mars.

"I think we'd all prefer otherwise…." Hensley said with a smile and Kozik rolled his eyes before leaning down and pressing his lips to Reme's temple.

"Stay outta trouble…and don't let these assholes talk you into anything you don't wanna do…" Kozik said as he pulled back away from her, lingering for all of a second before he pushed away from her and headed out the door behind Lee and Beau.

"So, you and Koz…what is that?" Hensley asked and Mars laughed before leaning forward a little on the table as he shook his head 'no' and pointed at Reme with a long tan finger.

"Off limits, George Jones…" Mars said with a smirk and Reme looked up at him for a second before taking a bite of the pancakes.

"No, I know…I just don't know how to treat her, ya know?...Are you his girlfriend, got a mini Kozik in the oven, old lady?" When Hensley said 'old lady' Reme started to cough as she choked on the bite of food in her mouth and Mars laughed before clapping her on the back gently to clear her air way.

"I'm not any of that…" Reme answered quietly before pushing a bite of pancakes around on the plate with her fork and watching as the syrup slowly filled in the clear path the spongy food had created.

"None of that? Ya gotta be something…Kozik aint gonna bring you in here and practically stamp his name on your forehead if you weren't important…" Hensley said as he leaned forward and eyed her pancakes she was now playing with after a total of five bites. Reme shrugged her shoulders as she looked up and arched a brow before pushing the plate of food towards him with a little smirk.

"You can have that…"

"I think Kozik would prefer you eat it all…"

"I don't want anymore, you eat it or I'm trashing it…either way I'm not eating all of it…" Reme said with a little smile and Hensley thought for a second before pulling the plate towards him and finishing the large stack of pancakes off in three bites.

"Where you from?" Hensley asked a second later as he looked up at her and Reme swallowed before pulling one of her legs up closer to her in the chair. "I don't mean to be so blunt…but ya aint from the states…Mars over here swears you're from Ukraine but I think you sound more Romanian…" Reme laughed for a second before shaking her head 'no' to both places and pointing at herself a second later.

"Russia…" she answered and laughed to cover up the reluctance of her answer. Apparently, it worked because neither of them questioned why she was reluctant to admit where she was from and Hensley nodded his head for a moment as he looked over at Mars and then Reme once more.

* * *

"Alright, it's that time of week again…" Bobby said as he tossed a basket onto the center of the table and pointed at Juice because it was closest to him to move the little wicker holding plate around the table.

Juice winced for a second before pulling his dues out and dropping them into the basket and sliding it to Happy beside him, who dropped his dues before pushing the basket towards Piney and slowly it made it's way around the table. Chibs caught the basket between his hands and took a breath before running one hand over the top of his head and looked around the faces of his brothers for a long second.

"What's the matter?" Clay asked gruffly as he leaned forward a little and fixed his crystalline eyes on Chibs as the scot dropped his eyes back to the basket of money and frowned. "I just gave ya all a stack of fifties at least twenty high yesterday…So, don't tell me ya don't got your dues…"

Chibs exhaled for a second before looking up at Clay and nodding his head, "I had a lot of unexpected bills…I'm sorry Clay…I don't have it this month…" Chibs said as he raked a hand through the top of his head before flicking his eyes across all his brother's faces until they landed on Clay once more.

"You better have it next month, plus this months…" Clay said sternly before sitting back in his chair. What the fuck bills did Chibs have that he hadn't had before? It wasn't like he suddenly bought a fucking house, or had recent hospital bills or something he was paying off. As far as Clay knew the old scot wasn't sending any more money than he normally did back to Ireland for his kid but he'd managed to blow an entire grand in a day. "That better be some top notch pussy for it to cost a grand in one day…" Clay said a second later and the entire table laughed.

Tig didn't even bother to make an excuse as to why he didn't have his dues, he never had them and the club had just gotten used to it at this point but he dropped a few bills into the plate before shoving it towards Jax and Clay.

"You're paying dues now?" Clay asked with a smartass smirk and Tig looked over at him before flicking him the bird and sitting back in his seat a little more as his arms crossed over his chest. "Alright, so we have the run two nights from tonight…but until then unless something comes up I think I've had enough of all your ugly mugs for one night…" he slammed the gravel down signaling the end of the Chapel and almost in unison all the guys pushed to their feet and headed for the door. "Tig, stick around for me would ya." Clay said as Tig reached for the door and the Sargent-at-arms nodded his head before leaning against the wall behind his chair.

"What's up?" he asked and Clay scrubbed a hand over his face before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's up is you need to get a grip on your shit and stop acting like a little bitch. You told that little girl to leave and never come back…that's exactly what she did…I don't want any more of these five am phone calls from Unser telling me to come pick your ass up from jail because you got into a bar fight with one of Darby's white trash white power dumbass, again…Got it?" Clay focused his clear blue eyes up at Tig's and it was obvious from his voice that Clay wasn't fucking playing around this time. He'd had a similar conversation with Tig nearly every day the last three weeks, ever since they found Reme's mustang abandoned on the side of the highway just outside of Charming city limits.

"I told her to leave town but I didn't want her dead…" Tig said as he locked his eyes on Clay's and the president arched a brow for a moment before shaking his head a little.

"An awful lot of trouble and worry over a little girl that was 'just a good fucking lay' dontcha thing?" Clay asked and Tig shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"Good lay's hard to find…I just want to make sure she doesn't end up with those wetbacks again cause she's got a little bit of SAMCRO knowledge up her sleeve…shit we'd all hate to get back to the Mayans…" Tig answered with a shake of his head. He couldn't get the idea that no matter how hard he looked for the little blonde he wasn't ever going to find her because if the Mayans or Darby had gotten a hold of her, this time they weren't taking the risk of her getting away again and that would be all his fault. He scrubbed a hand over his face and tried to wipe the picture of her fucking face that night in the hospital out of his mind; she'd been so scared of him, terrified even, and while that had bothered him the thing that he couldn't get out of his mind was the betrayal and hurt he'd seen flash over her eyes for the briefest of seconds before the fear over took her emotions like always.

"That might be true, Tig but I doubt if she found her way into the hands of the Mayans again that she lived long enough to tell all her little secrets she learned while fucking you and Kozik…" Clay said a lot gruffer than normal and Tig looked up at him, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit at the mention of Reme with anyone other than him before he managed to reel in those emotions once more and smirk at his president.

"I guess you're right…" he said a second later and Clay nodded his head in agreement before gesturing towards the door with his hand that wasn't holding his cigar to his lips.

"Good…Find out what Chibs is spending all his money on as of lately for me…" Clay said and Tig nodded his head before heading from the Chapel and into the main room with Clay right behind him. He found it nearly empty, apparently everyone had dispersed to their rooms, the garage, or home to their families for the remainder of the night but his eyes landed on the back of Chibs' and Juice's heads as they chatted at the bar. Both men were leaning forward a little, like they didn't want the rest of the club to know what they were talking about and both of them had their hands wrapped loosely around the neck of a beer bottle and every few seconds they would lift the opening to their lips and take a short swig. Clay clapped him on the shoulder before giving him a knowing look when Clay followed his eyes towards Chibs and Juice at the bar.

"I'm heading home for the night…my lovely wife will murder me if I'm late for dinner again…" he joked as he stubbed out the end of the cigar on an ashtray he passed on his way to the front door.

Tig ran a hand over his face for a short second before he headed for the bar and slung an arm over both Chibs' and Juice's shoulders before leaning down a little and looking between the two men with a smirk, "So, you boys up for a little fun?"

"Your kind of fun, or my kind of fun?" Juice asked and Tig laughed a little as he tilted his head a little like he as debating and finally he shrugged his shoulders a little.

"Still haven't decided…but either way it's better than sitting around here and waiting for pussy to walk through the door…" Tig said finally as he straightened up off the two men and waited for all of a second before he headed for the door. He heard a sigh, two stools push back, and then two sets of feet coming up behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see both Chibs and Juice heading for the door a few steps behind him. "Chibs, where's this pussy you been hitting work? Cause I know you're not dropping a grand on toiletries…" he called over his shoulder as he pushed the front door open.

* * *

Reme ran a hand through her hair as she looked around the bedroom once more before letting out a heavy breath; Kozik was supposed to be back hours ago. She didn't know what he'd left to do this morning, but she knew the second Mars, Hensley, and the rest of Tacoma got called in for backup that something had gone wrong. She could just feel it in the pit of her stomach, something wasn't right. She raked her teeth across her bottom lip for the millionth time before shoving up off the foot of the bed and pacing across the bedroom floor. She hated this; hated not knowing if he was alright, if he as alive. She as raking her hand through her hair when someone knocked on the bedroom door and she yanked her eyes up from the tips of her converse and onto the door before stepping towards it and cracking it open as her eyes landed on Rog, the prospect.

"Sorry to bother you, Reme…but I just got word from the guys and I gotta head out and handle something, Kozik told me to take you with me." He said and Reme bit into her bottom lip for a second before nodding her head as she pulled the door open completely before reaching for her coat on the desk and pulled it on her slender form.

"Is he alright?" She asked and Rog nodded his head quickly as they headed down the hallway and into the main room.

"Yeah, he's fine..." he said but his voice didn't exactly sound as believable as it could have and Reme took a deep breath but didn't question him further.

"Can I ask where we are going?" She mumbled as Rog pulled the front door open and stepped out before holding the door open for her.

"I just gotta get a few things from Lee's house and Kozik didn't want me to leave you alone here." He said and Reme nodded her head this time before following Rog to his bike. He offered her his helmet and she snapped it on her head as he swung his leg over his bike before offering her a hand to help her on.

Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling into a quaint little house nearly completely surrounded with forestry and she could see that there were a few lights on inside the little cable modeled house. She swallowed for a second as she scanned her eyes across the little bit of area she could see around her before pulling her arms from around Rog's waist and leaning back a little on his bike as he proceeded to climb off the bike. Rog scrubbed a hand over his hair trying to straighten it a little from the ride over with no helmet before scanning the area like she had done. Slowly, the male's eyes landed back on the door and he took a breath before looking back at Reme for a second, "You stay here, I'll be back in five minutes tops…" he said and Reme nodded her head but then he thought better about it and offered her a hand to help her off the bike, "You accidentally fall off and get a scrape on your knee and Kozik will skin me alive, come on."

Reme followed behind Rog slowly, her eyes flicking from the back of his head to her feet to make sure she didn't trip and fall before moving to his head once more so she stayed as close to him as possible without being in the way. When Rog headed up the stairs, he held up a hand for Reme to halt at the bottom and he moved up all three wooden porch steps and peeked into one of the windows before waving the little blonde up the steps behind him, which she quickly and quietly did before stopping a just at the top of the three steps and scanned her eyes over the area once more; this place was creepy with the sky high trees, the complete blackness save the light from the house, and the sound of the silence around this place.

Rog reached for the door handle before twisting it and instantly he heard the click of a self-timer tick. His eyes widened and almost instantly he turned around and full on sprinted towards Reme and the steps, "RUN!" He said as he caught Reme's wrist and pulled her towards him second before the house exploded. Rog's arm gripped around Reme's waist and he flung her face down onto the ground before coming down on top of her with a little more force than he meant to but the explosion had blown him and Reme a few feet. Reme could feel hot debris landing on parts of her exposed skin and she winced at the same time that Rog rolled off of her and onto his back beside her with his on groan of pain. "Are you alright?" he asked as he sat up a little and fixed his dark eyes on the burning house in front of them.

"I…I…I'm…fine…" she mumbled as she pushed up on her arms before flipping onto her ass beside Rog; she dusted the front of her legs off before looking over at him as the tears filled in her eyes and she shook her head a little. "Are…are you?" she asked and Rog looked at her before pushing up onto his feet. His hand moved onto the back of his head and he leaned forward a little putting his head between his legs as he dry heaved for a second before scrubbing a hand over his face.

"As long as you're alive, I'm fine." He said as he extended a hand to her to help her up, which she generously took as she pushed onto her feet with his help and she winced a little when her body protested. Rog pulled out his phone and pressed the send button before lifting it to his ear and shaking his head a little as he led Reme towards his bike and away from the now burning house. He took a step away from her when she heard someone on the other line answer and she took a few deep breaths before pulling the loose curls of her pony tail over her shoulder and fidgeted with the loose curls; a few minutes later, Rog stepped back towards her and shook his head a little. "The guys are on their way…They want us to stay here until they get here, shouldn't be more than a couple minutes…but the police and fire department will be here soon and you've gotta follow my lead…" he said locking his dark eyes on Reme's as he spoke to make sure she understood him completely. She nodded her head before folding her arms over her chest and taking a few little steps back away from the fire.

Kozik was off his bike in a matter of seconds once he'd pulled into what was once Lee's drive way and when he spotted Reme standing beside Rog as the prospect spoke with the county sheriff, he was jogging towards her in an instant.

"Oh shit, Koz…I'm so sorry…" Rog said, stopping in the middle of his statement to the cop to apologize to Kozik the second he saw him. Kozik waved him off as he pulled Reme against his chest without as much as a word to her.

"Are you alright?" Kozik asked as he dropped his lips by her ear so only she could hear him and when she pulled her head back and looked up at him he could see the traces of her tears and immediately his eyes narrowed on nothing particularly. "What the hell happened?" he asked and the sheriff looked at him for a second.

"Are you the owner of this residence?" the sheriff asked and Kozik shook his head 'no'. Lee stepped up beside Kozik a second later and looked down at Reme and then over at Rog before fixing his eyes on the cop.

"I am…" he said before gesturing towards Reme as Kozik pulled her head back down onto his chest, "She gotta be here?" Lee asked and the cop dropped his eyes towards the girl once before looking up at Kozik.

"No, I've gotten her statement but if I were you I'd take her to the hospital and get her checked out…explosion like this could've done some real internal damage…" his eyes moved towards Rog, "You should probably go to…" Kozik nodded his head before moving Reme so she was at his side and he held her there with an arm around her waist but she wasn't exactly trying to get away from him; actually, both of her arms had moved around his waist and she was literally clinging to him like a scared hopeless child.

"Come on. I'll meet you back at the clubhouse, come on Rog." Kozik said as he kicked his head towards the bikes and motioned for Mars to follow him. When they were out of ear shot of the police officer, Kozik stopped by the bikes and pulled Reme in front of him as he examined her form for any obvious damage, "Does anything hurt?" he asked and Reme shook her head 'no' before biting into her bottom lip as she looked past him at Rog for a second before her sapphire eyes landed on Kozik one more.

"Can Mars just check me out when we get back to the clubhouse?" She asked quietly and Kozik took a deep breath before looking down at her for a second and taking a breath.

"I really think…" he stopped when he saw her lips drop into a little frown and he ran a hand over the top of his head before looking over at Mars, "You think you could check her out back at the clubhouse?" Kozik asked and Mars smirked a little and nodded his head before winking at Reme because she was looking up at him with those big sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, I think I can do that…" Mars said with a little laugh before looking back at Rog for a second. "We said, 'keep her safe' not 'blow her up'...dipshit." he said and it was obvious in his voice that he was just fucking with the guy but Rog still nodded his head before he started another round of apologies.

* * *

"I'm not exactly sure who it was, but I've got a pretty damn good idea…Only got two rivals in the area and neither of them are particularly pleased at the moment…" Lee said into the phone as he kicked back on his bike and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"What do you mean?" Clay asked.

"I mean, they think the recent supply cuts fall back on us…not the suppliers…" Lee answered as he pulled a cigarette from his cut pocket and pushed it into his mouth. He flipped his lighter open and rolled his thumb across the scroll, sucking on the end of the smoke in his mouth as he brought the flame to the end and lit the smoke. He took a long drag from the cigarette before exhaling the smoke through is nostrils, "We've had a few different incidents with each of them…but we never thought it'd get to this level…neither of them are big shot callers, just local drug mules and dealers, pussy traffickers…"

"Well, sounds like they got someone giving them some balls all of a sudden…" Clay said with a shake of his head as he exhaled the smoke from his own smoke and then took another long puff from the cancer stick. "I'll send some guys your way tonight. Should get there around three or four, think you can manage to hold off any more bomb threats 'til then?" he asked with a smirk and Lee laughed a little on his end of the line.

"I do…hey, congratulate Jax on the newest kid…"

"Yeah, will do…I'll talk to you tomorrow, and Lee…Watch yourself." Clay hung up the phone a second after Lee and dropped it onto the table before extending his arm and butting out his cigar in the ashtray.

"What's wrong baby?" Gemma asked as she came from the kitchen and propped herself in the doorway to the dining room.

"Shit in Tacoma…" he said and Gemma sighed before pushing off the doorway and came around behind Clay, draping he arms over his shoulders and slid her hands down his chest a little. She pressed her lips to his cheek as he brought a hand up and curled it over hers on his chest.

"Everyone alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, thankfully…rival gang blew Lee's house up…blaming him for the Irish being a little short supplied on their side…"

"And everyone made it out alright? Blowing up a house doesn't normally end without some kind of injury."

"No one was home…Prospect and a brother's girlfriend were going to the house to pick up some things…far as Lee said the girl was a little shaken up but neither of them were hurt…"

"Well, that's good baby…Why don't you come to bed and I'll try to take your mind off it?" She asked and Clay smirked as he looked back at her for a second.

"Why don't you go on, I gotta call Jax and some of the boys get them heading up tonight…and I'll be there when I'm done?" he said before pulling his phone up off the table once more. Gemma nodded her head before pushing up off the chair and him before heading to the bedroom; she needed to feed the bird anyways. Clay scrolled through the numbers before settling on Jax's and pressing the send button.

* * *

"You're sure?" Kozik asked for the third time as he looked past Reme at Mars and the bigger guy nodded his head once again.

"I'm sure; she's fine…just like she said…nothing is physically wrong with her, though she's with you so I can't speak for her mentally." Mars said with a grin as he looked down at Reme because his comment had caused her to blush and smirk at the same time.

"Funny asshole…" Kozik said as he lifted his beer to his lips. His light eyes moved towards Reme once more as she perched herself on the foot of his bed and he could just barely see the little indent in his bed from her lithe weight pushing down on the mattress. The girl was so damn little it shouldn't have been physically possible for her to have survived everything she'd been through in her life, yet here she sat in his bedroom on his bed.

"She thought I was funny…" Mars said with a light laugh as he stepped towards the door and Kozik flipped him the finger and gestured with his hand for him to close the door behind him. "See ya in the morning…and she needs her rest." Mars said a little louder and he saw Kozik flick him the bird once more just before he closed the bedroom door and moved down the hallway to the main room.

Kozik looked down at Reme before moving to the foot of his bed and crouching down in front of her; he lifted her head a little with two fingers. "You sure you're alright?" he asked, concern thick in his voice and he frowned a little when Reme simply nodded her head.

"I'm fine, really…but I could use a shower…" she said as she looked down at herself and scrunched up her nose a little. "I look like I play Santa on the weekends…" she commented with a little smirk as she wiped her hand across her face and pulled it back to show him the traces of soot and ash on her body.

"You, my dear, are not nearly big enough to play Santa…maybe one of his little helpers." He said with a laugh as he pushed up from in front of her and kicked his head towards the bathroom door, "You take a shower, I'll see if I can't get prospect to make you some cheese fries…Probably won't taste like Berry's but…" he shrugged his shoulder instead of finished the comment as he lifted his beer once more as he watched her head for the bathroom door, his eyes focused on her ass for the time and when she closed the bathroom door behind him he shook his head a little. That girl had an ass to kill for and those daisy dukes she wore all the time only let all his brothers know it.

When Reme reappeared in the bedroom from the bathroom, Kozik wasn't in the bedroom and her eyes shifted around the room for a second as she moved across the floor and towards her duffel bags by the closet. She pulled on a paint of panties and a mid-thigh length t-shirt, it was actually the same t-shirt Chibs had given her to sleep in, before crawling into the bed. At some point during her shower her muscles had started to ache a little and now she was as stiff as a mannequin. Reme stretched her legs out in front of her before leaning forward a little to stretch out her muscles just as the bedroom door opened and Kozik stepped into the room with two beers and an overly filled plate of what she could only deduct to be prospects attempt at cheese fries. She scrunched up her nose a little as he moved towards the bed with a smirk,

"I told you, they weren't going to be as good as Berry's…"

"They don't even look like cheese fries…why are the fries like five different shapes and sizes?" she asked as she picked up one of the fries on the plate when Kozik offered it to her before sitting on the bed by her feet.

"Well, we had like three different bags of fries all different varieties and prospect made them all…I didn't know what your favorite was." He said with a grin as he picked up one of the fries and ate it before coughing a little and shaking his head 'no' as she moved to put the fry in her hand into her mouth. "Don't eat that…" he said as he pushed back up off the bed and tossed the entire plate of 'cheese fries' into the trash bin before moving back to sit on the bed.

"What was wrong with it?" she asked with a little smile and Kozik looked at her before shaking his head 'no' once more.

"I tasted like he cooked them in dirt or shit…" he answered her as he twisted the top on both the beers and offered one to them to her. Reme looked down at the beer for a second before she took it from him and took a long swig from the bottle and coughed at the taste before settling the bottom on the nightstand beside the bed. "Don't like beer?" Kozik asked and Reme shook her head for a second.

"I like beer…just not the taste…." She said with a smirk and Kozik laughed before shaking his head a little.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, I don't dislike beer, I've got not issues with beer…I just personally would prefer liquor…" she answered as she drew one of her legs up and bent it at the knee, leaning back on her elbows a little.

"Ahh, Vodka?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess…Can I ask you something?" he asked a full minute later and Reme nodded her head before canting it to the side and waiting for his questions. "Why'd you come here with me?" he asked hesitantly because he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to hear her answer, but the question had been screaming in his mind since he'd brought her back with him and he couldn't go on not knowing.

Reme took a breath and dropped her eyes for a second before pushing up a little and drawing both her legs up under her rump so that she was on her knees beside him. She reached out for him, one of her hands resting on the bed in front of her as the other landed on his shoulder and she fixed her eyes on his for a long moment. "I wanted to…" she said a little quieter than she'd been talking and Kozik turned to face her a little more before leaning down and setting the beer on the floor beside the bed.

"No, I know…I mean, if Tig hadn't said the things he said…if that shit with the Mayans hadn't of happened…would you still have come back with me?"

"I don't like to dwell on 'what if'…I don't know what I would have done if things had happened differently, and you don't either. If you didn't think that there was a threat from me staying in Charming, would you even have asked me to come back with you? Would you even have come back this soon if Tig hadn't said the shit he did?"

Kozik sighed before nodding his head a little; she was right. He hadn't thought about asking her to come back to Tacoma with him, hell he hadn't even thought about coming back to Tacoma so soon. He lifted one of his hands and caught her chin in the hook of his index finger and the pad of his thumb before leaning towards her and pressing his lips to hers. When she leaned into him he took that as his sign and his other hand moved up the outside of her bare leg before his fingers curled around her hip and he tugged her into his lap so that she was straddling his legs. Both of her hands moved to his shoulders, her fingers tightening a little on the muscles as his hand on her chin dropped to her other hip and he pulled her hips down into his. He traced his tongue over the seam of her lips seeking entrance to her mouth and when she parted her lips for him, he slid his tongue into her mouth and rolled it over her tongue. He groaned in the back of his throat when he felt her hands drop down his chest and then move back up, this time under his cut, and then he felt her pushing his cut off his shoulders. Kozik dropped his hands from her body long enough to shrug out of his cut before his hands moved to her body once more, but this time when his fingers gripped her hips it was under the fabric of her t-shirt. He moved his thumbs over the piercings on her hips and let out another groan when she whimpered against his lips.

Reme's hands dropped from his shoulder once more, this time she tugged her t-shirt over her head and dropped it onto the floor behind her before doing the same thing with his t-shirt. He leaned back a little now that she was topless and let his eyes drop over her body once before one of his hands moved up her bare back to her hair and his hand fisted in her mess of platinum locks and he held her against his mouth with his hand in her hair. She slid her hands down his body as her lips worked back on his once more and she pushed her tongue into his mouth; her hands found the button of his jeans and she tugged at it a second before she felt it give and then she dipped her hand into his jeans and stroked her fingertips up his length, which cause him to press his hips into her hand a little. Kozik's mouth moved from her mouth and he trailed kisses along her jaw before his lips met her neck and he pulled the skin into his mouth slightly, suckling and nibbling on her skin.

She arched into him as one of his hands moved up from her hip and over her flat tummy to her breasts before he caught one of her nipples with his fingers and tugged on the taut bud. His lips moved further down on her neck to the hollow at the base of her neck before continuing down until he was nipping at the flesh of the top cure of her breasts. Reme's hand moved around his neck as the other wrapped around the base of his cock and she stroked her hand up his length once as his mouth closed over one of her nipples and she let out another moan before pushing her breasts into his mouth more. One of his hands slid into her panties and he teased the tips of them over her slit like she had teased her fingers over his cock before he slid a finger inside of her body and groaned at the feel of her tight, hot, and wet around his finger. His thumb pressed down on her clit, moving in little circles of the bud for a few times; his mouth trailed across the hollow of her breasts to her other nipple and he caught the bud in his teeth, tugging a little rougher on this one than he did on the last as he moved his finger in and out of her body at the same pace that she was stroking her hand up and down his cock.

He pulled his hand from her body at the same time that his other hand pulled her hand from his body; his fingertips curled at the first joint in the hem of her panties and he pulled them down her body and then off before dropping them to the floor with the rest of their clothing. He lifted her a little and flipped her onto her back on the bed before coming down on top of her only after his eyes slid over her nude body once and he groaned a loud at the sight. His hands caught her hips once more and he tugged her up off the bed a little before dropping his head and pressing his lips onto the piercings on either of her hipbones before his mouth moved lower and he slid the tip of his tongue up the length of her slit before the tip of his tongue flicked across her clit. When she moaned in response to his action, Kozik repeated it once more before he caught her sensitive peak with his teeth and swirled his tongue around it at the same time that he pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips.

Kozik picked his head up a few minute later and slid both of his hands up the back of her thighs, pushing her legs up a little until he draped them both over one of his shoulders and moved his hands back to her hips before he positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance and shifted a little so she'd feel how hard he was for her because he'd already felt how wet she was for him. A second later Kozik pushed his hips forward at the same time that he pulled her hips up into his thrust as he pushed into her to the hilt; his head dropped back a little when he felt the head of his cock on her cervix and he closed his eyes, committed the grasping moan she'd made when he pushed into her body to his memory.

* * *

"Who all do you want me to take?" Jax asked as he scrubbed a hand over his face and looked across the kitchen able at Audrey, who was currently feeding Logan and Abel.

"Hap for sure, Chibs, Juice…Tig."

"You want me to take Tig?"

"Yeah, leaves me with Elvis, Ope, Piney, and prospect...That's more than enough to handle anything here, plus you guys should be back in a day or two…"

"Alright, I'll call Chibs and get him to get everyone ready…I'll tell them ride out at in thirty minutes…that should get us there around four or five and give us time to catch some sleep before figuring this shit out…" Jax said before flipping the phone shut and exhaling a breath as he pushed up out of the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Where you gotta go?" Audrey asked, her eyes lifted from Logan and onto Jax as she frowned just a little and Jax sighed before coming around the table so that he was standing beside her.

"Tacoma needs our help, someone tried to kill the president, Lee…gonna ride out tonight with some of the guys. Ope's staying, I'll call him before I leave and have him come by to check on you…or I can have prospect stay with you, or you can go to moms with the boys?" he said and Audrey thought before a second before decided that she'd much rather have Ope come over than stay at his moms and sleep on a couch.

"I'll call Ope…you go ahead and get what you need…When will you be back?" She asked as she looked down at Logan for a minute and then locked her eyes on his once more. Jax leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a long second before touching the top of Logan's head and then doing the same to Abel's.

"Two days tops…You think you can manage to stay outta trouble that long?" he asked with a smirk and Audrey rolled her eyes before shooing him away. "Ohh, I see how it is, I'm leaving for you two days and you can't wait to get me outta the house, huh?" he asked and Audrey nodded her head a little with a smirk.

"Would you go before you get Abel all riled up and then I'll have to get Ope to kick your ass…and you know he will." She teased as Jax feigned a scared look as he turned the corner and headed for the bedroom to get his shit ready for a long ride.


	16. Not All Those Who Wonder are Lost

**Let me first and foremost apologize for how long this chapter took me and for the lack of chapter that it is. I work retail and this time of year is ridiculously busy for me and I just haven't had the time to update as often as I was. I'm so so so very sorry but I also want to thank every one of you for sticking with me and keeping an interest in the story. I love you all! Also, there is more to this to come! I swear, I really do. I have then entire story in my head, I just have to find the time to get it out on paper for you all. Thank you so much! And I hope you enjoy this little chapter :) Tell me what you think. **

* * *

Not All Those Who Wonder Are Lost

"Do you plan on waking up before noon?" Reme asked as she leaned over Kozik's face with a smile; she'd been up for a good hour and was just waiting on him to wake up to get up and actually start the day. For some reason, when she woke up this morning things felt…right. She couldn't explain it, but she couldn't deny it either. Reme propped herself up a little higher on her hand and trailed her finger tip of Kozik's SOA tattoo across his chest before frowning a little when he didn't budge and she dropped back onto the back with a dramatic huff of air. Kozik laughed before turning on his side and looking at her with one eye open and a little smirk. He brought one of his hands up and brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her face before running the pad of his thumb gently over her bottom lip.

"I've been up for about an hour and a half, I just wanted to see how long it would take you to try to wake me up…" he said and Reme arched a brow before kissing the pad of his thumb he had on her bottom lip.

"I bet…." She said playfully as she scooted a little closer to his body under the blankets and curled one of her legs around his.

"And you're welcome…" he said as he moved an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"For?"

"I told you, I've been up for about an hour and a half….and I think it's cute that you talk to me when you think I'm asleep." He said with smirk as he propped his head up on one of his hands and slid his light hues over her face.

"So, what you're saying is you spy on me when I think you're not conscious?" she asked as she mimicked his position and brought one of her hands up to prop her head on it. Kozik laughed before the hand he'd been using to brush his thumb along her bottom lip dropped to the side of her neck and Kozik tugged her forward until their lips met. He held her there for a long second before pulling away from her and sliding out of the bed.

"I do, all the time…You're cute when you don't think about what you're saying or worry about how I'm going to react." He said as he ran a hand over the top of his head before glancing down at the clock and letting out a breath before his eyes moved towards the bathroom door. "I'm going to take a shower, I heard Mars earlier so why don't you go see if he'll look over you now that you're bodies had time to set and any injuries that weren't noticeable last night will have come to surface." He laughed a little when her shoulder slumped the slightest bit but she nodded her head anyways before dropping her legs over the side of the bed and moved towards the closet where she kept her duffle.

"If Rog isn't up yet, can I make coffee?" she asked as she dropped down onto her knees in front of the bag and shuffled through the clothing inside. Kozik looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes moving up and down her nearly bare frame as he moved towards the bathroom door.

"Rems, I told you that you don't have to ask that stuff here…If you want to make coffee, you make coffee. If you want to cook food, cook food…You don't have to have permission to move or breathe here, or with me." He said and she nodded her head before pushing up onto her feet once more. Kozik closed the bathroom door behind him, and Reme dropped her little frame on the foot of the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest before letting her face drop into the little dip where her knees were pressed together for a few minutes. She wasn't used to this, this sudden freedom she felt. This overbearing crave for someone to take the reins back, to tighten the leash, to give her direction and rules like she'd always had. Kozik made a point to remind her that she wasn't someone's property and that she didn't have to have permission for everything she did now, but she wasn't exactly sure she could survive with this abrupt independence. She'd never had to make her own decisions and choices; she had always had someone older or more dominant or prominent in her life to make them for her. That's what she did well, listen and take orders; she wasn't this independent woman, at least she hadn't ever been.

* * *

Slowly, Reme pushed off the bed and tugged her dark denim shorts onto her hips before pulling a charcoal off the shoulders crop top onto her body and then sliding her feet into a pair of military style. She snagged her cellphone off the dresser and slid it into her back pocket after clipping some of her hair back out of her face and headed for the main room. Normally, when she got up and finally moseyed into the main room everyone was gone but Mars and Hensley, or were outside working or doing something around the clubhouse but today the room was crowded with men still sleeping. All three of the couches were occupied and by sleeping men and she arched a brow when her eyes landed on Rog and Mars at the bar before she slowly made her way over.

"Hey there, nice to see you finally up and about." Mars said with a grin and Reme offered him a smile before it dropped a little and she scrunched up her nose like a little kid about to inform someone of someone else's words.

"Kozik wanted me to ask if you would mind checking over me again this morning, since apparently wounds come up out of nowhere after sitting for a night." She said and Mars laughed before pushing up from his stool and came around the back of the bar beside her.

"He's just worried about you…" Mars said as he slid his hands up her sides, pressing his thumb into each of her ribs and feeling for any cracks or breaks before he moved his hands lower and pressed around on her stomach for a full minute. "Would you look at that, same diagnosis as thirteen hours ago…nothing broken, cracked, or bruised cause you didn't even wince." He said before shaking his head a little.

"I think maybe he was hoping for something to come up, you know so he would have a reason to take me to the real hospital." She said and Rog laughed before gesturing towards the visible piercings on her collarbones and hipbones.

"Did those hurt to get?" Rog asked and Reme looked down at the piercings for a second before looking back up at him and shaking her head 'no'. "Well, they look cool." He said a second later as Mars moved back around the bar and took a seat one over from Rog once more.

"Thank you, my tattoo on my ribs hurt the most of everything…that and the one on the top of my foot." She paused for a second in thought before shrugging her shoulders a little, "Actually, all three of my tattoo's hurt like a bitch…" she said as she leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have three tattoos?" Rog asked and Reme nodded her head before gesturing towards the black raven on her left ribs that was halfway visible and then she pointed a little higher up on her left side to the curve under her breast and then lifted her right foot up into the air and wiggling it around a little. "See, I thought you only had the one on your side…what is it anyways? I've been trying to figure it out since I noticed it…some kind of bird…is that a crow tattoo?" he asked, his voice a little shocked because only Old Ladies got crow tattoos; he didn't think Reme was Kozik's Old Lady, she'd denied it when Hensley had asked but maybe she was just modest. Reme laughed a little as she shook her head before pulling her shirt up on her left side enough for him to see the full tattoo.

"It's a flying Raven; they're my favorite bird."

"Oh, Okay, well what are your other two? Let me guess, a flower and some kind of tribal sign?"

"Uhh, no…The one on my foot is my last name and the one along my chest is a quote from my favorite book as a child."

"Nice, what are the quote and the book?"

"The book is 'Where the Wild Things Are' and the quote is 'Inside all of us is a wild thing.'" She answered and Rog nodded his head for a second before pulling his own shirt up and revealing a large tree without leaves on his right ribcage and another on the left with a leaves. He dropped his shirt a second later.

"Wow, those are awesome…I bet they hurt like fuck…" she said as she pushed off the wall and moved into the kitchen. Mars laughed as he watched her head towards the coffee pot and move to refill it and start a fresh pot.

"I'd show you all my body art, but I don't think you have all day to look at a man's body; oh, and you can tell Kozik that we've got another doc in the house for a few days and I'll have him check you over just to prove that you're perfectly healthy." Mars called and Reme looked up from pouring water into the back of the coffee pot and nodded her head a little. Another doctor in the house, he must be one of the men occupying the couches; they must have called some of the nomads in for a few days until they got everything figured out.

"Do you two want anything to eat?" she asked and Rog pushed up from the bar and came around into the kitchen. He moved towards the fridge and pulled out an entire carton of eggs before tossing four packs of bacon onto the counter by the stove and looking back at her.

"You'll have to tell me what you want…cause the boys are getting eggs and bacon."

"Can you make cheese eggs?" she asked and Rog nodded his head before gently pushing her towards the kitchen door.

"How you want this egg cooked?"

"Can you make it sunny side up and runny?" Again, Rog nodded his head before turning his back to the doorway and getting down to cooking.

"Where's Hensley this morning?" She asked, her sapphire eyes moving towards Mars as she propped her check on her hand.

"I think he's out front, I saw him a little earlier…country fuck made an entire pot of coffee but didn't put a filter in so it was a fucking waste. I got Rog up so he could clean the shit off the floor and the coffee pot and then he headed outside." Mars said with a laughed, which in turn caused Reme to laugh and she shook her had a little before looking towards the door like she could see Hensley out there working , pacing, or smoking one of his cowboy killers like he was some kind of modern day John Wayne.

"How did he end up with you lot?" Reme asked a second later, her eyes moving back to Mars and he shrugged a little.

"I'd say the same way am innocent young little thing like you ended up with Kozik." Reme scoffed at his words before shaking her head a little.

"I highly doubt that…"

"Oh really? Well one day you'll have to tell me all about how Kozik managed to charm you into finding him remotely attractive…until then I can make it up, right?" he said with a grin before gesturing towards the door. "He came out west to be a professional bull rider, fucked his knee up at some rodeo in Oklahoma and ended up in Tacoma somehow and seven years ago we patched him in…"

"A bull rider?" Reme repeated with a laugh. "Why does that not surprise me in the least?" she asked and Mars smirked a little.

"Cause, you've met him and heard him talk…We don't call him George Jones cause he can sing."

* * *

Tig groaned a little before rolling over on the couch so that he was on his back before opening one eye and then the other. He was pretty damn positive he smelt coffee, eggs, and bacon and if he wasn't mistaken he heard a female faintly running her mouth about something with someone and he groaned again. Tig brought a hand up to his face and scrubbed it over his eyes for a second before sitting up on the couch and dropping his legs over the edge and dropping his head into his hands for along second.

"You with the tits and the blonde hair, get me some coffee." He said gruffly as he scrubbed his hand over his face a few more times and tried to wipe the tiredness from his face he rolled his shoulders a few times before turning his neck to the left and then the right to work the kinks from the couch out. "Why are you still sitting on your ass? Woman, coffee…" he added just as gruffly as he turned his head towards the bar and noticed that whoever this female was she hadn't gotten off her ass to make his coffee yet.

"You alright?" Mars asked, looking at Reme for a second before looking over his shoulder at Tig and then back at Reme. "You look like you've seen a fucking ghost, girl…" he added a second later when he got absolutely no response from Reme. Actually, the little blonde was paler than normal, her hands had picked up the smallest little tremble, and he was positive that her breathing had stopped almost altogether the second Tig spoke. "Hey…" he said moving to bring a hand up towards her face but the second his hand came near her, Reme was off the stool and literally sprinting towards the hallway.

"What the fuck is wrong with the croweaters in this joint? Fuck, ask for some coffee and scare the living hell outta the thing…" Tig complained as he shook his head and pushed up onto his feet, though the second he caught a good look at the back of the little blonde his eyes widened for a second. If he hadn't known better he would have thought it was her, but his little timid blonde was dead and gone, or locked away somewhere hiding or being held against her will. It didn't matter where she was, the point was she wasn't with him and she sure as fucking wasn't in Tacoma.

"She's not a croweater…" Mars answered defensively as he turned on the bar to look at Tig and the other male looked up at him for a second before arching a brow.

"Well, what the fuck is she? Cause Old Ladies don't act like that…" Tig complained as he moved towards the bar, his eyes involuntarily following the little blonde's retreating form as she moved down the hallway.

"We aren't sure…she's here with…"

"Rems, what wrong?" Kozik's voice came from down the hallway, thick and heavy with concern. Reme had literally run smack into him heading for his bedroom, he lifted his eyes over her head to look at Mars and instantly saw what was wrong with her. Kozik swallowed a heavy sigh as Reme shook her head a little as she brought a hand up to wipe at the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"For your own fucking sake, you better not of said the name I think you just did…" Tig growled from the bar. Suddenly, coffee wasn't of importance and he was up off the stool in a split second and moving down the hallway towards the two of them.

"Tig…I'm warning you." Kozik said moving his arm from around Reme and shuffling her behind his back before looking at Mars, who was off his ass by now and moving to grab Tig by the shoulder and stop him from advancing down the hallway anymore.

"Hey, brother…I'm not sure what the hell's going on but…"

"Get the fuck off of me." Tig growled at the same time that he yanked his shoulder away from Mars without taking his eyes from Kozik. "I knew you were a dumb fucking bastard…but I never pegged you for outright fucking stupid…" he continued as an obviously pissed off smirk played over his lips and he shook his head a little.

"Tig, now isn't the time or place for this conversation…" Kozik said, moving one of his hands behind his back and pressing it against the small of Reme's back and holding her form against his back. He could only imagine how terrified she was right now. He'd promised that Tig wouldn't come for her, that he'd protect her and that she'd be safe from everything she was scared of here with him and that stood the man she might have been the most terrified of out of all the people that wanted her head on a chopping block.

"No? Then when the fuck is the time and place for this conversation? Huh Kozik…I'm fucking kill you…brother or not, you're so fucking dead and her…" he didn't finish his threat he just let out a huff of air that almost sounding like a scoff of laugher as he nodded his head a little.

"You're not going to do a damn thing to her, Tig…Fine alright be mad at me…but come near her and I'll kill you…" Kozik said, his head canting to the left the slightest bit as he locked his light eyes on Tig's. "I'm not kidding this time Tig…"

"I'm not fucking scared of you and you don't fucking tell me what the hell the do…If I want to come near her, I fucking will…you know why? Cause she's mine…I don't give a fuck what you got in your head or she has in her pretty little head…that little blonde is mine and when I leave, she'll be on the back of my fucking bike riding back with me…and I don't give two shits if you like or if she does…" Tig barked before leaning to the left to look past Kozik at Reme for a second. "I hope you're listening, little girl, cause hell and high waters ain't gonna stop me from what I'm going to do to you…" he added with a little smirk that only grew the second he saw Reme swallow her fear at his words. Tig wasn't even sure what he was madder about at the moment, the fact that she'd left with Kozik, that fact that Kozik suddenly thought she belonged to him, or the fact that the second he'd realized it was her and that she wasn't dead he'd felt some since of fucking relief at the new knowledge.

"Someone care to inform me of what the fuck is going on here?" Mars asked with confusion as he moved his dark eyes between Kozik and Reme and then Tig for a second. He got the idea that Kozik wasn't telling the entire truth when he showed up here with the little Russian but he'd never imagined the story forming in his mind from the little altercation going on in front of him.

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on here…that little Russian you've all been hiding here is going back to Charming the second I do and I dare any of you to fucking stop me from taking back what was always mine. What will always be mine…" Tig stated gruffly as he turned his head to look at Mars for a second. "Oh, and the Russian Mafia wants her pretty little blonde head on a silver platter…" he added with a smirk as he looked back at Kozik and Reme for a second. No one wanted to go up against the Russian mafia, no one, not even SAMCRO but he was positive that that little bit of knowledge would persuade at least some of the Tacoma brother's to not resist when he loaded Reme up on his bike. He let his eyes moved over what he could see of Reme's frame once more before fishing his cigarettes from his pocket and heading for the front door; if he'd thought he needed coffee when he woke up minutes ago he sure as fuck needed a cigarette now…and some whiskey.

* * *

"I'm not going to let him take you Rems…I made a promise." Kozik said as he ran a hand over the top of his head before looking over at where Reme was sitting on the edge of his bed looking exactly like she had the first night they'd come to Tacoma; like her still beating heart was broken in half and so full of fear that he could literally smell it coming off her. He stepped towards her and extended a hand to cup her cheek as he pulled her head up so that she was looking at him before brushing his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "You gotta trust me, Rems."

"You heard him…" she mumbled, dropping her eyes to the floor without even trying to pull her face away from his hand. Reme bit into her bottom lip, her hands curling into little fists at her side as she shook her head a little. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat to keep the tears she felt threatening from falling all over again. She wasn't even sure what she felt at the moment, something inside of her had picked up a notch when she heard Tig's voice even if he was threatening her. She couldn't help the instant draw towards him that, had Kozik's hand not been holding her against his back in the hallway, she'd of given into in an instant.

"Hey, I don't give a fuck what he said…he's going have to leave without you…" Kozik answered as he moved his other hand to her side and pulled her up onto her feet before locking his arms around her body and holding her against his body for a long moment. He only pulled away because he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door, "Yeah?" he called, looking over his shoulder at the door a second before it opened and Chibs stuck his head into the room with a frown.

"I just had to see for myself…Juicy is out here too…Mind if we come in?" he asked but his eyes were on Reme and not Kozik. When she nodded her head the slightest bit, Kozik sighed and nodded his own head.

"Yeah, come on in…" he said even though Chibs was already pushing the door open more when Reme had nodded her head and Juice was right behind him with that big cheesy grin on his face.

"Whoa…it is you." Juice said when his eyes landed on her and he moved towards her almost instantly before hugging her. "We all thought you were dead…ya know…all we found was the mustang on the side of the road…" he said quietly as he pulled back away from her.

"I'll give you guys a minute…I'm sure Lee wants me anyway." Kozik said, moving towards the door and pulling it open before looking back at the three of them. "Watch her will ya?" he asked and Chibs nodded his head.

"I'm sorry…" Reme mumbled looking up at Juice and then over at Chibs for along second. "We shouldn't have done that…but we figured if you all thought that I was dead you'd stop looking." She added and Chibs made a sound in the back of his throat that almost sounded like a scoff.

"Stop looking?" he said with a little laugh as he shook his head a little. "You don't walk into people's lives, make them care, and then fake a fucking death hoping it'll make them stop looking…" he said; it was obvious he was trying to hold the anger out of his voice and Reme was positive that he wasn't angry she'd left but that she'd left without telling him the truth.

"I'm sorry." She repeated a little quieter as she brought her hand up and wiped away the tears now falling from her eyes. She felt like such a fucking disappointment to the two of them, and she knew even if Juice was all smiles and hugs he felt hurt by her actions as well. "I was just so scared…and I didn't know where to go or what to do…" she muttered with a shake of her head.

"Don't cry…I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at what you did. What you felt like you had to do…" Chibs said, moving towards her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her into an embrace before kissing the top of her head. "You should of told us, we'd of understood and kept it quiet…hell, we were all wondering what the hell you were thinking climbing into Tig's bed for comfort."

"I didn't have time…it wasn't like I had it planned out…it just sort of happened." Reme said, looking up at Chibs as she wiped away her tears once more.

"We wouldn't have let him do anything to you, you know that right Rems?" Juice said.

"I didn't exactly leave because I felt like he was going to hurt me…I left because he told me too…I don't know why I left…' she answered before shrugging her shoulders a little and dropping back onto the bed once more.

"Well, not knowing is never good…you gotta figure that out and fast…We're leaving day after tomorrow." Chibs answered as he looked down at her. He wasn't stupid, he knew why she left; leaving was all she'd ever known and the second Tig told her he didn't want her there any more she was more than willing to drive right out of town without another thought on the matter. That was exactly what she'd done; Tig hadn't ever told anyone what he'd whispered to her in the hospital that day but he'd known the second she bolted from the waiting room it had been enough to break her heart because even if she wasn't willing to admit it, Reme loved Tig. You had to love Tig to put up with his shit. "We gotta go help the boys out for a few…You think about everything while we're gone…and thing hard." Chibs said before moving towards the door and pulling it open.

"Stay here, please." Juice said with a grin as he followed Chibs out of the room, closing the door behind him. "You think Tig's serious about making her go back with him when we leave?" he asked quietly and Chibs let out a breath for a second.

"I think she'll be back in Charming by the weeks end…but I don't think he'll be making her do anything…" Chibs answered, cutting his eyes towards Juice for a second before shrugging his shoulders a little.

Reme dropped back on the back and brought a hand up to her face for a long second. What the fuck was she supposed to do now? She'd had nightmares since leaving Charming, and while she'd felt more than safe with Kozik that idea that Tig was here made an overwhelming since of security wraps around her body and settle in. It was like just his presence would keep all the bad things away, but in her mind she knew that the worst thing of them all that needed to be kept away from her was the one man that made her feel the safest. It's like when you have a bruise that hurts so bad to touch but it feels so good at the same time; she couldn't make herself stay away from Tig if she'd wanted to and she knew that much, she just didn't know or understand why…or at least, she wasn't admitting it at this point. Tig was dangerous, deadly, and everything she'd ever needed in a man but Kozik was sweet, protective, and everything she'd ever wanted in a man or at least everything she'd ever been told she should of wanted in a man.


	17. There's No Place Like Home

**Hey everyone, **

**So sorry it's been this long since I last updated. I moved and then had to get everything settled at work and with my money so I could finally get internet back. Thank the lord I finally have it. Hope you all enjoy this little chapter, it's kind of a interlude to a lot of things that will be happening in little Reme's world coming in the next couple chapters. I don't want so spoil anything, but I'd say it's time to meet Putlova, Tig to find out a little more about his 'innocent' little Russian, and I just don't think Kozik's quite done with the little three-way he found himself stuck in. Let me know what you think, honestly is the best lol. Thanks and hope you all enjoy.  
**

* * *

There's No Place Like Home

The steady vibration of the bike under her body was all she let herself focus on at this point. Her arms were securely locked around Juice's waist, her head resting against the back of his shoulder to keep the cool evening winds from stinging her face; her eyes were closed to the time, and when she heard the steady beat of music in the background she pulled them open and they widened as Juice pulled into the clubhouse parking lot. No, this wasn't right. He was supposed to be take her home, to her apartment, the same apartment Chibs had been paying for since she'd left Charming but Juice killed the engine on the bike in his regular spot in the parking lot before looking over his shoulder as her as he tugged the helmet off his head. Reme lifted her head from his shoulder, already shaking her head as she looked at him; Juice frowned for a second before looking at the clubhouse. It had almost been a week since she came back to Charming and the little blonde hadn't been to the clubhouse one time since Chibs dropped her off at her apartment.

"Juice…I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't want to be here…" she said quietly, causing Juice to frown more as he nodded his head a little.

"I know Rems, I just gotta grab something from inside…then I'm going to take you home…I swear." He said as he swung a leg over his bike and pushed up off of it. "Just stay here okay…technically this is the garage not the club." He said with a slight smirk as he headed for the clubhouse. Reme frowned a little before scanning the parking lot; it was empty, at least that meant she didn't have to be seen by anyone, but all the bikes were lined perfectly like always and she swallowed at the idea of him coming out and seeing her here. She'd made a point to tell Kozik, Chibs, and Juice that she hadn't come back for Tig. She'd come back because she'd finally felt like she had a place she could maybe call a home and a make-shift family that she'd missed in her time away from Charming. Honestly, she'd missed Tig just as much as she'd missed Chibs and Juice but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone, probably ever. You didn't just admit shit like that about a man like Tig Trager, that wasn't how it worked with Tig and she knew that the moment she'd saw him. Hell, that was probably what had drawn her to him in the first place.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Juicy?" Chibs called from his position on the couch. He currently had a girl on either side of him, but one of the brunette women was busy paying attention to Happy at the moment.

"Just gotta grab something from my room…I think I'm going to stay with…" he stopped talking because Tig had looked up from his position at the bar and looked up at the security cameras. "I'm not staying here tonight." He finished instead of actually saying her name; he was positive everyone knew what he was saying but it didn't matter. Reme had made a point of telling him and Chibs she didn't want anything to do with the club anymore, she just wanted the little family she had stumbled into and that was it. So, Chibs and he had reluctantly obliged even though both of them knew it was only a matter of time before the little blonde stumbled into Tig or Kozik's bed once more.

Chibs nodded his head, his eyes moving to Tig because the man was still staring at the security cameras and Chibs frowned when he saw Reme sitting on the back of Juice's bike, "Make it quick, Juicy." Chibs said, pulling Juice's attention from the croweater that was currently asking him if she could get him anything and Juice was grinning like a total jackass as he looked down at her.

"Oh yeah…I will." He said and Chibs shook his head as he looked over at Bobby, who was smirking at the way Juice was looking at the croweater like he'd never seen a woman before. A few minutes later, Juice and said croweater had disappeared down the hallway and Reme was still sitting on the back of his bike, every few second she'd scan the parking lot before biting into her bottom lip.

Tig was still staring at the monitor on the wall and downing glass after glass of whiskey. He couldn't explain what he'd felt when they came back to Charming with the little Russian, or the anger that had swelled in him every single time he looked over and saw her on the back of Chibs' bike instead of his. He couldn't really be mad at her for listening to him; he'd told her to stay away from him but still, the anger was there every single time he got a glimpse of her the last week, just like now. As she sat there on the back of Juice's bike, waiting for him, and scanning the parking lot like she was afraid at any moment he was coming to come out and slit her throat or something. He had threatened her in Tacoma, so again he couldn't blame himself for her fear of him. That had been his goal essentially, to make her fear him so she'd stop willingly following his orders like a scab in boot camp. If he really thought about it, he was more pissed off at himself then he was her or any of his brothers, even Kozik but only a little more when it came to Kozik. The fucker had just been trying to protect her, not a right he had in Tig's eyes, but still he couldn't blame the dick; though, taking her and making it look like she'd been kidnapped or killed wasn't exactly the best way to do it. The more he stared at that security camera the more pissed off he got at himself and then the anger at himself turned to anger at her because who the fuck did she think she was showing up here making him give a fuck about her.

"Can I get you another glass?" a blonde asked from in front of him and Tig nodded his head without even dropping his eyes from the monitors. "Who is she?" the girl asked, moving to grab another bottle of whiskey and pull some into the glass Tig had his hand firmly latched around. "She's kinda young isn't she?" the girl continued like Tig was actually responding to her. "She should come inside if she wants to meet the guys, not sit outside…who's she with?" the girl added a second later and Tig finally dropped his eyes from the monitor and onto the girl for a second as he brought the glass to his lips. She was a pretty girl; short blonde hair, emerald eyes, tanned skin, and curves in the right places but she wasn't the skinny, pale blonde sitting outside on Juice's bike. She'd have to do, because he wasn't positive what he'd do to the one he actually wanted if he went outside and got her right now; he downed the rest of the whiskey before seizing the girls wrist and pulling her behind him down the hallway.

* * *

Reme combed a hand through her hair over her shoulders before swinging her leg over the side of Juice's bike and pulling the helmet from her head. She'd been sitting there a good forty minutes longer than she'd wanted to and both times she tried to call Juice he hadn't answered. What the hell was he doing? The longer she sat there the more of a risk that Tig would notice her and come out here to fulfill that threat he'd made in Tacoma; at that thought something, something very young and very naive and very stupid, chimed up inside of her with the thought that Tig would never hurt her. Stupid girl, she though as she moved onto her feet, her eyes cutting on the clubhouse door, debating if she really wanted to go inside or not but she'd gotten out of work late and it was already almost midnight.

Reluctantly, the little blonde headed for the clubhouse door; tucking her hands into the back pockets of her jean shorts after she pulled the door open. Her dark eyes scanned the main room and she let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding when she saw that Tig wasn't in the room but then her eyes landed on Chibs and she smiled.

"What are ya doing here?" he asked, looking over at her with a smile and Reme shrugged a little before scanning the room for Juice. Where the hell was he? He hadn't come back outside and she didn't see him in the main room anywhere.

"I came with Juice but he seemed to have disappeared on me…" she said and Chibs laughed before pointing towards the back hallway.

"Lovely lady pulled him that way I believe..." he said, frowning when he saw her frown and he pushed up from his spot on the couch, causing the girl that was leaning on his side to fall over onto the couch. "I'd offer you a ride, but I'm a little drunk…" he said and Reme waved a hand.

"I'll walk…it's not far." She said and this time Chibs frowned, shaking his head no.

"You're not walking home…You can stay here, in my room…and tomorrow I'll take you home." He said and Reme looked around reluctantly. Chibs gave her a stern look before scanning the room and then moving an arm around her shoulders, "You'll be fine here…he's gone to bed for the night, and I'll come into the room later…Go on, take a shower, and go to bed. You look tired. I have t-shirts in the top left side drawer on the dresser." He said, his hand dropping to the small of her back as he pushed her towards the hallway.

"I don't know Chibs…" she said, biting into her bottom lip as she spoke. Honestly, she didn't want to be in the clubhouse; Tig might have already hit the hay for tonight, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be bumping into him tomorrow some time. Then again, a shower and sleep almost sounded heavenly at the moment; she'd been a work since almost ten in the morning and it was a little after ten when she finally got out of the studio. "You'll come in there later?" she asked, and Chibs nodded her head. Reme let out a breath, her eyes slowly sliding around the clubhouse for a moment before she headed down the hallway and into his bedroom.

* * *

Reme brought her hand up to her face, scrubbing it over her eye sockets as she pushed up onto into a sitting position. Slowly, she pushed a hand through her hair, wincing a little at the dangles on the ends of her strands before she turned to look beside her. Chibs was still asleep, hopefully, because she didn't want to sneak out of here and get caught doing it. Reme sat there for a good two minutes before she pushed the blanket back from her legs and dropped her feet onto the floor; her eyes were focused on Chibs as she pushed out of the bed and onto her feet. Her eyes shifted to the clock and she winced a little, six twenty-seven in the morning and she was sneaking out of a place she'd swore she'd never be inside of again. He hadn't moved, so she was positive he was asleep because if not by now he would of smirked a little and told her to go get herself some coffee or breakfast, but Chibs was still in the same position he was in when she woke up, his arm still across the pillow and curled slightly over where he shoulder had been. She didn't even bother to get dressed, just grabbed her neat little pile of clothing from the dresser and headed for the door, because she was afraid the zipper on her shorts would wake Chibs up…or worse.

Once she'd gotten the door open, Reme tiptoed down the hallway. She could feel her chest pumping in her chest from the possibility of bumping into Tig at any turn; though, something inside of her scoffed at the little anxiety mixed with fear that was pumping through her. The same thing that told her she didn't have to be afraid of Tig but that was probably the same young, naïve, and stupid 'something' that had cast it's little vote last night when she was outside. Hesitantly, she turned into the main room, her eyes scanning it for a long moment before she took a step into the room; it was littered with sleeping bodies of both crow-eaters and club members alike. Tig wasn't one of them, so she set her sights on the clubhouse door.

"Thought you didn't want to be here ever again…" Tig said, arching a brow from where he was standing just inside the kitchen door and Reme's eyes widened instantly. That fear inside of her kicking up again as she took a step back away from him, intent of sprinting down the hallway to Chibs' room and hiding behind the closest thing to a father she'd ever really had. Tig could see it, that fear stricken injured animal look in those big sapphire eyes of her; normally, he loved it but for some reason seeing it in those innocent eyes of hers had him tense and pissed at whoever had caused it. The only problem was, it was him that had caused it to form in her eyes and all of the last few weeks' anger at himself flooded back into him before he managed to throw it off on her, once again, for making him care about her at all. "You gonna answer me or run back to daddy?" he asked, taking a step towards her and smirking when she took one backwards away from him. That just seemed to piss him off more, and before he even registered it in his mind he'd reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Tig…please…I was leaving…" she mumble, her eyes dropping onto his hand as he tugged her towards him. "I'm sorry okay?" she asked, panic potent in her voice and her face as she looked up at him. She thought he was going to kill her, and so did he until his hand touched her skin and something else inside of him registered. That was something else he didn't like about her, or he tried to tell himself he didn't like about her; the fact that when he touched her, even in the slightest bit, the need to be inside of her bombarded him like a stampede of wild buffalos. His eyes scorched over her body, the fact that she was still wearing one of Chibs' t-shirt pissed him off a little; who the fuck did she think she was coming into his clubhouse and sleeping in the bed with one of his brothers when she belonged to him. It didn't matter that he knew she wasn't sleeping with Chibs, all he saw was her in someone's bed that wasn't his while he had to spend the night with that God awful replacement for the body he'd wanted to be inside of. Again, before he even knew what he was doing he had pulled her closer to him, almost into the kitchen completely and his eyes were still focused on her. "Tig…" she mumbled again and he brought his eyes up from those full lips of hers and onto her eyes as she spoke.

"You're scared of me." He finally said, his voice hoarse and graveled with sleep, anger, and desire and he saw her swallow at his words. It hadn't been a question, he knew for a fact she was scared of him. He could all but smell it coming off of her body at this point. "For good reason…" he said, his eyes dropping back to her lips as he spoke. "Why'd you really come back with us?" he found himself asked and the second the question was out he was shaking his head; why the fuck did he care?

"I missed Chibs and Juice…" she mumbled, answered his question with the first thing that came to her mind; it was part of the truth. 'And you' that naïve thing inside of her added and Reme bit into her bottom lip to keep from saying that aloud.

"That it?" he asked, swallowing hard as he watched her teeth bite into her bottom lip. Little things like that hadn't turned him on in the past, but every time he saw her bite into her bottom lip, she had him wanting to bite into her lip. Fuck, he could still taste her skin on his lips, feel her underneath him, and hear the sounds she made when he was inside of her.

"Yeah…" she mumbled, dropping her eyes and Tig's narrowed on her for a long moment.

"You lyin to me?" he asked harshly.

"No…" she mumbled.

"You're a really bad liar…" he said, bringing his other hand up and pulling the pile of clothing from her hand before he tossed it onto the bar behind her. Tig pulled her further into the kitchen, positioning her against the counter as he closed and locked the kitchen door. "I don't like when you lie to me…hell, I don't like a lot of the shit you do..." he said, and that was the truth. He was pretty damn positive he hate most of the shit she did but that was probably because most of it revolve around her staying the hell away from him at any and all costs. "Tell me the truth…why'd you come back here…" he said, moving a step closer to her as he released her wrist.

"I….I told you…" she whispered, stepping away from him and in the process pinning herself against the wall. Reme swallowed hard when she saw the smirk form on Tig's lips; Jesus Christ he was going to kill her right here in the kitchen and then probably cover it up by feeding her to the entire clubhouse in the Chili.

"What did I just say…." He growled, moving a hand onto the wall beside her head as he stepped one step closer to her and Reme glued herself to the wall in her attempt to get away from him. "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Again." He said, pausing between each word and sending a shiver down her spine.

"I…I'm not lying…" she managed and Tig stepped even closer to her before his hand came up her side and fisted in the back of her hair, yanking her head back so she had to look up at him.

"I can smell it ya know…the fear…radiating off you like some kinda twisted perfume…yet, you haven't tried to really get away from me yet…You got a death wish Reme or are you just that stupid?" Tig said and even as he spoke he found himself stepping towards her all over again until he had her pinned against the wall with his body. Tig brought his hand down from the wall beside her hand and pressed it flat against her abdomen, pressing down the slightest bit.

"Tig…please…" she mumbled, squirming under his hand the slightest bit to try to keep her body from arching into his hand.

"Please what?" he asked, smirking the slightest bit as he spoke. He wasn't stupid, he'd been around women enough to know when they were fighting their body, and his little blonde was fighting her body's reaction to him touching her. He slid his hand down her body, sliding it under the hem of Chibs' shirt and moving it up to the middle of her stomach once more. His fingertips pressed against her flat stomach, pushing down enough for her to feel it before he slid it further up her body until he felt the swell of her breasts at his fingertips. "Tell me…" he said huskily, dropping his head so his mouth was beside her ear. When she didn't answer, he smirked again because he could feel the tension in her body, feel how hard she was resisting the urge to arch into his touch and he pulled his head back, tugging her head back more by her hair. "I'll get it out of you…" he growled a second before his lips dropped to hers and he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. He felt his canines sink into the soft flesh on the inside of her lip and made a growling sound in his throat when he tasted her blood in his mouth. He swore he could almost taste the fear pumping through her.

She made a whimpering sound, tightening her muscle when she almost arched against his hand as it moved up her body and over her breast. His mouth moved lower down her neck, and she couldn't help but tilt her head a little more for him when his hand in her hair tugged her head to the side. She felt his teeth sink into her neck a little, but not hard enough to draw blood from her, and her body arched against him instantly as his fingers tugged on her nipple. One of her hands slid up his side, as the other moved to the back of his neck, her fingers curling into the line of his hair and pulling him closer to her body.

"I wanna hear it Reme….say it…" he said against her neck before he pulled his head back from her, stopping his fingers from tugging her nipple at the same time his hand dropped from her head. She had that pleading look in her eyes again, and he shook his head a little when he felt her body arch against him a little more. "Nope…say it…" he said gruffly once more.

"I missed you…" she finally mumbled.

"Now, tell me what you want…" he growled, smirking against her neck as he grazed his teeth along the line of her neck. He knew what he wanted to hear from her, and he knew, with a little persuasion Reme would give it to him like she always did. Hell, he might not even need the persuasion when it came to her; she was so damn willing to comply with whatever he wanted from her. His lips moved further down her neck to her collar bone and he bit down lightly on the bone, making a sound in the back of his throat when she pulled him closer to her body with the hand she still had fisted in the back of his head.

"You." She answered in that breathless little accented voice of hers and Tig growled. Any and all self-control he had left inside of him went out the second he heard her word and his hand dropped to her hip, yanking her body forward against his before his hand slid down her bare thigh and he tugged her leg up around his hips. He was out of his pants faster than he'd ever been in his entire life and in an instant he had shoved himself so deep inside of her that he wasn't even sure where he stopped and she started.

* * *

"I'll take you home." Tig said, refastening his belt buckle after taking a step back from her. He looked over his shoulder towards the door for a second before moving to grab her clothes from where he'd tossed them on the bar. He came back a second later, offering her clothing to her before running a hand over the top of his head, "Get dressed…" he said. He absolutely refused to say that he'd wanted to say, to apologize for being the dick of the year to her, nope, he'd never let a woman have that kind of power over him again. He moved back out of the kitchen a second later, closing it behind him as he pulled a cigarette from his vest pocket and shoved the end into his mouth.

"What are ya doin up so early?" Chibs asked, coming into the main room as Tig headed for the door and he stopped to look over his shoulder at Chibs for a second. The man was scanning the main room, clearly looking for someone or something and Tig was pretty damn positive he knew who he was looking for.

"She's in the kitchen…" he said, gesturing towards the closed kitchen door and when Chibs moved towards it Tig arched a brow. "She's naked…well, changing…" he said and that stopped Chibs dead in his tracks.

"Tig…" he started and Tig rolled his shoulders a little. If one more fucking person started telling him how to treat the little blonde he was going to kill them all. Who the fuck did they all think they were anyways? Telling him how to treat someone that belonged to him, like they had some kind of right to her the way he did; that just pissed him off even more because they all thought he was the worst possible thing that could happen to the little girl, none of them had seen the scum Tig had stolen her from.

"What?" he snapped, lighting the cigarette in the main room and taking along drag. The Scot had been about to say something when Reme opened the kitchen door and stepped into the main room once more. Both men's eyes moved to her, Tig appraising his handy work with a smirk and Chibs frowning at the obvious reminders to the entire world of where she'd been and who she'd been with.

"You want me to take you home?" Chibs asked and Tig made a sound before shaking his head.

"I'm taking her home…" he said gruffly as he brought the end of the cigarette to his lips one more. "You ready?" he asked, looking at her before he headed for the door without even waiting for her answer. Once Tig was outside, Chibs moved a step closer to her before shaking his head a little.

"Is this your decision then?" he asked, arching a brow a little when she simply shrugged her shoulders. "A shrug won't do…you're playing with fire here, Reme…dangerous, dangerous fire and you're about to get burnt…hell, you're about to start a wild fire." He said and Reme dropped her eyes onto the floor. Her eyes focused on the toes of her boots for a long minute before she heard Chibs exhale a breath, "Go one then…if you aren't out there in a few seconds he'll be back in here bitching…" he said, stepping around her to go to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee as she headed for the door.

Tig was already on his bike, helmet on his head, and the engine purring as he looked over at the clubhouse door when it finally opened. About fucking time, he thought before reaching behind him and grabbing the helmet he'd taken from Juice's handle bars and holding it up for her. She didn't say anything as she snapped the helmet onto her head and slid onto the back of his bike; pressing her body closer to his back then she did when she rode with Juice or Chibs and tucking her fingertips into the waist of his jeans. Reme pressed her cheek against the back of his cut, taking in a deep breath of his scent before smiling a little; she only let herself have these little moments when no one could see her. She brought her legs up a little higher against his sides, tightening her knees a little as she held on to him; being on the back of someone's bike shouldn't of ever felt so right. Especially not with a man that everything inside of her told her was so wrong for her; everything except that little childish, naive, something that always seemed to pipe up and defend what she felt for this man.


	18. Choices Undecided

**Alright everyone, first and foremost I want to apologize to everyone for how long this chapter took me to get up. I just switched jobs, moved, and now I'm on vacation when I finally found the time to finish this chapter. I can't believe you guys are still following this story of mine and actually enjoying it but I'm thankful that you all are. I know I said last chapter that the Russians might be coming soon, but I felt like everyone deserved to see a different side of Tig for once, plus, I've had a few requests. This was going to happen later in my story originally but I like to give what the people are asking for so I rearranged a few things to make that happen. Feed back is always appreciated, and anything you guys want to see within reason just message or review and I'll see what I can do. **

**Also, there is a poll up on my page for everyone to vote in because I'm still very much stuck in the middle on my two favorite SAA's and who should win the love of that little blonde girl they both seem to be so captivated by. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I should take so long on the next ones because I've finally gotten settled in for a while. Thanks for the support and enjoy.**

* * *

Choices Undecided

"I still can't believe Chibs kept up with the rent and bills for this place…" Reme said, biting into her bottom lip as she looked over at Tig; this wasn't his normal behavior around her. Normally, he dropped her off and was gone before she even got to the door but today, for some reason, he'd parked his bike and followed her all the way to the door and then inside and three hours later he was still sitting on the second hand thrift store sofa in her little living room.

"Yeah…got a lot of back dues to pay for it…" Tig said, focusing on the television sitting in the corner of the room. He felt like a total asshole for just intruding into her apartment like this, but the fact that she'd actually left for an entire month had bothered him more than he would ever admit and for once he wasn't going to fight himself on something that his mind was screaming for him to do.

"Oh…" Reme mumbled, twiddling her thumbs as she shifted her eyes from the television and onto Tig once more. Why was he still here? Did he have something he wanted to say to her and he was just trying to build the anticipation before dropping the bomb? Had she done something? Was he trying to decide on her punishment for leaving, even if he'd told her to do so? "Do you want something to drink….or eat?" she asked finally, pushing onto her feet.

"A beer?" he asked, looking at her for the first time since he sat down on her couch and she gave a small nod of her head before moving towards her kitchen. Tig took the time while she was walking away from him to really get a good look at her, more than just the parts of her body that he touched, tasted, or felt when they were fucking and he concluded that she was skinny, too skinny. Instead of her stomach being flat like a normal persons, hers seemed to sink in a little before her hip rolled out and he tilted his head trying to figure out how he hadn't noticed that before. Probably, he decided, because the only attention he gave her was when his dick was inside of her, he was trying to keep her away from someone, or he was yelling and cussing at her for something that wasn't exactly her fault. Why hadn't he noticed how little she was before? Sure, he'd never forget how tight she was around him or the fact that she barely reached his chest in heels but height wasn't the only aspect of her that made her little; everything about her was dainty and young…and perky.

"Is there something on me?" Reme asked, pulling Tig's attention and he cleared his throat when he noticed she was watching him watch her and he quickly looked away.

"No…just wondering what was taking you so long to get a beer…" he said, wincing a little at the harshness of his voice; that wasn't directed at her. It was directed at himself for letting himself get so caught up in looking at the damn girl that he hadn't noticed she'd turned around and was watching him watch her. "You're skinny…" he said a second later, cutting his eyes towards her when she offered him the beer and Reme looked down at herself for a moment before tugging at the hem of the shirt so that it would cover more of her bare stomach. "Do you eat?" he asked, focusing his eyes on hers and she nodded her head; something about the way he was looking at her, looking through her was more like it, made her lose her voice. Tig made a sound in his throat before opening his beer and taking a long swig from the bottle and then fixed his eyes back on the television as Reme sat down and they resumed the awkward silence of the past three hours.

Twenty minutes of silence passed before Tig cleared his throat again, bringing the beer to his lips once more. "You like the diner on main?" he asked and Reme looked at him confused for a long second but he didn't turn his eyes from the television and after a good ten seconds Reme nodded her head.

"Yeah…"

"Alright…You wanna change or something?" he asked, emptying the beer and setting it onto the little coffee table in front of her sofa; why did he feel like a complete douche bag right now?

"Uhh…no?" she said, the word coming out more a question and Tig nodded before pushing onto his feet and rolling his shoulders.

"Alright…let's go…I gotta be back at the clubhouse by seven for church." He said, finally looking at her. His next action surprised him as much as he knew it would her, but he extended his hand offering it to her to help her up off the sofa; the widened eyes and shocked drop of her lips told him he wasn't wrong about her surprise but she took his hand and let him help her onto his feet. Reluctantly, Tig let go of her hand once she was on her feet and arched a brow when she moved towards the kitchen instead of the front door.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she stopped to look at him before gesturing towards her purse on the table.

"I need money and my keys." She said and Tig's hands dropped onto his hips as he shook his head; was he as bad at this as he felt like he was or was she that damn blind as to what he had been trying to do?

"Damnit Reme..." he growled, shaking his head a second later, "I'll pay…" he said, focusing his eyes on hers and when the realization dawned in her eyes, he pulled his eyes before gesturing towards the front door, "Ain't got all day…" he half growled before moving towards the door and holding it open for her.

Reme's eyes widened a little; was this really happening? What the hell was the catch? Dinner and a slit throat? Tig wasn't a gentleman and he didn't do gentlemen things like help women onto their feet, open doors, or pay for meals and he sure as fuck didn't go on dates with them. No, there had to be an alternative motive behind this nice act he was putting on her for; something for the club, something he wanted, or something he had to do.

* * *

Kozik scrubbed a hand over his mouth as he looked over at Clay and Jax for a long second before shrugging his shoulders, "I already put my transfer request in…Lee's working on the paperwork, said he'd have it down here by Friday."

"Why you wanna patch SAMCRO all of a sudden?" Clay asked, arching a brow as he looked over at Kozik and the blonde shrugged his shoulders. "Bullshit…" Clay said and Kozik shook his head, "This got something to do with that girl?" he asked, slowly bringing his beer up to his lips as he waited for Kozik.

"So what if it does…" Kozik said, slouching against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest, "She aint the only reason…" he added.

"Reason doesn't really matter, does it? We got a lot going on and we could use the extra hands…" Jax said, nodding his head; he didn't have a problem with Kozik or with Kozik coming back to Charming.

"Exactly…" Kozik said and Clay shook his head a little.

"You're asking for a fight, you know that right?" Clay said and Kozik shrugged his shoulders once more.

"I'm asking for a lot…if a fight's all I get I'd say I'm lucky…" Kozik said and Clay and Jax both arched a brow at that comment before exchanging a look amongst one another.

"We'll vote tonight….Church's at seven…don't be late…and Kozik…" Clay said, waiting until Kozik looked back at him to finish, "Don't ask too much…"

* * *

"That all you want to eat?" Tig asked, his eyes dropping onto the small salad the waitress had set in front of Reme about fifteen minutes ago before his eyes shifted to the burger in front of him, "You know you could have ordered more than a salad...I got it covered..." he said; the way he said it made it sound like he was accusing her of only order a small side salad in an attempt to save him money. Reme looked up from where she was sliding a slice of cucumber around her plate for a second before nodding her head a little.

"I know..." she said at last and Tig arched a brow before lifting his burger to his lips. It was silent once more then; the two of them eating without looking at one another. Finally, after a good ten minutes Reme raked her eyes up from the salad she hadn't taken a bite of in at least fifteen minutes, "I don't eat meat." she mumbled and Tig looked up at her for a long second confused before it dawned that she was telling him why she'd only ordered a side salad instead of a burger and he nodded a little.

"Oh...I didn't know..." he said. The comment only made him realize how little he truly knew about his little russian after all and the fact that Kozik probably knew that about her. Kozik probably knew a lot of shit about her that Tig hadn't ever bothered to learn because he was too busy trying to keep her to himself and in the process pushing her right into Kozik's open arms. He gritted his teeth a little before setting his burger down, "Is there a reason?" he asked finally. Reme pulled her eyes up to look at him once more, her expression was easy to read, she was shocked and he couldn't blame her. After all, in the four or so months she'd been here he hadn't bothered to ask her anything about her self other than the necessities so he was sure she was trying to figure out why he was doing it now. Knowing his little blonde she thought he was going to kill her and this was her last meal; bullshit, he'd never hurt her...The second that thought passed he was instantly cursing himself. Who the fuck was this girl to make him care like this?

"I just believe the Earth provides for us without having to slaughter her children..." she answered quietly and Tig snapped out of the anger he felt building inside of him long enough to nod a ther comment. That was some hippy bullshit if he'd ever heard it but then, she looked like that type of person and he wasn't at all surprised by the explanation. "It's silly, I know...it's just"

"It's not silly, Reme, not if that's what you believe..." he interrupted without thinking about it and Reme smiled a little before dropping her eyes onto the table. Tig frowned a little before reaching across the table; his hand closed on her chin, his fingers resting gingerly against the line of her jaw and he tilted her face up to look at him. "You don't have to hide from me Reme..." he said before his thumb lightly caressed the column of her throat for all of a second before he dropped his hand. "We should go." he said, that softness in his voice gone in an instant and replaced with the normal harshness. Reme sat there for a second longer, her mind swimming with the intimacy of Tig's last touch and his words. What was going on here, what was happening, and when did Tig become this gentle man that caressed her neck and said sweet things to her?

"Reme..." his voice pulled her out of her train of thought and she tilted her head back to look at him where he was now standing beside the booth, "Let's go." he said at last and Reme nodded before pushing to her own feet. "Am I taking you back home or to the clubhouse?" he asked, holding the door open for her and Reme arched a brow as she looked at him, stepping through the doorway and into the parking lot. Was he really asking her where she wanted to go? Did she have a choice all of a sudden? She hadn't had one when he demanded she come back to Charming from Tacoma, or when he told her to leave Charming and never come back, or ever when it came to Tig so why did she have one all of a sudden. "Well? Or I'm just gonna take you wherever the hell I feel like it..." he said when she didn't answer him.

"Umm..." she mumbled before running a hand through her hair, "The clubhouse is fine..."

"Alright..." he said, looking between her and his bike for a moment before he moved one of his arms around her shoulders, tugging her against his side a little as he lead her towards the bike. Now she was positive something was going on and he was trying to sweet talk her into doing something or worse; she just didn't know what it was just yet. Or maybe, that naive child in her head started, he's just trying to show you that he cares about you, that you're more than a piece of ass to him, that you're important, it said and Reme bit into her bottom lip. She hoped it was that, deep down inside, she hoped that was exactly what he was doing but then she remember who she was with and she shoved the childish thoughts away. No, he wanted something or wanted everyone to know who she belonged to.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tig growled the second he pulled the clubhouse door open and saw Kozik sitting at the bar with Juice. His arm he had over Reme's shoulders once more tightened as he pulled her towards him even more in a possessive nature and Reme swallowed as her eyes moved towards Kozik.

"Having a beer..." Kozik answered, holding the beer in his hand up for Tig to see but his eyes were on Reme, more precisely on the fact that she didn't look terrified to be so close to Tig.

"Don't be a smartass...you know what the fuck I meant." Tig said, smirking as he looked down at Reme for a second and then Kozik once more; that asshole couldn't look more pissed off and jealous if he had walked in and found him and Reme fucking. "Something the matter?" he asked in his usual cocky tone and Kozik gritted his teeth before shaking his head.

"Nope."

"Good." Tig said, moving further into the room, his arm still around Reme's shoulders like it had been. Suddenly, Reme knew exactly why Tig had been being so nice to her today and she felt like a complete fucking idiot for ever thinking it was because Tig actually cared about her. He was just trying to make a point to Kozik that she was his, he didn't care about her anymore than he did any other whore he slept with. He just didn't want Kozik to have her; she should have just asked him to take her home but she'd been so convinced that Tig gave a fuck about her that she'd wanted to spend any amount of time with him she could. She wanted more of those rare little moments where he wasn't the complete asshole and did something genuinely sweet and tender for her or said something like he'd said back at the diner. That wasn't the case though, he was just trying to get in her good favor so he could throw it in Kozik's face that he thought she was his; that she belonged to him and that Kozik couldn't and wouldn't have her anymore. Well, she wasn't going to be a part of that; she was going to leave, she was going to pretend this entire day with Tig hadn't fucking happened, that that tender moment in the diner wasn't real...or she told herself she was. Though, her body didn't even make a move to pull away from where Tig was currently leading her towards the couch.

Reme could feel Kozik's eyes on her as Tig pulled her down into his lap on the sofa, positioning her so that her legs were draped over his lap. Kozik gritted his teeth, bringing the beer to his lips because he fucking knew Tig was doing this shit on purpose now. "Afraid she'll leave if you let her go?" he asked like a smart ass and Tig smirked a little as his eyes narrowed.

"Nope." Tig said, leaning back against the couch even more and sliding his arm that had been around Reme's shoulders around her waist, his hand curling around her small hip as his other hand rested on her knees.

"Then why don't you let her go?"

"I'm not forcing her to stay here, asshole, am I forcing you Reme? Do you feel threatened?" he asked, looking at her and Reme's eyes widened as she looked between the two of them for a long second. Did she feel threatened? No. Was he forcing her to stay there on his lap? No. Could she willingly get up and leave if she wanted too? Maybe. Did she really, deep down inside, want to get up off his lap and leave? No.

"No." she answered, dropping her eyes onto the toes of her boots, "You're not forcing me and I don't feel threatened..." she added.

"Bullshit..." Kozik snapped immediately and Reme looked up at him for a long second.

"I don't Kozik...honest..."

"What happened Reme? What lies did he feed you to make you believe him again? You don't have to pretend, Reme, I'm here now and I'm not..."

"Sit the fuck down, Kozik, before you say something that pisses me the fuck off...She said I ain't forcing her and she ain't threatened...I didn't feed her any fucking lies and she's not pretending..." Tig snapped, his hold on Reme tightening involuntarily as he spoke. "And what the fuck were you going to do? Protect her from me? I've whooped your ass more times than I can count..." Tig added. Reme winced when Tig's fingers bit down into her hip and he dropped his eyes to her for a long second before dropping both of his hands from her body.

"Not forcing her though, right Tig?" Kozik asked, gesturing towards the two of them and Tig's eyes narrowed a second before he shifted Reme onto the couch beside him and shoved onto his feet.

"Enough...I'm so tired of this bullshit between the two of you...if this is how it's going to be you can call Lee and tell him I denied the transfer...Church now..." Clay's voice boomed from the open clubhouse door and Reme scooted backwards towards the arm of the couch.

Tig laughed sarcastically as he shook his head, looking between Reme and Kozik for a long second before he headed for the Chapel. There was no goddamn way he was going to let Kozik patch SAMCRO, not while he was alive and sitting at the table.

"You alright?" Chibs asked, coming up beside Reme and crouching down beside where she was sitting with her back to the arm of the chair.

"Yes."

"It'll be okay, little one..." Chibs said, not believing the mumbled answer she gave that he was positive didn't even sound believable to her own ears. "You'll figure it out...I'll take you home after church, okay?" he asked and Reme nodded her head, batting her lashes to prevent the tears from falling down her cheeks like they wanted to. Chibs ran his hand over the top of her head for a second before heading for the chapel door a second behind Juice, who had hung back along with the Scot to check on Reme.

Once she was alone in the main room, Reme curled her legs up against her chest and tucked her head into the little space between her knees as the tears finally spilled down her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was crying at this point; either because she let herself believe that foolish child inside of her or because she knew Kozik cared about her yet she'd sat there on Tig's lap because she wanted to believe he cared. Or was it something else? She didn't even know at this point all she knew for sure was there wasn't going to be any stopping her tears this time. Maybe it was because deep down she knew what she felt for Tig and Kozik and she knew that eventually, she had to tell both of them what it was.

* * *

"Should I wake her up?" Juice asked, looking over at Chibs and the Scot shook his head.

"I'll take her to my room later...I'm sure she'd tired." Chibs answered, frowning a little because even though she was fast asleep, he could still see the dried tears on her face and the inner turmoil she was obviously struggling with.

"So, just let her sleep right here in the main room?" Juice asked and Chibs nodded again.

"I won't let anyone bother her, Juice..." Chibs assured the younger man and Juice looked at her for a second before nodding his head.

"I just worry...ya know?"

"I know, Juice, I do to."

"No, I know...it's just...she seems so innocent but she's all caught up in so much shit...sometimes, I just wish i could..."

"What Juice? Hide her away from me?" Tig interrupted from directly behind the man and Juice actually jumped before composing himself.

"No, I mean...You aren't who I was talking about." Juice defended and Tig stared at him for a long second before his eyes slowly shifted towards Reme's sleeping form.

"Maybe I should be..." Tig said quietly and Juice looked confused because he'd barely heard the man.

"What?" he asked and Tig shook his head as he took a step towards Reme's body.

"Nothing Juice..." he said, taking a second on the couch beside her feet and sliding his eyes over her face. He wasn't blind, he didn't miss the dried up tear streaks on her face or the fact that she didn't look quite as peaceful as she normally did when she was asleep. He couldn't help but think that was his fault, that he was the reason for her subconscious agony and those tears that she'd shed before falling asleep.

"Okay..." Juice said confused, his eyes focused on Tig as he watched Reme for a long second. He was pretty sure he'd heard Tig correctly and if he had he was almost positive that his words were the normal words Tig would have said. Maybe he really did care about Reme, maybe she wasn't just some possession to be had to him, maybe she was more that a piece of ass to Tig. The man couldn't be completely mute of all emotions, he cared about his brothers and daughters and had even admitted to loving one of his girlfriends over the years.

"What are you doing?" Chibs asked, snapping Juice out of his thoughts and he noticed Tig pulling Reme's sleeping form into his arms.

"Taking her to my room." Tig said without stopping or looking away from her; the way he was lifting her, like she was some priceless breakable or sleeping baby he didn't want to wake only caused Juice to believe that he'd been thinking even more. Tig never bothered to be so delicate with the crow-eaters that passed out in the clubhouse.

"Maybe she doesn't wanna sleep in your room, asshole..." Kozik said from the Chapel door and Tig rolled his eyes.

"Well, she sure as fuck isn't sleeping in your room." he replied before looking down at Reme in his arms for a second; she had almost instantly curled into his chest, her face softening the second she was in his arms and he wanted to believe that she knew it was him holding her. Wanted to believe that she'd only curled into him because she knew who had picked her up, that he had been the reason whatever her mind had been bothered with had gone away and she was now as peaceful as ever but then he remember that he was holding her. She had to have thought it was Chibs or Juice or even fucking Kozik that picked her up...anyone but him because there was no way in hell that someone like Reme could feel safe and comforted and at peace in his arms.

"I didn't say she was...but you can't just pick up her like that...like you own her or something..." Kozik said and Tig looked up at him, his eyes narrowing. Kozik moved to block the hallway, his arms crossing over his chest and Tig scoffed as he moved towards the hallway with Reme; now he was taking her to his bedroom just to spite his asshole for thinking he had some kind of right ot her, like he was out of line for picking her up like he had.

"Move."

"No."

"Get the fuck out of the way."

"No. Put her down..."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Tig snapped and Reme whimpered a little, her hand sliding around his shoulder a little as she curled into his chest even more. He couldn't help but smirk at the look on Kozik's face, "She looks content enough to me..Now move." he growled and Kozik gritted his teeth. He stood there a few seconds longer before finally stepping out of the way and Tig smirked as he moved past the blonde male and headed down the hallway.

"Someone's gotta do something about that..." Kozik said, his eyes following Tig's form down the hallway until he turned and disappeared and then he looked over at Chibs and Juice. "You two can't honestly be alright with her being around him..." he finally said and Chibs scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I doubt he's going to do anything to her in the clubhouse, Kozik."

"He's not going to do anything to her either way..." Juice said and both men turned to look at the younger man.

"Do you know something the rest of us don't, Juice?" Chibs asked.

"No...I just don't think he'd hurt her...why is that such a surprise? He's had plenty of opportunities if he'd wanted to..."

"That doesn't mean if she finally wises up and stops going to him willingly he wouldn't..." Kozik said and Juice rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"She's not going to do that...she... never mind..." Juice said as he headed for the bar.

"She might, Juice...if she knows she's got somewhere safer to turn...If she had somewhere she belonged and not a person she belonged too..." Kozik said and Chibs arched a brow as he looked at the blonde man before his eyes moved towards Juice when he just shrugged his shoulders. What the hell was going on here? What the fuck did Juice know and what the hell was Kozik talking about?

* * *

Tig tugged his boots off as his eyes slid over Reme's form; he'd laid her down on the bed a few minutes ago, taken her boots and socks off, and he would have swore that the second she was on the bed that agonized look swept over her face once more. He tugged the buckle on his belt and then shoved his jeans down his hips before stepping out of them and shrugging out of his cut. Tig worked on the buttons of his shirt next, his eyes still focused on Reme as she slept and when he finally unbuttoned the last button he pushed his shirt off his shoulders before coming down onto the bed on his knees. He was positive he'd never been this considerate with getting into his bed before in his life, but he didn't want to wake her up; there were things he needed to say to her that he couldn't risk her hearing. Tig moved onto his back beside her, pulling her towards him slowly until her head was on his chest, her blonde hair spilled out across his dark sheets and the arm he had around her shoulders. He dropped his face to the side a little so that his face was buried in her in the crown of her hair and he took a deep breath; she smelled like daisies and honeysuckle just like always and he let himself smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Reme...ever..." he said in a harsh whisper. "I just want to keep you safe...from everything that could possibly hurt you...I wanna keep you safe from me..." he continued, closing his eyes against the top of her head. "You're just so fucking young and so damn innocent...so naive..." he added before pressing his lips to the top of her head. He froze when she shifted beside him, her head curling into his side even more as she moved one of her arms over his waist and he tensed as his eyes dropped down to where her arm was tucked around him. "One day..." he started when she settled once more, "you're going to wise up and see what kind of man I really am...you'll be afraid of me...afraid of the things I've done and you won't want to come to me like you do now...and I can't blame you but even when that day comes..."

"It won't come, Tig." Reme whispered in a tired voice against his side and Tig's entire body tensed once more as he opened his eyes. She didn't say anything else, just curled against side side even more and when her breathing evened once more, Tig let out a heavy breath as he brought one of his hands up to the back of her head, holding her against his chest.

"I hope it doesn't." he said quietly before letting his eyes close against the top of her head once more. For once, he let himself be honest with her and himself even if he believed that she should have let that day come. She deserved a better man than he was, a man that didn't kill old ladies and blame it on spook Niners, a man that wouldn't hurt her the way he already had, but dammit he wanted to be that man for her, wanted to be the man she deserved, the man she had to think he was for her to curl into his side so contently like she was. In that moment, he wanted be Kozik because Kozik was all the things she deserved, all the things she thought he was.


	19. Conciliate with the Devil

**Hey guys. This chapter is the start of everything finally coming to a head for poor Reme. If anyone is confused by anything, pm or review and I'd be more than happy to explain. I hope everyone likes this update, and I hope everyone is still reading. The next few chapters are going to be bumpy for Reme; she's got a lot of decision she'll have to make, the club has a few, and obviously, she'll have to get the guts to tell someone the truth before it's too late. This has a little more of Tig being sweet and showing his softer side, and making a few uh-ohs when it comes to accidentally admitting things about Reme. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**I also tried something different and italics the speaking parts of the chapter, if it's more helpful let me know and I'll go back and change the other chapters.**

* * *

Conciliate with the Devil

Reme lifted her head from Tig's chest before dropping it right back down onto his bare chest, cuddling her body against his side and closing her eyes once more. She wasn't getting out of this bed until he was awake because when she'd woken up this morning and he was actually holding her against his side, cradling her like some priceless artifact that he didn't want to be stolen in his sleep, she'd allowed herself to listen to that naive child inside of her. Reme moved one of her arms around his waist, tucking her head under his side as she curled one of her legs around his. Tig's hand tightened on her hip, pulling her closer to his side at the same time he opened his eyes and turned his head a little so he could look down at her. his lips twitched in the corners, like he was going to smile but then he cleared his throat instead.

"_You awake?" _he asked gruffly and Reme tilted her head back to look up at him as she opened her eyes.

"_Yes."_ she said reluctantly and Tig arched a brow.

"_Why the reluctance?"_ he asked and Reme shrugged a little, curling against him even more. Tig couldn't deny the fact that it felt nice when she curled against his side the way she was; like she trusted him, like he wasn't the awful man that he knew he was, like he wasn't the man that killed brother's old ladies. No one had ever trusted him the way that it seemed Reme trusted him other than his brothers and even some of those were iffy when it came to him at times, his own daughters didn't trust him, but this little girl, this innocent naive beautiful woman trusted him and he couldn't explain but he didn't want her to ever not trust him. He didn't want to hurt her, not like he knew he had in the past, and he didn't want to lose her like he seemed to be losing everything else lately.

"_I meant what I said last night, Reme."_ he said a full minute later and Reme's eyes widened a second before she nodded her head a little.

"_I know."_ she said and Tig turned his head forward once more as he nodded.

"_Good...I don't say shit I don't mean."_ he said without looking at her and Reme slid her hand she had tucked under his side up to his chest before it moved slowly up to the side of his face and she turned his head to face her once more. Reme pushed up higher on the bed until her lips were level with his and she swallowed a second before she pressed her lips to his. Tig made a noise in the back of his throat as his hand moved into her hair and used it to pull her closer to his body as his hand on her hip moved up her side, pushing his t-shirt up her body at the same time. He didn't stop until he felt the swell of her breast against his hand and he made another sound in the back of his throat. Slowly, his hand moved over her breast, his fingers teasing over her nipple at the same time that Reme arched forward against his hand, moaning quietly as her hand that was on the side of his face more into the back of his hair.

Tig gathered her against him a second before he rolled over on top of her; one of his hands slid down her side to her hip and he pulled her hips up against his as he pressed his forward into hers. Reme made another sound in her throat as she pushed her hips forward against his more firmly, her hand sliding down from his hair to his back as her nails curled against his skin gingerly at the same time that Tig's other hand tugged the t-shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor by the bed. He pulled his head back as his eyes moved over her bare torso and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip a second before he dropped his head and pressed his mouth to the soft spot at the base of her neck. Tig drug his lips to her collarbone, his teeth tugging at the barbell gingerly before he moved his lips lower to the middle of her bare chest. He groaned when Reme arched up off the bed against his mouth as he closed his mouth around her nipple, catching the taut bud between his teeth and tugging at her nipple. Remes hand drug back up to the back of his head, her fingers curling into the back of his hair as she held him against her breasts.

Tig groaned against her breast, his mouth dragging across the hollow between her breasts before he closed his mouth around her other nipple. He pressed the taut bud to the top of his mouth with his tongue, sucking as he pulled his mouth back before catching her nipple with his teeth and tugging gently at the hardened peak. His hand slid down her side once more, his hand closing over her hip and pulling her hips up against him as he pushed his hips forward into her at the same time he slid his mouth lower on her body until he felt the cool metal of her hip piercings against his lips and he looked up the length of her body at her. Tig bit down gingerly on her hip bone, his fingertips of his other hand brushing the inside of her bare thigh as he moved his hand up her legs until both of his hands were holding her hips and he pulled them up against his mouth even more as he tugged at the metal barbell in her hip.

Reme moaned, arching her hips up against his mouth even more, her legs pushing further apart naturally. Her eyes widened when she felt both of Tig's hand curl into the thin strap of fabric across her hips and and she pushed up onto her elbows to look down her bare body at him as Tig slowly pulled her panties down her hips, past her thighs and knees, and finally off her body completely. He groaned a little as his eyes raked over her naked form in front of him, laid out like some buffet just for him, and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip before smirking as he looked up at her. She bit into her bottom lip, his breath was coming out right against her slit and she couldn't help but arch her hips up off the bed a little.

"_Tig..."_ she breathed at the same time he slid his tongue along her wet slit, his smirk dropping as he caught her clit in his teeth, nibbling at her most sensitive peak as his hands held her hips up off the bed and more firmly against his mouth. Her hand slid down her body until she curled her fingers into the back of his hair. Tig looked up at her once more, groaning when he saw the pleasure on her face a second before he rolled over onto his back, pulling her along with him so her hips were positioned over his mouth. His caught her clit once more, though instead of nibbling, this time he flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth across the tip of her clit before flattening his tongue and moving it in little circles. Reme tried to pull her hips back and away, because it just felt too good and she could feel her body already peaking but Tig tightened his hold on her hips, yanking her more firmly against his mouth once more as he quickened the pace of his tongue moving over her clit.

Her eyes dropped down onto his, her body seconds from plummeting over the edge into that glorious ecstasy she knew was waiting. One of her hands moved into his hair once more, the other slid behind her and down his chest a little as she used it to hold her balance when her body finally gave in and she came on the top of his tongue. Tig made a sound in the back of his throat as he moved his tongue around her entrance like he was literally trying to taste as much of her cum as he could; one of his hands slid up the front of her body, his fingers teasing over her nipples as he passed them before his hand curled around the back of her neck and he tugged her head down at the same time his other hand pushed her hips down his body as well. Reme's lips dropped to Tig's, her hand coming around from his hair to the side of his neck as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, a moan catching in the back of her throat when she tasted herself mixing with his normal taste in his mouth. Tig's hand slid up her bare back and into the blonde mass of curls before as he held her against his mouth, rolling his tongue over hers in his mouth for a few long seconds before he pulled his mouth away.

"_You're gonna be the death of me, woman."_ he said gruffly, his voice thick and heavy with lust and desire, a second before he pulled her lips back down onto his in a crushing force. He rolled back once more so that he was on top of her now, his eyes raking over her form as he pulled his mouth away from her once more; though, it was the hardest thing he'd ever done, he'd never admit it to anyone. Tig slid his hand down from her hair and down her arm before gripping her hand in his and sliding her hand down his chest to the waist of his boxers and then pushing her hand into the waist.

"_Put your hands on me, Reme."_ he growled; he wasn't really giving her an option but the fact that she was already wrapping her little hand around his cock told him she didn't mind as much as everyone like to think she did, or hoped she would. He groaned, his head tilting back the slightest bit as she stroked her hand over the length of him, brushing her thumb over the head of his cock every time she brought her hand up and he kicked his hips forward into her hand. He opened his eyes once more, looking down at her beneath him when he felt her pushing his boxers down his hips and he made a sound when he saw the pure need in her eyes, the need for him and no one else.

"_Please Tig...You're killing me..."_ she breathed, moving her mouth down his neck and onto the curve of his shoulder as she pushed her hips up against his. Tig's eyes darkened even more if that was even possible, all the blood now pumping into his favorite head because her begging him to fuck her had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen or heard in his entire life. Tig gathered her hips in his hands once more, sliding one hand down the back of her thigh as he pushed her leg into the air before placing it over his shoulder and then doing the same thing with her other leg until both of her legs were bent over his right shoulder at the knees. Tig's fingertips teased her slit once more before he replaced his fingertips with the head of his cock, pressing it against her clit before he shifted his hips lower and pushed into her welcoming warmth.

Reme's eyes widened when he finally pushed inside of her body, one of her hands moving to his shoulder as her other hand dropped to his hip and she pulled him into her body when he stalled after only pushing inside of her once. Tig pulled his hips back when he felt her pulling him into her until he was completely out of body before he pushed them forward once more, pressing his hips as far inside of her body as he could physically get; she was so damn small, that he actually felt like he was going to hurt her if he pushed anymore but she always seemed to like it before. Her nails bit into his shoulder as she lifted her head, her lips pressing against his chest a second before she bit down on his chest, sucking lightly at his skin and Tig grunted as he pulled his hips back and pushed them inside of her a little rougher than he had before. His hands on her hips pulled her up off the mattress and into every one of his thrusts; though, she was already pushing her hips into his as he pumped his body inside of her. It wasn't enough, though, she was so tight, so warm and wet and fucking perfect around his cock; his thrusts increased as well as his force until he was pounding as deep into her warmth that he could, his cock pressing against her cervix every time he pushed inside of her and stroking over her g-spot as he pulled back out of her body.

"_You gonna cum for me, Reme? Cum for me..."_ he managed between labored breaths and groans himself. Reme buried her face against his chest, her fingernails biting into the muscles over his shoulder as her other hand curled against his hip before she dug her nails up his back. Tig's hand tightened on her hip, the other one slipped off her hip and between her legs as his thumb pressed against her clit and he moved the pad of his thumb in quick little circles over her most sensitive bud. _"I wanna feel you cum around my cock, Reme...now..."_ he growled at the same time then Reme's head dropped back; the fire in the bit of her stomach spreading like wildfire through her entire body and setting every single nerve she had ablaze.

"_Tig...Fuck...Tig!" _she moaned, his name coming out more louder than the rest as she burned up right there in his bed, under his body, and around his cock just like he'd asked her to do...told her to do. Her body was still trembling from her own orgasm when Tig finally relented to his own earthquaking orgasm and he shoved himself inside of her two more times before his hips pressed forward and he released himself inside of her, pressing right against her cervix. His shoulders slouched, her legs slipping off of them and down his arm to the bed once more as he dropped his forehead down onto the center of her chest. His breathing was as labored as hers as he pulled in deep breaths, trying to slow his heart rate and Reme debated saying something but then what was she going to say to him? This might have felt like something entirely different to her than what she normally got from Tig but that didn't meant it was anything different to him; reluctantly, she brought one of her hands up to the back of his head, her fingers curling into the dark curls.

Tig opened his eyes before he even lifted his head from her chest when he felt her hand gently massaging the back of his head; this hadn't just been another fuck for him but he didn't know how to tell her that. He didn't even know if he wanted her to know that honestly; he wasn't even sure if he wanted to accept the knowledge yet or not, how was he supposed to explain it to her of all people. He pulled his head up a second later, his eyes finally fading back to their normal shade just like hers but he could still see the signs of spent passion in those dark hues of hers just like he knew his light hues had that same spent passion in them. He brought one of his hands up to the side of her face, his thumb brushing the apple of her cheek as he looked down at her; Tig opened his mouth and was about to say something, what he didn't know, just anything when someone started banging on his door.

"_Tig!"_ Clay yelled, his fist still pounding on the door as he spoke, _"Mayans spotted down at the dog...get your ass outta bed...let's go!"_ Clay snapped and Tig's eyes narrowed the second he heard 'Mayans' before he rolled to the side and shoved out of the bed.

"_Give me a minute..."_ he yelled, his eyes focusing on Reme's face as he pulled his boxers back on and then tugged a pair of jeans onto his body. _"Stay here..."_ he said, working over the buttons of his shirt as he moved around the room, gathering his things. _"I'm serious, Reme, don't leave this fuckin' clubhouse...I don't give a shit if it's on fire..."_ he said and she nodded her head where she was sitting now curled up in his dark sheets in the middle of his bed. Tig pulled his cut on, tucking his gun into the back of his jeans under the leather vest before he yanked his socks and boots onto his feet. He looked over his shoulder at her as he pulled the door open, his light eyes scanning her face before he moved back across the room and cupped her cheeks in his hands. He stared at her for a long second before he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers, _"I'm not goin' to let __**anything**__ happen to you..."_ he said, putting emphasis on 'anything' as he brushed his thumb along her jaw line. _"You trust me, yeah?"_ he asked, waiting only long enough for Reme to nod her head before he was out the door and gone.

* * *

Darby ran his hand over the top of his balding head before wiping his mouth with the same hand. His eyes moved towards the dog at the same time that the door closed behind the final Mexican and he looked Whistler to his right, _"Ya really think they're gonna prove helpful?"_ he asked and Whistler thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"_I think they'll me a lot more helpful than either of us initially thought."_ Whistler answered and Darby nodded.

"_I'm just worried about being able to trust them...They ain't exactly my favorite people..."_ Darby said and Whistler nodded his own head his time. Mexican's weren't exactly either of their favorite people, but drastic times called for drastic measures and these were drastic times. SAMCRO was weak, the men at the head of their table were all distracted by pussy and there would never be a better chance for Darby to take Charming and eliminate the Sons of Anarchy from this town.

"_Lets get this over with..."_ Darby said as he pushed the driver's side door open and pushed onto his feet, Whistler right behind him. He pushed the door open, his eyes moved around the darkened room and over the even darker faces crowding the normally all white bar. _"Glad that you could all make it..."_Darby said with a forced smile as he stepped further into the bar. Whistler let the door close behind him as his eyes focused on Marcus Alvarez's face in the bar; the Mayan president was sitting at the closest table to the door, his vice president and sergeant at arms sitting right beside him.

"_Well, when your colleague said you had a deal we just couldn't refuse, I didn't really have any other option...Did I?"_ Alvarez asked and Darby smirked a little more before he nodded his head.

"_I wouldn't think so...Let me be the first to say this, but I think this..."_ he thought for a moment for the right word, _"Alignment will be considerably beneficial to both parties..."_ he settled on and Alvarez arched a brow.

"_How so?"_ he asked.

"_Well, I've heard through the grapevine of your fine city of Oakland that you've got your eyes set on a particular blonde resident of my little town...and it just happens that I've got my eyes set on the same blonde resident, or rather, what she can do to the Sons of Anarchy."_ Darby answered.

"_And what is you think she can or will do to the Sons of Anarchy exactly?"_ Alvarez asked, leaning forward on his elbows towards Darby even more.

"_She's got the protected of the president wrapped around her little finger, we take her out and he'll go awol again...with the SAA otherwise preoccupied, we can get to the president...Jax isn't ready to be the president, he'll crumble under the pressure...and if he doesn't, we've got back-up plans...A family weakens a man..."_

"_Or strengthens him...gives him something to fight for...what makes you think that blonde girl's disappearance is gonna cause so much chaos?" _

"_Her last disappearance and he was in here weekly starting fights...trying to find out which one of us took her, where she was...She'll do exactly what we think she will...The question is, what do we do with her?"_

Alvarez seemed to toss the words over in his head a few times; his eyes flicking between his own brothers before settling on Darby once more and he brought a hand up to stroke his facial hair. _"We get the girl and you get?"_ he asked and Darby smiled before shrugging a little.

"_You're help if the time should come that we need it...Should the Sons try to regain Charming, should another gang try to move in, should the law become a problem...Protection, my friend, a guarantee that Charming will forever be ours..."_

"_So, we get the girl and you get the entire town...Doesn't sound quite fair."_

"_Why do you want her?" _Darby asked the question that had been swirling in his mind since he found out the the Mexican's had their eye on Tig's little tart. Alvarez shrugged his shoulders, looking at his VP and saying something in spanish before looking at Darby once more.

"_She's the reason three of my brothers are dead."_

"_So you want revenge? That doesn't make sense to me...you could just kill her..."_

"_We want her alive...untouched and alive."_

"_Why? What's so special about her?"_

"_Do you want Charming or not, Darby?"_ Alvarez finally asked and Darby arched a brow before looking at Whistler and then the rest of the Nords crowding around the little table. Darby nodded his head a second later and Alvarez gave a single nod of his head.

"_We'll be in touch...I'm sure."_ Darby said as his eyes dropped to Alvarez's hand when he extended it across the table for him to shake.

* * *

Tig scrubbed his hand over his face as he looked over at Clay for a long second. They'd drove by the dog twice before pulling off the main road and onto a little dirt road past not two hundred feet past the dog. Unser had been right, there were Mexican bikes out front the dog and Tig was positive he saw Darby going into the bar the second time they'd passed the little white power headquarters. He just knew it had to do with Reme, why else would these two groups of be suddenly be trying to get along? It only made sense when she was thrown into the mix; he was positive the Nords were the men that attacked her that night or at least had a lot to do with it and her history with the Mayans wasn't hidden history in the least.

"_What should we do?"_ Chibs asked, leaning forward on his bike to look at the president.

"_We're gonna find out why our friend Darby is suddenly such good friends with Oakland's finest..."_ Clay answered. Tig nodded his head as he kicked his bike back to life, his brothers doing the same thing a second before they pulled off the dirt road and headed to the dog once more. Tig was the first to kill the engine on his bike and yank his helmet off his head, followed quickly by the rest of his brothers; they eight of them had parked their bikes right along the front entrance of the dog, making sure that if someone tried to leave before they went in they weren't getting too fucking far. _"Use your heads in here..."_ Clay said, looking pointedly at Tig and then Kozik down the line of bikes.

Clay held up a hand for a second before nodding his head, giving Tig the okay to push the door open. Tig kicked the door open, stepping into the opening, his hand moving to the gun in the back of his jeans as the rest of the club flood into the door behind him. Opie let the door slam at the same time his eyes slid over the mix of brown and white faces staring back at them at this point.

"_What the hell Darby!"_ Alvarez snapped, shoving onto his feet and Tig yanked his gun from his jeans, aiming it on Alvarez at the same time that the Mayan sergeant at arms yanked his fun from his waist and aimed it at Clay. It didn't take long until every single Son and Mayan had their gun aimed at one another and even a few of the Nords pulled out their own weapons.

"_Don't you Darby me...I didn't call them...You had too..."_ Darby snapped, pushing on to his feet as he looked between the two presidents.

"_Now, what was it my mother always said? Ahh, a relationship without trust is like a car without gas...you can sit in it as long as you like, but it ain't goin' nowhere..."_ Clay said with his regular grin. _"Care to share what this union of brown and white is all about? Or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?"_ Clay asked. Darby scoffed before shaking his head; there was no way in hell he was opening his mouth, not to these guys, not when he could practically taste his victory already. Alvarez remained silent and Clay arched a brow as his eyes moved towards Tig, _"The hard way..."_ he said and Tig's smirk grew some as his gun dropped to Darby's crotch.

"_Someone is going to tell me what this new found friendship is all about...or I'm gonna start shooting dicks off...We'll start with you..."_ Tig said, his gun leveling on one of the Nords standing to the right of Darby and Whistler. When no one looked like they were going to say anything, Tig cocked the hammer back on the gun before moving his eyes around the faces in the front of the two toned alliance.

"_How about I give you something else, I'm sure you want...Tig."_ Alvarez said and Darby looked at him for a long second in confusion and the slightest look of fear.

"_And what's that?"_ Clay growled.

"_The truth about that little blonde..."_ Alvarez said and Tig's eyes snapped back to him along with Kozik's.

"_What truth?"_ Kozik snapped; his gun moving from Whistler's head and onto Alavarez's as he spoke.

"_How she found herself with my old friend Miguel, where she was before that, why Miguel didn't just kill her...Why she's probably already aligned herself with a few of your brothers...I can tell you everything. Every dark little secret she'll never confess...I know it all and I'll give it to you...for a price."_

"_You're lying...you don't know shit."_ Kozik snapped and Alvarez arched a brow.

"_Am I? That's a risk you'll have to be willing to take..." _he said and Tig gritted his teeth. What the fuck was this wetback talking about; what the hell did he know about Reme that she hadn't told them? Had she really lied when he'd confronted her about the Russians? Was she using them? Alvarez was making it sound like he was...but then again...this was some wetback motherfucker trying to get outta here with his life.

"_Talk asshole...or you're new white brother gets to spend some quality time with his idol Adolph."_ Tig said, his gun redirecting onto Darby's head.

"_You don't have to threaten anyone, Tig...I'm more than willing to tell you what you want to know...but when you learn the truth, I want her."_ Alvarez said and Kozik's eyes narrowed along with Chibs and Tigs.

"_You're outta ya fuckin' mind..."_ Chibs said.

"_You're not gettin' no one..."_ Kozik snapped and Alvarez shrugged his shoulders.

"_I don't have to tell you what I know...though, I'm sure you're all wondering how a young white woman ended up in the possession of my club...more precisely one of my clubs vice presidents...and I'm sure she hasn't opened her mouth to tell the bloody little story." _Alvarez said and Tig debated for a long moment. There was no way in hell he was going to just hand Reme over to these wetbacks, there was no way in hell he was handing that girl over to anyone. He didn't even think that he'd hand her over if she wanted him too at this point; no, he wouldn't. Though, he wanted to know what the hell this mexican knew about his...about Reme.

"_Talk Alvarez...Depending on what you tell us, depends on if you get the girl or not..."_ Tig said and Kozik's eyes moved towards him at the same time that Chibs did.

"_What the fuck, Tig..."_ the blonde man snapped and Tig shot him a look. If this asshole started his shit right now, there was no way Alvarez was going to by that Tig was willing to hand the girl over. The mexican had to believe it, because Tig had to know the truth about everything. He had to know what Reme wasn't telling them; he had to know before he made the biggest mistake of his life and let this little girl any closer to him...and his club.

"_Shut up Kozik..." _Clay growled before looking back at Alvarez, _"Go ahead...I give you my word that if and I do mean if the information you provide is credible that you can have her...do whatever your little mexican heart desires with her...However, if for some reason I think you're lying...well...then you're just going to miss me off."_ Clay said and Alvarez nodded his head in agreement.

"_Trust me, it's all credible..."_ Alvarez said, gesturing with his hand for his men to lower their weapons and then he gave Chibs a look that was clearly him telling Clay that he would start when and only when his men had lowered their weapons as well. Clay nodded when Tig looked at him and as the Sergeant at arms dropped his weapons, so did the rest of the Sons.

"_Miguel found the girl working on some pole in Las Vegas when she was sixteen...Obviously, he was instantly taken by her...I believe he said it was something about her innocence even when she topless on the center stage...He started going to see her a lot, started dating her...then she tells him her parents beat her and that she'd run away from home..."_ Alvarez began, shrugging his shoulders a little as he continued. _"Miguel was a good guy, devoted to the club, trustworthy but he was a sucker for a good sob story and a pretty face...You're girl had both..."_ Tig could feel his hand curling at his side with every single word the man spit out; it was all fucking lies, he just knew it but he was going to let the spic asshole finish his little story.

_"She shows up at the clubhouse one day crying and hysterical...all worked up...babbling and rambling about how her mom found her, that she was going to call the police and have the girl locked up...deported possibly...Miguel felt bad for her. Idiot was sure that she cared about him...he took care of her problem...and then she tried to leave, her brother shows up looking for her...threatening everyone for holding his sister against her will...Miguel took care of that problem as well...the bitch used him to get what she wanted and then tried to take off...Miguel handled it...that girl belonged to him for all the shit he did to protect her...Lying whore..."_ Alvarez scrubbed his hand over his mouth for a long second.

_"Miguel wised up and turned the little whore into exactly what she was...then she started trying to get away and starting all this bullshit...I told him to kill the little tramp when he got the chance but...I think you all know the way it turned out..."_ he said as he shrugged.

Tig was silent the entire time Alvarez was talking and when he finished he shook his head some. _"You expect us to believe that? Just take your word?"_ Tig asked and Alvarez shrugged his shoulders.

"_It's my word against her word..." _he said and Tig scrubbed a hand over his mouth as he looked at Clay for a long second.

"_You don't honestly believe that bullshit, do you Clay?"_ Kozik asked in a low hiss and Clay shot the blonde a look telling him to shut the hell up.

"_It would explain why she didn't want to tell us..."_ Clay said a loud; it almost made sense to him because the little girl had done similar shit in his clubhouse. Though, he hadn't ever heard her actually ask any of the guys to do anything for her, but then he had to remember the whole Tacoma incident didn't he? _"Proof? You have proof of any of that little story you just told?"_ Clay asked and Alvarez shook his head.

"_You got proof I'm lying?"_

"_You're brown...you always lie..."_ Tig snapped. He didn't know what to believe; Reme had told Juice and Chibs about the Mayan's killing her brother but she'd said it was punishment for her trying to run away or for him wanting her to run away and not the Mayan's defending themselves the way Alvarez made it sound. Reme had also told them that Miguel stabbed her and they knew from hospital reports that she'd been beaten, abused, and nearly killed a few times and he knew it had been Miguel all those time. He'd even seen the way the spic bastard handled her that night in the barn, like he owned her, like she wasn't even a person to him. _"You give me proof that she's using me...my club..."_ he quickly corrected, _"And you can fuckin' have her but you're not takin' her unless I see the proof."_ he snapped and Clay moved his eyes towards him with an arched brow.

"_Tig!"_ Kozik growled the man's name before looking at Chibs; they couldn't be serious, even if she was just using them it was because she felt like she needed them to stay alive and nothing else. They couldn't just hand her over to the men she was running from, but then she wasn't just running from the Mayans now was she?

"_I don't need to give you proof...the proof is sitting in your clubhouse right now...You give me the girl and any problems we have disappear..."_ Alvarez said as he looked around the room; Darby was staring at him like he was fucking insane because it sounded like the Mayan president was already turning his back on the deal he'd just made with the Nords. _"We'll be in touch..."_ Alvarez added as he straightened his cut on his shoulders.

* * *

"_I've never played before, Juice..."_ Reme half whined as she shoved the game console controller away from her and crossed her arms over her chest. _"It's not fair...You're used to play!"_ she continued and Juice laughed as he looked over at her.

"_I never pegged you as a sore loser, I should have, you're whiny."_ he said with a grin and Reme rolled her eyes. She leaned forward and grabbed the controller once more before pressing the 'X' button before gesturing towards the television screen with her free hand.

"_You're an ass...and I'm going to beat you this time."_ she said as she fixed her eyes on the television; this game didn't make any sense to her and it didn't matter how many times Juice explained it because video games just didn't click in her head.

"_It's Call of Duty, Rems...it's not that hard, you just have to pay attention and look at the map..."_

"_I am looking at the map but then I don't see anything else because I'm focusing on the map...Get away from me!"_ she screamed the last part as she scooted backwards in her chair because Juice's character in the game was right beside her and a second later she was dead.

"_If you'd of done that in the game, maybe you wouldn't be dead..."_ Juice teased as he started what seemed like the millionth game for the day. _"Alright, try watching the map and the room...You have to be able to multi-task..."_ he said without taking his eyes from the screen as he spoke.

"_I can't...I hate this stupid damn game...Stop! Please don't kill me this time...Oh my god..."_ she whined when he killed her once more and she rolled her eyes as her eyes moved towards him. _"I hate you so much...You can't even let me win?"_ she asked and Juice shook his head.

"_Uhh...no...I've never lost a game..."_ he said in a cocky tone and Reme scrunched up her nose as she mocked him.

"_Ohh, I'm Juice and I'm really good at Call of Duty when I play girls that haven't ever played...I haven't ever lost a game...I'm practically a Call of Duty legend..."_ she teased as she rolled her eyes. Juice nodded his head a little before lifting his controller up as he pressed the 'X' button once more, trying to make it look really dramatic and Reme's eyes widened in a feigh look of surprise.

"_Bet I win this time."_ she said and Juice nodded his head a little.

"_Yeah...Oh-kay."_ he said as his eyes focused on the screen once more. Reme smirked as she shifted her eyes to look at Juice beside her; he was so into the game that she almost didn't do what she was about to do. Reme looked at the screen at the same time that Juice's character came into the room with her and she brought one of her hands away from the controller and shoved Juice to the side.

"_That's cheating!"_ Juice complained when Reme pushed onto her feet and moved in front of Juice so he couldn't recover and she pressed the button to shoot at Juice's character. When the game was over and she had won, Reme turned around to look at him with a wife smile.

"_Told you I'd win..."_ she teased and Juice rolled his eyes as he pushed onto his feet and tossed his controller onto the couch. Juice grabbed Reme's arm a second later, yanking her towards him and turning her so her back was against his chest. He moved his arms under hers, locking his fingers behind her head and holding her arms over her head as he pushed enough to let her feel it; he wasn't going to hurt her but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let her think he was.

"_Say you cheated!"_ he said and Reme tried to pull her arms away from his.

"_No! Say I beat you!"_ she said and Juice shook his head.

"_You have to be doing something to make me say something...now say you cheated!"_ Juice said, trying not to laugh because she clearly wasn't getting this game either. Reme was hysterical as she twisted to try to get away from him but it wasn't working at all.

"_Juice!"_ She yelled in the laughter and Juice laughed himself before shoving her away from him.

"_You're a cheater and you know it!"_ he said and Reme shrugged as she moved her head over the back of her neck with a devilish little smile.

"_Or..."_ she stopped to point at the screen that was still the proof that she'd beat him, _"I'm better at Call of Duty than you..."_ she teased and Juice rolled his eyes.

"_You're worse than a blind man at this game..."_ he said and Reme rolled her eyes.

"_You're so full of shit...I beat you!"_ she said and Juice waved his hand.

"_You cheated!"_ he declared and Reme shrugged her shoulders.

"_The stats don't say that...they say I beat you..."_ she said with a side smile and Juice rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

"_When your keepers get back, I'm telling on you...Cheating little brat."_ he said and Reme rolled her eyes before shrugging once more.

"_Oh? Yeah? You going to tell on me?"_ she teased and Juice moved towards her like he was going to grab her again and Reme's eyes widened as she squealed before moving to the other side of the pool table. _"Stop!"_ she yelled in laughter and Juice braced himself on the pool table in front of her trying to decide which way she was going to run to get away from him. When Reme darted to the right, Juice did too and Reme stopped herself before Juice could grab her before cutting back to the left and Juice followed in suit.

"_I'm gonna get you, Rems..."_ he chanted and Reme shook her head 'no'. She faked to the left, then right, before taking off to the left and heading for the hallway. She actually thought she was going to make it down the hallway when she felt him snag her around the waist and a second later she was over his shoulder. _"What'd I say? You're so easy to read..."_ he teased her as he tossed her down onto the sofa and she laughed at the same time he started laughing.

"_I let you catch me..."_ she said and Juice cut his eyes towards her before nodding his head sarcastically. The two of them looked at each other for a long second before they both broke out into a fit of laughter once more; she'd missed them sort of stuff. She used to do similar things with her brother, but that was years ago and before she made all the mistakes she'd made in her life. _"You hungry?"_

"_Rems...do you realize who you're talking too? I'm always hungry...What are you thinking?"_

"_Grilled cheese with tomato soup..."_ she said and Juice shook his head.

"_Not what I was thinking but I've got pizza in the fridge..."_ he said as he pushed onto his feet and Reme quickly followed.

"_Pizza is fine..."_ she said and Juice looked over his shoulder at her with an arched brow.

"_It's got sausage, pepperoni, hamburger, bacon, and ham on it..."_ he said and Reme's eyes widened.

"_Jesus, was there any dead animal you didn't out on your pizza?"_ she asked and Juice shrugged his shoulders as he moved around the bar and pulled the pizza box from the fridge. He put five pieces on a plate and slipped it into the microwave before turning to look at her.

"_I wanted one piece..."_

"_I only made you one piece...but you have to pick the meat off yourself, I can't bring myself to ruin the perfection that is my pizza...I still can't believe you don't eat meat..."_ he said with a smirk. The microwave went off and Juice grabbed the pizza from inside before moving back towards the bar. He set the plate down in front of her and gestured towards it, _"Pick which piece you wish to destroy..."_ he said like a smartass. Reme grabbed the smallest piece on the plate and started to pick the meat off, dropping the pieces of cooked animal onto the other pieces he had on the plate. _"When we're done eating, you wanna try another game out? I've got Mortal Kombat, Resident Evil, God of War...pretty much I'm the best at all of them but you cheat so..."_ he said and Reme rolled her eyes before taking a bite of the pizza.

"_I don't cheat...I just get really into the games and forget you're not your character..."_ she teased.


End file.
